Guardian
by trixxycullen02
Summary: After years of being a doormat, Bella decides to follow her father's advice and break free from THEM. Scared and alone she searches for somewhere she can hide but finds more than she had hoped for in the process.
1. Chapter 1 - Keep Fighting For Life

**CHAPTER 1 – KEEP FIGHTING FOR LIFE**

**Escape – Metallica**

_**Feel no pain, but my life ain't easy**_

_**I know I'm my best friend**_

_**No one cares, but I'm so much stronger**_

_**I'll fight until the end**_

_**To escape from the true false world**_

_**Undamaged destiny**_

_**Can't get caught in the endless circle**_

_**Ring of stupidity**_

**[CHORUS]**

_**Out for my own, out to be free**_

_**One with my mind, they just can't see**_

_**No need to hear things that they say**_

_**Life's for my own to live my own way**_

I was tired.

Tired of breathing.

Tired of hurting.

Tired of dreaming.

Tired of remembering.

I was simply...tired.

Everything had built up to this moment – this chance where I would be impulsive rather than the restraint I placed on myself. I would act on the opportunity than be logic and think things through. Be careless rather than cautious. Search for the danger rather than hide from it. Maybe this change in my demeanor would save me – or rather what was left of me.

They'd stripped me away – torn through me and this time I was done.

Gripping at the sides, my fingers dug into the metal causing it to crack under my touch. I gripped it tighter and allowed myself to have my first breathe in months. I allowed the breezy air to infiltrate my lungs.

That was enough.

Enough for me.

Once I had inhaled it as an addictive drug, I loosened my grip on the metal contorts of the window's bar but my form did not waver at all. Finding the needed confidence, I completely let go of the bar placing my hands by my sides and feeling braver, I tested the strength of my footing by swaying on the heels.

Looking behind me, I caught the sight of my prison. Lavishness in the burgundy and golds interior design. Everything screamed expensive but I cared nothing for the materialistic things – the untouched remote to the 52" flat screen. The wii and the x-box that collected dust over the past years. The immaculateness of the bed was due to it not being put to use – I'd found the floor to be much more welcoming. The new clothes still had their tags but I'd taken it upon myself to stow them away into the closet.

I would not miss it.

I did not care for it.

I did not care for any of it.

All I had was the small back pack that I had brought with me and mama's ring that I had made into a necklace – hanging loosely around my neck and I couldn't help but reach up to hold it in my hands. Nostalgia spread through my thoughts and I took a moment to relish in the fixed memories that flashed through my mind.

Turning back around, I looked down at my drop – about 45 feet from where I was standing as they'd trapped me in the tallest tower that they could find. They'd done everything they could to keep me from everything that was real to me.

Breathing in once more, I crouched before lunging, letting go of my footing on the sill before allowing myself to raise my arms out and to fall.

Falling was so free – relaxing even – the rush of the world passing you by as you met with your awaiting fate at the bottom.

Recording my pace, I quickly flipped in time to land on my footing, careful not to make any sound even as my fist rested on the crumbling earth.

Looking up, my heart raced frantically when staring up at the tall tower's window from where I'd taken flight. From where I was now, it seemed so surreal that I'd plummeted that far.

As much as I wanted to breathe in the air and take in the fact that I'd actually gone through with thoughts of my escape, I knew I had to get going. Being linked with Aro meant that he'd sense my departure.

I needed to get going.

Ahead of me was a forest – I knew of the lake down south as I could hear the gentle overlapping water. Scanning through the trees – I caught sight of the scattered nocturnal animals that stared at me – curiosity as to what I would do but also remaining cautious at all times – prepared for any unexpected attacks.

Closing my eyes, I brought up my silver shield into view of the darkness and allowed the barriers to surround me. Looking up again, I noted that the animals had now relaxed more but they didn't drop their barriers.

They could not see me but they could sense my presence.

With one last look at my prison – I turned erasing the image from my mind before lunging into a sprint – I also jumped onto the trees to get height but also catch the sight of my direction.

With the brief touches of my footing, the branches only shook lightly but each one balanced my form as I spent less than a millisecond on each jump as my

If my calculations were correct the force on the door would only hold for 20 minutes which would give me enough time to get to the interstate – hopefully even further into the highway where I could find myself a car from a 'willing' human.

Ignoring the warning signs that screamed at my thoughts, I continued on my simple quest of finding the main road - any road really.

Just as I was about to lose hope, I could hear the roaring engines of the cars in the distant – just like the ones in my visions. It was all true – the dreams _had_ been the pieces. Pushing myself forward, I urged my muscles to work harder and create more pronounced lunges gaining more speed and the echoes of the living cars grew more prominent – more real.

Stopping in my sprint, I climbed up the tall tree, clawing my nails into the bark as I grabbed a branch to pull myself to the top. The rush of the climb was exhilarating and for the first time in months, I found myself smiling feeling the almost forgotten childishness bubble up in me.

Once I was at the top, I searched the far – finding the vague mist hidden mountains in the distance along with smaller hills and a further city but as I drew my eyes closer – I found what I was looking for. A road.

I didn't know it's direction – I didn't know where it was heading.

All I knew was that it was my path.

Taking my time to enjoy the view – I permitted myself another deep breath but as I inhaled, my heart jerked before beating rapidly, my sight was clouded with the darkness and the burn returned overpowering my body before it started.

Broken shield…Doors break…Aro.

Gasping for air, I returned with the new found knowledge that he knew. Acting on the built up adrenaline – I let myself jump again – trusting myself into landing on safely onto the ground. This time, I wished gravity would quicken – not taking time to revel into falling but instead concentrating on my mission.

I would not go back.

I couldn't go back.

The smile was long forgotten as I began my calculations.

Main road was about 170 miles away – which I could cover in 5 minutes or less. Aro had just found out, giving me 20 seconds before the guards began their chase for me. They might be able to reach me in 2 minutes – give or take a few seconds.

There was about 0.000001% chance of my survival but I was not giving up. I'd gone through so much to just let the dream go.

Pushing myself, I fought for the shield to be stronger, hopefully masking my scent for a few more seconds.

100 miles to go.

My hearing picked up onto the rage and crazed bloodlust that was creeping up into the forest and sneaking into my soul. They were close.

70 miles to go.

Fighting off the unnecessary tears, I pushed past the whirl of the trees – angered growls rushing after me.

50 miles to go.

They grew nearer and I could almost feel Aro's menacing plans of how to torture me. Marcus wouldn't be able to save me this time.

But I needed to keep fighting. What cou-

Wait – there was something I could do.

Turning around, I froze in fear but in all the courage that I could master. I could feel their ferocious hunger for finding me.

I needed to be angry.

I could handle anger.

Allowing the trapped memories through, tearing apart the barriers as Aro's carious forms of cruelty filled me and with each memory grew the energy within me. The shift in the breeze urged me on and I recalled the first night he _hurt_ me. The power only sparked slightly – I needed something stronger. Looking back, my parents memories were brought up – the last night I saw them.

With this, the wind had picked up becoming wild and angered- rushed winds spun through the branches, infiltrating through the forest. In the distance, I could hear their murmurings of confusion which encouraged me, causing the glow to rush through, rushing into a flow and I could feel the burn in my veins.

The force was entrapped, restrained so I pushed out my palms releasing the breath along with the whirlwind of the power. The energy blew through, burning into the earth and I smiled wickedly as I heard their groans which told me that

I acted on the anger of Aro's cruelty to bring in all the energy – the breeze picked up, shifting into a furious whirlwind in the forest before I allowed myself to go, permitting the force to breakthrough the forest – that would push them back about 40 miles away – not much but it would buy me some time. The force would crumble their senses and cripple their joints for about 20 seconds so I had no time to waste.

Sharply turning around, I fell back into a rushed sprint.

I would keep fighting.

No matter what.

**A/N: What do you think? Should I even continue going? Please review with a hate or love as long as it's the truth**


	2. Chapter 2 - Beginning Of My Journey

**CHAPTER 2 – BEGINNING OF MY JOURNEY**

**Are We There Yet – Ingrid Michaelson**

**_They say that home is where the heart is  
I guess I haven't found my home  
And we keep driving round in circles  
Afraid to call this place our own_**

And are we there yet?

Sticking out my hand, I forced a sweet smile as I watched the approaching truck's headlights blinking as he slowed his speed beginning to curve to the side. I'd already changed my appearance – making my hair longer and into luscious blonde tresses that fell down my back. My eyes were no longer brown but a sea blue color. Typical blond hair, blue eyes would definitely catch some sleaze ball's attention. To add to the effect, I'd shamefully changed into a _'borrowed' _Abercrombie skirt and a _'borrowed'_ juicy tank top and _'borrowed' _black loubotins. All these brands labeled each item with ridiculously high prices added on due to a simple name but I needed the cover. The more comfortable clothing of simple jeans, t-shirts and flat shoes were inside the new dark blue duffel – all to which I had also _'borrowed'_.

This truck was the second vehicle that I had passed by. The first had been a silver Toyota where the middle-aged man had locked eyes with me – his became wide but mine were flirtatious. I recalled how he bit his lip while gripping the steering wheel with great conflict playing about his expression and I know it would've worked, if it hadn't been for his wife and two kids. With that realization, I dropped the façade – I had limits.

This approaching black truck brought a shiver down my spine. Even from the distant, I could feel his maliciousness and the dark intentions fixed in his thoughts to which I concluded that I could not trust him.

Still, my great desperation to get away had my forced smile in place while I tried to ignore the malevolence of his mind and feel it's darkness creeping in to my skin causing my heart to pick up a rapid pace while beads of perspiration formed on my forehead. Everything in my being warning me away but I was still planted on the ground as he popped open the passenger door.

Late thirties possible early forties. He was bald but hiding this under his trucker's hat. He wore a grey t-shirt but sweat drenched the collar and my stomach churned at the disgusting stench of it so I had to swallow the bile as I stared warily at him. My nose was hit with the strange stench filling the space. "Where you headin' sugar?" even his deep bass was laced with an underlying warning. Each word was rough as it scraped at the back of throat possibly due to smoking which I could smell coming from the inside of truck. Doubts began to creep in my mind but I ignored them knowing that I could take care of myself.

Widening my false smile, I hid my locked fingers behind my back to prevent myself from attacking him. "Anywhere" the truth behind the muttered word brought an inkling of sadness.

There was no real home for me.

There never would be.

I'd searched my map and gotten a flight into Washington. I'd searched for places filled with small towns. I could've gone to England or Wales but the problem was that it was in Europe – where Italy was. I needed to be as far from there as I could.

He gave a wide smile, one hand still on the steering wheel but his body was facing me, "Well I'm heading to Everett – need to drop off the bad boys" he grinned inclining his head to the rows of logs lined up neatly at the back on the truck before adding a sly wink, as he licked his lips still taking in my appearance in what was a seductive manner in his mind. For the second time, I fought back the urge to vomit and keep the sweet smile on my face instead of my true self to be revealed. I could feel my marking burn against my skin so I took a deep breath to calm myself not wanting to give into my darker side.

"You can drive and I will tell you if I need to get off" my words formed a creepy grin on his face and he took off the hat as he wiped a hand over his sweaty skin. He brought out the same meaty hand so he can help me up. "I can manage" I replied curtly and he dropped the grin before composing himself and dropping the hand after waving me over.

I grabbed at the bar, hauling myself up with ease but gave a low grunt to maintain my façade.

I did feel tired – after the full force that I had used along with the compulsion. I couldn't find it in myself to sleep in the plane with the adrenaline still coursing through my veins but now, judging by my weariness, I realized that I needed 3 hours more than usual so if I could land with about 6-7 hours of sleep, my strength would return but I didn't trust my driver to keep his hands to himself so I kept quiet and stared out the window.

On the phone, I'd bought with enthusiastic assurances from the all-too-eager employers - I was able to search any small towns in Washington after landing. We'd passed a place named Lakewood and another place named Aberdeen and we were moving north. Gary (he'd introduced himself) kept pointing out all these different stops as we drove on mentioning any landmarks but also kept talking about his life – all the while sending me appreciative glances.

It seemed like he was speaking for the sake of speaking or maybe he just liked the sound of his voice – we'd jumped different topics. From how he got into the delivery business and then into how pretty I looked - which seemed to be a general occurrence.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing in Washington?" he asked yet another question, the suggestive tone lingering. He'd continued to try and pull me into conversation even though simply breathing was tiring me out.

I could've used compulsion but I didn't want to risk randomly passing out. The glint in Gary's eye didn't assure me that I was a safe. My shield was brimming on the surface ready to be released whenever the moment came.

Keeping my eyes trained on the window. I muttered quietly in reply, "I'm just travelling" my fingers were laced together on my lap still feeling uncomfortable in the small space where it was becoming harder to keep away his thoughts.

I hoped he'd read from my body language that I didn't want to talk which I didn't because I was trying to organize my thoughts – create a plan but nothing could be drawn up as I listened to his heavy breathing while munching on his burger from our previous stop through a drive-thru. I had politely declined his offer to buy me lunch – wary that he'd put something in it.

After he finished his food, he scrunched up the wrapping and threw it out of the window before taking a deep breath, "You know, it's getting pretty late" he began and my heart skipped a beat as I feared his next expected words, "I know a motel here about 5 miles away. Maybe we could get a room?" his voice suggestive and I felt my insides churn again.

This time, I looked at him with great incredulity, allowing my mask too slip with his forwardness. His thoughts had implied that it would lead to this but I hadn't prepared myself for him actually going through with it.

I could kill him.

I should kill him.

But I won't.

Turning my whole form to face him, I gave a wide grin, "You know what. Let's do that" his eyes bugged out surprised that I was willing. He was probably expecting to tie me up and drag me into a room where he would take what had already been stolen. "But first, could we stop by the gas station. I need to use the little girl's room" explaining in my sugar-coated voice as I gingerly pointed to the gas station coming up ahead.

He was still struck with disbelief and excitement as he turned his attention back onto the road, the shit-eating grin bearing his face and it seemed he couldn't contain hiding those disgusting yellow teeth as he nodded keenly while curving into the gas station. "I'll be back" my voice still dripping of honey as clicked opened my buckle and pushed open at the door. "Maybe you could get some _protection_ from the store" winking at him, making him drop his jaw before licking his lips.

Confirming my suspicions and my instincts, I turned around and sauntered calmly towards the unisex bathroom, swinging my hips for show instead of following my instincts and making a run for it.

Once I arrived at the bathrooms, I released the air I didn't realize I was holding, dropping my mask as I looked around my surroundings. A grimace clouding my face as I took it all in.

It was filthy – not that I really had any high expectations.

Dirt and grime covered every surface but it didn't really matter.

I wasn't here to use the toilet.

Looking around, I found no window – no sign of escape – just two cubicles – one with a broken door the other one with a note reading; OUT OF ORDER. Both have faded paint that had began to peel off revealing the cracked wood underneath with hinges that were missing. The toilet itself was no longer white – almost as yellow as Gary's teeth but caked with other people's missed targets. Dried up stains and encrusted messes had developed over time, creating the most insufferable stench ever.

Holding my breath, I continued to desperately search around the small limited space but found nothing that would allow me escape.

Sure I could break through a wall – but I that would not be wise.

No tracks.

"Taylor" Gary called to me using the fake identity I had given and I panicked realizing my time was running out. Looking up, I saw the mucky ceiling with wet balls of tissue paper stuck onto it. There was nowhere else. I climbed up and gripped each corner of the ceiling, my feet pushing at the opposite side just in time.

He continued to search the cubicles frantically; "Taylor?" his wavering tone suggested that he was fighting back his anger. He whispered my pseudonym one more time before scratching the back of his head and walking back out. Once he was gone, I allowed myself to fall back down onto the ground careful to not touch the floor.

Running into the cubicle, I quickly changed out of the hooker clothes and into more comfortable in simple jeans and a red t-shirt with some unfamiliar band's name on it paired with a big black winter coat on top. Taking off the hooker heels, I slipped into the black converses. Happy with the new found comfort.

Placing the clothes in a paper bag, I cautiously stepped out of the cubicle searching around before walking out to discard the clothes in the bin but then paused remembering the prices so I placed it on the counter instead. Might be worth something to someone else.

Slipping out of the toilet, I was careful as I scanned my surrounding in search for his truck. My eyes widened when I caught sight of it but exhaled when I saw that it was backing out of the station – turning left.

Guess I would be going right.

**A/N: Please review….Really loving writing this (my first fanfic) and hoping you're all enjoying and if you are take your time to type a few words – whether it's a suggestion or a question – feel free to ask. **

**Love to my first reviewer - Valentine Rain x **


	3. Chapter 3 - Just Me and Time

**CHAPTER 3 – JUST ME AND TIME**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and those who are following me and my story**

**The Long And Winding Road - The Beatles  
****  
****_The wild and windy night that the rain washed away  
Has left a pool of tears crying for the day  
Why leave me standing here, let me know the way  
Many times I've been alone and many times I've cried  
Anyway you'll never know the many ways I've tried  
And still they lead me back to the long and winding road  
You left me standing here a long, long time ago  
Don't leave me waiting here, lead me to your door_**

After walking for over 5 hours, my senses had began to dull and my muscles had grown weary which had been why I was now waking up on the cold hard ground of the small cave that I'd stumbled upon hidden in these forests.

It was small with but large enough for me. It was dark and held a haunted atmosphere with the chilly air that breezed through. The warning smell of rain had been the reason why I had decided to stop walking and sleep. As uncomfortable as it was – I would take this any day from the expensive Egyptian cotton bed sheets in Volterra.

Raising my head from the make-shift pillow (jacket), I stretched my arms out before turning my head side to side, trying to release the tension knotted in my neck. Rolling my shoulders, I tried to relieve myself from the consequences of sleeping in a cave but none of it seemed to help so I gave in, slumping my shoulders.

Blinking away the sleep, I squinted at the opening where the morning light shone but I could still feel the chill of the night as it trembled through the small space making me shiver so I unfolded my jacket and shrugged into it before slinging my bagpack onto my back and taking my duffel as I crawled to the end of the cave.

There was no sign of the sun as it was hidden behind the cloudy sky but I could still feel it's rays teasing my skin.

Sunlight had been something else that I missed. I longed for the complete warmth of it but for now, this was enough.

After yesterday's light rainfall, the dampened forest was masked with today's petrichor, overwhelming the aromas of the wildlife. Everything seemed to breathe more life – each scent richer and more potent and I slid to the ground taking it all in while trying to come to terms with the fact that this was real.

Here I was, out in the open with never-ending possibilities without iron bars or looming brick walls, which set the boundaries in life.

No – here I was…in freedom.

And it was all real.

There was nowhere I had to be.

No orders. No demands.

Just me and time.

But as I continued to think over this – loneliness grew and it began to scream at me, capturing my attention as the deafening thoughts seemed to burden me along with the miniature bag pack that had easily fit all that was left of my life.

Reaching up, I pulled the necklace out from under my top, closing my fingers around the silver pendant, stroking my thumb over the rough carvings and allowing my forlorn thoughts to digress into memories that were besieged with of what had been real.

With each flashing image drew a dagger that struck my heart – the excruciating pain took over the numbness that I had built. With the beginning of my raspy gasps that had me trembling, I decided it was enough so I ripped my fingers away from the necklace as my thoughts drew nearer to _them_. If I thought of that – I don't think I could keep my promise of fighting.

Tearing away from my darkening thoughts, my eyes were frantic as they searched my surroundings. Although it was quiet, I could still sense the cautious animals around me, I could hear their varying heartbeats – the rapid fluttering of the birds and the steady beating of a nearby deer.

I felt myself go lightheaded and a wave of nausea rushed through me so I dug my fingers into the dampened earth, using my fourth element to grant me some power to exercise my senses further. With this help, I could hear how the leaves grazed against the barks of the trees – I could hear the low moaning of the breeze as it filtered through the gaps of the forest – I could hear the whispering touch of the deer's hooves as it vigilantly graced through the trees about 6 miles away from me. Reaching out even further, I could hear the faint sounds of bubbling water further up north next to what I could hear was a town due to the sounds of revving engines and horns beeping.

Pulling away from my trance, I dusted my dirtied hands on my jeans as I shook my head and blinked away my blurred vision and breathed deeply as I returned to the right state of mind and began to mull over my next move.

Clearly there was human life if I continued on northwards. I should visit and see if it was adequate for me to reside in – if not then I would just pick up a change of clothes and eat and drink before continuing on, in search of somewhere safer.

Once my plan seemed to make sense, I stood up gripping the strap of my duffel and began to walk – following the perceived sounds that were now fixed into my mind.

I could envision it now - a cool inviting lake as it rippled with the breeze where I could swim or simply float on the surface after having a taste. Then I would continue on to a town where I was unknown to the residents. They would look at me with no trepidation and no wonder – I would be ordinary to them – blend into the crowd and no questions would be raised.

Further into the forest, I was swallowed by the crowding trees where it became darker but still I could see through it all. I could see the glistening water drops that slid down the leaves; see the tiny ants that marched up the rough bark of the tree; see the path before me that grew narrower as I continued on, pushing through the branches.

As I carried on my journey with a new drive of determination - sounds of the moving cars on the road grew louder so I decided to move away from the now lost path and to turned to my left where the road would be situated.

After a few quickened strides, I emerged from the forest and stumbled down the small hill that joined to the road. Gone was the humid air as it was now replaced with a more polluted atmosphere where I could smell the faintness of carbon dioxide but it was strong enough to make me release an involuntary cough.

I then paused to look from my left to my right where I caught sight of the long winded road which stretched for a couple of miles and in the distance, I could make out the miniature buildings clustered together forming was seemed to be a small town especially seeing as most of them were small – no tall buildings stood out and I took it as a good sign.

I took a brief moment to be proud of my powers but the bliss was cut short-lived as I remembered of the cost of having them.

With a weary sigh, I began walking again, my movements had hastened with the excitement and anxiety of what I would find. Instead of listening to the doubts, I ignored them and indulged in the possibilities.

I could have a home, with a large back garden where I could be free and relax with nature surrounding me. Play about with the elements and strengthen my use so I could maintain better control in case of any intruders…

I was so deep in thought creating my new life plan and thinking about eating that I almost missed the dark green sign with the words CITY OF FORKS WELCOMES YOU in white although the paint seemed to be peeling off. Underneath was the population that read, 3,175.

_ Only?_

This would be perfect.

A small town containing 3,175 people - people who were probably oblivious to the dark supernatural world around them. It was perfect because the less people know about me, the better.

The sound of the rippling water had become louder that it broke through my thoughts and I deliberated over making a quick stop. So instead of continuing on forwards, I turned back into the forests on the other side of the road and picked up pace as the taste of the cool liquid running down my parched mouth manifested. I could feel its iciness quench the burn at the back of my throat which had my jog breaking into a sprint.

Pushing through the trees, I skidded to a stop a I caught sight of the large surface of water – undisturbed and looking so peaceful.

Stuck between surprise and delight, I calmly walked towards the lake, dropping the duffel on my way as I sank to the ground to scoot towards the water. Still trembling, I dipped my cupped hand into the tepid water, pausing as the familiar tremors ran through my fingertips with the smallest touch before finally bringing it up to my lips and taking a small sip – the simple pleasure of the taste made me moan and I dipped back for more.

Then again and again and again until I felt satisfied.

As I moved back to relax for a few moments, I froze with the sight of my reflection in the lapping water. Gone were the blonde locks and the sparkling blue eyes and I had returned.

Long brown hair fell limply down my back but had lost its colour and vibrancy. Deadened brown eyes stared back at me with no glimmer or life in them. Heavy bags under the eyes due to the nightmares that haunted me. The pale pink lips were thin and set in a grim line and the pale skin seemed to have paled to an ash-white as my cheekbones jutted out against my papery skin since I hadn't eaten for months. Food had failed to be a desire and I couldn't find it in myself to swallow it unless it had been forced.

Infuriated by the lifeless weak-looking girl staring back at me, I threw an angered fist at the water and watched as it rippled, blurring the picture but it began to calm again so I stepped away from the lake and moved back to roughly gather my duffel.

As I turned to take one last look at the river, I caught a glimpse of the small house on the other side, sheltered behind the forest firs. Curiosity got the better of me as I could hear no human heartbeat or smell any fresh scent which meant that there would be no one dwelling there.

In full speed, I ran around the lake to the other side to get a closer look before returning for my search of safety.

I came to a stop a few feet away from the hou – no, it was a cabin.

The stench of the growing moss was so strong that I staggered back and began to gag but fought back the bile. Holding my breath, I turned back cautiously with a grimace and continued my examination.

It appeared to be abandoned which meant that no one lived here.

It was fairly large as it even had a small porch –with three wooden steps which had several cracks but also covered by the weeds that had sprouted. I could only see two windows at the front but one had a crack and its last shutter was hanging on for dear life due to the loosened hinges..

Cautiously I leapt to the porch and the floorboards groaned with the weight so I settled for walking on my tip-toes. Cobwebs hang from the corners and I cringed at the sight of the spider that nestled there. With one finger, I pushed the already ajar door, so that I could slip through but winced when it moaned when its rusted hinges turned.

With my inhale, the piling dust made me choke and I splattered as I felt it hit the back of my throat. After my coughing fits, I stepped through as they lessened and I was able to focus on the dark room where cobwebs loitered in every corner. Paint was peeling from the walls and every step I took was echoed with the creak of the floorboards.

Turning to my left where there was an open space, I was met with a large empty room with a fireplace on one end and I envisioned it to be a living room. Stepping inside, I stood in the middle with little light coming from the window on my left. I could imagine how snug it would look with a table and a one or two sofas maybe even fit a small dining table next to the window. On the right was a small counter and behind it were three worn down cabinets hang on the wall.

Continuing my tour, I walked to the opening joining to the 'living room' and pushed the door to reveal a smaller room with walls that grew mould containing a small bathtub with a sink and a toilet next to it and although none of it looked sanitary, I could visualize how it would look like when cleaned and painted. Maybe blue and white tiles?

Opposite where I was standing was an opening and I went through it to find another large room though smaller than the first. All that was left was a dusty rug in the middle and it also had another window. When walking towards it, I could see the lake from here.

This would be a bedroom.

I wanted it,

I wanted this disgusting, spider-infested hazardous cabin.

It would be mine.

A place for privacy – where I could be myself.

A place just for me.

A place that I could call my own.

Once I realized that I'd been visualizing myself in this abandoned cabin, I knew that I had made my decision.

This was where I was to stay.

Walking back out, I rushed back outside and stared up at my new home but my mind materialized it into what the possibilities were.

It was mine.

I found that I was smiling.

The first smile in…

…well in a really long time.

And all because of a run-down cabin in the middle of the woods.

**A/N: Recomment and Review**


	4. Chapter 4 - Town Of forks

**CHAPTER 4 - TOWN OF FORKS**

**Hedley – On My Own**

**_And now I gotta be  
On My Own  
And living in a world alone  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home  
I'm gonna make it on my own  
I'll always take the harder road  
Gets better every day  
That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home_**

**A/N: Thanks for giving my story a chance. **

The town of Forks was quiet.

I was in the main part of Forks but there was another road that led to several streets - all comparable, occupied by people equally like one another, who all went in and out at the same hours, with the same sound upon the same pavements, to do the same work, and to whom every day was the same as yesterday and tomorrow but none complained.

Tight-knit shops trailed on the picturesque street appearing to be slightly worn down which I presumed to have been here for a while with the almost traditional appearance closely similar to the Victorian era. Most people would prefer the modern buildings of the city but I preferred these.

It was quiet and practically isolated and I loved it.

The main reason I had torn myself away from the cabin was because my stomach had growled again reminding me that I had to eat but I also figured that while I was still here, I'd have the chance to purchase a few tools and maybe some paint although I don't think I'd be paying for anything yet.

Thinking of my new home brought another small smile to my face and I bit on my lip at the strangeness of it all.

I was actually here.

It was real.

I caught sight of a small diner with a sign that read Carver Café – just the mere sight of it made my stomach growl yet again. I had no money and would have to result to compelling but I would find a way to pay them back.

As I stepped closer I could hear the sounds of knives and forks scraping across plates and the tantalizing smell of the cooking grew stronger making me salivate as the hunger grew more prominent that I practically raced to the door.

Once I opened the door, a tinkling rang as the door closed and I snapped my head around to the sound, sighing in relief when finding a small bell that was hanging on the door.

"Well hello there" a cheery voice startled me and I quickly snapped back around to be met with a young woman, hair in a bun with a yellow pencil tucked behind her ear and had a notebook tucked into the pocket of the apron. She had a name tag on her polo shirt uniform that read Cora. Snapping my eyes back to her face, I was met with nothing but kindness in her eyes.

Not sure how to respond, I decided to remain polite, "Good afternoon" I replied holding out my hand to which her expression fell slightly with confusion etched in her eyes and an amused smile rose as she reached out and took my hand.

"Would you like a table?" she asked still amused but there was nothing malicious in her features. I could sense no wickedness from her. A certain warmth radiated from her so I drew up that she could be trusted. When I nodded in response, she began to walk indicating that I should follow her. She found me a booth at the back and I slipped off the duffel placing it next to me. "Our soup of the day is Chicken and Mushroom" she then announced using her pencil to point behind her at the sign before passing me a menu as she added, "and these are today's specials". I took the menu from her was a grateful smile. "Would you like to start with a drink?" she questioned, her happiness never faltering.

"Water would be fine" I muttered quietly, locking my fingers together before resting them on the table.

"Okay" she scribbled down my order on the notepad, "I'll be back to take your order" she grinned, slipping her pencil back behind her ear.

Before she could leave, I called back to stop her, "Do you mind me asking a question?"

"Sure thing, darling" her answering grin encouraged me further.

"What day is it?"

"It's Thursday" she answered, confusion clouding her features. I hadn't really kept track of time but I think that I had left Italy on Monday or Tuesday. Time hadn't really mattered to me there so I just fleeted through the days in a daze. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Cora pulled me away from the past and I blinked up at her before sighing, "Not really". I was far from anything they were but I would try.

She watched me for a moment, a small crease on her forehead, before crossing her arms and asking, "Are you visiting?"

Shaking my head, I answered truthfully, "Actually I'm thinking about staying". Saying the words out loud seemed to finalise my decision.

She seemed to come to some sort of decision herself as she grinned at me, "Well, the city of Forks welcomes you"

She didn't know how powerful the words were to me or how they shook me to the core, knowing that I was welcome somewhere. "Thank you", my voice cracked as I continued to blink back the threatening tears.

Her eyes grew wide but she didn't question me further to which I was grateful. Instead she gave an even sweeter smile before walking away.

Shaking my head, I internally laughed at my silly behaviour before looking down to flicker through the menu she had handed me. Following her orders, I found the Chef specials and the only one standing out to me was the chicken fillet salad. Each special came with Friday's special dessert which was apple pie with cream and coffee.

After Cora checked her last table, she returned and took my order before she walked towards the kitchen.

Without her presence, I waited for the food and scanned the diner, catching a few curious stares so I dropped my eyes back to my entwined fingers.

The newspaper on the table next me caught my eye so I picked it up and skipped over the news and gossip, to the end where vacancies were listed. There were a few substitute teaching jobs and a couple of cashier jobs and many cleaning jobs. One that did stand out was $6 per hour when doing 12 hours in the weekend at a place named Newton Outfitters. If I was to go to school then I could take that job.

The smell of my arrived food had the job listings forgotten and I all bit threw it back onto the table as I grabbed at my fork and knife.

"Someone's eager" Cora joked with a chuckle and I felt myself flush with embarrassment.

"It was a long drive. I didn't get a chance to eat anything" it was only half a lie.

I was wrong to think she would leave alone because she slipped into the seat of the booth opposite me. In other circumstances, I would've felt self-conscious about her watching me eat but the smell was so tantalizing that I didn't really care.

The first bite of the marinated chicken awoke my once deadened taste buds causing me to moan a bit too loudly and grab the attention of some of the customers. Cora simply chuckled and I didn't need a mirror to tell me how red my cheeks were now.

Instead of dwelling on the judgemental looks, I focused on my food as I savoured each delicious bite. Each taste was new to me and I felt myself grow stronger with each bite. The headache was now subduing and my senses were gaining their original strength filling me with life.

"Looking for work?" her voice interrupted my trance-like state.

I blinked and for a moment, I sat there, confused by where I was until settling my eyes n Cora who was looking down at the newspaper. Her question replayed in my mind and I answered with a nod as I still had food in my mouth.

She looked up to meet my eyes before asking, "How old are you?"

Crap!

This would mean whatever age I gave to her now - I'd have to stick to it while I lived here. "Um…I just turned 18" I answered, the uncertainty rang clear in my tone but Cora either heard it and ignored it or had missed the wavering in my tone.

She nodded like she had been expecting that answer, "So you're looking for something part-time?" wanting to confirm her suspicions and I nodded again in reply still indulging in the simple lunch. "You know we could always use one more waitress" she offered at me and I froze with her generous offer, staring up at the stranger with disbelief. She ignored my surprise and continued explaining, "Weekends from 9 till 5. Pay you $7.50 per hour and that includes tips"

Before I could protest, she got up from the table and went to wait at another table.

"Guess its back to school" I sighed but that didn't stop the wide smile that pulled at my lips as I took another bite of my chicken salad.

Things were definitely looking up.

**A/N: Reviews are my inspiration. **


	5. Chapter 5 - Sightseeing

**CHAPTER 5 – SIGHT-SEEING**

**A/N: Much appreciation to my new readers and reviewers. ****_(Valentine Rain, ribuxoxo, wishingstar, Adipocere, ) a_nd those who are favouring_ (_**_**Adipocere, BABY GIRL TIFF, EvilTwinkle, Jace101, Lilithcase39girl, Sammiee31, Socajam, StyHorPayLikLin, Valentine Rain, wishingstar101)**_

To **Valentine Rain **in reply to your review:

**Yes Bella can change her appearance, control the elements, has enhanced senses but she can do more...**

**As for what she is - I'm gonna drag it out in the spirit of suspense – but promise you will not be kept in the dark too long.**

**Thanks to my other reviewers for showing love and interest. Bare with me…I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**MUSE Cover - Feelin' Good **

**_It's a new dawn_**

**_It's a new day_**

**_It's a new life_**

**_For me_**

**_And I'm feeling good_**

After my Thursday lunch, following Cora's advice, I'd ran to Port Angeles and done some shopping. I'd given in to the excitement of what my home could be like so I'd regrettably ended up pawning two pieces of my jewellery. The antique necklace that I had bought for myself in 1956 and the antique filigree ring which I had admired and bought it in 1972. With this regrettable sacrifice, I'd received $98,000.

With all this money, I managed to visit the Port Angeles hardware store owned by a Mr Stevens where I bought the necessary tools and some planks of wood along with furniture polish. I'd also gone to the Thriftway to purchase some groceries and cleaning supplies which was why I'd spent every waking moment of my weekend fixing the cabin.

On Friday, I'd managed to scrub the whole house – gotten rid of all the mould and the cobwebs and swept away the dust but also used gardening sheers to cut down the weeds. In addition to this, I'd also taken off the windows and the doors and spent the night fixing the floors of every room but also the porch steps ridding the house of the creaking floorboards.

All I needed now was some window shutters and three new doors with a couple of hinges and maybe some paint. Then I could get started with the painting. The plumbing would have to be done professionally so I would have to call someone.

However, that was put that aside on Saturday morning which had me brought back in Port Angeles where I spent money on new clothing by following the more modest collaborations on the mannequins in the shops. After clothes shopping, I'd bought a few notebooks and stationary that may be necessary – all props of course.

I'd also gotten the time to order the essential furniture – bed, mattress and beddings, a table and a sofa and armchair but when realising that I didn't want anyone to know where the cabin was, I'd regrettably compelled the man to allow me to use his moving truck to deliver everything myself and after I did drop everything at the cabin, I did take the truck back.

Sunday, had me tired and not in the mood to clean so I had decided to go sight-seeing after calling a plumber and an electrician. When the arrived, I compelled them into silence before going for breakfast at the diner, I'd followed Cora's advice and walked to La Push which turned out to be a large deserted beach with a wide stretch of water and the familiar energy buzzed with the near contact of my second element. Taking off my converse shoes, I began to tread through while feeling the dampened sand stroke my feet in the warm lapping water as it tickled my toes making me giggle like an infant.

Past memories broke through as I remembered the happier days when I was at Colwyn Bay Beach. _The warmth of the sunrays that were emitted through small gaps of the cloudy sky… loud cries of the seagulls...sitting on the pier while my toes grazed the glistening surface of the waves while searching through the translucent aqua-blue for any sea life… the intense feeling of being at the edge of the world as I stared into the distance where the sky met the sea…strong arms protectively wrapped around me while a soft palm was placed with mine in a firm grip…_

Continuing my down the shore in a casual pace, I treaded through the gentle waves with childish excitement, feeling like I was the only person in the world. It was both depressing and calming.

Sounds of human civilization broke the silence and I caught sight of the maroon bungalow with white painted windows which matched the door. Next to it was a garage that was joint to the house and outside was a Chevy red pickup truck.

As I walked closer, I read the note stapled onto the bulbous cab;

**1953 CHEVY TRUCK**

**Rebuilt Engine**

**$1,200**

Its red paint was rusted and was cracking at the rounded fenders. Although it was worn out, it held a sense of character. Untold stories and curiosity overrode my reasoning so I stepped forwards to place my hand onto its cold metal before closing my eyes with a deep breath.

_…Dion & The Belmont's, 'A Teenager In Love' played through my thoughts…musky smell of a burning cigar… overcome with the sense of freedom as I drove through the open road which seemed endless… _

"Miss?" snapping away from the trance to the older man on a wheelchair that sat on the porch staring at me with intrigue. I could feel his speculation but there was no darkness creeping into his intentions so I calmed the racing of my heartbeat with a relieved sigh.

Feeling flushed I muttered an apology before tearing my hand away from the base of the truck with a sheepish smile, "She's a beauty" I commented, my eyes still glued onto the truck.

"Sure is" he rolled his wheels towards me with a sly grin. "You thinking of buying?" he inquired with a glint in his dark brown eyes. They seemed soulful yet full of wisdom but I could see the sadness buried within but I resisted in looking through his private thoughts.

His question caught me off guard. I would need some sort of transport to get around – especially now that I'd decided to go to school. "Maybe" I answered with a nonchalant shrug but I stared back at the truck and found a growing want for the broken down truck.

"Here I was thinking I was gonna have to sell it for parts" a crease forming on his forehead as he stopped next to me, placing a gentle palm on the truck with a wistful expression and it gave a low groan under the pressure.

"Oh, God no – she's a classic" shocked with the mere thought of having the Chevy broken down into parts. The bittersweet memories still fresh in my mind. He gave a light chuckle that rumbled in his chest while he shook his head at me, his long wispy black hair quivering with his movements.

After his laughter subdued, I stared at him with wonder while his eyes locked with mine, full of unspoken questions, "Why don't you just take it?" he offered out of the blue and I was taken aback with his generous proposal.

"Excuse me" I gasped in surprise, my voice masked with astonished laughter.

He nodded all too eagerly, his eyes darkened with seriousness, "It's taking up space" he began to explain his outrageous generosity, "It wouldn't be fair to sell such an old-"

"I'll pay" quick to interrupt his blasphemy.

"You really don't have to" he sighed "I feel like I'm exploiting you. Kids these days are into the new expensive flashy cars and here I am selling you this piece of crap" he ranted off into his own world like father used to. They would've been friends.

I had made my decision about him.

He was good.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" another voice joined us and I stopped my admiration for him to turn around, only to be met by the young russet-skinned boy with black cropped hair dressed in a checked shirt on top which he left unbuttoned revealing his grey t-shirt that clung to him emphasising his taut muscles. His boyish grin seemed to suggest he was young than me though his muscles and his height gained him a few more years. His dark brown were similar to his father's though more youthful but sharing the same buried sadness which I could now make out to be grief…possibly.

"Oh, hey Jake" the man cheered up, a wide grin stretching n his face "This is…" he trailed off and we both realised that we hadn't even exchanged introductions.

"Isa – Just Bella" quick to recover from my mistake as I warily glanced at him then to his son.

"Well Just Bella, I'm Billy Black and this is here is the fruit of my loins - Jacob" confirming what I already knew.

Turning to him, I gave a small smile as I watched the love warming his brown eyes as I stared up at his son, "Nice to meet you both" linking my fingers together.

Mr Black began to roll his way towards us, "Bella here, is thinking about taking the truck" he explained to his son who perked up at this.

His son seemed amused as he crossed his arms over his chest, "The truck?" it came out as a scoff but I knew not to be offended as he meant no harm but was simply surprised with this offer. "Seriously? His eyes widening slight and I nodded.

Truth be told, I was always a bit of an easy target with the classic cars though I did revel in the speed of the modern sports cars.

"I want it" suddenly driven to determination of making it mine. Excited bubbled as I thought about driving it on the stretched roads of Forks. Another advantage to this small town.

Jacob uncrossed his arms and stepped forward to place his hand on the top of the truck with a grin, "We've been trying to sell it for months - almost gave up" he laughed. He radiated such happiness that it was difficult to not smile with him.

"Well I'm glad you didn't"

He clapped his hands with finality before reaching over to open the driver's side and motioning for me to get in, "I totally rebuilt the engine and replaced the tyres" he began his salesman pitch when I slipped inside and placed my hands on the steering wheel while inspecting the truck as the smell of cigars from the memories was being erased with the smell of new leather.

It had a beige leather interior and I knew that they had replaced it all due to the memories which had revealed that they had once been black. "Yeah I could tell", making an effort to converse with him. He too was good. "Keystone wheels right?"

Something unfamiliar sparked in his eyes as he stared at me with surprise,

Before he could say what he was preparing himself to say, his father beat him to it as he casually commented, "You got a good eye". There was something suggestive in his tone that I turned to look at him but found that he was looking at his son knowingly.

"Thank you Mr. Black" letting him know that I acknowledged his compliment.

Him and his son both began to laugh and I sat there confused as to what I had said wrong. "No Mr. Black here, just Billy" he continued to chuckle as his son did.

"Okay, Just Billy" playing the same joke he did before continuing, "I want to buy this truck"

Jacob whipped his head around to face me, "Now?" his brown eyes had widened and surprise was emphasised in his features.

Jumping down from the truck, I shrugged, "Why not?"

"Okay" he answered with an agreeing nod. "I'll have to go get the keys" he began to wheel himself to the house.

"And I'll go get the money" I called back to him.

Billy paused to turn to me and quickly added, "Meet you back here in half an hour"

"Sounds like a plan" feeling happy with myself. I had managed to have a civilised conversation with complete strangers who had quickly earned my protection if ever needed,

After I saw Billy disappear into the house, I waved at Jacob but as I began to walk away, he jogged to meet up with me and I paused looking at him in search for answers. "I haven't seen you around in Forks" it seemed he did not want to finish with our conversation.

I decided against compelling him as it wasn't even necessary. Plus it would be nice to practice my cover story, "Oh I just moved here a few days ago" adding a casual shrug to emphasis the nonchalance in my voice as I stuffed my hand in my jacket pocket.

From the corner of my eye, I saw him nod before looking back at me, "Do you live on the rez with your parents?"

Fear struck through me, my nerves froze and my feet were lead as they numbed me keeping me from moving as I shut down. Of course I had anticipated this question but never anticipated this feeling. "No." I managed to choke out but even that one word already revealed too much.

"Sorry" he was quick to apologise and worry cracked in his eyes breaking the joy that I had grown accustomed to, "I didn't mean to upset you" stepping in front of me then looking down at me with a sincere apology and regret.

Feeling guilty for being the one to crush his spirit, I looked down. Might as well tell them now because people might get suspicious as to why I'm never around with my parents and this being a small town meant that rumours would spread like wildfire. "My parents died. I live alone" I muttered and forced my muscles to move again.

"I'm sorry" his words were sincere and I knew he meant it so I gave him a grateful smile, "I know how hard it is to lose one but I can't imagine not having my father too" he added in a more melancholy tone and I could tell he was reminiscing about the mother he had lost.

Looking up at him, I waited till he met my eyes before offering my expected condolences, "I'm sorry about your mother" It explained the grief that him and his father burdened but masked it closely. Masking it was always good because not living but going through the day with grief constantly in your mind would lead you to a darker place.

"I'm sorry about your parents" he breathed softly into the cool breeze and I found myself shivering so I pulled my jacket closer to me. After the awkward silence lengthened greatly in a matter of seconds, I was about to make an excuse but he spoke before I could, "Where did you live before?" I knew he was trying to change the subject so I went along with it in hopes that it would distract me from the threat of memories resurfacing.

Not feeling as enthusiastic as before made my reply unintentionally clipped, "New York"

"Wow, New York" he gasped looking almost impressed by this new piece of information that gave him an insight into my make belief life, "and now Forks. Hope it's not too disappointing" he chuckled and nudged me with his shoulder.

The brief contact of his unusually heated skin was enough.

_…A young woman with short black hair was sat on a rocking chair by the window while gently rubbing her swollen baby under the flower-patterned dress…an infant with wide brown eyes sat on the floor where his strewn toys were forgotten as he held out his tiny hands in desperate need to picked up and loved…an adolescent boy walking through a hallway and stopping to hi-five his friends…an older boy running then taking off his shirt before jumping into the air – his whole form ripping out into a wolf…_

"Bella?" he was louder now as he shook me, his tone reflected his building anxiety and his grip of my shoulders as he forced me out of my trance.

"Sorry. I was somewhere else" murmuring my apology and he smirked but my thoughts were driving me somewhere else.

Shape-shifters? Real-life shifters?

Sure I knew they existed but never in my many years have I found one.

Trying to suppress my excitement was growing to be difficult and I had to bite down on my lip to stop the stream of questions.

_Did it hurt to phase?_

_Were there any female shifters?_

_Do the shifters share any gifts?_

_How does one become an alpha?_

_Could you explain imprinting? Had he imprinted?_

"You never answered my question" he reminded me, tearing me away from the endless questions racing through my mind.

"Um, yeah – sorry" apologizing again as I shook my head clear in a failed attempt to stop myself from being distracted. "What had you asked?"

"It wasn't exactly a question but I was just saying I hope Forks isn't too disappointing?" his following smile was slightly sad but my thoughts drove me into thinking how can someone this tall shape-shift into something different – something very different.

"No, not at all" trying to compose myself but I still smiled. He did seem confused by my change of mood but didn't question it because he mirrored mine, "Guess I just needed a fresh start" not able to repress the grin that broke through as I stared up at him in amazement. Curse mama's inquisitive nature.

"You're just saying that" he murmured staring off into the sea. Staring at this profile, I could still see the innocent boy from the memories. The one who was reaching out in need for closeness – for his mother's love through the simple touch.

Following his line of sight, I smiled as I breathed in the salty air and began my confession, "I love the peace and quiet. I love being close to nature and the sea" sighing with satisfaction because all I could hear was the sound of the gentle waves. "How I love the sea"

Turning my head, I found that Jacob was staring at me with amusement, "I probably sound like a hippie to you, don't I?" adding a half-hearted chuckle surprised that I'd actually made a joke.

He shook his head bursting out with infectious laughter and I joined him wondering how someone as happy and calm can ever be seen as aggressive.

Once the laughs subdued, he sighed, "You should come cliff-diving sometime" he offered out of the blue.

"You cliff-dive?"

"Yeah. All the time" he nodded eagerly. "Bunch of us are getting together this weekend if you wanna join" he suggested and something hit me. If I did go, I would definitely be meeting more werewolves but the idea of cliff-diving did sound exciting.

Inclining my head to him, I was taken back when finding that he was staring at me, still waiting for my answer so I gave a grin to calm him and answered with a nod, "That sounds…great"

I had made my first friend.

**A/N: We'll have Bella in school in the next chapter. Thanks for reading = please review and fav…**


	6. Chapter 6 - Muffins

**CHAPTER 6 – MUFFINS**

**Secrets – One Republic**

**_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
'Til all my sleeves are stained red_**

Ever since I moved to Forks, sleep came easy with how peaceful it was but this hadn't been the situation this time as I'd tossed and turned all night, trying to find a reason to not do this and the list that came up went on but I knew I should go. Starting a proper career would be difficult seeing that I'd claimed to be 18 which meant I hadn't gone to University.

Instead of driving myself crazy with my depressed thoughts, I got out of bed at 5:43 when seeing the darkness of the sky fade into a gloomier grey but I decided to stay in my sleep tee but got my socks because of the cold floor. Once I was changed, I ate a granola bar while sitting on the window sill as I stared out the window catching the teasing of sunrays while still forcing away the qualms.

The kitchen was homier as it had a stocked fridge and cupboards which were filled with different ingredients mostly for my baking. I'd gotten a round wooden dining table with two chairs. Hopeful thinking, I guess.

After eating, I got out the ingredients – butter, vanilla extract, nutmeg, 4 eggs, caster sugar, baking powder, milk, flour and chocolate chips. Baking was always great therapy – mama taught me that.

Today's session – Chocolate Chip Muffins.

My moves were mechanical as I followed the recipe that was branded into my mind but by the time my butter and vanilla extract was light and fluffy like I wanted it, I began to enjoy myself.

I cracked the eggs against the rim of the bowl before beating them then added them into the mixture along with the sugar.

Each step was pulling me out of my dark mood and into a happier state that I even considered dropping some of these muffins at the Blacks' home in gratitude for giving me the truck even though I did pay for it. Plus Jacob was my new friend and wasn't that the kind of gesture you did for your friends?

I could hear the small voice in the back of my head pointing out that I just wanted to study him further and even though it was partly true – I really did enjoy their company. It was rare to find many people with such calming auras. The thought of Jacob and his father made me add more chocolate chips than I usually did because I assumed they'd have a sweet tooth.

Once it was all mixed, I began to pour it into the muffin pans with a proud smile at my work before carefully slipping it inside the heated oven and closing the door.

Checking the time on the clock I'd hang above the fireplace, I found that it was now 6:32 so I decided to go and use the new shower again. Yesterday, I'd reveled in the feel of hot water that I'd stayed under the shower spray for over an hour until my skin started to prune but I didn't care.

This time I'd be sure to be out after 20 minutes so I could turn off the oven.

When I entered the bedroom, I stripped off my sleep tee and the stripy socks before heading towards the small bathroom and turning on the water but standing as I waited for the water to become hot.

It was a miracle what the bathroom looked like now – there was no disgusting mould and the porcelain were not longer an unhygienic yellow as the toilet, bathtub and tiles had been replaced. I'd fixed a shelf for my strawberry shampoo and exotic fruits body wash along with my bright blue toothbrush. The shelf was placed next to the shower under the silver mirror which was above the small white porcelain sink – no spiders or maggots in sight.

The delicious smell of dough and melting chocolate reminded me that I needed to be quick so I jumped into the shower and sighed as the hot spray of water caressed my skin eliciting the familiar buzz that awoke my energy. Looking up, I smiled as it hit my face, warming me and the coldness of the night was forgotten. I pushed the strands sticking to my cheeks, away from my face before going through with washing out to the knots in my hair with the sweet-smelling strawberry shampoo.

After my hair was lathered, I was back under the spray to wash it out. I then quickly began to soap up my body before quickly rinsing it off.

With 10 minutes, I was out of the shower and into my white fluffy robe I padded back towards the kitchen, The delicious smell of the baked muffins overwhelmed the kitchen and I began to salivate in anticipation. Opening the oven door, the scent washed over my face and I smiled when seeing that they'd risen.

Pulling them out of the oven, I dipped my knife into one of them to check if it was done and was happy to find that they were.

I really wanted to bite into one but I resisted and left them there to cool while walking back into my bedroom to get ready.

Once I had applied my lotion, I stood in front of the wardrobe dressed in my underwear with my robe back on because of the cold. I stood there frozen, staring out at the rows of clothing with no idea of how a 21st century human teenager would dress like so I guessed.

I decided that the long black skirt that reached my feet was modest enough and paired it with a simple blue tank top and a black cardigan on top and gold gladiator sandals. I'd also be wearing the black rain coat and a dark blue scarf that I'd bought because of the coming rainfall.

My hair was now blow dried and was falling down my back and I added a black hair band that went across my forehead.

Looking at the mirror, I was satisfied with my appearance – not too conservative but not too modern either. Plus I felt comfortable and it covered my back which was the more important thing.

This would be my look from now on – the 60s had always been good to me.

Happy with how I looked, I crossed the room and picked up the dark brown shoulder bag filled with three new notebooks and an art pad along with a pencil case filled with colors, highlighters, two pens and a pencil. Plus I'd put my phone in there too – I'd surprisingly gotten addicted to the little gadget and the apps that it had, especially one named Angry Birds. Simple structure of a game but I found it frustrating and addictive. At time I was struck between breaking the phone but ended up restarting each level.

When slinging the bag over my shoulder, I felt lighter with the idea of school and calmly made my way back to the kitchen where I lined the muffins in a container and put in my bag when catching the time now was 7.53.

School began at 8.30.

I still had enough time to go and drop the muffins off at the Black's house.

Plus Jake might need a lift to school.

-XxxxxxX-

As I parked my Chevy, I caught sight of the white door opening to reveal a happy Jake dressed in denim jeans and a plain white v-neck t-shirt and a leather jacket on top of a grey hoodie. His bag was slung over his shoulders as he made his way across the porch but looked back into the house where two of his friends emerged.

_More werewolves?_

Both were tall through the other was only a few inches shorter and both had the same russet skin colour and both shared the same black hair – both were short it though one had smoothed it down while the other's was curled. Those little similarities would make all three look like brothers but I suppose that's what they were to each other – brothers.

Although I was excited, I was nervous, especially when Jacob caught sight of the truck and exclaimed my name, "BELLA" he sounded happy so I figured my sudden appearance wasn't unwelcome.

I grinned and gave a weak wave as Jacob ran towards me.

With a deep breath, I unbuckled my belt and opened the door and stepped out, slamming it behind me and watched as his jog slowed to a walk and his eyes grew wide, "Wow" his eyes travelled up my form and I felt nervous under his gaping.

"What?" crossing my arms over my chest.

He gestured towards me with his hands, "You look…nice" seeming lost of adjectives as he settled on that one.

"Nice?" my eyebrow hitched as I teased him.

He nodded and gulped making me smirk as I watched him nervously scratch the back of his neck, "You look really good" he added.

Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I smiled gratefully, "Thanks"

"So you're already stalking me?" he smirked and I looked up at his joyous expression.

Warmth from his aura spread through to me and I basked in his joy, "Actually I'm stalking your dad" surprised that I was teasing him back. He gave a dark grimace, a crease forming on his forehead "Ew" he replied disgustedly making me giggle at the childishness of this moment. It was no mystery that I was slowly breaking the mask and falling back to the person that I was – that I am.

Once our laughter subdued, I gave my explanation with a small smile, "Nah, I just came to drop off these muffins I made as a thank you" handing him the container.

He took it gratefully before opening the lid, grinning as his sight rested on the chocolate chip muffins. "These look good" he complimented and I blushed watching as he grabbed one and took a bite, "And they taste even better" he moaned with gratitude and I smiled proudly. He took another greedy bite before adding, "You must really love this piece of junk" the corner of his lips had turned upward into a sly smirk.

"Don't talk about her like that" slapping his arm jokingly but he just laughed.

I then remembered his two friends who were walking towards us with curious expressions, "Hey Jake, who's your friend?" the one with cropped black hair asked.

"I'm Bella" answering for myself because I had the capability.

They booth looked at each other with knowing smiles but Jacob was sending them warning glances which they were ignoring, "Oh you're Bella" the curly haired one grinned widely with mischief in his expression as he glanced at an angry Jacob and then back to me.

_Were they speaking telepathically?_

I fought the urge to invade on their privacy by clenching my fists and clenching my jaw.

Both boys laughed before the one with cropped hair explained, "Jake hasn't shut up about you" making Jacob turn to me with wide eyes before punching the boy's arm.

Once again, I blushed but Jacob intervened with changing the subject, "Bella, these idiots are my friends – Quil and Embry" he pointed and I learnt that the curly haired one was Quil and the one with cropped hair was Embry.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled at the two of them. It seemed it was more than just the similarities in their appearances that made them brothers.

Silence then fell among us as the boys stared at me and Jacob knowingly making me uncomfortable under their stares. "Well I better get going then…" opening the door of my truck, "Unless you guys need a ride" I offered. It would be nice to arrive with someone – maybe they could show me the way.

Jacob shook his head as he explained "Oh we go to school on the reservation"

"Oh. Okay" the silver lining in my cloud was taken away and I dropped the small as the nerves broke through. Realising I was being watched, I composed my expression, forcing a smile as I forced my way through the words, "Well I'll see you guys later" moving to get inside my truck.

Jacob grabbed the door before I could close in and leaned in towards me, "Okay then. Well thanks again for the cookies" he grinned but it didn't touch his eyes.

Forcing another smile to mask the worry and doubts that were filling my mind, "Sure thing"

He stepped back to then push the door close as I started up the engine, "Have a great first day" he added with a wider grin and I tried to return it but knew it would probably looked like a grimace.

"Urgh, don't remind me" I snarled but they all just laughed at me. "It was nice meeting you guys" waving to the other two – Quil and Embry who grinned and waved back.

Once I began to back out and driving away, I caught the sight of Jacob tackling his friends assuming that I had already left.


	7. Chapter 7 - Another First Day

**CHAPTER 7 – ANOTHER FIRST DAY **

**Mad World – Gary Jules**

**_All around me are familiar faces  
Worn out places, worn out faces  
Bright and early for their daily races  
Going nowhere, going nowhere  
Their tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow_**

**A/N: To Valentine Rain – you're not taking it too far – surprise it was picked up but I'm glad you did. A Mark if along the right lines...For the sake of suspense – I'll keep it to myself. **

**Don't stress too much about Bella and Jacob. **

**Enjoy this chapter – First day of school … we've all been there**

**Sorry for the delay but I moved to a new place so my wifi was down and I am beyond pissed but good news is I've written quote a lot so I'll be updating a lot. Plus I added an extra long chappie…**

As I rolled into the parking lot of the small high school, I took deep breaths to prevent hyperventilating with the sight of teenage humans as they turned their curious stares to the splattering of my truck and then to the owner of the truck, unfortunately being me.

Hiding behind my hair, I quickly found a place to park close to the entrance and rested my head on the steering wheel once the engine died down. For some reason, I couldn't figure out the reason as to why I had turned up and the doubts began to overtake my sense if reason.

_Don't be a coward. Be a fighter!_

I repeated the words to myself, creating a mantra until the voice in my head replaying the words was no longer mine and had transformed into my father's. Blinking away the threatening tears, I snapped my head up, staring at the first building where the reception was ignoring the feeling of being watched.

_Don't be a coward. Be a fighter!_

Turning to the passenger seat, I picked up the new canvas bagpack that I had bought and slung it over my shoulder before stepping out.

_Don't be a coward. Be a fighter!_

Be a fighter.

I shook my head clear of any worries as I composed my expression though my jaw remained tight and clenched. Making my way towards the reception, I tried to ignore the gaping eyes that were prickling my skin and fought to keep my eyes trained onto the glass doors up ahead.

My feet were mechanical as I slowly made my way to the sanctuary of the reception – wishing to be away from their scrutinising eyes. I could feel them judging me – feel the conflicting emotions as they weren't sure of what to make of me – feel their curiosity about the new girl.

I knew this would be my name for the next couple of months.

Once I reached the doors, I paced my hand on the bar to push it open still feeling hundreds of eyes burning holes at the back of my head but I didn't dare to turn around. Instead, I continued to play ignorant new girl and stepped inside the reception.

I heard the shrill sound of the bell ringing and sighed knowing that they wouldn't be waiting outside after this. Still, I was proud of getting through that without a panic attack so I allowed myself a small smile to tug at my lips as I rested on the wall with a relieved sigh.

"You alright?" a voice broke through and I snapped my eyes open to meet the elderly woman with short white curly hair wearing a yellow shirt with a grey waistcoat behind the counter. Her reading glasses were hanging around her neck but as she caught sight of me, she pulled them on.

Comprehending that I must seem like I was scared, I recoiled away from the wall and walked towards her. "Oh yes, I'm fine" feeling myself flush with embarrassment again. "First day jitters" I explained when she rose her eyebrow at me.

"I didn't know of any new students" she fretted and ran her fingers through her hair and brought the glasses back down as she rifled through the stacks of papers in search for documents that she would never find.

"Well there is now" I smiled sweetly before allowing myself into her mind.

_This is strange…Mr Greene didn't mention anything…Then again that man is always so cryptic…_ her thoughts were then pulled away as I took them into my own.

Looking back at her, I was satisfied as her eyes glazed over and she became expressionless, her lips parted as she cleared her mind to me, "I'm gonna need you to enrol me in this school. So if you could be kind and just put me in the school system" smiling sweetly as she began to type into the computer.

"Now what is your full name?" she asked and I paused.

I hadn't thought of that – seeing as I needed a cover, I couldn't use Isabella Swan. I would have to simplify it and use my middle name. "Put in Bella Marie" I instructed and she nodded before turning back to the computer and filling it in.

"Date of Birth?"

"19th September 18- 1994", catching myself quickly before I could make the easy mistake.

"Next of kin?" she asked innocently.

Still, I couldn't help the frustration that flared making me ignore her ignorance as I snarled at her. "How about you just print me the timetable and the map of the school?" already twisting her way of thinking so she'd agree with me. "I can fill this in later"

She then drew up an example timetable and I looked through the lessons:

**Trigonometry - Mr. Varner **

**Government - Mr. Jefferson**

**Spanish – Mrs. Goff **

**English Literature- Mr. Mason  
LUNCH  
AP Biology -Mr. Banner  
Gym - Coach Clap**

It all seemed satisfactory but seeing as I already fluent in Spanish so that would be a bore. "Could you please switch Spanish to World History?" I asked and she complied before turning back to the computer and typed it in; **World History – Mrs. Morgan**

"Better" I gave a resigned sigh as I felt the beginnings of my headache due to the long-term use of compulsion plus I hadn't exactly eaten enough for breakfast – too nervous to even eat any of my chocolate chip muffins.

Mrs. Cope, then closed down the programme, printed off the timetable and then handed it to me along with the poorly printed map of the three buildings on a blue sheet of paper along with a yellow sheet of paper that was listed with extra-curricular activities.

Once she did this, I pulled away from her mind but still keeping her under my compulsion, "Have a good day sweetie" she smiled, her eyes still dull with the aftershocks of my power but I could see the life returning so I returned it with my own faltering grin.

Before leaving, I took a quick glance at the clock and caught that it was now 9:00 - classes had already started. Good news was that I would make my way through the halls but the bad news would be that the eyes would still be on me as I arrived to Trigonometry.

-**XxX**-

As I stepped into the classroom, everybody's heads turned to me and the all too familiar curious stares were now directed at me.

I focused on the more aged face belonging to the middle-aged man sat at the desk, dressed in a taupe suit with a crispy white shirt and a wrinkled red tie along with shiny black shoes. His black hair was obviously wore a wig because I could see his real grey tufts on hair seeping out. "Hello…" he crossed his arms over his chest with a bored tone though his eyes reflected his surprise, "I didn't know Forks was going to be receiving a new student" he added with speculating eyes.

Shuffling my feet, I gripped the strap of my bag tightly onto my shoulder before replying, "Oh, um it was all very last minute", trying not to sound as timid as I felt under the intense gawking but still forced my eyes away from the class but instead tried to fixate on my stare on the stain-like pattern on his tie.

"Well come in, we don't bite" his tone filled with sarcasm making the class chuckle. I felt nothing extremely bad or good – simply neutral. Safe. "I'm Mr Varner, your Trigonometry teacher" he introduced himself, placing a palm on his chest as I ushered myself further inside.

Before I could make a quick escape to any of the seats available, , he called back to me, "Could you introduce yourself?"

Pausing in my tracks, I gave a shy smile and shuffled closer, inclining my body towards the class and gulping as everywhere I looked were a pair of eyes that were glued onto me, "I'm Bella Marie" I started with a scratchy voice then attempted to choke down on my self-consciousness, "I…uh, just moved here from New York" that comment earned a few impressed looks but an increase in the lustful stares from the guys along with jealous ones from some of the girls - both to which I pretended to ignore.

"Well welcome to Forks High" there was nothing welcoming about his voice, "Please take a seat" he instructed in a monotone voice holding out his hand towards the rows of seats and I cautiously turned my head towards some of the students who sat up to try and draw attention to themselves so I could pick them while some continued to slouch and watch me curiously.

My eyes landed on one at the back corner – away from exploratory eyes. Perfect.

Pulling at my strap to my shoulder, I self-consciously made my way towards the back, ignoring the whispers that I left trailed behind.

Keeping my head down so the hair fell onto my face, I slipped into the seat, leaving the bag on the floor next to my desk. Looking down, I found the carvings on the desk – crude words and people's names marked onto the wood but I was then startled as a large textbook landed on the desk.

Looking up, I found it was him – Mr. Varner looking down at me, "Chapter 7 – The Pythagoras theorem. Any questions ask whoever's next to you" he droned before walking back to the front, his fingers locked behind his back with his steady steps.

Rolling my eyes at his idea of me needing help, I flicked through the pages to Chapter 7 and bit back the scoff at the list of easy questions – practically repetition.

Pulling out the blue notebook that I'd bought and the black ink handwriting pen, I began the work through the questions though I did wish it'd challenge me a little, up some kind of. That'd make school slightly more interesting.

Just as I finished the sixth question, I felt a tap on my shoulder making me flinch for a second before turning to my side to find the peppy brunette dressed in a tank top and a short skirt with heels and I narrowed my eyes at her clothing before taking a read from her.

I could detect the profound darkness that was hidden behind many of her agendas. She craved for attention – to be in the spotlight especially when drawing in the male attention which meant there was a reason she was talking to me.

"Hey, I'm Jessica" she began and I but back the eye roll and the sarcastic scoff.

_I don't recall asking._

"Uh hi" I gave a false smile though she didn't focus enough on it as her grin grew wider. "You're the new kid huh?" she asked but as I opened my mouth to answer, she interrupted, "I remember when I was the new kid, really sucks huh" this time I kept quiet knowing she wasn't really searching for a response, "Don't worry it'll get better especially when you have a friend like me"

_A friend like her huh?_

The sound of her clapping her hands startled me again and I widened my eyes as I stared back at her, "Ooh, you should sit with me at lunch" she exclaimed excitedly, her eyes wide and bright with enthusiasm.

_Funny how she hadn't asked – more like decided for me…_

Then again, I should give her a chance especially seeing as it was my first day. Dropping my pen onto the paper, I gave her full attention as I answered with as much animation as I could master, "That sounds great"

"Awesome" was her reply before she turned back to her pink glittery phone with a sly smirk while I simply sighed and went back to the all-too entertaining maths questions.

-XxX-

**Trigonometry - Mr. Varner **

**Government - Mr. Jefferson**

**World History**

**English Literature- Mr. Mason  
LUNCH  
AP Biology -Mr. Banner  
Gym - Coach Clap**

Trigonometry had passed by quickly and I'd rushed out of the room when the prickly feeling on my skin from the stares had become too much. Mr. Varner had told us to finish the questions for homework which meant I didn't have any for that seeing as I worked through them all before our next class.

Second period of had been quite boring – so repetitive and even worse when I was going through it with Mr. Jefferson's droning plus it had grown annoying when he kept referring to how his life in university when studying Government.

By the time I was in World History, my mind had trapped itself in a daze as my thought fleeted off into different topics even through English Literature. Each lesson I was ignored by the teachers once I gave the same introductory story about my 'life'.

Now that I was walking towards lunch, my mind was now filled with doubts – second thoughts and questions as to why I was even here. Trying to ignore the whispers of building rumours and the gaping stares, I thought about leaving and residing in a new town – starting over again with a newer story – maybe return to working in the hospital but decided against it when the image of my remodelled cabin popped into my mind,

"Bella!" a sugary sweet voice called to me and I whipped my head around to catch an almost manic Jessica waving her hand to motion for me to join her which as she probably anticipated, had grabbed the whole cafeteria's attention.

Gritting my teeth while gripping my tray tightly but still being careful not to break the fragile plastic, I bowed my head before shuffling towards her, the heat coloring my cheeks. As I neared the table, I caught sight of the two boys who were rudely staring at me. One with short blond hair and a contemplating expression of his face, the one sat on the table had slick black hair that seemed to have been dunked in a tub of gel. His all too eager grin was making me weary and I contemplated running away again but pushed those thoughts away as my feet neared them.

Walking around to the free seat next to Jessica, I placed my tray on the table and sat down, "thanks again for this" I whispered remembering my manners.

"No problem. Us girls gotta stick together" she joked but when I turned to her I saw she wasn't looking at me but at the blonde haired teenager, a small crease forming on her forehead. Daring myself, I faced the boy and caught that he was staring back at me and once he caught my eyes, a wide smile spread across his face, this evidently had an increase on the frustration that Jessica was feeling which hit me before I could control it.

Pretending to ignore this, I gave a fleeting smile back before returning to my food and picking up the first thing I saw which turned out to be the shiny green apple. I actually loved green apples – instead of a sweet tooth like my mama, I was like father and preferred the sour things.

It seemed that Jessica had calmed down realizing that I wasn't staring back at Mike. I was not here to make enemies but I was also not here to form any relationships.

As I bit into the apple, my appreciation for the taste was interrupted when the black haired one asked, "So Jess, who's your friend?" his voice was slow and suggestive and the wink he directed towards me made me feel ill as I took another bite of my apple.

Swallowing down the bite, I was about to answer but Jessica beat me to it. "This is Bella Marie. She just over here" she introduced me with less enthusiasm but still wearing her false grin. "Bella this is Mike and Eric" she gestured towards them and I gave a shy wave.

"Oh from where?" the one I now knew was Mike, finally found his voice but still he continued to stare at me but now he had acquitted an almost creepy smile.

Flicking through the American cities, I finally landed on what I had said, "From New York" I answered with another fake smile which seemed to have been perceived in the wrong way as his grin grew wider and he opened his mouth to say something else but was interrupted.

"Hey guys" the soft kind voice came from the tall brunette but she'd tied it back into a pony tail and was dressed in a simple long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. From her, got nothing but kindness – she was good.

Next to her was a brown haired boy that was slightly taller than her, his arm possessively wrapped around her waist. He wore a welcoming smile as he looked down at me. He too was good.

Both slipped into the seats next to me, the girl was now sat next to me.

"Hey Angela, this is Bella. She's from new York" Jessica filled her in.

Her eyes grew wide with surprise and excitement – her reaction was genuine which pleased me but also had me feeling guilty because I was now lying to someone I actually thought was good. Last time I'd been in New York was in the 50s. Although I felt bad, it was necessary. "That's so cool. It must be a very different to being here" she commented.

I nodded before answering timidly after swallowing down the bite, "It is different but I like it" that hadn't been a lie.

Her boyfriend whose arm was now around her shoulder while she played with his fingers, reached round to look at me and added, "Well we like having you here" he answered happily. There was nothing suggestive about it – just a friendly welcoming to which I returned with a small grateful smile.

"Oh yes we do" another male joined us, this one was dark-skinned, his dark eyes were glittering with mischief and was being followed by a blonde girl dressed very similarly to Jessica. She wore a sour expression as she glared at me so I tore my eyes away from her and looked at my apple. Not feeling so hungry anymore.

Jessica was now animated once again as the blonde haired one took a seat next to her, "Bella, this is Lauren and Tyler". Again I offered a shy wave which the one named Tyler grinned at but the Lauren girl sneered at and turned to Jessica, pulling her into a whispered conversation.

_Why were humans so evil sometimes? _

_What was the point in living a life where you judge people? _

_What was the point of living in anger? _

The question had always plagued my mind and when I asked father about it, all he had said was that was why we existed. We had to maintain the balance but be careful in how we do it.

"How's your day going so far?" Angela broke through my memories and I snapped my head up to her, still dazed from the tear-jerking memories of my first day in high school. I had faced bullying but usually ignored them which was supposed to work according to my mama until that dreadful day when paint covered my hair all because of the powerful emotion of jealousy.

When I didn't answer she gave a small smile, "I know it can be hard but it's only the first week. It gets easier" she assured me, "And if you need any help, me and Ben don't mind showing you around" she gave a casual wink and I gave her a grin.

This time – genuine.

**A/N: Not always as bad as it seems - then again my first day of high school had been horrible...do not want to relive that.**

**Review for the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8 - There Must Be Hope

**CHAPTER 8 – THERE MUST BE HOPE**

**Things Can Only Get Better - D:Ream**

**_I sometimes lose myself in me  
I lose track of time  
And I can't see the world's formed trees  
You set them alight, burning the bridges as you go  
I'm too weak to fight you  
I got my personal health to deal with_**

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews – mean a lot to me. Welcome InLoveJA – thank you so much for your awesome review. Hope you're planning on sticking around. Shout out to Valentine Rain and sujari6 and ribuxoxo – my reviews. Any other new readers I welcome you and hope you're enjoying it so far. Also shout out to the ones following and favoring – awesome support guys. **

Lunch had gone better than I had anticipated when I met Angela and Ben – I even began to tolerate Tyler, Mike and Eric though Lauren and Jessica now regarded me with an unusual coldness. Everyone else, however was interested about my life in New York and I tried my best to answer them but worried my memories were outdated.

After lunch, Angela had asked to see my timetable which hadn't played in my luck as Mike and Eric decided I needed him in order to find Biology which evidently was their next lesson so now I was in a rushed pace with them trying to match my steps but I could hear both of their breathing grow ragged.

"Here we are" he announced even though I'd arrived at the door first.

Stepping inside, I was met with another male teacher – this one was younger however, wearing an ironed light blue shirt and slacks, his black-rimmed glasses sliding down his nose. He wore a small grin unlike the other teachers that I'd met today.

His dark brown eyes caught mine before a grin grew wider, "Bella Marie right?" he asked and I was perplexed because he knew who I was. I'd had to introduce myself to every other teacher. He must've seen the look on my face because he chuckled before adding, "You're the talk of the staff room" he explained holding out a green textbook from his desk.

With a small smile, I stepped forwards and took it from him, tucking it under my arm before asking, "Mr. Banner right?"

His eyes lit up in an almost childlike manner as he confirmed it with a nod, "That is me" he grinned before cheerfully adding, "Your AP biology teacher"

_Advance Placement huh? _Thank God for that – it would certainly be less of a bore and had a better chance at being more challenging.

He crossed his arms over his chest and used his index finger to push up his glasses as they slid down his nose again, before he inquired, "What were you studying last in your school?"

Good. A Safe Question. Thinking back to my last time in question, I voiced what I could recall, "Oh we were on dissection"

His features lit up "That's good coz we've passed that" he inclined his head to the board and I followed his line of sight catching sight of the cell diagram then turned back to him as he continued, " we'll be studying the stages of mitosis"

I forced a grin hoping it was more convincing than it actually felt as I replied half-heartedly, "Haven't done that" _For a while_, I mentally added with an internal sigh before following his orders to find an empty seat.

While my eyes scanned the room, I took note of Mike's crest-fallen expression when he glanced at the seat next to him which was occupied by a raven haired girl who was staring at me like the rest of the class. _Thank the Heavens for this silver lining. _

Without hesitation, I took the first seat available and it turned out the whole table was available because no partner was beside me. With this revelation, I released a hitched breath in relief – maybe I'd get to gather my thoughts instead of having another human question my life.

To make this lesson better, the teacher hadn't asked me to introduce myself but he had also quickly began to teach which diverted some attention away from me.

With my notebook open to a blank page, I tried hard to listen to what he was saying though it all sounded like a stuck CD so I gave in and only half-listened while the other part of me dwelled into the day I had.

Last lesson was Gym.

Way too easy.

Of course there was no doubt that the thought of leaving early crossed my mind but I was trying to keep a low profile which evidently meant I had to stick it out. I could handle one hour every day of human's gym though I did tire of pretending I couldn't keep up with the boys or lift heavier weights than they could.

_Low profile._ I reprimanded myself as the thought became too tempting.

"Bella?" Mr. Banner's voice had risen and I jumped startled with this but then calmed my erratic heart realizing he'd been calling me for a while.

Blinking away my day dream, I stared at his expectant eyes then glanced at the board to his notes but couldn't draw up the question, "Sorry, I didn't catch that" sending an apologetic expression not wanting him to quickly judge me and label me as one of the 'bad ones'. He was the only teacher in this school that I had found to be tolerable though Mrs. Williams, my World History teacher wasn't too bad – it was just the subject itself that had put me off.

"Why isn't interphase considered to be part of the mitosis stage?" he asked – thankfully there was no sign of anger in his tone.

In a flurried panic, my thoughts rushed back to everything I knew about mitosis which then fell from my lips without thinking, "Well interphase isn't technically part of mitosis as it encompasses stages of the cell cycle. These being, G1 which is gap one referring to how the cell grows and functions normally. During this, a lot of protein synthesis occurs and the cell doubles in size. Stage S stands for Synthesis which is when the cell duplicates its DNA but it's also known as the Swanson phase and lastly, G2 is the Gap two where the cell goes back to it's normal growth and prepares for division and because interphase is just a phase of the cell cycle and not a stage of mitosis" exhaling when I finished but then grew scarily aware of everyone's widened eyes

"I was gonna ask from the textbook but great that you know that" his awed expression was strange to me as I couldn't understand why he was astonished. "You sure you haven't done this unit"

"Well I left when they were just starting it"

Thankfully the rest of the lesson went without me being called on again so I was able to sit back and relax until the bell finally rang signaling the end of lesson.

Standing up, I began to slip my books into my bag when a figure approached me, my instinctive cautious nature flared and my back arched slightly ready for attack but when I caught sight of my teacher, I relaxed my pose and straightened up, slinging the strap of my bag onto my shoulder.

He was about to say something when he looked to his left and I followed his line of sight to catch Mike awkwardly standing there as if waiting for me and I looked away in anger.

Could I file a restraining order?

"Run along to your next lesson Newton" Mr. Banner ordered and I liked him even more and I watched from the corner of my eye as Mike shuffled out of the room unwillingly.

Once he was gone, Mr. Banner turned to me crossing his arms, a pensive expression rested on his features, "That was a college grade answer" he complimented and my eyes widened with what I could detect as pride. "What lessons were you taking in your old school?" he inquired.

Thinking back, I recalled my days in England as I answered, "AP Biology, AP Chemistry, Music, Geography and Art"

He nodded accepting my answer before commenting, "Quite a mix"

Shrugging with a small smile, I answered nonchalantly, "I know but enjoy trying new things"

He seemed to accept my explanation as he uncrossed his arms before clapping his hands together and adding, "Well welcome to Forks High School, I hope your first day wasn't too bad" he grimaced.

"No. Not at all" I shook my head not wanting to cause him any offence by degrading the school.

He stood up straighter and walked around to pick up the textbooks that were left on the table. As he picked the first few, he commented, "Mr. Newton can be quite persistent" his tone amused and I found myself grimacing at the thought of the human boy. Persistent was just one of the words that came to mind.

I then recalled how he'd sent Mike away and I was glad that someone finally got it which is why I voiced my gratitude, "Thank you for that"

He turned to me and looked at me faking innocence as he asked, "For what?" and I almost believed him if it hadn't been for the smirk that broke through as well as the mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

-XXX-

Gym had been lifeless as the lesson consisted of running around the track which I missed out on because I didn't have the gym clothes so I'd simply watched them trek around the track. Mike had tried to converse with me a couple of times but thankfully Coach Clapp kept berating him.

That boy may just be the death of me.

It didn't help that Jessica and Lauren were glaring at me through it all but I forced them away from my thoughts not wanting to tap into that part of me that I had taken months to finally master and lock away.

Now as I drove home, I thought back over the day and came to conclusion that it had been a success. Sure there was Lauren and Jessica but they weren't such a big threat that I would leave Forks plus it I'm sure there are other Jessicas and Laurens and Mikes in other towns.

Hope flooded me with the thought of making a home in this quaint town and I allowed myself this moment of peace as I rested back into the chair leaving one hand on the wheel as I relaxed with the sight of the house ahead when rolling down the trail that lead towards it.

Closing the truck the door behind me, I looked out at the lake and smiled, the feeling of home filled me as I watched the gentle waves lap at the rim of the land.

Scanning the perimeter, I found nothing but I could hear the animals in the distance, feel some of their eyes on me as they watched from the comfort of their shadowed habitats.

Again I was under the spell and I began to walk over to it, the burning in my chest grew fiercer as I stepped closer sparking the power within me but didn't jump in as much as I wanted to. Instead I took a seat on the grass, crossing my legs under me and placing my palms flat on the ground while keeping my eyes trained on the serenity of the scene.

Bright sunrays fell down into the clearing, making the ripples in the water glisten as well as warm my skin to the point that I could feel it through the layers of my clothes.

In the distance, I could hear the soft thudding of an older deer as well as the whispering of the newborn deer as it hobbled deep in the forest as the thudding of his hooves were less rhythmic and its heartbeat was quicker.

A shy smile played on my lips at the amazing feeling I always got when I was in control of it all.

**A/N: I thought I'd give Bella a few more moments of peace before we'd jump into it. She's gonna be in a bit of a shock tomorrow…. Love for Mr. Banner? Love to Bella? Love to the story?**

**Please review...**


	9. Chapter 9 - High School 101

**CHAPTER 9 – HIGH SCHOOL 101**

**The Killers - Smile Like You Mean It**

**_Save some face, you know you've only got one  
Change your ways while you're young  
Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand  
Smile like you mean it_**

**A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews – I was having a shitty day and read them which made me smile so much love to you.**

**To InLoveJA - I do see where you're coming from and even when I was writing, I was trying so hard to be extra careful to not make Mr. Banner sound creepy in any way. I just wanted Bella to unwind for a while after a stressful day.**

**Also thank you for pointing out the error. I saw it, read it, I berated myself and then changed it. I really appreciate your support.**

**To sujari6 – Thanks for the love to Banner and for reading and reviewing. **

**To**** Holidai**** – Thank you for your review – happy that you like this Bella. **

**To**** Valentine Rain**** – As always Valentine Rain – thank you for sticking around and giving this story a chance. **

**I also know you've all been pumped about the Cullens. So am I. Really glad we got here so I'll stop yapping and get this show on the road….**

Waking up today was different from yesterday – I felt lighter, almost happier.

I had found a home.

Today I was dressed in a scoop neck long sleeved t-shirt which meant that my necklace was on display. On top of this, I had added a denim waistcoat on top and another hippie skirt though this one was a burgundy.

Now as I stepped out of the truck, I felt more confident than yesterday as I was surer of my surroundings although the stares were still unnerving. My story had already circulated so everyone knew my story – I was the nerdy girl from New York to some while others thought I was a single parent from New York just because I lived alone.

_Still I wouldn't let them get to me. _

As I walked on, I noticed the more extravagant silver Volvo parked a few feet away from mine. I hadn't seen it yesterday – maybe I just missed it.

Shrugging at this, I slung my bag onto my shoulder and began to walk towards Building 3 as the bell had already gone but decided to take a detour to my locker so I could leave my new duffel bag inside which was now filled with my new gym clothes – a simple grey long sleeved top, a grey hoodie and black yoga trousers along with black and grey hi-tops.

Once that was done, I took a deep breathe in and slammed the locker shut feeling ready for the day as I took casual strides towards my first lesson which was Trigonometry. Strangely, I couldn't find it in myself to be upset – I'd come to the conclusion that this was my life and I would accept it.

I'd take Mike, Jessica and Lauren any day rather than return to Italy.

"Bella!" my head snapped up and searched the hallways to meet Jessica who grinned excitedly and waved at me before tittering towards me – weaving in and out of the student body.

Strange…yesterday she acted like she hated me...

But now…

Narrowing my eyes, I stared at her trying to figure her out but she didn't even take notice of the grave tone I used when replying, "Jessica".

"Hey girlie, ready for class?" she ignored my distant attitude to the point that she even had her arm looped around mine and was now dragging me along with her. Attracting attention from everyone else – which was what she'd hoped for. _Have the new girl everyone was talking about and wear her like a prize – High School Behaviour 101. _

Was the spotlight that important to her? Was she that insecure and craved other's attention to fill the void of not being noticed at home?_ I may or may have not read her thoughts._

When I caught up she tried to pull me in conversation as she asked, "Hey B, did you do that homework?"

_Oh so now I was B – should I be grateful that she considered me as a close friend that we could nickname each other. Well I was not into nicknaming so she wouldn't hear me calling her 'J'._

"For Trigonometry?", pretending seemed to be a natural thing around Jessica.

She turned to me and nodded, "Yeah", her grip around my arm was tight and possessive and I noted that while she was conversing with me she'd glance at her surroundings as she raised her voices two volumes higher.

It was all very comical to me but I didn't comment on her childish behaviour. "Yes I did. You?" trying my hardest to be polite and remember my manners as mother told me to. _Would she ask me to give her the answers to the questions?_

"No." she exhaled and I gave her the chance to redeem herself now by offering a justified reason but was sadly disappointed, "Thursday nights are filled with Jersey Shore and Vampire Diaries" she answered animatedly.

I stiffed at the word vampire but quickly forced myself a wave of calmness to tranquilize my erratic heart before forcing a smile in a false pretence pretending that I understood what she was talking about.

A few people seemed to appraise her with impressed glances – seemed that studies weren't as important as they used to be. Judging by their reactions, it paid off more to be on top of what's happening on the fictional lives of TV characters than to get a 4.0. Fair enough.

She then came to a complete stop much to my surprise that I stumbled, "Do _you_ watch Vampire Diaries?" her eyes sparkling with excitement and expectancy. This Vampire Diaries must be something important to her then again even though I was locked up, I did hear of the great rise of vampire's popularity in the 21st Century. The media kept trailing off when depicting these creatures of the night. A couple of the guards used to joke around about the plotlines of movies and shows with the absurdity of a vampire and a human falling for each other. _Was that Vampire Diaries?_

I debated over lying but decided against it as I was growing tired with the transpiring web of deceit so I decided I'd try my best to shed some truth in my life which was why I shook my head in reply, "Uh sorry. Never heard of it"

Her face changed from confused then her features dropped into a deflated dumbfounded expression but then quickly rearranged into a forced yet wavering grin.

I broke my rule again and sank into her thoughts of curiosity but quickly wished I hadn't.

_Wow does she live under a rock?_ "Oh that's okay. Maybe you can borrow my box-set" _Or maybe raised by wolves… _she then gave a sickeningly sweet grin unaware of everything. _God, I don't know why I even try…Mike seems to like her. All guys seem to like her – she's not even that pretty but you know what they say, keep your friends close and your enemies…_

Her bitter-filled thoughts had me angered so I ripped my arm away from hers before she could take it again. With my jaw set, I pushed away from her and entered the classroom, walking to my seat and fell into it in frustration. She'd just managed to ruin my almost good mood.

She then trailed in and looked at me in confusion before mouthing 'You okay?' but her dark thoughts were drawing up more judgments regarding my sanity.

Gripping the side of my desk, I nodded and turned back to the board as the teacher began his lecture.

Nothing he was saying was sinking in as I could feel Jessica's eyes on me and from my peripheral vision, I could see her trying to get my attention with small waves of her hand. She also kept hissing at me as if I was some kind of dog and I had to bite down the building expletives.

Soon enough the lesson was over and I too the opportunity of running away from her as she packed up her things.

-XXX-

Government had been a bore but I'd used the hour to try and get myself in control as well as push away the darker thoughts of different ways I could rid myself of the creature that was Jessica Stanley.

As the minutes rolled by, I began to feel more at ease. When arriving at World History, I even sent the teacher a small smile when slipping into my seat not even caring about that fact that the gesture had not been returned.

I seemed to be early as there were 5 minutes before the lesson began so I began to scribble in my notebook while reveling in the few moments of peace. No one staring at me – no one whispering about me – no one asking questions about me

It felt good.

Even as students filed in, I looked up to smile briefly which earned a few winks but a few wary ones probably debating about my insanity too. Still I didn't care – I felt like that really cheesy song about walking on sunshine. Dad used to sing it while he shaved or hum it when he was driving. This time the memories didn't hurt me as much as usual. In fact I felt like the-

T-that scent…

Everything came to a halt with that sudden moment.

I knew that smell – I knew it all to well.

Intoxicating almost like a drug and deliciously sweet with the underlying hint of forest wood.

Snapping my head towards the door, my eyes widened as I watched he walked in. Short wavy hair, a few strands falling over his forehead. His pale flawless skin – hard as marble and I knew how cold it would be. Dressed in expensive labels only to emphasise his obvious beauty.

His hand on the back of the tiny girl next to him, short brown spiky hair that framed her pale skin – also flawless and strikingly gorgeous.

Vampires?

In a high school?

His eyes locked with mine and I quickly looked down, wanting the hair to curtain my face away from his burning gaze. Even behind the closed eyelids, they were still burned into my thoughts.

Vampires.

First I was struck with numbness, frozen in my seat but soon enough the urgency of my expected panic set in. _I had to get out of here- I had to leave – move to the next town or better yet next country. I just needed to leave. _

Sitting up, I lifted my eyes from the desk and glanced from my peripheral vision and found that they were a few rows down from me and both were now staring at me. _Did they know? Did they know I knew? Could they see right through me? _

_Were they gifted? Could they read my thoughts – no I would've felt it. _

I slowly turned back to the board when realising something that I'd missed – their eyes.

They did have the purple bags highlighted under their eyes which weren't the expected vicious malice-filled blood scarlet but instead a fiery gold.

Now as I thought about it – they weren't filled with anything but confusion.

_Was I wrong? Were they even vampires? _

Taking a deep breath, I could still smell it making me act instinctively as I cupped my nose – not because it smelt bad but because it was taking me back.

No.

I was not wrong. It wasn't a scent that you easily forget.

And those eyes…Those eyes…

Many questions were drawn up flooding my mind and the need to flee grew stronger as the doubts were now screaming at me.

The Volturi ruled them – they would definitely tell him about me. Maybe Aro had contacted them to keep a look out for me. He'd have them bring me back to Italy and I couldn't – I wouldn't. No doubt it would be worse than it had been if I was to return now.

Before I knew it, I was out of my seat, ignoring the teacher's calls chasing after me as I ran out of the class – my stomach churned as sweat clammed to my forehead that I had to speed up as I ran out and into the light drizzle of the rain.

Halting in my tracks, I gasped as the air filled my lungs instantly calming me and I turned to look at the grey sky, feeling the drops of water cool my flushed skin. The force within was ignited once more with each drop that touched my heated cheeks trailing down to my exposed neck.

It made sense now - why they hadn't been here yesterday. It was because of the sun.

What didn't make sense was why they even cared about being conspicuous. Did they hunt the students of Forks High?

I don't know how long I'd been standing there, staring up at the rumbling clouds but it had been enough time to help me think rationally and decide to stay and find answers but also make sure they didn't harm anyone.

It was in _my_ nature.

**A/N: Poor Bella. Love for Bella? Hate for Jess? Love for Vampire Diaries? And who's looking forward to Edward? I know I am. Review for the next chapter. **


	10. Chapter 10 - Running Around In Circles

**CHAPTER 10 – RUNNING ROUND IN CIRCLES**

**Bowling For Soup - High School Never Ends**

**_The whole damn world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex,  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys,  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess_**

**_And I still don't have the right look_**

**A/N: So much love to the reviewers. Thank you for the support to this story. I'm really enjoying writing this idea that I'd cooked up and it's so awesome to hear that you guys are loving it and looking forward to my updates.**

**So Bella decided to stick around…let's pick up where we left off.**

I'd ended up missing World History and English Literature which I was annoyed about because I'd learnt that Angela shared the same class. I had gone to both teachers and apologised for missing the lesson but promised to catch up.

However, I did wonder what the rumours would be this time?

I could imagine them now – _I heard she was pregnant…She did seem crazier today…I heard she was dealing drugs…She like totally spewed all over the floor…_

In truth, I knew I was just trying to distract myself from the real matter at hand which was exactly why I next to my locker, breaking my rule again as I focused on other people's problems.

I know it was wrong and would be regretting in later but right now I didn't care.

_Maybe I should've worn the red dress…_

_It is so on tonight…Got the candles…Marvin Gaye music..._

_Oh, she is so boring…can't she just shut up so I can dump her…I really did not give a fuck…Maybe I'll chase after new girl…_

_Look at her, she's so pale….definitely pregnant _

_I heard she was dealing…could she hook me up…_

Soon enough I gave up when all I could hear was the insane chattering of what was wrong with me. It seemed to be the most interesting topic right now so I slammed my locker in frustration and stomped towards the racket coming from the cafeteria.

_What if they were there? Would they be waiting for me?_

It seemed thinking about them was inevitable so I decided that it was time for some answers.

Bursting through the cafeteria doors, I pretended not to be fazed by everyone's stares even though my skin prickled under their burning scrutiny. It was like they were waiting for something - waiting to gauge a reaction from me but that wasn't going to happen.

As quick as I could - without giving myself away, I shuffled to where they were serving food and bought a bottle of lemonade and a chicken salad not that I was hungry at all. I just don't want anymore questions to rise. Things were already going downhill.

With my head still bowed, I paid for the meal but was then met with the dilemma of the waiting eyes.

Trying hard to not meet any of their prying eyes, I scanned the room for them but couldn't smell them or catch any gold eyes out of the hundred of human ones that waited for an ignited reaction from me. They were not here. Yet.

As my gaze grazed over the length of the room, I caught sight of Angela who was gesturing to the empty table she'd occupied. It was like she was giving me an escape so I obeyed and practically ran towards her – anything to get away from everyone's stares.

Once I was in the seat that had been reserved to me, I dropped my bag next to my feet and turned to smile at Angela in greeting and gratitude, "Thank you" I whispered lowly hoping she would read the sincerity in my voice. It truly was comforting to have someone like her in this school because I don't think I could handle high school if every single person was staring at me and I was eating my lunch alone.

She suddenly began to fret over me in an almost motherly manner as she voiced her concern for my well-being. "I heard you were sick" she commented with anxiety laced in her fretted tone. Worry was etched in her features before she quickly asked, "You okay?"

I shook my head to brush off her unnecessary apprehension though it was much appreciated to know she cared, "I'm fine. I feel better now after taking my medication" adding a wide grin and hoped that it would be convincing enough to rid her of the sympathetic expression.

"Oh, that's good" she too smiled though hers was still wary but it appeared that she understood that I needed her to let it go which she did. "I was worried about you" she confessed, a small blush rising to her cheeks as if she was embarrassed.

The smile that graced my lips and I felt the urge to thank her with a hug but wasn't sure if she'd like that. I wasn't sure if I'd like that either, "You didn't have to be" I quickly added hoping that she wouldn't waste any more time worrying over me, "Thank you for caring" giving her one more smile.

She returned it and nudged my side playfully, "No problem".

Happy to be rid of the tense atmosphere, I tried to sidetrack my darkening thoughts by asking about Angela so I voiced my previous thought, "So where's Ben?"

Her expression fell and I felt guilty for asking but in a solemn tone, she still answered, "Oh he wasn't feeling well". a crease formed on her forehead when saying this and apprehension radiated from her and within her thoughts.

_I should drop by after school and bring him something to cheer him up…maybe even offer to play that game he loves so much…_ I wished I could do something for her – ease her stress but also just to show my gratitude because she's the only student who has been genuine.

Dad used to call them jadeites as they were the rarest gems.

"Well I hope he feels better" I offered with a sympathetic smile and she returned it but it seemed more like a grimace and it didn't touch her eyes.

She was about to say something else but became sidetracked when she glanced behind me and whispered "Oh oh" but I don't think she intended for me to hear.

Turning around, I groaned when seeing Jessica and Lauren walking towards us with Eric, Mike and Tyler flocking their sides. Lauren as usual glared at me though there seemed to be some amusement in her eyes today. Mike and Eric grew ecstatic when seeing me and Eric even waved at me which I simply nodded at. Tyler had his arm over Lauren's shoulders but thought it was okay for him to send a suggestive wink.

I gagged and looked down at my food, breathing deeply as I prepared myself for the inexorable interrogation.

Jessica left Lauren's side and then rushed to the seat next to me much to Mike's disappointment, "Hey Bella, we heard what happened. You okay?" her voice had gone up an octave and her feigned worry reminded me of this morning. Biting back the growl that threatening to break through, I gripped the metal t hat stabilised the table and forced myself to not attack her.

"I'm fine" my snarled words were bitter but she simply ignored me and continued on with her questions fishing for an exciting blog-worthy explanation.

She placed a hand over mine on the table and in a patronising manner, she leaned in and asked, "So what happened?" nothing about her was real. At least Lauren wasn't putting on a charade that she didn't like me – her glares gave her away.

I shook my head, "Nothing happened", adding a shrug of my shoulders and hoping that my composed expression would give nothing away.

Her dark pink stained lips parted with the clear intention of asking something else but I beat her to it, "I just wasn't feeling too well" pleading with my eyes that she would just drop it but she opened her mouth ready to ask another question.

"Well I'm you're feeling okay" Mike interrupted whatever she would be asking and for a moment I was glad for his presence which I quickly regretted when he reached over the table to squeeze my shoulder – a little too firmly making me cringe as I shied away from his touch. "Got us all worried" he added with a nervous chuckle so I gave a half-hearted smile out of politeness.

Jessica glared at me before saying, "Yeah really glad" her sharp words were low in a frustrated grumble. She then flipped her long brown tresses and fully turned to the other side so her back was to me as she sparked a conversation with Lauren.

_Thank God. _

"Well I think you look better than okay" Tyler smirked and it was Lauren's turn to glare at me.

I don't remember the males ever being this…excited.

Still, this had been a good distraction but now I had to get back to reality – it couldn't be avoided forever. I needed to strategize but also keep my distance.

So even though I had lost my appetite, I continued to pick at it - forcing myself the small bites of the now tasteless chicken. Ignoring Jessica and Lauren's whispers about me as I continued consuming the cardboard-tasting food in a mechanical manner.

Pushing everyone away, I fell back into my thoughts wanting to deal with the situation as I considered the possibilities of the situation.

Maybe they wouldn't be able to tell what I am. Maybe I could maintain my cover and continue to live here. Plus if I shield myself – they won't be tempted to bite me.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you" Angela whispered and I snapped my head out of my optimistic wishful thoughts and grew puzzled but also intrigued with the evocative tone that she had used. Looking at her, I caught her hitched eyebrow as well as the mischievous glint in her eyes.

Replaying the name in my thoughts, I realized that I knew no one with that name so I murmured, "Who?"

In the interest of subtlety, she casually inclined her head towards the other side of the room, gesturing for me to look for myself.

Curiosity got the better of me which was why I was now following Angela's line of sight but I froze, dropping the plastic fork in the process. My nerves had now turned to lead as I was now weighed down to my seat as all air escaped my lungs.

My eyes were now locked with another pair of golden eyes although his were a lighter topaz and were laced with an unexplainable annoyance. A crease formed on his forehead as he continued to stare at me and the intensity of his gaze had my breath hitched and I instinctively acted on impulse as I brought the shield around me.

Whipping my head back to my table, I dug my nails into the table when panic set in and my breaths grew harsh and labored.

_Another one…_

Hurriedly composing myself in prevention from hyperventilating, I took deep breaths in attempts to calm my erratic heartbeat. He would be able to hear it from where he was and I didn't want him growing suspicious then finding out about me.

Feeling Angela's gaze on me, I disposed myself of the panic and spoke the words that first came to mind not wanting to worry her further, "I never saw him yesterday", I inquired finally meeting her eyes with a forced smile.

"Oh Dr. and Mrs. Cullen take them out when the weather's nice" I don't remember asking Jessica but here she was again. Lauren was ignoring us as she flirted with the Tyler Crowley. Mike and Eric were huddled together debating over some action movie that they'd seen.

_Simple lives of the unknowing…_

Taking in Jessica's words, I used my peripheral vision to glance at them again and caught sight of not three but five vampires. All with those unnatural gold eyes in their obvious inhuman beauty. They all had trays laid out in front of them but the food remained untouched – simply acting as props.

No human was sat next to them or even near them as I noticed the three tables near them were deserted. Not that I blamed any of them – their beauty could be intimidating but also every human was built with the innate sense of being warned away.

I needed to find more answers before deciding anything too rashly and then regretting it later. _Were they hunting students – one by one? _

"How long have they been here?" I whispered but inwardly cringed at how hoarse my voice sounded as the words scraped against my throat.

Jessica had now fully angled her body towards us and her glare had dissipated as she grew excited about being the one to inform me, "Moved here from Alaska about a year ago" her enthusiastic tone was a great contrast to her usual nauseating forced sweetness.

Obviously they weren't here to feed because most vampires took on the nomadic life – never settling in anywhere. Also considering what Jessica has told me, they were trying to be inconspicuous as she'd mentioned one of the 'parents' was a doctor.

Strange profession for a vampire. Why would a vampire even want a career?

_Did he supply them with blood from the blood banks?_

That still didn't explain their gold eyes – my theory about contacts didn't seem very likely as I knew about their venomous characteristics.

_Plus I know that I've seen those eyes before. _

_Why couldn't I place them…?_

Jessica leaned in before beginning her rambling, "The big burly one is Emmett" she pointed and I studied him. He was very muscular and had short dark curly hair. He was smiling at the gorgeous blonde next to him – and not one of the malicious vampire smiles I've been accustomed to – it was genuine and soft.

"…Next to him is his girlfriend Rosalie" _I would kill for her boobs. _Jessica mentally added and I cringed as my eyes scanned the next vampire. It was true the vampire was beautiful. Tall. Wavy golden locks with a model's body but Jessica thoughts didn't have to be so crass.

She continued, oblivious to my irritation, "The blonde guy who looks like he's in pain is Jasper and next to him is his girlfriend Alice" _Lucky bitches, _her thoughts sneered and I was back to fighting off the urge to let go of my physical shield and attack.

From the corner of my eye, I caught Edward's slight movement as he froze and clenched his jaw as well as fists on his thigh which were gripping his designer trousers.

He heard too.

This meant he was gifted – he could read minds.

Though not like Aro as he wasn't limited to touch.

With this revelation, I couldn't put it past Aro to have asked Edward to join him as a guard.

Pretending I hadn't heard, I looked back to the vampires Jessica had mentioned. Jasper was the one that 'looked like he was in pain' as she put it which had my interest piqued. Under his honey blond hair, his golden eyes were darker – almost a hazel color. Like before his arm was around the vampire who I now knew was Alice. she seemed to be almost pixie-like with her short height. Her hair was cropped, black and spiky.

Jasper and Alice had been the ones in my World History class and obviously remembered me as both were now staring at me, looking curious which was why I tore my stare away and concentrated on Jessica's blabbering,_ "_It's so weird coz they all live together – like a family" she spat out disgustedly.

"Yeah but they're not related" Angela defended them like the sweet person that she was.

_Still weird,_ she added in thought. "And last is Edward Cullen. Totally gorgeous. Obviously" she sighed and I peaked through my curtain of hair. Like his 'brothers and sisters', he was deathly pale with butterscotch eyes. He wasn't as muscular as his 'brothers' but was leaner and looked as if he was sculpted. His hair was unusual – untidy bronze colors locks in a disheveled state but I couldn't deny that suited him.

She was not wrong – he definitely was attractive…

Jessica's words cut through my inspection of him, "Oh don't think about it" she laughed at me. "Edward Cullen doesn't date" _Nobody here is good enough for him,_ she mentally added and I wanted to laugh at her forlorn thought. Unfortunately I couldn't help it so I quickly disguised it as a cough. From my peripheral sight, I caught glimpse of Edward Cullen's small smile.

Once again, I had to compose myself as I turned back to them. I found that Lauren had been listening to us for a while and decided to chip in her part. She leaned in before whispering, "Don't take it offensively" she smirked as she added, "He's obviously gay" her whole expression

"Such a shame" Jessica sighed as if truly believing that he didn't want her because he was gay.

Glancing back at their table, I saw how his face had darkened and this ignited something in me and I allowed myself to voice what I really thought. "You don't have to be so horrible" I growled surprising the occupants of the table with the new volume in my words. "Maybe he just doesn't want to date either of you" not able to stop myself anymore as I allowed myself to let go. "I mean, you're not exactly God's gift to the earth".

Those last words had slipped out and I hadn't meant to voice them but right now I didn't care because for the first time in months, I didn't feel numb. At least this raging anger was an emotion. Any emotion would be welcome as I actually felt somewhat human.

Both of their eyes widened and all was silent in the cafeteria when Lauren gasped, "Excuse me" anger and shock broke through those words.

Breaking my composed expression, I allowed myself to unleash the dark glare I'd been restraining and hissed, "No" both of their eyes widened as both were taken aback. "Excuse me" annoyed with both of them to the point that I didn't even want to be around either of them.

In a hurried rush, I roughly yanked my bag onto my shoulder and picked up the tray before stalking towards the exit. Ignoring the stares that trailed after me, I irritably dumped my half-eaten meal in the rubbish and finally walked out.

Relieved to have an excuse to finally be leaving behind the world I clearly did not belong in.

**A/N: Proud of Bella? Angry at Stanley and Mallory? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Thank you all for your reviews. **

**Reply to the reviews for my last chappie…**

**Holidai ****– Yes the couple was Alice and Jasper. Sorry it wasn't clear. Jess is going to be an enemy in this one. Thank you for your support by reading and reviewing.**

**InLoveJA**** - I really appreciate your comments because I want to do better so don't worry about offending me. I do admit I was rushing and that was because I feel guilty about updating late but I will begin to proof-read. I also understand what you mean about the syntax – my sentence structures were a bit…urrrghhh so I will be going over the last chapter again – don't you worry. You're like my own personal Yoda/Jiminy Cricket/Mr. Miyagi. Thanks for reviewing and for your much help. **

**May Kynareth be with ****_you_****. **

**Valentine Rain**** – I will try my hardest not to prolong their reunion. Can't promise that it will be easy for Edward to get the girl but it won't take so long. I find that tiring too. **

**maliciouspixie5**** – Awesome name and thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm happy that you're enjoying the journey.**

**sujari6**** – Thank you for reading and reviewing. I wouldn't make Bella run – then the magic wouldn't happen. **

**Kelly-Starfly**** – Thank you for reading my story and then reviewing. Matters a lot to me.**

**theGIRLwhoREADStooMUCH**** – Hope you loved this chapter. Thank you for your review.**

**Guest**** – Bella is pretty – almost in a supernatural manner. I'll include an EPOV so you can see her in another's perspective. Jessica is definitely a pain in the ass and extra annoying in this story. Yes it was Jasper and Alice – sorry for not being clear about this. Just thought at this point Bella would be irrational and would be panicking. Thank you for reviewing and reading. **


	11. Chapter 11 - Being Weighed Down

**CHAPTER 11 - BEING WEIGHED DOWN**

**Linkin Park - Numb**

**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_**

**_Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_**

**A/N: Amazing response to the last chapter – glad you like Backbone-Bella. My responses are at the bottom.**

My fingers were interlocked, resting on top of my stomach and I'd been staring at the bare ceiling for the past three hours wishing for the fire that I'd felt yesterday but nothing was ignited. I wished for anger, for sadness or fear – for anything but all I felt was nothing.

Nothing.

I had shed no tears, broken no possessions, not broken the silence with my angered screams. Instead, I had stayed awake through the whole night – my mind would not will itself to a restful slumber nor did I feel the need to sleep so I was just... nothing.

…I just was.

Inclining my head to the left, I caught the rumbling of the grey clouds and exhaled. Part of me wished for the rain – something that would keep them in the distance but decided that nothing was in my favour. Might as well move on with my life – that's why I was here.

The other part of me didn't want to admit my fascination with Edward Cullen.

Sitting up, I looked down at my pyjamas that weren't wrinkled from my tossing and turning – evidence of my restless sleep. Instead the black short and white tank top was the same as they had been three hours ago after my hot shower at 4:00am.

My limbs moved robotically as I slipped out of my nightwear – careful when folding them then gently placed them back on my already made bed.

Looking through my wardrobe, I pulled out another ankle length skirt – this time it was a dark wine red. With this, I decided on a plain black long sleeved top and a sleeveless grey cardigan and slipped my bare feet into black gladiator sandals.

Walking to the bathroom, I stared at the defeated expression staring back at me at the mirror. Dark grave eyes remained flat and emotionless as they bore into mine – taunting the monster that had flared yesterday when I had allowed myself to let go.

I'd have to face them all today. _Angela…Lauren…Jessica…The Cullens…_

It was as if the mere thought triggered the memory of his furrowed eyebrows under his creased forehead. His rich bright ochre eyes, intense as they bore into mine - trying to get a read of my thoughts. Crazed bronze locks, wild and untamed by their own accord.

And now, he'd seen the darker part of me…

_… Why did it matter? Why did I care? _

Releasing an exhausted sigh, I grew aggravated and quickly snatched the black hairclip from the medicine cabinet before twirling my tiring tresses around my hands and then clipped it, allowing a few loose tendrils to fall on each of the sides.

Reaching up, I switched off the lights and stood there in the silent darkness for a few moments – my anchored feet wouldn't will themselves to move. I felt stuck – undecided and immobile.

"Stop it" voicing my reprimanding thoughts in a disgusted hiss. "Stop it" this time; my words were more of a growl this time - louder and fiercer. "STOP!" my trembling fingers clenched into an angered fist before lashing out on impulse and the knuckles collided with the glass before me.

I could feel it.

Delicious sounds of my destruction - glass breaking, falling to the ground and to the sink in smaller fragments had the flames raging. The once deadened life flared as my rampant anger was ignited – awakening what I had tried to cage for so many years.

Gulping down the rush of adrenaline, I gripped each side of the ceramic sink and breathed deeply, feeling it break under my quivering fingers. At that moment, I was back to being the merciless, sadistic monster that I had tried to leave behind.

Looking up, I was met with the bare wood where the glass had once been.

Taking a deep breath I let go of the sink and stepped back, glass crashed into smaller fragments – the sound was a reminder of my reckless action.

I took calm strides into the living room and crossed over to the kitchen where I kept the duster and brush. Reaching over, I picked them up and moved back to the dark bathroom before bending down to my knees and sweeping up the evidence.

Strangely, a sense of pride washed over me when seeing the impact of my destruction because for that short second, I had left alive.

Once every piece was swept up, I went back to the kitchen to dump into the bin. Instead of guilt crashing on to me, I actually felt relieved after that release.

Running my palms down my skirt, I fixed the clip in my hair before opening the fridge to retrieve milk for my newly favoured cereal – Lucky Charms. However, as I reached for it, I pulled my hand back, closing the door when deciding that I didn't want it anymore.I doubt I'd be able to stomach anything at this point

It was now eight o'clock – half an hour until school. _Yay._

Shrugging on the grey winter coat, I grabbed the keys from the counter and walked out of the house, locking it before making my way towards my beloved truck.

Finally, ready for my day.

-XxxxX-

The spluttering of my truck was enough to announce my arrival as everyone's heads turned to me. All eyes grew expectant as they attempted to gauge a reaction from me when they began their whispers.

_Let the games begin. _

Releasing the breath I was holding, I reached for my bag which I'd left in the truck last night. Slinging it onto my back, I stepped out, keeping my head bowed in order to avoid their prying eyes.

"Bella!" Angela's voice surprised me and I froze in my tracks, looking up in confusion as she and Ben made their way towards me. Ben had his arm casually slung over Angela's shoulder and she was reaching up to hold his fingers.

I was hesitant as I took a cautious step to meet them halfway before forcing my smile as I greeted them both politely, "Good morning". Still feeling confused as to why they would talk to me.

I was sure Angela told him about my reckless indiscretions that happened yesterday and if it was not her, then someone else would have certainly filled him in on the new girl's wild temper. Small towns meant that the latest gossip travelled around to everyone within minutes.

Ben offered an awkward wave as the other hand was trying to balance the bulk that was his bag. "Hey Bella" he grinned, surprising me further. Their cheery attitude was not what I was expecting.

"Are you feeling better?" not sure about how to approach them. Were they pretending to like me so that they can get information from me to spread more gossip?

Nothing dark was coming from them and no shadows were creeping closer to me so I ignored that notion as I heard Ben reply, "I am, thanks"

Angela then stepped away from her boyfriend and moved towards me, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder as she worried over me, "You okay?", under her black rimmed glasses, her brown eyes were filled with anxiety as she peered at me.

Finally ordering my fragmented thoughts, I began my apology, "I'm sorry about what I said…" both were shaking their heads to shrug it off but I ignored their protests and continued, "…but I can't sit at your table anym-"

Ben shook his head interfering me before adding, "Then we'll sit with you", the sternness of his tone took my back and I glanced at Angela who confirmed it with an eager nod.

Just as I opened my mouth to argue with their proposal, the drill ringing of the school bell cut me off. Both snapped their heads towards the main building, "We better get going" Angela glanced at me then turned to Ben for verification.

There was no treachery in their motives which is why I didn't question their kindness further. Matching their enthusiasm, I called out to them, "Well, I'll see you in World history"

She grinned realising that I wasn't going to argue and added, "And English lit". Her cheery tone was teasing so I nodded in response still wondering how I was as lucky as to find such nice people who liked me even after my impulsive actions.

I waved to both of them as we headed separate ways but now that I was alone, their whispers were harder to ignore.

_"…I heard that she slapped Jessica"_

_"I heard that Mrs. Cope found Lauren crying yesterday", _that thought made me feel guilty and I ducked my head further into the hood of my parka.

_ "No – I heard that she threw her tray at her…"_

_ "Who do you think would win in a fight?" _ When the question was voiced, my rushed steps slowed to casual strides as my ears perked up, waiting for the answer.

"Definitely Bella" one of the boys from the group answered and the following murmurs of agreement.

Those two simple words gave me enough courage to throw back the hood and hold my head up as I took more confident strides towards the school.

Now I was ready for the day.

-XxX-

When I entered the school, the heat from the radiators hit me making me flush so I slipped off my coat and draped it over my arm as I walked towards my locker.

Once I had it open, I threw my jacket in there then searched for my Trigonometry textbook but froze when I smelt the scent.

As if on instinct, I snapped my head up, to the left, following the scent and was met with his dark gold eyes trained on me. Conflict playing over his darkened features as a crease formed onto his forehead. Strayed bronze locks fell over his forehead as his head was slightly bowed.

Edward Cullen.

I was about to reach into his mind but realized that our locked eyes had gained other's attention so I tore my gaze away from him. This time, my eyes were met with Jessica and Lauren, huddle in a corner with their bodies angled towards me.

Pretending not to notice them, I kept my head buried in the locker still searching through my bags.

_"Have they like dated?" _Jessica asked with a nervous laugh.

Lauren sneered,_ "Doubt it. Edward is sooo much better than her…She's such an attention seeker" _the last words were spoken louder for my behalf, of course.

_"I think she's just crazy." _Jessica retorted and Lauren snickered at this.

_"I know right. Like super mental" _

_"Totally"_

Apparently that joke was humorously as both began to giggle manically.

Taking a deep breath in, I forced a smile and tried to erase what I had just heard before closing my locker and walking towards them, earning a few shocked gasps from passersby.

Catching my movement, they slowly turned to me, crossing their arms and hitching their eyebrows. Lauren was glaring while Jessica seemed curious.

"Jessica. Lauren", nodding to both of them as I wasn't really knowing how to greet them. Feeling awkward, I locked my fingers behind my back, "I apologize for offending you…" Jessica's eyes widened whilst Lauren simply looked bored. "…My anger got the best of me and I apologize" Silence had befallen the whole corridor and I knew my time was running out before my lesson started, "You have to understand that you were both out of line and I am not sorry for calling you out on that" Jessica looked at Lauren for guidance but Lauren just rolled her eyes, infuriating me further. "I'm not exactly looking for your forgiveness and I'm running late so I'm going to my lesson now"

Spinning on my heels as I walked down the hall, feeling proud of myself.

**A/N: I agree – Bella would definitely win in that fight. What do you think?**

**booksxforxlife**** – Thank you for the review. Loving your demands and I will do my best to keep updating. Sorry for the delay. **

**maliciouspixie5**** – I'm thinking about doing one of the Cullens POV so bear with me. As much as I'd love for Bella to eliminate the terrible twosome – she's gonna have to keep her cover. **

**Valentine Rain ****– Thanks for the love for feisty Bella. It's awesome that you're my first reviewer and you're still reviewing so THANK YOU. **

**InLoveJA**** – Hey again. Always a pleasure hearing from you. I love Bella with a backbone too. I will be trying harder with perfecting my grammar but thank you so much for your help. Thank you so much for your support and for reading and reviewing. **

**Twilight Rocker**** – Thank you for the love and the review. **

**Kelly-Starfly**** – Thank you for your support. Love that you're reading and hope you enjoyed this little teaser.**

**IzzyPure**** – First, welcome hope you're enjoying the ride. Vampire Diaries – another vampire TV show. Thanks for the love to Mr. Banner – there's always one. Don't be scared of High School – an obstacle we all gotta face. First week will SUCK but it gets better. Good luck with this. Thank you so so so MUCH for the support by reading and reviewing.**

**Holidai**** – Thank you for the love to Angela. Bella is putting up the shield which means that it can cover her scent. She can read Edward if she wants but with vampires it'd take more out of her. She didn't really fake fainting – more like she needed to escape the classroom. Thank you for reading this and reviewing it. **

**sujari6**** – There are always going to be Jessica and Laurens in our lives. Anyway – thank you for reviewing and reading this crazed idea that's been cooking in my mind. **

**wishingstar101**** –Bella's back story will continue to slowly unravel. thank you for your much appreciated reviews and for reading this. I'll continue to do my best with the updates.**

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Absolutely made my day.**


	12. Chapter 12 - This Town Isn't Big Enough

**CHAPTER 12 - THIS TOWN ISN'T BIG ENOUGH FOR THE TWO OF U****S**

**Remember The Name - Fort Minor**

_**This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!**_

**A/N: Get ready for a cowboy showdown. **

Trigonometry had me spending an hour, crushing the wood of the desk in my hands as I listened in on Jessica whispering to anyone who was willing to listen. Spreading all kinds of horrible rumours about me which would probably be streaming through the school tomorrow.

Mr. Jefferson's alerted hawk eyes ceased the whispers in Government class but not the not-so-discreet glimpses I received from every single person in the room. Even Mr. Jefferson would narrow his eyes at me indicating that my words had probably gotten to the staff room too.

_Oh the simple joys of high school. _

None of the two hours had prepared me for third period of World History.

Even as I'd arrived early to the lesson, I was still agitated. My leg was bouncing and the urge to return to my horrible habit of biting my nails was growing stronger. Instead, I distracted myself by drumming them on the table wanting to abide by my mother's rules.

As the second hand closed in on the beginning of this lesson, I'd given up and was now gnawing on the nail of my thumb. My eyes following the movement of the second hand and feeling the heavy suspense thicken.

"Ms. Marie" I was brought out of my trance and blinked so I could focus on her stern expression. Her grey pulled back in a tight bun – not a strand out of place.

My eyes widened as I looked up at her, "Hm?"

The crease on her forehead grew more prominent and her eyebrows furrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Taking a few steps closer to my desk, she asked, "Are you alright?" she bowed her head down to look at me through the thick rimmed glasses.

Sighing deeply, I contemplated over telling her everything but decided against it as I answered, "I'm fine" my hands were fisted and gripping my skirt.

"There have been rumours-" she began in a dreary tone as she peered down at me. An unvoiced question playing in her dark grey eyes.

I looked up sharply before answering curtly, "Just that. Rumours"

"I know first days can be hard so if-" she began but I wasn't in the mood.

Before I knew it, my mouth formed the one word laced with my power, "Don't" following my order; she turned back into sorting out the files on her desk while humming an unknown tune.

After I'd done it, was when I felt guilty about compelling her. She had only been trying to help me but I just couldn't deal with that right now.

People had begun to enter but were sidetracked by the new order of the tables so I was forgotten for a few moments.

Mrs. Morgan had planned something different for the lesson as she had organised the desks into two separate rows that were now facing each other. Her desk was still located at the front, placed between the two rows in front of the whiteboard.

"I thought we'd have a team quiz" her announcement triggered a chorus of groans.

Angela then arrived, followed by Lauren. Both caught my eye and both held two contrasting expressions.

Angela pushed away from the crowd, ignoring Lauren as she caught my eye before waving and walking towards me and taking a seat next to me. "Ready for some fun?" her words dripped with sarcasm as she nudged my side. I smirked and leaned in to her slightly.

"Hold on. Hold on" her palms were lifted as she tried to calm the class, "I thought of a good prize this time" she added emotionlessly.

"It's not a school pen again is it?" someone voiced and me and Angela giggled at this.

Mrs. Morgan found no humour in this as her lips were in a grim line as she answered, "No…" she sighed though her features remained the same. I've decided whichever team wins, doesn't have to do the term essay"

This time, everyone broke out in an excited roar while I remained expressionless.

It was right then that they entered - the blonde one named Jasper with his arm wrapped around the petite girl that I remembered to be Alice.

Seeing them again defined the reality of this messy situation.

Golden eyes blazed as they met mine but I diverted my glance quickly to Mrs. Morgan.

She'd drawn up a table – first column was TEAM A and the second was TEAM B. "Surname A to L on the left" she ordered, "Surname M to Z on the right" and everyone began to move to our rows. Luckily, I had Angela with me and we were already seated in the right row.

Looking to the other side, I locked eyes with Jasper, his jaw became clenched and I worried my shield had wavered but realized it was simply paranoia. Next to him, Alice was leaning her head on his shoulder but looking up at him then she followed his gaze to me and I hurriedly looked down to the table.

This would be boring but at least, the students would be distracted by the idea of winning that they would ignore me and I would just blend into the background.

"Team A can start" Mrs. Morgan gestured to the other team and I couldn't help but look back up and was met with Jasper's smug smirk when kissing Alice's inner wrist.

He was confident about this.

Maybe I can make more of an effort.

"Let's start of easy" the teacher gave a half hearted chuckle as she read out the question from her sheet,** "**Team A" I noted how calm and composed both Cullens were as she continued, "When was theAmerican War of Independence?"

"1775 to 1783" Jasper answered with a confidence in his voice.

Mrs. Morgan grew slightly flustered as she nodded then cleared her throat to move on to the next question, "Team B. American Civil War?"

Angela coughed to gain attention before timidly raising her hand and answering quietly, "1861 to 1865?" she still sounded unsure but I smiled in reassurance.

The teacher gave another curt node before scanning the page for the next question and reading it out, "Team A, War of the Austrian Succession?"

"1740-1748" this time it had been Alice's tinkling voice that had answered. Looking over, I caught how the humans in their team were impressed but also cautious – not wanting to be too close.

"Team B. The Boer War?"

This time, silence was followed, even Angela didn't know. A crease had formed on her forehead as she tried to think. Some were doing what she was doing while others remained bored, hoping that the rest of us would pull them through. Rolling my eyes, I stretched up in my seat and answered, "1899 to 1902"

Chancing a fleeting look at Jasper and Alice, I caught their surprise and felt this morning's fire return.

Angela grinned at me in a way to say 'well done' and I actually felt proud of myself even though it all was too simple.

"English Civil War?"

"1642 to 1646" Jasper called out with poise and self-assurance.

"Seven Years War"

"1756 to 1763" I answered, this time I sounded bolder. When the teacher added a point to our team, I gained a few ecstatic cheers from my team and another hi-five from Angela.

"Six-Day War"

"1967" Someone else on the other team answered before Jasper or Alice could.

"Shang dynasty?"

"1700 to 1028 B.C" I grinned, enjoying the humming feeling that buzzed through me. It had been quite a while since I'd been in the competitive mood.

This continued on for 10 minutes to the point that we both had 16 points and as each question was answered, I grew more and more competitive as the feelings that I used to revel in returned. I slowly began to feel like my old self.

"Korean war?"

I was now sat up straight in my chair and even stared directly at Jasper when I responded, "1950 to 1953".

Morgan's lips lifted a little as she said, "Trick question now…" her smirk quickly dropped before she asked, "What is the estimate number of those serving?"

"10,000" someone of their team shouted and I fought my victorious smile.

Mrs. Morgan wasn't amused by this as she frowned and sharply scolded the boy, "That was wrong Simon. Question goes to Team B"

The rest of my team erupted knowing that they had a chance of winning but froze when Mrs. Morgan repeated the question.

Everyone seemed confused.

Glancing at Jasper and Alice, I caught their composed expressions but could detect Jasper's aggravation in a small crease on his forehead.

"Time is running out" Mrs. Morgan reminded us and I turned to the others wanting to give them a chance but they all still looked perplexed. Some of them were looking at me with hopeful glances.

Angela looked like she wanted to say something but closed her mouth in fear of being wrong so I intervened, "5, 764, 143"

"That's…" Mrs. Morgan adjusted her glasses and confusion crossed her features as she added in surprise, "…the exact number" she answered and gaping expressions were turned to me apart from Jasper and Alice who grew more suspicious.

The mistake, then dawned to me and I bit my lip before quickly fabricating a believable answer, "I'm good with numbers"

"Just like Jasper here" the teacher informed me, her eyes still trained on me then switched to Jasper. "Do you know the number of battle deaths?" she questioned.

"33, 651" again the answer slipped out subconsciously and I clenched my fists, knowing that I was unintentionally drawing in more attention to myself.

Mrs. Morgan grew fascinated as she placed a hand on her hip and asked me again, "Wounded?"

"103,284", Jasper had filled in for me and I turned to glare at him but quickly composed myself before he caught my expression.

Thankfully the teacher realised we were running out of time so she carried on with the rest of the questions on her sheet of paper, "Spanish-American War?"

"1898" someone else answered and Angela turned to me an impressed grin which I looked away with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Estimated numbers serving in the Persian Gulf war?", was the next question.

Just as Alice parted her lips to answer, someone on the other team beat her to it, "Is it around 460,000?" called the blonde girl that was sat next to Lauren.

"467, 539" I whispered in correction but realised that Jasper had done the same thing so I looked up in surprise and met his curious eyes.

"Good Amber. Very good estimate"

I locked eyes with both Cullens but kept my expression composed as I hitched an eyebrow pretending to be confused.

"Mexican War?" Mrs. Morgan continued.

Both, me and Jasper jumped to give our answers, "78,718"

Mrs. Morgan set down the piece of paper as she placed a hand on her hip and announced, "I think both teams won this", Both teams relaxed and the suspense that had filled the room dissipated. "None will do the assignment" the cheers filled the silence as we all began to gather our bags.

"Ready for English?" Angela stood next to me as she grinned happy with the outcome. Her brown satchel rested on her shoulder.

I returned the grin, "As I'll ever be"

**A/N: Who enjoyed the little battle? Thought Bella should have some fun.**

**I am so excited to say that Guardian has reached 50! REVIEWS! (Cure applause). Thank you all for this – huge achievement for me and to say thank you. I have another chapter lined up. **

**Valentine Rain**** – My first reviewer and my 50****th**** reviewer. A HUGE thank you from me. Sorry about the length. I hope these next two make up for it.**

**Pongu**** – Welcome! Thank you so much for your comment. Made me smile. I was self-conscious about actually going along and posting this so I'm really glad you're enjoying. **

**sujari6**** – Bella is just trying to stay out of other people's drama but also speak her mind., Thank you for reviewing. Always great to hear from you.**

**InLoveJA**** – And the student becomes the master. Just kidding – still learning. Very grateful for your help. Thank you for your compliments. I did go back to fix that error so I have added the rest – sorry for that. Always a pleasure to hear what you're thinking. **

**Twilight Rocker**** – Lauren is beyond annoying but we'll always face those kind of people. Yes your review made sense and hope you enjoyed this chapter. More on the next one. As for what the Cullens know…*tap nose***

**Holidai**** – I thought Bella would apologise because she doesn't really want to create more drama but also there are things about Bella that are still hidden and when you find out, you'll realise that she needed to do what she did. Thank you for giving this story a chance and for reviewing it. I always appreciate criticism but appreciate the compliments more so thank you.**

**A/N: Please keep reviewing…Mean a lot to me to know what you're all thinking. **


	13. Chapter 13 - Battle With Myself

**CHAPTER 13 – BATTLE WITH MYSELF**

**Queen – Bohemian Rhapsody**

**_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide,  
No escape from reality.  
Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,  
Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little low,  
Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me._**

English Literature had gone fairly well as we were studying Gothic literature which was why we were analysing, Edgar Allan Poe's, The Raven. One of my favourite poems, though sometimes the teacher would find underlying meanings that were too complicated.

Now as me and Angela made our ways to the cafeteria, I realised that most people had forgotten about yesterday's blunder as news spread about my victory in World History class. A few were even brave enough to congratulate me while some evolved more rumours about me being some freak government experiment. At least they weren't talking about yesterday and at least I had a good friend like Angela.

She was now telling me about last night's babysitting job where the two mischievous boys painted on the walls. It felt almost….normal.

Once we arrived at the cafeteria, my muscles tightened as their scent wafted past me and I searched the large space for them.

They were sat at the same place.

Even in the same seats.

This time, all were looking at me.

I caught Edward's eyes first as they were conflicted as he tried to read my thoughts but I kept the shield up – the minute they find out who I am, they would send me back.

Blinking away the tears that blurred my vision, I followed Angela to the queue and began to fill my tray with food though, unlike yesterday, I actually wanted to eat.

I could feel his eyes trained on my every move and it seemed I wasn't the only one who noticed as Angela leaned in and whispered, "Edward Cullen is staring at you again" she added a humoured chuckle.

I fought the urge to look up so I bit my lip as I questioned innocently, "Should I be worried?"

She laughed at me, amused by my question before shaking her head, "Not at all. If anything you should be flattered" she smiled, nudging my shoulder and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks.

Keeping up my facade, I glanced behind me and met his questioning eyes then tore away to look back at the display of food, "It doesn't mean anything" I whispered knowing that they were listening in to our conversation hoping that I'd reveal something.

We moved alone to the cashier where I paid for the pasta bake, chocolate chip cookie, green apple and the bottle of water.

Angela waited for me through this before leading the way to the table where Ben was sat. Once she placed her tray down, she turned to me, "Bella?" she called and I set my fork down to turn to her. "Edward doesn't pay attention to anyone", her eyes had darkened and grown serious letting me know that this small gesture was important.

I felt the hot breath next to my ear, making my skin crawl and the fire in my chest flare – the instinctive need to attack grew so I had to will myself to fight it back. "Only because you're a circus freak show" she jeered and I turned to face Lauren whose face was only inches away from mine.

I was tired of these childish games.

Angling my whole body to face her, I watched as she straightened up waiting for me to break down so she could regain her crown but I will never give her that satisfaction.

I permitted the smirk to tug the side of my lips and she looked taken back. For this moment, I allowed myself to delve back into the person that I was and pushed back my tray before standing up from my seat then took two slow steps to stand only inches away from her.

She stumbled back but I took another step forwards. Her fear increased, her breath hitched – caught in her throat as she attempted to regain her composure. Leaning in to her and clenched my fists to stop myself from gripping her fragile little neck and throw her onto the other side of the room.

"Bella don't-" Angela mumbled from behind me. It was like she was my conscious because those simple words were enough to drag me back to reality.

Blinking it away, I looked over Lauren's shoulder and caught those all too familiar golden eyes filled with what I could only decipher as being trepidation and it was that simple look that had been enough to pull me away.

Taking a step back, I focused onto a dazed human girl before whispering, "Go". I hated the way my voice sounded gruff and weak.

Lauren blinked but the fear was still clear. She squared her shoulders and flipped her hair back and then added a carefree, "Whatever"

Bowing my head down to retain my control, I heard the clacking of her heels fade with each step that she took.

Once I was sure she was gone, I spun back round and sat back in my seat, picking up my fork and began to eat like nothing had happened even though every pair of eyes was trained onto me.

**A/N: Anyone want Bella to actually hit her? It was a tempting idea - I have to admit. Love to Edward Cullen? Hope you enjoyed this one. I loved writing it. This one is purposefully short because the next one will be really long. **

**Now comes Biology...**


	14. Chapter 14 - Change Can Be Good

**CHAPTER 14 – CHANGE CAN BE GOOD**

**Leona Lewis - Happy**

**_My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear my sound  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah_**

**A/N: I apologise for all the mistakes on the last chapter. I was half asleep when writing – a mistake I won't be making again. I've gone back and edited it and as much as I love the phrase 'food friend' – I had to change that too. It was 'good friend'. Also Tanya was never there – it was Lauren. I apologise again.**

**Keep forgetting to add a disclaimer so here goes…**

**None of these characters belong to me – I'm just the director and right now I say…ACTION!**

The rest of lunch had been…

Well I wasn't really sure how to describe what it was. All I knew is that I had given up trying to please everyone because I couldn't trust myself. I would just let it all happen and hope for the best.

Surprisingly, Angela and Ben had stuck with me and tried to engage me in different conversations. Although what was even more astonishing is the fact that, Eric and Mike had joined us which didn't exactly fair well with Jessica who'd stuck by Lauren and Tyler.

In some sense, I did wish my craziness would have scared Mike off because his hesitant thoughts were trying to give him the courage to ask me on a date this weekend.

And it was because of this, I was practically racing to Biology.

Only a few more strides…

He finally sized himself up and he placed his hand onto my elbow as he parted his lips to ask me, "Uh Bella…?"

I pretended that I had not heard his question as I exhaled in relief. "Oh, good, we're here" then quickly, raced to the safe haven of the Biology classroom.

I'd been so distracted that I hadn't paid attention to the strong scent that it had taken me by shock to catch Edward Cullen sitting on my table. _I seriously had the worst luck._

_Or the best?_

Where did _that_ come from?

He found my eyes like before. An unexpected fascination etched on his expression as he gazed at me with wonder? Speculation?

Although it was harder to get a reading from vampires – I could make out nothing evil from him. There was no out of control bloodlust that I should worry about but also as I stared straight into his bright gold eyes, I could only identify the unvoiced questions that perplexed him.

Knowing that he was probably trying to read me again, I made a quick check to see if my shield was still barricading him from me and thankfully it was.

"Where were you yesterday?" Mr. Banner voice broke through my daze and I turned to my right in order to face my teacher.

I replayed his words before replying, "Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling well". I was certainly not feeling well now either and had considered going home but I knew I couldn't afford to keep running away, especially if I intended to make Forks my home. So I had stayed.

"As long as you're better now" he smiled and walked to his desk, "Well you are going to have to do yesterday's work as homework" he sounded apologetic.

I nodded because I really didn't mind at this point. "That's fine"

"Go on. Take a seat" he ordered while looking down at the lesson plan on his desk. "Work is on the board" he added with his head still bowed.

I almost questioned his orders – almost asked Mr. Banner to move me but wasn't a coward. I'd come this far and I couldn't help but admit to myself that I was intrigued by this sudden pull I felt towards the infamous Edward Cullen.

Breathing in, I walked towards him and saw him panic slightly then search around the room – probably for a seat that I could take. When finding none, he remained poised and pushed his books to the side to make room for me which I gave a small smile to.

Cautiously, I slipped into the chair next to him hoping that he wouldn't notice my uncontrollably trembling as I kept a fair amount of distance between us. I could not risk him getting too close.

He didn't say anything about this though I knew he noticed. Maybe he was thankful.

He still didn't say anything as I unpacked my bag and set my equipment on the table. Nor did he say anything as I began to doodle on the inside cover of my notebook.

He just didn't say anything.

Maybe this could work. I'd ignore him and he would ignore me.

My dream was short-lived as heard his first words to me, "Hello". The simple one-worded greeting was enough to make my stomach churn as I heard the velvety richness of his tone.

For a moment I wanted to pretend that I didn't hear him but that wouldn't only create more questions and truth be told I wanted to hear him speak again. I was ignoring the fact that this was dangerous territory that I was walking on.

Still feeling guarded, I hesitantly lifted my head to look at him, "Hello", I repeated him which seemed to be amusing as a small smile graced his lips.

I found that I liked when he smiled.

"You're Bella Marie" it wasn't phrased a question but I still nodded in reply. "You're famous here" he chuckled.

"Not for the right reasons" I sighed wearily and he looked almost sympathetic which was only drawing me in further. Instead of turning back to my own world like I should, I gave my full attention to him as my fingers acted on their own accord and dropped the pencil. "And you're Edward Cullen" he too nodded in confirmation so I added a friendly, "Nice to meet you"

His gaze burned into mine and the pull that I'd felt only seem to grow stronger as he whispered, "You too".

I should turn away – do my work and forget about him.

That was what I did.

I picked up my pen once more and looked at the board but he broke through me again as I heard him speak once more.

"Y-" but when looking towards him, he paused and stared at me while I remained blank. Silence befell on us as we locked eyes and there was an unknown feeling playing about within me.

Finally he spoke again, "I hope Jessica and Lauren aren't being too…" he paused again not sure how to finish the sentence which humoured me. He then settled on "intimidating".

"They're…" I too, paused briefly before adding, "…harmless". I sent him a small smile which he returned as if he understood the private joke. Not able to help myself, I commented on their obsession when adding, "Very infatuated by you though," my tone though nonchalant, however my thoughts were not.

He released a low groan, dropping his head for a brief second before looking back up at me and his lips lifted into a crooked smile and I noted how he was careful to not flash his teeth before confessing, "The feelings are definitely one sided"

_Why did that please me?_

Ducking my head, I hoped he didn't catch the heat that rose to my now flushed cheeks as embarrassment washed through me and my thoughts were clouded.

"Um..." he spoke again and I knew he wanted to capture my attention again. Instead of ignoring him like I should, I fought through the fog filling my mind and looked back up at him in curiosity, "I heard about what you said" his eyes were cast downwards onto the table appearing to be almost sheepish.

_Was he referring to today's lunch? Or yesterday's?_

Finally he lifted his head in order to meet my inquisitive eyes, "What you said to Lauren" he clarified and the blush was inevitable now, quick to warm my cheeks as the mortification returned and it was now my turn to stare at the table, wanting to avoid his eyes.

I don't know why I was astonished by his words - news in small towns spread like wildfire but I was embarrassed because he probably thought I was the new girl with a creepy obsession over him – feeling the need to defend his honour.

"Thank you" the sincerity in his tone took me by surprise which was why I was now gaping at him.

It was not an act. I could feel it to the very core of my being as I looked into the earnestness in the warmth of his golden irises. The spark ignited once again as we stared at each other – both trying to read the other and even though I could easily tap into his thoughts, I wouldn't.

Stop!

I was crossing the line and should go back to being invisible.

This – whatever _this_ was – could not happen!

He was being like this because he didn't know what I was. Once he found out – he'd become greedy and want more from me.

Shaking my head, I tried to clear my erratic thoughts, running my trembling fingers through my tresses before muttering, "We better get started on the work"

He cocked his head to the side still searching for something in my eyes. I could tell because every time he tried, a small crease would form on his forehead as he tried to concentrate and my shield could detect if a power was being enforced.

Mama used to call me an open book and as I looked into the intensity of his gaze, I worried he could easily read me. This was why I ripped my eyes away from him and focused on the words on the board: **STAGES OF MITOSIS. SLIDES ON YOUR TABLE. **

Looking down, I realised that the slides were piled on the table.

W_hy hadn't I seen them before?_

I knew the answer to that as it was right across from me but I couldn't bring myself to confess that.

"Ladies first?" Edward spoke pushing the worn out microscope towards me.

When I didn't say anything, he began to pull it towards him, "Or I could start if you wish?", his smug expression reminded me of Jasper in World History. _Were all vampires so sure of themselves?_

"No, I'm fine" I answered and pulled it back towards me before placing the first slide labelled A, into place then bending down to look through the lens, "Shortened molecules are condense and significance of chromosomes coiling and the nucleus is no longer visible" I countered before looking back up to meet his widened eyes and his lips were parted slightly. Feeling a bit smug myself, I smirked as I finalised my answer," Stage two, Prophase."

He composed himself and narrowed his eyes when asking, "Mind if I check?"

His question was almost insulting – that he'd think that I would be wrong but when I hitched an eyebrow at him in question, he simply mirrored me so I sighed and pushed it towards him using my index finger.

He was brief when checking the lens and gave his answer in, "Prophase"

"Like I said" after I said this, he looked up at me with the same smug smile as before.

He changed the slides again and swiftly glanced at it before saying, "This one's Metaphase"

It shouldn't be like this – I should be scared. I should be disregarding him and keeping our worlds apart but it wasn't like that. I couldn't find it in myself to simply ignore him or be fearful of what he was capable of because a part of me knew that he wasn't like that.

I almost felt safe around him.

I wasn't scared.

"Mind if I check?", deciding to play along with his game as I forced the unnecessary tremors away from my voice. He stared up at me before chuckling lowly to himself and I hitched an eyebrow as he shrugged and pushed it back to me.

"So you are from New York?" he inquired.

I nodded in reply, "Yes I am" I answered feeling guiltier than I had when I'd lied to Angela.

_Why did it hurt more to lie to him?_

Ignoring him, I moved back down to look at the slide but he captured my attention once more, "Why did you move to Forks?"

I stretched up and looked him in the eye before teasing him, "Almost sounds like you don't want me here"

"That's not it" I hitched an eyebrow at his choice of words and he shook his head, "I mean – I was simply wondering why you would move to a small town" his answer was rushed as he tried to justify his previous error. "Very different to the city life you're used to, I presume" he rambled through his explanation.

"It is different" I admitted, "But a good different"

Forcing my eyes away from him, I looked back down to check but he interrupted me by asking, "See the spindled fibres?"

"Yes" sounding almost aggravated which was because his tone was almost degrading. I sat up and approved of his previous answer, "Metaphase"

"Like I said" he mimicked me.

Rolling my eyes at him, I changed the slides this time and started my analysis, "Splits in the centromere and the sister chromatids are separated…"

"Anaphase?" he guessed and to tell the truth, I was annoyed with the fact that he was right. I wish I could wipe away that smug tone.

Instead of saying anything in reply, I just pushed it back, "Your turn"

His slender fingers moved around gracefully and almost cautiously as he switched the slide then held the microscope lightly and I knew he was trying to not expose himself by crushing the object in his hands. It took me years to control my strength but even more to control my speed. "Telophase. You wanna check?" he pulled me away from my thoughts.

I renounced an exhale, allowing my taut muscles to relax as I yielded to the truth. "No" I whispered and his eyes widened with my following words, "I trust you"

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers. Hope you enjoyed seeing their relationship transpire. **

**Valentine Rain – I will be including a Cullen POV soon so you can peak into their thoughts about Bella. **

**Twilight Rocker –Thank you for reviewing and for your flattering comment. Cullen POV is coming up soon.**

** .142 – Thanks for the love to Vampire Diaries. Are you a Team Damon/Team Stefan? Can't exactly pin point when Edward and Bella will start a relationship but I can tell you it will happen without Jacob's interference. **

**Pongu – I'm such a big Austen fan and love Pride and Prejudice so thank you for mentioning this. Never really realized it until you put it into perspective. Thank you for the love you have for this fanfic – was nervous at first but my brother coaxed me into actually posting it so here we are. Glad the chapter was also educational. **

**Joda-Eragonsson – I mean good friend but when I realized my mistake I've started using the phrase – 'food friend'. Glad you're enjoying and thank you for reviewing.**

**booksxforxlife – Thanks for reviewing and for liking Guardian. Awesome support**

** Fee-Sha14 – Thank you for reading this and loving this. Thank you for your review and I hope you stick around.**

**Awesome story! It's amazing! Keep up the good work!(:**

**InLoveJA - Mistake with Tanya – meant Lauren so sorry about that. I like the phrase 'food friend'. Fixed all the other mistakes too. Thanks for still hanging around. **

**Kelly-Starfly – Thank you for your support by revieweing. hope you enjoyed this chappie.**

**Gracegoddess – Will include a Cullen POV. thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**sujari6 – I wish I had that kind of restraint. I'm too impulsive, if it had been me, I would have sent a left hook. Anyway thanks for reviewing and reading.**

**Jaxolelady – Was definitely Lauren. Sorry for the mix up – that's what I get for writing when I was half-asleep. Thank you for reviewing. **

**Once again THANK YOU ALL for reviewing. More coming soon.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Play Along

**CHAPTER 15 – PLAY ALONG**

**30 Seconds To Mars – This Is War**

**_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
The moment to live and the moment to die,  
The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
To fight, to fight, to fight!_**

** A/N: Characters don't belong to me...blah blah blah...**

**Thank you ever so much for last chapter's reviews. Thought we'd get more of Bella's fire again.**

After we finished the practical, we didn't exactly say goodbye. We gather our things in an almost mechanical manner and as I turned to say goodbye, his eyes captured mine again so we stared at each other again until Mike interrupted him before either of us could voice our thoughts.

I'd quickly ran to retrieve my duffel from the locker but Mike had caught up with me, not allowing me a moment of peace as he prattled on, jumping from different topics that I'd given up and chose to ignore him.

Now as I walked towards Gym, with the pubescent human boy by my side, I could hear his low calm breaths and make out his soft footsteps among everyone else's.

I wanted to hear his thoughts.

Mike nudged me and I blinked back into reality as I looked towards him and stopped with him as he asked, "So what do you think?", his blue eyes gleaming with hope.

Even though I felt guilty for not listening to him, I still couldn't help but my monotone voice as I asked, "About?"

"The dance?" a blush rose to his cheeks as he looked at his shuffling feet, appearing sheepish and I could hear how his heart raced as each second passed was accompanied with my silence.

He had asked me on a date - to an upcoming school dance. I had caught the colourful posters informing everyone about the 'Ladies Choice' dance but had chosen to ignore them. I'd prefer to simply stay at home, read a book in my cabin and just revel in the silence instead of having everyone's prying stares trained on me.

As I turned to answer Mike, Edward Cullen chose that moment to angrily push past us, a low growl ripped through him but it was loud enough for me to hear.

_Was he angry? _

With me? With Mike?

Fear prickled in me as I stared after him and caught how he'd quickened his steps before rounding the corner. As I lost contact with his form, an unusual ache burnt in my chest.

"I was thinking maybe you and me-" Mike started and I grew irritated with him.

I interrupted him before a mental image could transpire with his suggestive words, "Sorry Mike" I quickly apologised and began to walk again as I caught his fallen expression, "I am going to be out of town" was my fabricated story.

"Oh" was all he could say and I began to walk towards the gym but he caught up again and apparently wasn't satisfied as he questioned, "Why aren't you gonna be here?"

Thinking fast, I thought of the perfect excuse, "I will be visiting family" my thoughts grew wistful as I dreamed for the lie to be the truth. I would give anything for a moment with them – I hated being alone. Being surrounded by people that were only listening to my lies and people that would never understand who I was.

"Where?" he interrogated.

I narrowed my eyes at him, hoping he would see my shortening temper, "In Seattle" my words were sharp and curt hoping that he would forget about it now but he remained persistent as he pursued the rest of his bothersome inquisition.

"Can't you go another day?" he whined desperately.

His whole demeanour was annoying me and I felt my anger flare, "No!" I snapped at him and he stopped in his tracks, looking shocked. "I mean, it's a non-refundable ticket" I sighed wearily as the tiredness began to thicken the atmosphere, weighing me down.

He still wouldn't surrender as he jogged to catch up with me and I read his thoughts as he began to voice them, "Maybe we can do di-"

"Oh we're running late" I interfered again and ran towards the changing room.

-XxxxX-

Because of the insufferable human being that was Mike Newton, I was late to the lesson and I saw that everyone else had already changed when emerging from the changing room.

It was quite a small group – only a handful of students, all scattered around the large court.

My eyes were alert as I caught sight of both Lauren and Jessica sat at the bleachers in tight blue shorts and pale yellow Forks High School t-shirts. _How could I deal a class with both of them?_

Reining in my anger, I caught Angela's attention as she waved to me and I jogged to her in the very comfortable hi-tops that I'd bought in Port Angeles.

"Hey, how come you're late?" she asked while stretching so I followed her actions and began to stretch my limbs as I sat on the floor and stretched to meet my toes with ease.

Grumbling at her words, I answered, "I had a run in with Mike"

She glanced at Mike who was preoccupied with Tyler before she then looked back at me, "Must've been fun" she smirked and I grimaced making her laugh.

I then sat up alert as I felt someone's eyes on me, making my skin burn with the intensity of their stare and sure enough when I looked to the right, I saw Edward and Alice and the one I remembered as Emmett. All were sat at the bench and all were staring at me so I looked back to Angela and ignored them as I continued to stretch.

I was angry.

Angry that he affected me in such a way.

Angry that I had responded to him.

Angry at myself for allowing myself to be pulled into his web.

He was vampire.

Pushing away the darkening thoughts, I asked Angela, "So what are we doing today?"

"SINGLES TENNIS" the coach announced before Angela could.

The activity would be simple enough.

Coach Clapp seemed to regain authority with the shrill of the silver whistle that had been hanging loosely around his neck. All the students responded to this rushing to the storage to claim a racquet – well all apart from me and the Cullens who dragged themselves and leisurely pulled out any racquet.

I followed Angela and I too picked any racquet not as bothered by the colour as some of the girls were but as I walked back to where we'd been sitting, Lauren pushed at my shoulder purposefully and sneered when I stumbled.

My fingers tightened around the leather encased grip and I took a threatening step towards her but my shoulders were grabbed by Angela who steered me away from them.

"Thank you" I whispered.

It seemed there was always something to be grateful for in regards to Angela.

Glancing at the Cullens in wonder as to whether they caught that, I grew confused when seeing that the big one named Emmett seemed to be berating Edward as his hand was pushing him down to the bench. Alice stood before him trying to calm him? _What had I missed?_

My interest grew as I caught Edward's glare being directed at someone behind me and when I turned I only found Jessica and Lauren.

Could it be…?

No – I shouldn't think like that.

Instead I looked down at my racquet and began tugging at the strings with my index finger, I was satisfied that they were tight enough. Maybe tennis would a way to release all my aggression – too bad they weren't the racquets I used to play with. They could handle any amount of pressure – these ones would break easily if I played like I was meant to.

"I guess the game is starting" Angela nodded towards the court where there were six courts with the nets put up. Each court was marked with a number.

"When I blow to the whistle, girls move to the left side but the boys stay where they are"

"Bella you can start with me" Mike grinned and I looked towards Angela for help but she shrugged as she was called off by Eric.

I sighed and nodded, allowing myself to follow him to the court.

"Don't worry, I'll take it easy on you" he winked at me and I smiled dumbly nodding along with what he was saying but my internal thoughts were mischievous.

When Coach blew the whistle, Mike tried to serve the ball but it hit the net the first four times. Each failed attempt, the more aggravated he grew, the more his complexion closed into a tomato red.

At first it was amusing but then it was now becoming annoying. "I'll serve if you want" I offered but he declined so I stepped back, shrugging my shoulders as I watched him fail again.

I was trying really hard not to laugh but he wasn't making it easier with the funny sounds that escaped his lips so I had to bite the inside of my cheek.

Finally he got it over the net and I acted quickly as I batted it back to him.

He missed.

"One point for me" I smirked and watched him scrabble for the ball.

"Guess the winner surfs then" he chuckled nervously and threw the ball back at me and I caught it with ease before completing a perfect serve which he narrowed his eyes at but pulled himself together as he jumped to hit the ball back but I stayed where I was as I batted it back to the right.

He missed.

"You're really good" he gasped, looking out of breath.

_Or you're just really bad._ I mentally commented which made me smirk but I quickly composed myself not wanting to make him feel bad."My mother signed me up for tennis" I admitted and rolled the ball between my fingers, reading for another serve but was interrupted with the coach's whistle.

"Guess our game's over" he sighed and I nodded ready to walk away bit he called back to me to say goodbye with a wave which I shyly returned before shuffling off to my next contender.

Tyler.

"Well lookie…what we have here…" he grinned and his eyes trailed from the soles of my feet to my face. "Aren't I lucky" his grin grew wider than I had thought possible.

Feeling uncomfortable under his stare, I shivered as it took me back but quickly pulled myself together and snapped at him with a dark glare, "Let's just play the game"

"I love games" he purred. "Don't worry babe, I'll take it easy on you" he added and my brows furrowed in anger. Why did he and Mike insist on that? Was it because I was a girl?

Well I was about to prove him wrong.

We played on for our limited fifteen minutes while I continuously scored my points as the ball hit the floor of his side. While he aggressively moved around his side of the court, I stayed where I was and stretched my hand anticipating his every obvious move.

Finally the whistle rang and I caught the ball as he served it. "I guess I won that round" smiling sweetly before I added smugly, "babe".

He growled angrily, breaking his cool exterior but then his features transformed into a forced smile, "It wouldn't exactly be gentlemanly of me to not let you win" was his nonchalant reply, though I could detect the underlying frustration with his strained words.

I snorted at this and waved to him as I moved on down the court, feeling energized and empowered with the last two games.

I was having fun.

Next opponent was a short boy named Brandon who turned out to be an okay player as he kept his thoughts to himself and concentrated on the game.

Though I still won.

I moved on to the next court but froze in my next step as I caught sight of Edward Cullen.

My insides acted as before with the close proximity but I pushed them aside and breathed in as I continued down towards my side of the court but kept my eyes on him through the gaps of the net that was fortunately separating us.

"Hi" I gave a strained smile, forcing my muscles to cooperate.

"Hello again" he whispered, a small smile playing on his lips though I could detect he was uncomfortable with the way he was gripping the racquet's handle. "Ready?" he asked holding up the tennis ball. Again, I could almost make out the certainty of his win through the glint in his eyes as well as in his voice.

He probably thought he'd have to go easy on me – maybe let me win a few points.

Little did he know.

I simple nodded in reply and tightened my hold on the racquet handle.

His movements were gentle and fluid as he performed a perfect serve but instead of hitting it back, I reached up and caught it in one hand.

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't take it easy on me" I threw it back sharply, catching him by surprise as he felt the force behind my throw when catching it. "It's insulting" I snarled through gritted teeth and he permitted the amused smile this time, his golden eyes darkened with an unknown emotion.

"Sorry" he apologized but the smile in his voice only angered me further. I waited as he served it back, still gentle and swift.

His smile fell when I hit the ball with as much force as I could master and he realized that he almost lost but quickly regained his position as he quickly reached to the left and batted it back.

I allowed my anger and frustrations to pour out and control me through the game but still remained careful as to not expose myself by breaking the racquet.

Both of us grew angrier as neither faltered and neither of us had scored a point so we continued batting back and forth. I anticipated his next move with the way he rolled back his shoulder so I rushed to the back right and batted it back which he had also seen coming.

In the distance, I heard the shrill of the whistle but neither of us stopped as we continued.

Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Neither of us had grown tired and both of us didn't want to give up.

Adrenaline coursed through my veins with every hit and I felt the same rush I had in the morning. Slowly the fire that I used to own seemed to be returning.

When he hit it back, I jumped in the air and batted it back and watched as he took a small step to the left before the ball hit the wires of his racquet, sending it back to me that I had to dive to the right and bat it back with a forceful backhand.

The whistle was blown again and I waited for Edward to give up but the fire burning in his eyes told me otherwise as he continued on with a game.

Edward Cullen was competitive – I was sure of that.

Just as I reached out to hit it back, a small pale hand reached out to grab the ball and I stopped my movements in confusion and turned to the intruder.

Alice.

"I think both of you won this round" she flashed a toothy smile though her eyes were wary as they searched mine in suspicion.

Avoiding her eyes, I found that the other students including the coach were surrounding our court. All in awe with what I suspected they had just witnessed.

"That was a great game Marie" the coach complimented and it seemed to be an agreement as it was following with murmurs of agreement from the other students.

I felt flushed and bashful, the strength and fierce competitiveness I had acquired for the game had dissolved and I was back to reality.

"You played tennis at your old school?" Coach Clapp seemed impressed.

I shrugged nonchalantly and reached up to run fingers through my hair as a habit but remembered it was in a ponytail so I dropped my hand back down as I answered, "My mother took me to a tennis club" giving the same answer I'd offered to Mike.

"Well it paid off" he added and patted my back then turned to the rest of the group, "Lesson over. let's get going" he used the whistle again to remind everyone of his authority and I found it amusing as some jumped at the sound but all listened and began to file out.

Lauren and Jessica walked off but not before reminding me of their hate with the fixated scowls directed to me – I worried that those expressions was permanently incised on their faces. However, I couldn't help myself as I waved to them with a sweet smile making them huff again as they stomped away.

Angela jumped in front of me, blocking them from my sight as I looked at the wide smile that graced her face. "You're really good" she complimented and I shrugged acting indifferent. I would not break under their waiting eyes.

"Too good" the big one named Emmett murmured, narrowing my eyes at me but then glanced at a puzzled looking Edward before an amused grin broke out.

"So are you" I complimented Edward who narrowed his eyes at my word and remained quiet. A calculating expression marred his graven features and I knew he was trying to decipher what had just happened and how I had played to his level.

I have to admit I was happy that I'd bruised his ego.

It had been a risk for me to play like I did but I knew that he wouldn't reveal what he was by telling me that it was impossible for me to have matched his speed. If he called me out – I could easily retaliate.

_Was he angry that I had been a match him? _

"That was fun" I commented before walking away with Angela by my side still complementing my skill to which I allowed the pride to settle in and the wide grin, I'd been repressing to finally spread across my face.

I was happy.

**A/N: Please continue to read and review. A Cullen POV coming up soon...**


	16. Chapter 16 - Decisions and Suspicions

**CHAPTER 16 – DECISIONS AND SUSPICIONS **

**3 Doors Down - Here Without You**

**_And when the last one falls  
When it's all said and done  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love_**

_**I'm here without you, baby**_  
_**But you're still on my lonely mind**_

**EPOV**

She was different.

The moment I saw her, I knew there was something different about her.

Not just in her natural beauty though I couldn't deny that she was pretty –beautiful even.

Her complexion was almost as pale as a vampire and that's what had caught my attention at first but when I saw the large doe like brown eyes, I knew it couldn't be true. Plus she didn't acquire the vampire scent – instead she owned a unique scent of strawberries and freesias but what I couldn't comprehend was the dull smell of her blood – it was almost like she didn't have any but I could hear the way her heart drummed – slightly more erratic and I caught how the heartbeat would jump a little when I spoke to her.

Through the game, her heartbeat had remained steady - steadier than any human's should and her low breaths had been evened even as we watched her walk out with Angela.

She wasn't a common brunette as her mahogany tresses rolled down her back in waves, tainted with the burgundy highlights which would be more prominent under the florescent lights.

What I did like about her was that she didn't use any cosmetics like the rest of the girls did - not that Bella really needed any. Her creamy skin was flawless, her pink lips were full and plump with no need for lipstick and her long lashes were curved to perfection.

It was almost a captivating beauty – one that had not gone unnoticed to the male population of Forks High. Their lustful thoughts had plagued me for the past few days – annoying me to no end. Their vulgar imaginations angered me and it had seemed to be a constant battle to will myself to calm down.

Though if it hadn't been for their thoughts, I wouldn't have really paid attention to Bella Marie.

I noticed how she dressed differently to the other humans. Her style was unique – modest, almost in the traditional sense. With her long skirt that grazed her sandal clad feet and even when she wore a tank top, she added layers on top almost like she was being careful about exposing any skin- whether it was for the cold Forks weather or another reason – I didn't know.

At first I had thought that she was quiet with the way she hid under the large parka and avoided everyone's stares... She preferred to remain in the background and to be ignored. I had come to the conclusion that she didn't like attention like most humans craved for.

This was why it took me by great surprise when I saw the fire burn in her brown eyes as she defended me against Lauren Mallory. Although I was impressed and flattered over her new found courage, I did feel guilty because her words had now gained her two enemies.

When seeing Lauren push her, I had been blinded by the burning anger and the overwhelming urge to protect her rose but thankfully Emmett had held me back and I had to watch as Bella restrained herself.

It had reminded me of the time in cafeteria when the deadliest look had crossed her features. The dark glare had been filled with an inhuman hatred and her chocolate brown eyes had darkened into a soulless void. Her anger had transformed her into something darker.

After seeing her stumble back from Lauren's attack, I had tried to tell myself that I only wanted to help her because she helped me but I knew it was because of the pull that I felt around her. It felt like it was electric current would hum in the air between us that I could almost feel it burn through my skin.

Every move she made consumed me and when she challenged me in Biology, I was bewildered. The humans tended to stray from our paths and refuse to talk to any of us in a civilised manner but Bella was intelligent – her observations with the stages of mitosis had stunned me.

I'd felt it in Biology when I spoke to her but through the conversation. I could tell she was guarding herself with the way she gave vague replied but with each answer that I received only fascinated me further which was why I couldn't help but try and draw her into a conversation – feeling the strange need to know more about her. I felt drawn to her but I couldn't decipher why that was.

The intolerable creature that was Mike Newton annoyed me to no end especially when he thought it was perfectly fine to interfere with me and Bella - just as I wanted to ask if she needed help in finding her next lesson. His vile thoughts were obnoxious and too loud to ignore as I saw how he imagined claiming Bella as his own.

I was disgusted with him before, but seeing the wild fantasies roam around his twisted mind, I felt even more sickened by the mere thought of him.

Surely, Bella would be able to protect herself from Mike Newton. I was sure that she would realise she could find someone better than him or even Tyler and Eric...

Now as I watched her go away, I felt the tug on my chest and reached up instinctively to rub by chest. Alice had caught the movement and had swivelled her eyes to meet mine with a silent question.

How she ignited these feelings within me – I did not know. Everything about her seemed to call to me and I felt protective of her. I could not deny that I felt something for her but I could decide on what I would do about it. I still did not know.

Her whole manner intrigued me.

"Did that seriously happen?" Emmett asked, his impressed tone didn't falter.

"Yes" I gave in to the truth, "It did", I continued to look down at the exit she'd left in with a thoughtful expression while trying to calculate what was happening, "Well she isn't a vampire…", I commented and from the corner of my eye I saw Emmett nod in confirmation.

Alice stared back and forth, from me to Emmett before shrugging and concluding, "Maybe we're just overreacting", though her tone were nonchalant but I could read the underlying worry.

"Maybe" I sighed. She could be right – maybe I was blowing this out of proportion. I was known for my paranoia.

Interrupting us was the low vibrate of Emmett's phone. He pulled it out, read the text before slipping it back into his pocket. "Rose and Jasper are waiting for us" he informed me and Alice.

"We should go" Alice tugged at my shirt and I allowed her to drag me across the gym with her while Emmett trailed our steps.

Maybe we were all being paranoid.

**-XxX-**

After changing, we had met with our other two siblings in the deserted car park and we were now settled in the silver Volvo as I drove us back home although my mind was not present in their conversation as it had trailed back to the enigma that was Bella Marie.

Truth be told, I was impressed.

She had challenged me – something that was rare within the student body as most were clever enough to steer from us. Bella had even shown her anger when I had tried to be gentle with now, I could picture how she'd amused me with her snarl as she called me out on taking it easy on her - which I did, because I had underestimated her and she had proved me wrong. I could remember how her brown eyes had darkened with a new determination and excitement for the new challenge that faced her.

However, the memory that was burnt into my thoughts was the victorious smile she had sent to me and my siblings before strolling out of the gym. It had been different from the bland falsified smiles she gave to everyone else as that time. This time, her whole face lit up making her seem even more beautiful.

"What's wrong with Edward?" I heard Rose ask and pulled myself out of my subconscious to shake my head in answer to the question.

Emmett ignored me and intervened with a laugh, "A girl beat him in tennis"

Rose joined in on the laughter and I glared at her through the mirror."What?" she giggled happily and my grip tightened around the steering wheel, "What girl? Was it Jessica?" she questioned and I grimaced. I had had the chance to play with Jessica though she did not exactly play. Instead she'd crossed over the net to my side of the court and tried to talk to me. "Did you let her win?" Rose asked.

"No. It was the new girl, Bella" Alice informed her and the laughter immediately subdued. It seemed the girl had had a great impact onto this family. Their thoughts fell back on the strange new girl. Rose was impressed by her attitude for standing up to Lauren and Jessica.

"And I did not let her win" I added grimly making the atmosphere more tense.

For a few moments we stewed in that thought before Rosalie broke the silence and asked quietly, "Bella?" her thoughts grew suspicious.

Alice turned around to look at a confused looking Jasper and reminded him, "The one in our World History Class"

Realisation hit him as he nodded in understanding, "There is something about her" he replied but still deep in thought. Jasper had been wary for a while and had suggested that we keep her under our watch as there was the possibility of her being a threat to us and at first I had shrugged it off but now I was not so sure.

We all knew about what had happened in World History and how this mere human had taken on Jasper in a history quiz. Alice had told us about her not missing any question but also she filled us in on Bella's vast knowledge of the historical facts.

At first I found it amusing but now I knew that something was wrong.

Today had confirmed it.

There was something strange about her. Jasper had mentioned that he couldn't really read her emotions clearly, it was as if she wasn't even alive and Alice never saw her arrival neither could she draw up any clear visions including her – only grainy blurred images that fleeted. My power couldn't work on her either – I had hoped having her in my Biology class, I could hear her but every time I tried ignoring everyone and concentrating only on her mind – nothing. It was like she wasn't even there.

"I can't read her mind. Alice can't see he clearly and Jasper can't feel her emotions" I replayed the information that I was sure about.

"That is strange" Rosalie agreed and I could hear the apprehension rise in their thoughts. _Maybe we should kill her…_ she added mentally and a growl rumbled in my chest that I had to bite down to prevent myself from releasing it out loud, and raising more questions that even I couldn't answer.

"What do you know about her?" Emmett asked and I was grateful for the distraction.

Sighing deeply, I ran my fingers through my messy locks, "Not much", I answered, "Just that her name is Bella Marie and that she's moved here from New York". I only knew this much about her because I had listened in on some of the humans' thoughts.

"What about her parents?" Jasper questioned.

I shook my head before answering sadly, "I don't think they're alive". It was not a certainty as I had only picked it out from Mrs. Cope's thoughts, although I doubt Bella's parents would be able to hide from a small town like Forks.

"Aw poor Bella" Alice cooed and I smiled at her caring attitude towards a stranger,"She lives alone?"

"We assume" Jasper filled in before I could answer.

Rosalie's suspicions grew and I knew she was drawing up a plan in order to ensure our security, "Well if we knew the address, maybe we could just look around. See if anything's suspicious" Rosalie suggested, her doubt settling into her thoughts.

Emmett's angered thoughts were filled with different ways of how we could fight back before voicing what he was thinking, "Has she been of any threat?" _Just say the word… _his mental voice trailed off as he brought his hands into fists.

Quickly I shook my head before I argued, "Not really", my fingers tightened around the steering wheel as I read the fury on Emmett's face. This shouldn't come to a fight – it won't.

"A shifter?" Emmett propositioned but both me and Alice both shook our heads. She couldn't be a shifter – I could have smelt the horrible stench that accompanied those dogs. Plus, if she was a shifter she wouldn't be coming to our school – she would've have probably attended the school on the reservation.

A crease formed on Jasper's forehead before he voiced what I had been thinking, "She doesn't smell like them"

"And you say she's not a vampire", Rosalie raised a questioning brow, growing more infuriated by the minute with the lack of information. I had learnt a long time ago that Rosalie liked to be in control – liked to be able to manage the situations and I knew this was enraging her.

I was careful when choosing my words, not wanting to trigger her impulsive side, "Not as far as we could tell. She hasn't got that scent either, she's got a human eye colour and I can hear her heartbeat"

Alice reached over to take my hand in hers with a smile sent my way, "Then you're all just exaggerating" she exclaimed, "If she does anything…we'll leave" she concluded in a deadpanned whisper.

"Or fight" Emmett smirked.

This time I couldn't stop the snarl that ripped through when my fingers tightened on Alice's hand making her wince but she still didn't pull away. I sent her an apologetic glance, ignoring the rest of my siblings' stares before turning back to the road.

This time Rosalie hesitated as she asked, "Should we tell Carlisle and Esme?"

After the game that she had played, I did consider the thought of going home and deliberating with Carlisle but I knew that it would only make things worse. Both he and Esme would worry and I didn't want to upset them – especially Esme.

"No" I decided. "Let's not worry them until we're sure"

I would continue to watch over Bella as would my family.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed having the Cullen side of the story. Love Emmett – he's so fun in both the book and the movie. Hope you liked reading what Edward is thinking. Thank you to all the reviews so far – we're close to 100!**

**Sorry for not replying to your comments. Here they are for both chapters 14 and 15.**

**cecilia4059**** – First of all – welcome to my story – thank you for reading and reviewing and I'm glad you're liking the story so far. cecilia4059 – Hope you enjoyed EPOV. Now all the Cullens are going to be more cautious around Bella. Now you know that Edward does suspect something but that wasn't the only reason why he was talking to her in Biology. He was talking to her because he's interested in her but also he can't smell her blood as she is shielding herself so he feels more comfortable around her. Don't worry about Jacob – he won't be such a big problem. Who/What she is will be revealed soon. Thank you for the comments. Really happy that you're reading and reviewing.**

**Twilight Rocker**** – I thought Bella should get rid f some of the bottled up anger and frustration so I used tennis but in my case I prefer boxing. Glad you liked it. Thanks for the reviews. Bella is trying to deny the pull that she can feel towards our dear old Edward but she can't keep it at bay forever. Why she's fighting this attraction will be unveiled very soon. **

**IzzyPure**** - I am not good at tennis at all – I actually prefer boxing so I'm with you in punching those who deserve it. Bella is a genius but only because she's lived for a really long time (SPOILER ALERT). Bellamay seem all cute and sweet but there is something more…She has made mistakes before which is why she thinks of herself as this horrible monster. **

**Avery**** – Welcome to my sto0ry and I hope you're enjoying. No, Bella isn't a vampire but she is supernatural. She got into the truck because she'd used a lot of her power and couldn't continue on. **

**Pongu**** – I'm a huge fan of classics and Pride and Pejudice is one of my many favourites. It's easier for Edward to actually talk to her because she's shielding her scent. Let's wait and see when she removes the shield…Have to say that Edward may have some brooding moments. Edward is starting to feel protective over Bella and let's see how that plays out. **

**Valentine Rain**** – Sorry about the mix up – going to be extra careful now. Thanks for reading and reviewing and hope you love this chapter. **

**Holidai ****- Edward is suspicious as you may have just read. Right now Edward is calm around her as he's comfortable – not really worrying about the dangers of sinking his teeth into her because he can't smell her.**

**InLoveJA**** – Really happy that you liked the chapter. Went back and fixed my mistakes – sorry about that. Very grateful to your hawk eyes – always come in handy. Sorry to hear that you had a rough night – hope everything is sorted and I'm glad my story helped in some way. **

** – It's only a matter of time before the Cullens find out – they're already suspicious. Thank you for reading and reviewing this story. **

**sujari6**** – As you've read, Cullens are suspicious now and are going to be more watchful. Thanks for your reviews and for reading. **

**maliciouspixie5**** – Thank you for that comment – it's awesome knowing that you love the story. Hope you enjoyed seeing it in Edward's POV.**

**Kelly-Starfly**** – Thank you for the love to the chapter. Keeps me writing. **


	17. Chapter 17 - Trying To Belong

**CHAPTER 17 – TRYING TO BELONG**

**Nirvana – Lithium**

**_I'm so lonely, but that's okay, I shaved my head ...  
And I'm not sad  
And just maybe I'm to blame for all I've heard ...  
But I'm not sure  
I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet you there ...  
But I don't care_**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the amazing response to the Cullen POV. Didn't know you really wanted to see their side so I may add another one later on…You guys are amazing for getting me on 100 reviews – super pumped and I hope that you love the next chapter. Thank you all.**

He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder before advising me, "Awron cadw 'ch chreuau acha 'r afal a arlunia i maes 'i egni" **(Now keep you eyes on the apple and draw out its energy) **his words were slow and calm. "Alli balfalu 'i?" **(Can you feel it)**

I fell deeper in the trance as I watched the green apple waver in mid air but I fought to concentrate on the fading burn in my chest fighting for the flames to burn brighter.

"Ach yn gwneud o'r gorau" **(You're doing very well sweetheart) **he placed a light kiss my forehead and I looked up to watch as he reached out to grab the levitating apple and I pulled my mind away from the connection and watched as he brought it to his lips and took a bite.

Sending him a mock glare, I stood from the floor and moved back to take a seat by mama's feet and watched as she painted. "Isabella , blesio basio 'm 'r farwor" **(Isabella, please pass me the chalk) **she patted my back with a small smile.

Instead of walking up to the other side of the room, I followed my father's advice and stretched out my hand in direction of where the charcoal was and breathed in and then out to clear my mind as I smiled when it floated towards me and then landed sharply into my arms.

Mum grinned at me and I smiled back feeling proud of myself then glanced at father who seemed pleased as he held out his palm so I could place mine on it.

I was certainly getting better at this but this reminded me of the other children and how they did not like what I did or how I acted.

My eyes caught my father who was bending down to place more wood to the fire."Nhadogi …?" **(Father…?)**

He looked up from the fire, some of his expressions hidden in the shadows while the right was glowing as the glow from the flames burned bright, "Do, Isabella" **(Yes, Isabella)**

"Wi 'n anadnabyddus?" **(Am I strange?), **I murmured shyly casting my eyes onto the ground beneath us.

I could feel both of their worry and watched as they stared back at me, "Paham ddeudech a baban?" **(Why would you say that, baby?) **mama asked, concern in her tone and I glanced to her as she placed her charcoal down, angling her body towards me.

"Others gwisga t ymddangos at cara 'm"** (Others do not seem to like me) **I whispered, "Ddeudan Dwi 'n anadnabyddus" **(They say that I'm strange)**

Mama sank down on the floor next to me then cupped my cheeks so I could look into her warm eyes, "Ach mo 'n anadnabyddus , anwylyd Isabella" **(You are not strange, dear Isabella)**

Glancing back at my father, I found that he was now walking towards us, "Namyn Dwi 'n amgen. Wi mo" **(But I am different. Am I not?), **I inquired looking at both of them in question. With the looks we received from the others, I knew we were different to them.

Papa bent down next to the both of us and he took my hand in his before answering, "Da 'n amgen" **(A good different)**

Papa sat down next to me and covered my palm with his larger one making the hum ignited again beneath our fingertips. The connection was instant as our souls linked and I felt his energy merge with mine causing a small tickle in my palm."Rydych yn …" **(You are…)** he paused to glance at me before nodded towards our hands and I followed his line of sight, watching as he removed his palm to reveal the blossoming of a white and pink sakura in my palm, "arbennig" **(special) **he finished with a smile.

I too smiled as I looked down at the small flower that now lay in the middle of my palm.

He reached down to gently pick it up before pushing my hair out of my face and then tucking the flower behind my ear and then silently mouthing. "Rwyf wrth fy modd i chi" **(I love you)**

I parted my lips to answer but no words came out

"I'r sêr a'r lleuad ac yn ôl" **(To the stars and the moon and back)**, he continued but the words of my affection were not being voiced out loud.

_I love you too._

_…I love…_

The dream faded and I woke up.

In my room.

Alone.

-XxX-

I wasn't going to dwell on the fact that I was alone because the longer I did, the more I drove myself insane.

Anyway I was happy because today was Thursday which meant that there was only two more days and I had the weekend and I didn't mind that it meant that I would be working at the diner because I was somewhat excited to be away from school and around more mature people.

The thought was enough to have me smiling although I had to admit that yesterday's memories played a big part on last night's peaceful slumber as well as today's burst of energy.

My mind kept trailing back to the empowered feeling that had rose when I was able to keep up with Edward – a vampire. I do wonder how it would be like if we played a real game where we both tested our strengths but I knew that could never happen. The brooding expression on Edward Cullen's face as he tried to decipher what had just happened told me that he was becoming suspicious. They all were.

I'm sure after my reckless behaviour, they would be watching me.

Even though I could see the danger in all I had done, I couldn't help but feel proud of myself because after spending many years of my life being broken down by their kind, I had fought back yesterday.

It may be a small victory but I would take it.

Knowing that I would under their scrutiny more than usual, I had decided on making an attempt to look more like one of the humans by changing my style into something more typical 21st Century teenage human. This was why I was dressed in comfortable jeans that ere tucked inside the warm brown boots. Instead of a cardigan, I was wearing a beige long sleeved sweater that had a low neck so I wore a black tank top underneath. Along with this was a knitted hat with matching gloves. It was a comfortable look.

As I walked out, I threw my keys in the air and caught them again with smile before I turned to lock the door and practically skip to the truck.

-XxX-

While I transferred my books from my bag and into my locker, Angela caught my eye as she began to walk down dressed in a simple black t-shirt and denim jeans with black boots, her black rimmed glasses slid down her nose but she was quick to push them up. She also wore a parka although hers was a dark green. "Hey" she waved to me.

I smile back with a small wave of my own hand, "Hi"

"You look really nice today" she complimented me and I smiled in gratitude and she looked down to my feet before commenting, "I love your boots"

"Thank you" feeling more confident about what I'd worn. I then looked at the top she was wearing as it had caught my eye before, "I like your t-shirt"

"Thanks" she pulled down at the hem with a wistful expression, "Ben bought it after their concert" a small smile played on her lips as she reminisced about her time with him. She often spoke about Ben in such a caring tone and I hoped that he was worthy of a girl like Angela.

"That was nice of him" I grinned not showing my surprise as I had only just realised that MUSE was a musician.

I did miss music.

Angela crossed her arms before leaning on the lockers next to me, her eyes narrowing as she peered at me through her glasses, "You're in a cheerful mood" she commented.

As I shut the door of my locker, I asked, "Why do you say that?" the mirrored her stance as I too leaned on the lockers but faced her.

"Because you were humming" she inquired.

"I was?" this came as a surprise to me as I hadn't realised I was back to that – a habit that I had learnt from mum as she tended to hum a lot, especially when cooking. She nodded in confirmation and I shrugged answering nonchalantly with an excuse, "It's just a happy day, I guess"

She smirked and an unvoiced question remained in her eyes, "Did the ice not bother you then?" she asked.

After last night's rainfall, an ice cold breeze had followed with led to slippery roads but although it had been harder than usual when I was driving, I hadn't found it as difficult as the rest did. "No. I was fine" I recalled how the other students had fought hard with the gear as they tried to park their cars whereas I had found it and instantly worried about Angela, "Why? Did something happen to you?"

She sighed wearily before answering, "Some trouble on the road but not too bad" she shrugged before I saw her eyes gleam with an unknown excitement, "I still hope it snows" she exclaimed.

I chuckled at her childish enthusiasm before questioning it, "How come?",

"I love White Christmases" she answered happily and I couldn't help but silently agree.

Memories of decorating trees and playing in the snow the coming back into the house for some hot chocolate filled my mind. I could remember our family Christmases to every single detail but it felt like such a long time ago. I hadn't exactly celebrated any Christmas in the past – I don't even know how many years.

"I miss the snow" I whispered softly and looked into the distance but was sidetracked by the burning gaze being sent my way by none other than Edward Cullen.

Angela grew apprehensive as she asked, "Didn't it snow in New York last year?"

I looked away from him and looked towards her as I answered with the first excuse that would come to mind, "I-uh wasn't there for the holidays". Instead of the lying to become easy, it became harder each time one left my lips and I only hated myself even more.

"Well it will definitely snow here" she grinned again.

"I can't wait"

Mischief gleamed in her dark brown eyes again and this time she voiced what she had been shielding, "I heard that Mike asked you to the Winter Dance" it was not phrased as a question but I answered it anyway.

"He did" a grimace took over my expression as I recalled the boy's persistence.

She leaned in before adding, "And I heard that you said no"

"That I did"

From the corner of my eye I glanced at Edward who was pretending to look through his locker. A smirk on his lips as he was turned to the other side but I already knew that he had been listening this whole time. _Was he happy that I had not accepted Mike's offer to be his date? Did he not like Mike or was his happiness caused by another reason?_

Angela followed my line of sight and it was too late to look away. When she turned back around she had a knowing expression, "Maybe you've got your eye on someone else" she smirked.

I shook my head, standing up straighter as I denied her implications, "No – Ang-" the bell interrupted my words before I could explain myself.

She ignored me and linked her arms with mine as she pulled me along with her before leaning in to whisper, "And I'm sure he's got his eye on you too"

I rolled my eyes but a smile played on my lips when I caught sight of Edward's embarrassed expression as he pretended to be looking through his locker. Closing the door with a happy grin, I walked to my next class with Angela by my side.

**A/N: Love for Angela? More Edward/Bella moments coming up very soon. Hope you enjoyed this little tidbit.**

**Please continue to Read, Review and Recommend. Also I've had a few PMs of people wanting to see the cabin and Bella's clothes so I've put down my new blog where you can find them. Link is on my profile.**


	18. Chapter 18 - They're Watching

**CHAPTER 18 – THEY'RE WATCHING **

**Coldplay – Major Minus**

**_They got one eye watching you  
One eye, what you do?  
So be careful what it is you're tryin' to do  
And be careful when you're walking into view  
Just be careful when you're walking into view_**

**A/N: Because of awesome fans that have gotten me to 100+ reviews...I worked hard to update quickly. **

As suspected, the Cullens watched my every move and I did as I had already planned.

Ignore them.

At least none of the Cullens were in my first two lessons so Trigonometry and Government has been somewhat peaceful. Both Mr. Varner and Mr. Jefferson had set us on independent study so the students had remained silent through both hours.

A few congratulated me on my game with Edward as I walked to my other lessons and in response; I just smiled and continued on with my day.

In third period of World History, I could feel that Alice and Jasper were staring after me when they thought I was not watching but I simply acted oblivious to their scrutiny by concentrating on the research task that we'd been given by Mrs. Morgan.

Mr. Mason's English Literature also passed by quickly because we'd been set on an essay assignment that was done under exam conditions which meant complete silence as we wrote about Bram Stoker's Dracula in comparison to Mary Shelley's Frankenstein.

What an ironic lesson - humans writing about the supernatural not knowing that it surrounded them.

I was done with my essay within ten minutes so I began to read Tennyson's leather bound poems which I had bought from an old bookstore in Port Angeles. He was one of my favourite poets – he had been quite the gentleman when I met him and he'd actually given me an original copy of the book but everything had been lost in the fire.

My grip tightened around the book and I felt the threat of my anger but the shrill ringing of the bell pulled me away from my thoughts. Everyone shot out of their seats and began to pack up their belongings so I did the same in order to distract myself away from the darkening thoughts.

Looking to my left, I found that Angela was still writing as she rushed to finish her sentence and once she was done she dropped the pen on the desk, "Finished" she exclaimed with a pleased smile on her face as she too began to pack up her things.

I saw the teacher begin to stand as she collected the discarded essays on the empty desks before I then turned back to Angela, "Done?" I asked.

She rose up from her seat and inclined her head towards me in order to nod in reply as she placed her notebook into her bag."How was yours?" she inquired.

"It was alright" I replied nonchalantly and shrugged my shoulders. She hadn't noticed that I'd finished early as she was working hard on hers. I had no doubt that she would do very well in this assignment but she didn't seem as confident about it.

Pushing the chair under the desk, she turned to me to exclaim, "I'm hungry"

I laughed at her before nudging her side, "Let's go then". In response, she grinned and slung her bag onto her shoulder and placed the parka over her arm before following me out of the room.

"How did you find it?" I asked with the underlying intention to ease her worries.

She mirrored my previous actions as she too shrugged, "I think it went okay" she answered with ease but I could see the worry in her eyes.

"I'm sure you did very well"

"I hope so" she murmured while looking off into the distance, "I actually want to take Journalism in college" she revealed.

I glanced at her and replied, "That's great". It did seem like the perfect course for her as she was also involved in the school newspaper because I can remember when she asked me if I wanted to be a featured piece but I kindly declined.

"What about you?" she asked and it clicked that she was asking about college.

I hadn't thought about it but I should because if I planned to stay in Forks, I doubt I'd want to go to college although it would be good to keep moving around because that meant that it would be harder for them to track me down.

"I was thinking maybe Medicine", I answered, because it was something that I had already studied, perfected and enjoyed.

We entered the buzzing cafeteria when Angela asked her next question, "What profession?"

I thought back to the days when I had trained to be a surgeon for a while but didn't enjoy it as I thought I would because I found that it wasn't as interesting as I barely had contact with the patient. "Maybe a paediatrician" I replied truthfully.

Her whole face lit up with the revelation, "Oh, that's nice" she complimented me and I felt good about my answer knowing that she approved, "Are you good with kids?" she asked, sounding very interested with this career choice.

"I like to think so" I smiled and she seemed amused by my answer.

"I'm sure you'll be great"

We walked to the queue and she took a tray for herself before handing me one so I smiled in gratitude.

Once our trays were filled and we paid for our food, I followed her to the table that was occupied with Mike, Ben and Eric.

Unfortunately, Angela sat next to Ben and the seat next to her was with Mike so I braved myself with a defeated sigh before slipping into the seat next to him and watched as his face brightened.

"Good class?" he asked eagerly.

My answer was accompanied with a nod, "It was alright"

It appeared as though he had a stream of questions lined up but I was grateful when Angela pulled me into her conversation as she asked more about the college choice.

In mid conversation, Jessica and Lauren caught my eye as they made their way to our table. Jessica asked Eric to move a few seats down so that she and Lauren had a place to sit.

In a matter of seconds, Tyler rushed to the last seat and looked at me before doing his signature wink earning a glare from Lauren which I ignored.

"Miss me?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows but as I hitched my eyebrow and remained silent, he added, "Your silence speaks louder than words" winking at me again and I just rolled my eyes with a small smile as I turned back to my food.

The feeling of being watched was strong now as their multiple gazes burnt onto my back.

This time I was careful as I glanced at them but still they caught my eye and suddenly the two couples pretended to be interested in anything apart from me as their diverted gazes wandered the room.

All apart from Edward.

This time, I didn't duck my head or hide away from him; instead I placed my chin in my hands and stared directly at him, hitching an eyebrow as if I was issuing a challenge.

In return, placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward, staring straight back at me with those piercing golden eyes. He was taking my challenge.

What the challenge was? Neither of us really knew.

Yesterday probably plagued his thoughts and the fact that he couldn't hear me was undoubtedly making him even more curious.

His burning eyes continued to try and read me as he now knew that his mind reading power wouldn't really help him with me. A small crease on his forehead and his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand me by relying only on what he could see and hear. I could read a question in his eyes and it was as if he was tried to plead with me for an answer.

For that second I wanted to know what he was thinking so I decided to take the risk as I began to reach out to him but Angela broke me out of the act as she called me.

I blinked and turned to catch her knowing expression before she inclined her head towards Edward's direction and I felt the blush rise to my cheeks when realising that we'd been caught.

Glancing at Edward, I found that he too looked sheepish as he was now looked towards his pixie 'sibling' and it seemed that they were having a silent communication. _About me?_

I was distracted as I saw Tyler reach over and take a French fry from my plate and when I looked at him to scowl, he acted innocent as he asked, "What?"

Again, I rolled my eyes and began to eat my food while trying to fight the need to look back at the Cullens' table so I turned to Angela who had tapped my arm, "Hey, we were thinking about going to La Push in the weekend" she announced gesturing to her and Ben."You should come" she offered.

"We should all go, show Bella around" Eric piped in excitedly.

Although the proposal sounded normal which was what I needed right now, I had to decline, "I'll be working in the weekend", I explained and caught how Angela's expression fell slightly.

"Oh where?" Jessica inquired.

I could've ignored her but I decided to be the better person as I turned to her as I answered, "Cora's Diner"

"Ew" Lauren cringed in disgust but I just rolled my eyes at her. There was nothing I could do to help my case with her. Not that I really needed her in my life so it wasn't such a great loss.

"I think it's great" Angela praised me and I grinned at her. "Well congratulations on getting the job" she added happily and I was thankful and lucky to have a friend like her. "When do you get out?" she asked as she picked on her own fries.

"I'm starting at 11:30 and finishing at 5:00" I responded.

Angela nodded while Ben offered, "You could still drop by. We were planning on having a small bonfire at night" he informed me and I couldn't help but admit that the thought sounded nice – a peaceful night under the stars with normal human friends.

"I might" my answer earned a gleeful smile from Angela.

"Well I hope to see you there"

The rest of the lunch went peacefully as more plans transpired in regards to the weekend while I remained quiet and fought hard to not look over to him even though I could feel him watching me the entire time.

**A/N: Your reviews always make my day and push me into writing more for all of you. **

**cecilia4059 ****– No Bella is not born into the 21****st**** Century and neither is she human. Your questions will soon be answered and Carlisle will come in very soon. Your view of liking to see Mike suffer is slightly sadistic – I love it too… Thanks for reviewing.**

**Gracegoddess**** – My Edward is going to be much more expressive and will show his humanity so thanks for recognising that. Thank you for reviewing. Hope you liked this update. **

**Valentine Rain**** – I thought the Edward and Bella moment was also adorable. I wanted both Bella and Edward to be less serious in this chapter. Thanks for the review.**

**Pongu**** – I am deliberating over whether they will spend the night of the dance together. You'll have to wait and see…Thanks for reviewing,**

**griffindork93**** – All will be revealed very VERY soon. The language is supposed to be Welsh. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Twilight Rocker**** – Thank you for love to the outfits. If you go to my profile, you can see the link to my blog where I've posted the outfits and the cottage. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope you liked this one. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I thought that Bella did deserve at least one person she can trust. Thank you for reviewing. **

**A/N: Another MASSIVE thank you to my readers, followers and reviewers. I love writing for you guys and hearing from you. **


	19. Chapter 19 - Stronger

**CHAPTER 19 – STRONGER**

**Honorary Title - Stay Away**

**_Trust me when I say just a few more weeks  
Don't move  
Resist temptation  
Or do you see fit, just choose_**

**_Separate yourself from what compels you to relinquish us_****  
_Push your way on to me, entirely_  
_Stay away from me, stay away from me now_  
_Less you gonna see, less you gonna see me out_**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! I am definitely feeling the CHRISTMAS SPIRIT and hope you all are. Can't do much but I guess this is my present to all of you as it's longer. Enjoy this chapter, I know I did…**

After the bell rang, we threw our rubbish in the bins before trailing out of the cafeteria. Angela and Ben waved to me as they headed towards Calculus which then left me with Mike.

Great.

After he had put his tray away he turned to me with a wide grin then clapped his hands together before saying, "Let's get going"

"Lead the way" I offered a tight lipped smile as I was trying to be friendly to him but also being careful so that I did not sound too eager as I didn't want to only confuse him further.

As we made our way to Biology, the awkward silence lengthened, slowly building up the tension and when I glanced at him, I could read his calculating expression, which was very similar to when he was about to ask me to the dance.

Fear crept up on me and I picked up the speed a little but he caught on and matched my pace.

"So…I asked Jessica to the dance…" he announced and I felt relieved that this was all he was going to say. "…and she said yes" he added but it didn't sound like he was excited, instead his graven tone made him sound confused by it all.

I was still dwelling on the relief that he wasn't going to ask me on another date so I sounded very ecstatic when I practically shouted, "That's wonderful". Maybe he would then comprehend that I was not the girl for him and maybe Jessica would realise that I was of no threat to her because all I wanted was some peace.

I had hoped for a more relaxed expression but Mike's mood seemed to have worsened as his forehead creased and he shoved his fists into his pocket so I tried again, "I'm really happy for you two"

He looked at me like I was insane before saying, "Thanks?" although it sounded more like a question. "Are you sure you're not going to be in town for the dance?" he asked when we reached the classroom and I wasn't sure I should praise his diligence or be annoyed by it.

Placing a hand on my hip, I glared at him when seething, "Why do you ask that?"

His eyes narrowed and I followed his line of sight to my lab table where my lab partner sat staring at us with hardened eyes and a clenched jaw.

_Did he think that I refused him so that I could go with Edward Cullen?_

"No reason" Mike huffed before giving up and quickly shuffling to his seat.

_That boy…_

_If only he knew…_

The thought of his expression if he found out brought an evil smirk on my face as I walked into the classroom but then paused when remembering who I'd be sitting next to for the hour.

He looked up at me with curious eyes as I stood frozen, next to our table not feeling ready to sit down yet.

_Would he question me about the game yesterday? Would he try and talk to me again? Would he voice the questions that were plaguing him? Would he do anything…?_

I found that I hope he would…

"Afternoon class" Mr. Banner brought me out of my reverie and I blushed realising I'd been staring at him so I hastily sat in my seat and began to take what was needed out of my bag while trying to act unaware of him staring at me now.

Mr Banner walked over to our table and I glanced up at him, "Bella have you got the homework for me?" he aksed and I berated myself.

I'd been so occupied with mike, I'd forgotten to stop by my locker, "I do but I left it in my locker. Can I quickly go get it?" feeling guilty for not being prepared.

"That's fine" happy o know that he wasn't too upset about it.

I set my bag down to the floor and rushed out of the room, my heart ached once again as I left his side but I ignored the pain and continued down the deserted hallways.

When turning the corner, I slowed down as I found Rosalie and Emmett striding casually to their next lesson. They both turned to me with the sound of my footsteps.

The one named Rosalie looked me up and down as if sizing me while Emmett had an amused smile on his lips and in return I pretended to be oblivious to their suspicions and smiling at them as I walked past them and rushed to my locker.

They didn't linger and watch me as I could hear their hushed steps disappear further into the hallway.

Having them gone, I returned to task at hand and swiftly opened my locker and removed my green folder which had my assignment before locking it again and rushing back to the classroom.

Mr. Banner had already set the class on a task so all the students whipped their heads up at me when I entered, disrupting their concentration.

Blocking out their stares, I walked to the teacher's desk and calmly handed it to him earning a whispered, "Thank you". The assigned work hadn't taken long at all so I wasn't really bothered by the fact that I had to do it for homework. "After your practical yesterday, I'd like you to write up the stages of mitosis in great detail" he informed me of the work and I nodded ready to go back and start it.

Edward had been watching me but when I turned he pretended to be concentrating on the work so I did the same and sat down ignoring him.

As I opened my notebook, I took out my pen, the teacher spoke up again.

"You can use your books if you want" Mr. Banner added and I scoffed at that. The task was already unchallenging and would be quiet boring but I continued with the charade by smiling and nodding.

Edward remained quiet.

I really should not let it get to me because I knew that it was better this way. Maybe it was better that Edward was ignoring me because it seemed that I didn't have the strength to do that. I should be thankful because he was actually doing both of us a favour.

Still…as much as I wanted to believe that, it still hurt.

"Bella…"

He had called me…I should ignore him like he was ignoring me but – b-but…

…I liked how he'd sighed my name. I liked it too much.

Not able to fight it, I whipped my head around to meet his eyes and our gazes locked again today – a new conflict playing about in the piercing gold of his eyes. My eyes caught the movement of his fingers which twitched to the table but he slowly balled them up into fists.

"D-do you…" he broke the silence with his soft words but paused. I could tell he was somewhat distracted but I couldn't understand why that was, "Do you need the book?" he finally managed to say and my eyes flickered down to the Biology textbook and I couldn't help but feel slightly insulted.

_Is that what he had called me for?_

I couldn't help but be slightly annoyed at this as I murmured "I'm alright" with disappointment lacing my tone but then questioned myself.

_What had I hoped for?_

Shaking away the crazed ideas that filtered through my thoughts, I looked away from him and made a move to turn back to my work but he stopped me when he sighed my name again.

"Bella…" this time he sounded almost wistful.

Even though I had the intention to be cautious with him, I couldn't help but tease him as I looked at him again and sighed his name as he did with mine "Edward…"

What I had not anticipated was the beauty of the crooked smile that broke out and I had to bite back the gasp as I watched his face light up. His golden eyes seemed to gleam and he looked relaxed for the first time in the days that I have known him.

_Beautiful…_

No words were spoken as I continued to watch him with awe. Something was happening and it was not good.

I could not let this happen – I would not let it.

Edward was first to regain his composure as his face returned to being expressionless and I frowned wanting to see him smile again.

After a few more seconds of him watching me, the all too familiar calculating expression on his face, I waited for him to say something. Anything.

His eyes narrowed slightly as a thought had crossed his mind and he parted his lips, hesitant at first before speaking. "You're a really good tennis player" he commented and I realised what he was doing.

He was relying on my words as he couldn't rely on my thoughts.

Carefully choosing my words, I smirked as I replied, "I could say the same thing"

We fell back into the silence and I decided to stick with what I had thought of earlier. I needed to fight it – whatever it was.

With this final thought, I turned back to the work ignoring his weary sigh as I began to write out everything I knew about the stages of mitosis, welcoming the distraction as the work helped in fighting back the feeling that seemed to roam through me as I felt his eyes on me.

Nearing the end, I heard him call my name again, "Bella?"

"Edward?" I did the same thing with a small smile on my lips.

Through the make-shift curtain of my free falling tresses, I saw him move his balled up fist from the top of the table to his knee.

Again I was met with silence so I looked up at him questioningly with a hitched eyebrow. He stared into my eyes and that seemed to decide something for him as he shook his head with a low grunt and then muttered, "Nothing". This internal battle with himself worried me so I kept my gaze on him but he looked away and looked down at his work.

Giving up, I turned back to my work and forced myself to concentrate but was disrupted when I heard his soft whisper, "It was nothing"

-XxxxX-

We'd been silent through the rest of the lesson and no other words were shared.

It was different from yesterday and I felt like I was so far away from him, which I knew should be where I was supposed to be but I also knew that it wasn't where wanted to be.

When the bell rang, it hurt more as he'd shot of his seat and raced out of the room.

Mike had waited for me as I packed things up and we were now walking towards Gym. He was talking about how the waves would be awesome on Saturday but I was not really listening because my mind was wandering back to Edward.

We finally reached the gym and Mike said bye but I'm not sure as to whether I said it back as I was still stumbling in a daze.

"Hey Bella" Angela waved when she saw me and I waved back while walking towards her.

I took out my clothes and started to change when Angela spoke again, "So Coach Clapp isn't feeling well" she informed me, "Mrs. Williams the Social Studies teacher is going to do the lesson"

After we were both dressed, we walked out of the changing rooms and into court. I wasn't able to help myself as my eyes searched the room as I tried to seek out where he was but could not find him. However, I did find Alice and Emmett who were sat on the bleachers; both of them were stealing glances at me.

"Excuse me class" the short, grey haired woman squeaked but everyone else continued to talk, ignoring her presence.

Angela leaned in next to me before whispering softly, "That's Ms. Williams". I could detect an underlying sympathetic tone within her words.

I looked back at the tiny woman and watched as she desperately looked around the room wanting everyone to listen, "Your teacher isn't here so I will be filling in for him" she muttered but I could see how everyone was simply ignoring her. "We'll be playing volleyball today" she announced a little louder but still no reaction as the humans continued to talk. My anger was slowly rising. "And whoever doesn't participate, gets an after school detention" she added which subdued the chatters.

"Go Miss Williams" Angela whispered and I silently agreed with a nod.

Even she seemed proud of herself and I could see she had gained some confidence with this as she continued, "Teams of four children" she clapped her hands.

The rest stood up begrudgingly from the bleachers and began to set up the court but I remained sat down while my eyes scanned the room once more but I still couldn't find him.

_Did he decide to go home early? Was he okay? Was it because of me?_

"You okay?" Angela asked and I looked at her in surprise before quickly nodding and sidetracking her by going to the storage and helping out by grabbing a duffel full of volleyballs.

As I turned to leave the storage room, I fell into…"Edward?", I gasped in surprise and couldn't help myself as my eyes trailed up his form, dressed in the simple v-neck grey shirt that emphasised his taut muscles, along with a pair of black tracksuit bottoms.

"Bella" he gave a small smile as he breathed out my name while staring down at me.

I couldn't believe just how…elated I was to see him. I found that I was actually glad to know that he was back and he was okay.

"Bella?" this time it was Angela who called my name pulling me away from the locked stares.

It was then I realised just how close we were but also the fact that his arms were still holding me steady. Regaining my conscious, I moved away from his body feeling my cheeks heat up as I cast my eyes down and shuffled out of the room to a suspicious Angela.

"Did I interrupt something?" she teased and I pushed her gently so that I could walk ahead of her. Once I was out of the room, I s set down the duffel bag so everyone could take a ball.

Tyler and Mike casually made their way towards us, "How would you two lovely ladies like to join us?" Tyler asked in a cool manner.

I felt too tired to put up a fight plus I felt sorry for Miss Williams so I shrugged my shoulder before asking, "Why not?"

Angela bent down to grab a ball and we took one of the free courts but I felt a cold shiver tremble through my spine as I turned to the cold eyes that were glaring at me.

"You know what?" they all froze turning to me with questioning eyes "Why don't I swap with Jessica?" I asked and watched as Jessica's eyebrows rose at this.

"You sure?" she asked but I could see the hope and happiness it brought to her as she glanced at Mike.

I knew that this meant a lot to her so I nodded, "Yeah" I smiled at her encouragingly ignoring how Lauren narrowed her eyes at me as if I had an ulterior motive.

"Who are you gonna go with?" Angela asked.

"With us" a tinkling voice interrupted us and I turned to where Alice was. "We need another player" she piped up surprising the audience that was watching the interaction.

I chanced a fleeting glance at the other two Cullens. Emmett seemed calm by this but Edward was infuriated? annoyed?

_Did she invite me so they can catch me out again? Did they want to see me play like I did again?_

"Y-you really don-"

"Nonsense" she gripped my wrist tightly and pulled me along with her so I could only offer an awkward wave to them before stumbling along with Alice.

Once we reached the other two, an awkward silence fell upon us and I tried to remain calm while checking that my shield was still intact.

"Hey Bella" Emmett greeted me, breaking the silence with a wide grin spreading across his face making me feel more at ease.

I peeked up at Edward who was determined to not look at me so I gave up and turned to a cheerful Emmett, "Good afternoon Emmett" I smiled back, amused by his friendly demeanour. You really should not judge a book by it's cover.

"I never got a chance to welcome you to the school so…welcome" he added.

I felt nothing but kindness radiating from him so I relaxed some more as I smiled in gratitude, "Thank you" but still could not help but imagine what all three would do to me when they found out what I was and that I was being sought after by the Volturi.

When the silence filled us again, Alice was the one to break it this time, "Shall we get the game going?" and I nodded in reply. The sooner we got this over and done with, the sooner I can leave and maybe that will relieve Edward from my presence.

So we made our way towards the empty court on the far end.

"Edward and Bella against me and Emmett" Alice added with a teasing smirk sent towards Edward who glared back at her and I looked between them in question.

"You guys first" I heard Emmett say before I caught the flash of white heading towards me with the use of my peripheral vision. Acting on my quick reflexes acted up and my arms stretched out and caught the ball between my fingers.

Once it was done, I berated myself when I caught their even more suspicious stares.

Of course it had been a test!

"Let's play then" I smiled and threw the ball casually over to Edward without looking at him but I knew he would catch it.

Once the ball was served onto the other team, Alice jumped up in a graceful manner before tapping it back gently so it headed towards me. I stretched my right arm to hit it back casually as I knew I had to control myself this time in order to remain under the radar.

It was Emmett's turn and he reached up to hit over with a bit more impact and Edward was quick to hit it back. Alice did the same thing as before but this time I put more of an effort as I jumped to get it accidentally bumping into Edward in the process but he balanced me quickly before we turned to the game.

Even then he hadn't looked at me…

"So Bella, how are you finding Forks?" Emmett asked and I could tell he wasn't one for silences.

"It's good" I replied calmly as I waited for the ball to be hit towards me.

"I saw your game yesterday"

Not knowing what I could say, I murmured, "Oh…"

"You were really good" he praised me but like Edward, I could hear the accusatory tone in his words so I continued with my charade.

"Thank you." I hit the ball back casually before adding, "I thought Edward was really good too" looking at him and he turned to me as he hit the ball back. When the ball came towards me, I turned back to the game ignoring him like he was ignoring me.

_I do wish one of us would be strong enough to stay way._

We continued on with the game like this in silence – all our moves were controlled and fixed as we were all careful to not reveal our true selves.

Soon enough the bell rang, freeing us from the game and I was last to catch the ball. "Thanks for the game" I replied in appreciation.

"It's fine. It was actually fun" Alice was trying to end this on good terms. She then gave Edward a meaningful look before turning to Emmett and grabbing her hand like she'd done to me, "Come on Emmett, we have to go change" she sent him a look too and he nodded in understanding before waving to me with a smile and then followed after Alice, evidently leaving me and Edward alone.

"Thank you for having me" I curtsied but after that second I realised what I had done so I straightened up with wide eyes.

_I am so mortified!_

Edward's brows were furrowed and he was caught between amusement and confusion, "It was quite alright" he answered and bowed his head slightly making me smile.

Feeling less embarrassed, I took a step back, "Have a good evening Edward"

"You too Ms Marie" he replied and walked past me after bowing his head towards me again.

Still I remained frozen even as I tried to will myself to move.

"Bella?", my numb muscles finally freed themselves as I whipped around to face a curious Angela. "Shall we go now?" she asked and I dumbly nodded allowing her to pull me along.

-XxxxX-

Thankfully, Angela hadn't asked any questions while we were in the changing rooms which was good because I wasn't even sure if I would have even been able to answer them.

Now as we walked out of the gym, making our way towards the parking lot, I was happy that she was talking about Saturday's plans.

"You should come. You can surf if you want" Angela continued to pursue my presence in La Push beach this weekend.

I knew I was wavering but I still fought back for a relaxed night at the cabin or in the lake as I excused myself, "I don't even have a surfboard"

"That's okay" she smiled at me, "Mike's parents own a sportswear shop so he brings the surfboards for us" she seemed to have an answer for everything.

From my peripheral vision, I caught Edward's eye from across the parking lot, knowing that he was listening in on our conversation because the crease on his forehead gave him away. With a cheerful smile, I looked back at Angela and shrugged my shoulders, "I don't kn-" my words were interrupted when I caught sight of the bewildered Tyler in the blue van that was heading directly for us.

My eyes first found Edward's wide ones as he gaped at me with a horror stricken expression but then broke out of this trance when hearing Ben shout out Angela's name so I quickly acted on my natural instincts as I reached out and pushed her out of the way before crouching and placing my palms out so that I could use my telekinetic energy as well as pushing out my defensive shield to steer the van away from me in less than a second.

But that split second was enough for all the Cullens to turn to me with gaping expressions apart from Edward Cullen who was not standing with them anymore.

He was next to me.

Oh no…

**A/N: This is the perfect moment for a DUN DUN DUN…Whatever will happen now? Will she finally leave like she should have?**

**But for now...we have some responses to the last chapter...**

**Sakura Crystals**** – This chapter is drawing us closer to the truth of Bella's identity…Hope you're excited…Thank you for reading and reviewing this little fanfic of mine.**

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123**** –I don't mind replying to new readers so welcome. Thanks for the love to this Bella...was kinda worried about how she'd be perceived but I'm glad you're loving her. I wanted both Bella and Edward to be a little bit less serious than in the books and movies. I too am a Hunger games fan and I wondered if anyone would pick up on that sentence – glad you did. Hope you liked this update.**

**IzzyPure**** – I did enjoy writing about their little challenge. Mike isn't one of my fav characters either. As you've read the picture, you should know that what she is will be revealed very soon...so don't you point that finger at me…(*smirk*).**

**Your questions made me LAUGH. Regarding your other questions – Billy is paralyzed and I think Jacob is the one who carried him onto the seat f the truck… I don't know how he pees – maybe Jake helps with that too (awkward…)**

**I'd like to advice you to go to bed early but then I'd be a hypocrite. I barely sleep these days – I think I'm also nocturnal – I prefer the night anyway. How dark is that? Anyway thanks for reviewing and making me laugh. I hope this chapter has you gripping your seat.**

** 142**** – I don't want Jacob to be interfering with Bella and Edward so don't worry about him.**

**Valentine Rain**** – I love Tennyson too – got the collection for my birthday. Thank you for the appreciation shown to the songs. Hope you enjoyed this update and thanks for reading and reviewing like you always do.**

**vampire claire18**** – Thanks for favoring me as an author. Such an honor and I am thankful that you're reviewing. Hope I'll continue typing up magic for you.**

**Twilight Rocker**** – I will be putting up more pictures and I will inform you when I do. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Holidai**** –Thank you for the appreciation for my Edward Bella and Angela. Happy that you're enjoying the story and reviewing. Means a lot to me.**

**A/N: I'll be flying out to see my family tomorrow so I won't be able to update until after the New Years so at least we'll start 2013 with a BANG. Have a great Christmas and New Years.**

**Until next time…**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO YOU ALL!**


	20. Chapter 20 - Questions with No Answers

**CHAPTER 20 – QUESTIONS WITH NO ANSWERS**

**Dashboard Confessional - "The Secret's In The Telling"**

**_The signal is subtle  
We pass just close enough to touch  
No questions, no answers  
We know by now to say enough  
With only simple words  
With only subtle turns  
The things we feel alone for one another_**

**A/N: Hope you all had a great holiday. **

**Oh mine? Well mine was great thanks for asking. I definitely need to get back to the Gym when I get back home. **

We had been gaping at each other in what seemed like endless days but had actually it had only been three seconds. His eyes were filled with confusion and what I thought was awe.

"Bella! Bella!" hearing Angela broke us from our trance-like state and Edward gave me a warning glance and I returned it with a silent plead in desperation that he would understand. I wasn't sure but I think he gave a small subtle nod before he jumped up and then ran away – probably ran back to his siblings who were still gawking at me.

They had seen it.

They'd seen me.

This was not good.

Angela fretted as she shoved her way through the large crowd to get to me with a crazed frenzy, "Oh my gosh, Bella are you okay?"

My eyes now locked with Alice's who had composed herself quicker than her family had. I could not help the pleading look that I was now sending to her and for some reason she responded with a small nod as if she understood me.

Angela then blocked her from her view as she bent down in front of me, "God, Bella are you alright?" she gasped out, her eyes were filled with threatening tears while her whole form trembled.

"I-I-I", choking on my words as they trembled from my lips in a shaken stutter and I found that I too was trembling.

"Bella?"

I blinked meeting her eyes again but my numbed thoughts kept me frozen, "I-I don't know" I answered truthfully, trying to get my now tranquilised muscles to work again but I remained stuck to the ground – barricaded in the deadened silence.

Mike, Tyler and Eric were also pushing past the crowd in a hurried rush. Their expressions filled with worry but I didn't have time to appreciate this as Ben distracted me by setting himself next to us and taking out his phone as he asked, "Should we call an ambulance?"

This broke me out from my stupor, "What?" shaking my head in attempts to clear of the fog that clouded my reasoning, "N-n-no ambulance", I begged and looked around for him but only saw the teachers and the students that were filing out of the school after witnessing what had happened.

Looking ahead, I saw the blue van that had crashed onto another parked car and with my sensitive hearing, I could hear Tyler's low moans came from them. "M-maybe for Tyler" I murmured while shuffling across the rough surface of the road feeling the life return into me.

Angela and Ben helped me up when they saw I was pulling myself up. When I stumbled, they were quick to steady me but unfortunately, this did not go unnoticed by one of the teachers who pushed through. "Ms Swan, are you alright?" Mrs Morgan rushed towards me, a crease on her forehead as she frowned before she then placed her frail fingers gripping my shoulders.

"I'm alright" I nodded to assure them taking another shaky step towards the crowd that had formed around my truck, "Tyler's the one we should be worried about", hoping that they would move their attention away from me and onto someone else who really needed help.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" she still didn't look appeased.

Forcing a smile, I turned to all of them as I reassured them, "I'm fine. See" gesturing to my already healing form, "Nothing to worry about", I forced another smile hoping that they couldn't see through the façade.

Just as I was about to go, Angela stepped forward and encased me in an embrace, "I can't believe you did that for me" she whispered while clinging on to me with the fierce hug and I returned it, just happy to know that she was okay.

"It was nothing" I murmured because it really wasn't. She had needed saving more than me at that point as I would have easily healed but she could have died.

Angela pulled back but her finger still gripped my arms, her glassy brown eyes staring back at me with awe, "You could've died"

"But I didn't" smiling at her again hoping it would finally be enough to calm her worries.

She still wouldn't give up as she nodded quickly before adding, "Yeah I know but for a second it looked like that truck was heading straight towards u-"

"I guess Tyler regained control"

Part of me thought of the negative and the consequences that would come of this. The very idea of continuing to run like a coward wasn't exactly appealing but it would be better than waiting for them to find me and take me back. If they did come, they would threaten these humans' lives and I couldn't bring that kind of fate into their lives.

"I still can't believe that you did that" she was still trembling as she pulled me back into her arms again but her grip was even tighter this time.

I hugged her back but then pulled away as I teased her, "Don't worry about it"

"Bella, are you sure that you're okay?" Ben asked, his fingers still grasping the phone, ready for me to just say the word so that he could call for help.

I nodded again and the dizziness rushed back but I forced it away as I answered, "I'm fine. Really"

"What you did for Angela…" he was also going to begin his own rambling so I quickly stopped him before he could continue.

"Ben, it's fine"

Thankfully the loud sirens of the two approaching ambulances interrupted anything else they were going to say and everyone was now sidetracked with the paramedics that were helping a semi-conscious Tyler onto a white stretcher.

He looked half asleep but then he caught my stare and began his own incoherent sentences, "I'm so sorry Bella, I lost control – I'm sorry" although his words fell out in a slur.

I placed a hand on his arm to calm him as I tried to calm him too, "It's not your fault"

"I'm so sorry. One minute I had control and the next I was on ice – it was so fucking scary. Then I saw you and Angela and I was trying to stop…." he continued to speak growing more frantic and I knew that he was not paying attention to anything that I was saying.

"Really Tyler, I'm fine. No harm done" pleading for him to stop worrying over something useless. "You just worry about getting yourself better" I interrupted whatever he was going to spout out next.

He took a few deep breaths before his eyes roamed over me and he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

Someone tapped me on my shoulder and I turned to find Angela wrapped in a green blanket, her eyes were now bloodshot and the salty tears now trailed down her cheeks, "B-Bella, you sure you don't want the paramedics to check you?"

I felt bad for causing her this worry as I could easily reveal what I was and maybe that would probably give her a peace of mind but I could not risk putting her in any danger so I wrapped an arm around her instead as I answered her, "No, I'm just a bit tired". I looked back towards Tyler who was now fast asleep and watched the paramedics lock up the ambulance before driving him away to the hospital.

Ben wasn't far behind as he placed a protective hand over Angela's and my shoulder before asking, "Do you want us to drive you home?"

"No. I'll be okay to drive" glancing across the car pack but finding no one there. They had already left and this saddened me for some reason.

Everyone else seemed to have calm down when realising that I was fine but it was only Angela and Ben who were now worried over something useless. Part of me wanted to reveal who I was so that they could understand there was no reason to worry but I had already done enough now. All I could count on now was time.

My answer was till this not good enough to satisfy Angela as she still checked, "Are you sure?"

I took her quivering hands in mine and looked her in the eye, "Please stop worrying" I pleaded with her in desperation, "I promise you that I am fine"

This seemed to have worked slightly as she relented with a small nod and a sniffle, "Text me when you get home so I know you're okay?"

"Okay I will"

We hugged again while Ben mouthed thank you to me over her shoulder and I gave a small nod. Whem we pulled away Angela gave a weak smile as she whispered, "Bye"

Realising that this may be the last time I would see either of them, my reply came out in gruff voice, "Goodbye". Tears were finally threatening to spill as they prickled my eyes.

Ben even bent down to pull me in a hug before murmuring in my ear, "Get home safe, Bella"

When he dropped me I bit my lip to stop the sobs and Angela seemed to notice my distress as she hugged me once again, "I'm so glad you're okay"

The human emotions that were playing about within me intrigued me if not scared me. It was all very disorienting but still I found myself drawn into this life where I had people that cared about me. It had been a while since anyone showed any concern over my well-being, even though it was completely unnecessary.

"Likewise" I whispered and pulled away once more while fighting back the tears that threatened to spill.

I realised that they would not be first to walk away so I decided to be strong for both of us and began to back away from them with a wave of my hand.

This would most likely be the last time that I would see them. My freedom was short-lived but I was grateful to have indulged in it even if it had been for a little while.

As I walked back to my truck, I felt my feet growing heavier and my muscles weigh my down as I dragged myself across the parking lot. I felt drained – both emotionally and physically as the side effects now took over. My first being the raging headache that pounded in my mind.

I was thinking about whether I should just get in the truck and keep driving or if I should go back to the cabin for one last night or if I should just wait until the Cullens revealed what they saw and wait Volturi would come get me and bring me back.

The idea of being back in the dark tower frightened me causing the tremors to rake through my body which was why I was having great difficulty in simply opening the door.

Gritting my teeth, I fought for control over my muscles and willed myself to wrap my fingers around the handle and pull at the door but it was then slammed back shut and I stared coldly at the pale hand that was flat on the door.

I took a deep breath in and tried to bring myself back into character as I turned around to face the expected.

His eyes were darker and I saw no conflict or internal battle, instead I could see the burning determination within them and I knew now was the time when he parted his lips, "I saw that", his voice low as he bowed his head to meet my gaze.

His accusing tone was harsh and unexpected as I coiled back only to hit my back onto the Chevy and watched as sadness flashed in his eyes and his expression softened a little.

Realising that I was probably making myself look guilty by showing fear, I decided to fight for the freedom however useless the battle would be, "Saw what?" my own voice sounded tired and weak but I knew that I would keep on fighting for my freedom until my words would be rendered futile.

"I saw what you did" he hissed through clenched teeth, showing that he was trying to restrain the anger so it didn't scare me like it had.

Still keeping the act of the innocent, I widened my eyes when looking up at him, "What did I do?"

He leaned in and the delicious intoxicating scent overwhelmed me. His warm breath caressed my cheek as he lowered his voice even further, "I saw how you pushed the van"

I tried to clear my foggy mind and find my reasoning as I put myself back into the act with a manic laugh, "How I pushed the van? I don't know what you're talking about" adding another laugh at the end to show him how ridiculous the though was and hoping my hysteria would not show.

I could still smell him…

My laughing only seemed to infuriate him further as he placed his hands on either side on me, his palms slamming onto the truck making it creak. "You did something to it" he snarled and I trembled again with fear of what he would do now that the parking lot was practically deserted.

"No I didn't" feeling angry now because he was able to frighten me, "Tyler gained control of the car. That's what happened"

I took note of how close our lips were and if I just moved an inch closer…

He voiced his growl now and I could hear it rumble in his chest as he snarled, "Stop lying to me" it was crossed between a desperate plead and the rage.

He didn't realise just how much I wanted to tell him…everything.

"What did you do?" he was persistence and I realised that he wouldn't be backing down so I realised I would have to turn the tables.

Placing a hand on my hip, I hoped that my threatening confidence wouldn't waver as I hitched an eyebrow and angrily flipped the interrogation onto him, "If we're going to play this game then I should ask, what did you do?"

His eyes widened a fraction and I gave an internal smirk knowing that I had him when he squirmed, "What do you mean?" his hands had slid off my truck and were now limply on his sides but he still composed his expression into something guarded.

I didn't let him get away when he took a step back because I copied his previous actions and took a confident step forwards and continued to question him, "How did you get over to me so fast?"

His dark pebbled eyes were hard as he avoided my eyes and tried to be nonchalant, "I was standing right next to you"

"No you weren't" I insisted with a fierce tone, taking another step towards to him but this time he didn't move, "I saw you and your family standing across the lot where you always park your car" the words were out before I stop them. Great – now he might think I've been watching him.

He wasn't backing down either as he finally met my eyes and I was taken aback with the desperation in his eyes as he spoke through his clenched teeth, "I was right next to you"

It was my turn to use his words against him, "Stop lying to _me_"

My words seem to have shaken him as he parted his lips to say something but then fell defeated while a crease formed on his forehead as he stared back at me. The conflict had now returned and I felt the stab at my shield telling me that he was trying to read me again but I wouldn't let it slip.

With the lengthened silence, I decided it as my time to leave but when I turned back around, his cold fingers gripped my wrist and I winced at the tightness of his grip but also at the sudden electric current that hummed against my skin as to where he was touching me.

When I spun back around with a horrified expression, I red his own confusion as he glanced at his fingers around my wrist but then moved his eyes back up to meet mine and the fury returned, "What are you?" instead of using the anger I'd expected, his tone sounded more like he was tired and was simply seeking for an answer as a way to have a peace of mine.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I replied all the while trying to wriggle away from his hold but he didn't loosen his grasp instead he tightened it and I feared that he would use his real strength in order to get answers from me.

"What are you?" he asked again this time, I could hear the rage seep into his words.

Matching his glare, I pulled at my arm but careful not to reveal myself as I groaned for effect before growling, "In pain right now" then I added a wince for emphasis on my words.

He blinked in shock and immediately, he dropped my arm and I rubbed at the now reddened skin but was distracted as I felt the guilt and self-loathing overwhelm me. It took me a moment to realise that these strong feelings were coming from Edward.

Snapping my head up to meet his stare, I found that he had his eyes cast downwards to my arm, with a frown in place before he uttered, "I'm sorry"

I knew he was being sincere but the broken voice made me feel somewhat ill that I replied, "I'm sorry too" but still he wouldn't move as he clenched his fists by his side and his eyes remained on y already healing skin but I wasn't worried as he wouldn't be able to tell. I hope. "Edward?" I called softly.

A small smile played on his lips as he sighed, "Bella"

Taking a step closer to him, I couldn't control what I was doing at the time as I took his hand in mine which surprised him as he whipped his head up and his wide eyes bore into mine in question. "Goodbye" I whispered before turning away from his confusion.

It felt like I was physically being ripped away from him and I knew I shouldn't care but I couldn't help the tears that escaped while I drove further and further away from Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Aw…Poor Bella. Confusing feelings and so many questions but no one to answer them. Moving on - Thank you to all my reviews – if any of you are starting any stories or have written any please don't hesitate to recommend. Glad to start 2013 with all of you. Hope you had a great New Years!**

**Now on to the replies to my awesome reviewers: **

**Guest**** – I don't intend on dragging it out any longer than I have already. I promise we are closing in to the truth. Thanks for the help with the other chapters – much appreciated. Hope you had a lovely Christmas holiday and thanks for the reviews.**

**anonymous432**** – Glad you're loving the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123**** – I did have an awesome holiday, thanks. Hope yours was great too. Glad you enjoyed the chapter and took the time to review. I love Alice's character too. Thanks for your awesome reviews. Love knowing what you think and what you enjoyed.**

**InLoveJA**** – As always, thank you for those hawk eyes and for being so attentive. You're really helping me and this story. I know the cliffhanger was mean but it had to be done. Glad you liked this chapter and the story as a whole. Thank you for your reviews. Hope you had a great holiday. **

**Joda-Eragonsson**** – Hope you had a great Christmas. Thank you for reviewing and for the love to the chapter. I'll do my best with the updates. **

**Twilight Rocker**** – I did have a great Christmas and I hope that you had a great holiday. Hoped you liked this chapter and the next one. Thank you for the love and the review. **

**IzzyPure**** – Ever since I read your review, I've been saying quid quid instead of whatever but I probably sound like an idiot. Really cool that you know Latin – always wanted to learn but I got stuck with German and French and a bit of Italian which was okay. I agree with the whole Fanfiction fault for my nocturnalness (that's not a word but I don't care) – I have no willpower when it comes to it. I'm glad you're weird – normal is too boring. :p I bet I could out-weird you.**

**It's okay to want some peace and be alone. For me it's going to the self in my room and finding solace in reading and writing. You just need to find something to project that anger. I took up boxing to let loose and blow off some steam. **

**It was really sweet of you to back up your friend because not many people would've done what you did. **

**I've been kind of going through a rough patch right now with everything else that's going on around me and even though I try to keep out of other people's drama…it seems to be following me. I've got friends who shouldn't really be considered friends with the crap I have to put up with. I'm one of those annoying people that tries to find the good in people and if they prove themselves to be wrong then I just remove them from my lives. Not in a Godfather type of way but in the sense that I just ignore them. People can suck. Big time. But I'm just glad that I'm not on your bad side.**

**We all want to be free especially from society's constraints (wow this is surprisingly turning deep). If you want to move from where you were then you should hold on to that. I'm planning on moving to somewhere quiet near the sea where I can take up sailing. **

**Thank you for this review and for loving the chapter. I'm happy that you feel comfortable enough to talk to me. If you need anything else please don't hesitate to PM or send a message through the review. **

**A/N: Until next time my lovelies…**


	21. Chapter 21 - Broken

**CHAPTER 21 – BROKEN **

**Superchick – Stand In The Rain**

**_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the great reviews. So close to 200, I can almost taste it.**

I knew he was there.

Standing behind me.

Even with the few feet of distance between us, his hot breath still crawled into my skin - creeping into my veins but I forced myself to remain still, trained myself to continue staring out the window as I usually did while keeping my gaze trained onto the silver dotted sky.

"Isabella" he drawled out my name in his Italian accent but the sound was like fingernails on a chalkboard to me and I winced – the bile rising to my throat but I fought it back as well as the threatening tears as I heard his footsteps close in on me."Look at me when I am speaking" his words were not shouted but low and soft as if he was pleading but they managed to strike a piercing fear into me.

With a defeated sigh, I slowly angled my body towards him but kept my eyes trained on the luxurious wine red carpet.

The silence grew heavy, weighing me down as the tension thickened with the ominous ticking of the clock. It was the only sound cracking through the quiet.

…Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…

He remained still wanting to draw out the suspense – a mind game that he liked to play.

Eye contact wasn't acceptable unless he ordered it.

…Tick…Tock…Tick…

He stepped closer to me, rough fingers gripped my cheek, forcing me to look up at him as a test but after learning the hard way, I looked up but trained my eyes on his neck which seemed to muse him as he chuckled. "Look me in the eyes" he spoke again, still using his soft voice though it was beginning to sound like he was patronizing me as he spoke as if I was a child.

…Tick…Tock…

Following his orders, I stared at the scarlet eyes filled with amusement and I had to clench my jaw to stop myself from spitting in his face. He made me look in his eyes as a reminder – a reminder of who he was and what he'd done. He took pride in it – the way his eyes were now a shocking blood red and filled with power.

Those eyes trailed down my form and his tongue darted out to wetted his bottom lip in appreciation. I fought for control, careful to not make the mistake of wincing or cringing. "I love this color on you" he purred and I gulped making his smile wider.

He found this amusing as he'd forced me into the dress with Jane's help. It was another reminder that he controlled everything about me – where I went, who I saw, who I talked to what I did, what I wore.

Although it was yet another white dress, this one was lace and had a satin belt around my waist that seemed to constrain me. It almost looked like a wedding dress.

At first I never understood why I was the only one forced to wear white. I could never comprehend why he bought me white dresses and insisted on me remaining barefoot until I saw the deranged hungered look he'd get when he looked down at the blood stained white with a triumphant sneer.

He enjoyed killing me with the irony.

How could someone like me wear white after everything that I'd done – everything that he'd made me do? He knew exactly how to get to me because I had trusted him. I had fallen for his tricks – revealed myself to him and he'd used it against me.

Another one of his tricks played out as he trailed his ice cold fingers down my spine, "And the necklace really suits you" he cooed, still stroking my hair, "It's like it was made for you" he murmured against my ear and this time I couldn't help the shudder that ran through me.

He noticed.

"I am very pleased with your work" he spoke, showing off his razor-sharp teeth in a wide menacing grin while his fingers moved from my jaw and down my collarbone, past my shoulder and down my arm to take my wrist in his firm grip and hauling me up making me gasp as he spun me around so that he could press my back onto his chest so that I was now looking at the door he'd entered.

Another one of his tricks.

Locked.

Trapped.

Tick…

His fingers moved to my neck and contrasting with his gentle touch, he sharply pulled at my tresses exposing my neck and I felt his hot breath prickle my exposed skin but when I tried to squirm away, free from his hold, his death grip tightened and I stilled myself before feeling him finally close in….

Frantically, I clawed my way into consciousness – fighting away the memories that would inevitably follow me anywhere I go.

My eyes snapped open as I jolted up from the bed so quickly, that the sudden dizziness that hit me triggered the wave of nausea. Loud gasps broke the silence as the tremors racked through my body after the great exertion. Beads of sweat clung to my clammy forehead and my fingers gripped the drenched sheets as the striking fear cracked down my spine.

Frantic eyes searched for those burning scarlet ones but thankfully, I was met with the silent darkness but still that wasn't enough to tranquilize the hysterical beating of my heart. It felt like it was trying to escape from my chest that I had to reach up and clutch at my chest willing myself to calm down.

After leaving Edward behind, I had felt the blackness seep into my mind due to all the energy I was using at once and although it was probably a stupid idea, I went back to the cabin so I could sleep it off – hoping that yesterday's happenings would all dissipate into a forgotten dream.

My dampened pyjamas now clung to my now heated skin so I strode across the cold floor to open the window and watched as my trembling fingers fiddled with the lock before finally freeing it.

The night's rainfall had left the fresh smell of petrichor but once the cold air hit my flushed cheeks, I breathed out a sigh of relief and lay my head back in relaxation. Angling my head to the side, I stared at the reflection on the window's glass only to be taken back with the sheer terror that invaded my glassy eyes that were now threatened by the salty tears.

Tearing myself away from the reminder of the dream, I felt disgusted with the feeling of being weak so I blinked back the tears and looked up to the glowing silver moon. Its silver rays streamed through the glass window pane and the silver danced on the bare wooden floor - I was just happy that my eyes had not met the lavish, over priced afghan rug.

I hated this.

I hated that I couldn't have it back no matter how hard I tried.

I hated him.

I hated everything that he had done to me – to my family.

I hated the fact that my days of freedom were numbered.

I hated this – I hated feeling this way.

Angry at myself, I tore away from the window seat and paced the cool wooden floor, my thoughts continued to rage even as I tried to fight them back.

I wanted to – I-I just want –

I don't even know what I want.

My pacing was put on hold when I whipped my head around to glance at the clock, only to find that it was just nearing two O'clock. With my eyes trained on the taunting tick of the clock, I felt like I was growing insane as I watched the slow movements of the second hand.

Shaking my darkening thoughts away, I was free from all the thoughts. Apart from one.

I needed to get out of here – a distraction. I needed a distraction – any distraction.

I just needed something to take me away from the negative spiraling of thoughts that were creeping up as they slowly began to plague my mind.

Desperately, I scanned the room until my frenzied eyes caught the truck keys that were placed on the top of the bedside drawer. They that were glinting due to the silver moon rays that reflected on them - seeing them triggered the memory of what Jacob had said.

I knew what I could do.

**-XXX-**

Now as I stepped out of the truck in the wrinkled shirt and trousers that I had roughly put on in a rush, the breeze hit me and had me wishing that I had been smart enough to at least carry proper shoes…not the exposing slippers that I had worn.

Wrapping my bare arms around my torso, I gripped at my sides before taking slow, cautious steps towards the edge and looking out to the sea that seemed to stretch on endlessly. The moon's reflection cast luminous silver rays onto the surface of the gentle waves.

Bending down to the ground, I picked up a small jagged rock before standing up again. I placed it on my left outstretched palm and inspected it before I stretched out my hand before finally freeing it from my tightened grasp.

Quietly, I watched as gravity pulled it down until it cut through the surface of the peaceful ripples off the water before finally disappearing from my sight.

Judging by that drop, my best guess would be about 80-90 feet.

Perfect.

Taking a few steps back, I shook off the slippers from my feet before I looked up ahead and a smile played on my lips before finally jumping into a full sprint then finally launching myself into the air.

I straightened my legs and stretched my hands before closing my eyes as I felt the gust of the wind whip across my skin and the rush of adrenaline seemed to overwhelm me to the point that it had also gained the power to throw back the worries and fear that had been thumping in my mind.

I felt free.

The tips of my fingers finally cut through the ice cold water before I was completely engulfed under surface but instead of trying to find my way back up, I allowed my body to sink deeper and deeper into the blackness of the freezing water.

Still, I made no attempts to begin swimming back to the surface; instead I relaxed and continued to sink deeper.

Being in the core of this element brought on the burning ache in my chest and the fire to course through my veins before it burned the tips of my fingers. Every fiber of my being was on fire and I allowed the feeling to engulf me as the water now began to push me back up.

When I emerged, I gasped out the breath I'd been holding and I couldn't help the burst of giggles that erupted – side effects from the rush of adrenaline, I guess.

Even though I knew this, I still couldn't stop laughing.

With my mind was still temporarily blank, I fell back onto the rolling waves and floated on the surface, my fingers gently grazing the surface, creating multiples of ripples which unusually amused me. Few broken giggles fell from my lips as I continued to drift along the soothing waves not minding if they pushed me further away from the shore and into anywhere.

It was so peaceful here in the middle of the sea and a childhood memory of me and my parents at the beach. I could remember how I used to run towards the retreating waves but then run away when they approached me again and that always used to make me giggle.

When I felt the change in the wind as the cool breeze now warmed, I looked towards the horizon and caught how the dim sunrays broke through the cloudy sky so I was hesitant when deciding to begin my journey back to shore, not feeling to happy with the fact that I would be leaving the water.

My arms battled with the heavy current as I urged myself to push on further until I reached the shore but as I pulled away from the water, the warm current of the energy slowly faded and without warning, the icy cold air hit my skin which then broke out in shivers that quaked through my whole body.

The tremors became uncontrollable to the point that even my teeth were chattering so I resorted to using my natural speed as I raced back to the top of the cliff.

I considered going back home but decided against it.

I didn't want to go back.

Not yet.

With a sigh, I grabbed my jacket and wrapped it around myself then smiled with the warmth that it brought before making myself comfortable as I sat down on the edge of the cliff, my palms on the unsteady ground and I could feel the life humming underneath.

Another distraction.

With anticipation and desperation to get my mind off everything, I crossed my legs underneath me then bringing my palms up, I rubbed them together to ready myself for what I was going to do.

Sighing deeply, I hovered my palms about 3 inches from the ground and opened myself to it.

As I connected with the earth, I felt the cliff groan as earth began to rumble beneath me and I grinned as I remembered what I was taught and drew energy from the water element so that I wouldn't collapse as I caused the tremors to strengthen and vibrate through my whole body.

Being in this moment drew me back in to the memories that I had closed myself from but were now crashing back to me. Life that had been drained now filled me and I broke out in a wide smile as my body also shook with the ground and I laughed with childish excitement.

It was then that I heard it.

In the distance – about twenty miles from here.

Then I smelt them.

Three of them.

My mood immediately dropped as did the energy and the earth fell back in it's place hoping that I hadn't used so much that the tremors would have reached them.

Even though I knew that it was highly unlikely as I hadn't drawn out a lot of the energy, I still knew that I needed to leave before they found me.

Frantically, I pulled on the discarded slippers then stood up with the jacket still covering me as I opened the truck with trembling fingers but just as I was about to step inside and drive away, I caught Emmett's loud booming voice erupt through the forest.

"Maybe she's an alien"

My face scrunched up with the idea of me being an alien. While there was no proof of their existence, the stereotypical image of aliens wasn't exactly a positive one and I frowned, looking down at myself while wondering if I seemed alien-like.

"Emmett that's hardly likely"

Edward.

He sounded weary and slightly annoyed. I could imagine how a slight crease would form on his head or maybe he was pinching the bridge of his nose at his 'brother's' inaccurate observation.

It was nice to know that he didn't believe that I would be an alien.

Before I could stop myself, my feet moved on their own accord, gently whispering across the ground as I took slow steps towards them but still cautious as I kept the shield around me and hid within the shadows and refused to go any closer than ten miles.

"Well vampires exist" Emmett's voice was louder now and I knew now that it was not just his vampirism that scared away the wildlife in the forest.

This time it was another voice that sighed bitterly, "Still…aliens?", which I then recognized to be Rosalie's.

I fought to bite back the giggle that bubbled within me at the very idea although I could understand why Emmett would jump to such a drastic conclusion. I, myself had drawn up even wilder and crazier conclusions as to what I could be.

Emmett wasn't giving up as he argued, "What could she be then?"

Silence filled them and I could practically hear the clogs moving around as they tried to draw up different conclusions and part of me thought I was safe but I knew there was the danger of them finding out what I was which wouldn't work out well.

They would use me – use me like Aro did…until I was good and dead.

"Are you sure she isn't a werewolf?" Rosalie tried and I could hear the offending disdain in her voice. It was no secret that vampires and werewolves were almost sworn enemies. Vampires were seen as the dark monsters of the night while the werewolves were the protectors of the humans.

This should be what I believed and it was but… not anymore.

I heard their footsteps moving further to the east so I walked to my right as I continued to listen and was able to hear Edward's aggravated sigh as he retorted, "You saw what she did to the van"

"Seems more alien-like" Emmett muttered and I smiled at this.

This was then followed with a sharp slap, "Emmett!" both of Edward and Rosalie scolded him as if he was a misbehaving child and I found humor in their almost sibling banter which was why I had to bite down on my lip from laughing out loud and ruining it.

"Fine. Whatever" Emmett huffed and I could imagine how his expression must've looked like. "Don't say I didn't warn you" he warned tauntingly before their footsteps continued on further into the forest and I took a second to wonder what they were doing in the forest.

The next sentence surprised me "I still don't understand why we should be keeping this a secret?", it had been Rosalie this time.

Secret? Secret from whom?

I felt the hope spark that there was the chance they wouldn't expose me to the Volturi but quickly relinquished the thought.

They were vampires.

Simple as.

Edward sighed again and I wished I could see his face, "I-I just…" he trailed off but instead of adding the all too anticipated explanation, he said two words that I had not expected, "Let's hunt"

_Were they going to find lost campers?_

I needed to get out of here.

As I shuffled to begin my jog, my foot stepped on a twig and everything froze as I heard Edward speak again, "Did you hear that?" he asked in a soft voice.

I then thanked God for Emmett who simply said, "Probably a bird"

It was time I left.

Spinning around to kick start my sprint, I was stopped as my body hit something solid causing me to stumble back in my step as the fear gripped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

**A/N: Love for Emmett? Who do you think found her? **

**Reply Responds:**

**InLoveJA****: I had an awesome holiday – thanks for asking. Thanks for still checking the chapter – I'm glad I'm getting better and it's thanks to you. Good luck this 2013. Glad you love the story and thank you for still reviewing.**

**Twilight Rocker****: Happy you're loving the story and still reviewing. I'm happy that I was able to make your excited with each chapter. Here's another one for you - enjoy**

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123****: Thank you for your review and I hope you loved this update as much as the last. Glad you had a great holiday and good luck in school :( It's awesome to know that you love this story. **

**cecilia4059****: Bella can't tell Edward the truth because she's scared of what they'll do to her when the found out. She knows that the Volturi rule the vampires and if the Cullens found out, she's scared that they will take her back to Italy top please Aro. She would've moved on to another place but she's already settled but also she's feeling something for Edward – at the moment. Bella is very conflicted.**

**The event of Tyler's truck has had an impact on Bella and Cullens. Happy that you're excited for the rest of the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**BeyondSanity12****: Thank you for reviewing and showing your love for the story. It would be easier for them to communicate but both of them have secrets which they need to keep. Thank you for the compliments and yes I want you to just wait and be patient and all will be revealed.**

**Valentine Rain****: So excited that you love the story – makes me want to keep writing. Thank you for always reviewing my chapter and I'm so pumped that you're still reading.**

**Dizzy167****: I hope this chapter is piquing your interest more. We are drawing nearer to the truth about Bella and her past life. Hope you enjoyed this update and happy 2013 to you to. **

**Gracegoddess****: Don't hesitate to recommend some of your stories. I'll check some of them out. Don't feel so bad – there can be some jerks out there so don't let them get to you. Glad you're reading my story. So thanks for that.**

**IzzyPure****: I don't think anyone could out-weird you but I am still going to try. **

**I have also pretended to be a hobbit too and instead of bacon, I think about cheese.**

**I am a harry potter fan and I memories all the lines in Prison of Azkabar and I may or may not have a stick that I use as my wand.**

**When no one is home, I pretend to be a superhero.**

**Sometimes, I wear tutus over jeans and love colorful beads and actually celebrate Random Hat Tuesday (made that up)**

**I pretend to be a fish in my bed and go under the covers and pretend to swim around.**

**I own a goldfish that I named Sushi.**

**I've lost my key 3 times - my USB 4 times and my buss pass over 10 times. **

**When my relatives come over, I'm the one to pinch their cheeks and call them cute.**

**I love to walk backwards**

**I love to say things backwards. Best The It's.**

**I like to pretend that I'm a secret agent. **

**When I'm doing my work, I make random noises. **

**I make up works practically everyday. **

**I wore a full on ninja costume to school one day. **

**When I talk to my parents, **

**The whole being really deep and really stupid applies to me too.**

**I can't keep still for over 2 minutes. **

**To stop biting my nails, I wrapped duct tape around my fingertips – DID NOT WORK. Ripped them off within 5 minutes. **

**I play the air guitar and I'm pretty good if I may say so. **

**I get my friends to put me in the trolley and push me around when we're shopping. **

**Can't get enough of roller-skating – I even do it in the house. **

**I mostly sing instead of taking. **

**When cooking I make the craziest concoctions. **

**For about 10 years I thought an ice cream sandwich was actually ice cream between two slices of bread**

**I pretend to be a dinosaur**

**I had an imaginary friend who was a cowgirl and spoke in an Irish accent named Jungwa for about 6 years **

**I still watch my childhood shows and still laugh at them**

**When people scream, I scream. **

**My laugh is more like a witchy cackle. **

**There is much more but moving on…**

**In relation to the story you're writing, I'm sure you could get published. Once you're done, if you're okay with it – I'd love to read it. **

**Nice save on the cursing and it's awesome that you're still reviewing and reading. **


	22. Chapter 22 - Loose Ties

**CHAPTER 22 – LOOSE TIES**

**Coldplay - What If?**

**_What if there was no lie_**

**_Nothing wrong, nothing right_**

**_What if there was no time_**

**_And no reason, or rhyme_**

**_What if you should decide_**

**A/N: Back again early – thought I'd cheer you up on a Monday. Love Coldplay and love the song above. Recommend it. But for now, let's read on…**

"Where do you think you're going?"

Her golden eyes had darkened, no longer the bright gold that she had in school which unnerved me. Her murderous rage filled me and this only heightened my fear. As well as this anger, I could read the curiosity that was laced in her snarled tone.

My erratic thoughts were jumbled up now and I skimmed through them when I stammered out any excuse that came to mind, "I-I uh um sorry. I guess I-I just got a bit lost" my sentence was broken up and my voice sounded weak and pathetic but I was not going down without at least fighting for it. There was still a chance that I could save myself.

Instead of my first emotion being fear, it was actually embarrassment as I watched her eyes rake over my body which was in the soaked pajamas and my slipper clad feet. My wet tendrils were now curled and my skin was probably ashen due to the freezing weather. Nothing compared to the beauty that she held in her simple white tank top and fitting jeans and somehow wedge heels which weren't caked in mud as they should be.

She continued to stare down at me with the advantage of her tall height of about 5"9 and I caught the unexpected amusement that flickered in her eyes but I didn't really intend on staying long enough so that I could to try and analyze her thoughts.

Gulping down my fear, I tried to stop the shaking as I spoke again, "I better get going"

Not waiting for a reply, I dodged her side wanting to try and get away but I wasn't so surprised when her hand was quick to reach out and grabbed my wrist, stopping me from taking another step. Her grip was tighter than Edward's and I could tell that my life meant nothing to her.

She would not take a second to think about killing me and this was strangely comforting because it was an expected reaction – not the other bewildering reactions from the rest of the Cullens that would throw me out of the loop.

She spun me back around and used her true strength to push me back onto the tree. Ironically being the same one that I had once been cowering behind causing me to release a strained groan when I the rough bark scratched my back under the thin pajama top.

_Would she feed on me? _

She leaned forward, only inches away from my face but all I saw was the threatening hand that rose. In remembrance of my past training, I was quick to block whatever attack she had planned for me as I took grip of her wrist, evidently surprising her before I then spun her around like she's done to me then twisted it so I could pin it behind her back which meant that she was the now the one pressed up against the tree.

A day of satire, huh?

"Bella?" it wasn't her surprised voice this time and I turned to my head to the left, following the voice as I was met with a shocked looking Edward and gaping Emmett.

Realizing what I was doing, I quickly dropped her arm and took a step back, "Sorry" I muttered lowly before gulping then trying once more, "I – uh – I needed to go" , but I this time as I turned around, Emmett was quick to flash before me and I could see that Edward was on his side as Rosalie now stood behind me.

I was surrounded.

Trapped.

The memories swirled and replayed as the great sense of déjà vu engulfed me and the suddenness of the darkening thoughts made me weak. I could still feel their arms reaching out to me and this caused the the pounding in my head returned as I also caught the flash of scarlet in my thoughts which made my skin crawl. Dizziness hit me and my knees gave way, my eyelids grew heavy as I allowed the waiting shadows to take me away again.

-XxxxxX-

I could hear several whispered breaths nearby and the soft sounds of someone shuffling their feet. The low ticking of a nearby clock as seconds passed and the complete silence was so peaceful that I gave a small smile. It was the first time in a long time that I felt calm.

Before I could help it, I felt the enveloping darkness slip away from me but even though I tried to remain where I was, it continued to slowly fade and my eyelids fluttered open. I blinked away the blurred vision only to be met with the swirled patterns on the white ceiling.

White ceiling?

As the darkness wilted away, it also cleared my hazy thoughts and I found that everything was coming back now and I was thankful for this even if they were returning in fleeting fragments.

_Stopping the van…Angela…Edward…The dream…Driving…Cliff-diving…Swimming in the warm water…Walking in the forest…Rosalie…Emmett…Edward…_

Edward_._

My heart rate had picked up pace and my breathing was now cut into short gasps as I fought for air and I shot up from the seat, a wave of nausea hit me again that I had to reach up to clutch my head with an audible groan escaping my chapped lips.

When I glanced down, I found that the comfortable thing I had been laying on was a white couch.

Wait - this was not my couch and this was not my cabin.

Someone cleared their throat and the sound was enough to break me out of my stupor as I whipped up in surprise and panic set as I gasped out when seeing the light blues and whites of the interior before finally meeting the unknown golden eyes.

Her long caramel colored locks framed her pale heart-shaped face in perfect waves and it was almost like a classic beauty that reminded me of the 50s. Her beautiful features reminded me a lot of Edward and I could almost believe that it was his real mother. Her slender figure was dressed in a purple ruffled top with a black skirt and I took note of the black heels she was wearing. She was the one that they called Mrs. Cullen – their 'mother'.

"It's okay" she breathed softly and I looked up at her with wide eyes. Her eyes were s lighter golden, warm with kindness and I felt no threat from her but I was still guarded. "We're not going to hurt you" she added gently as if I was some kind of ticking bomb.

It was when she said 'We're' that I took note of everyone else in the room. They were all here – Edward was in the seat next to the new stranger vampire. Alice and Jasper occupied another couch, his arm wrapped around her shoulder in a protective manner. Rosalie was sat next to them and I felt myself cower from her glare. Next to her, stood Emmett who had his arms crossed over his chest and for once looking very serious.

"No one will hurt you" the pretty brown haired woman spoke again when she read my silence and I turned back to her, meeting her warm golden eyes again. "I promise" she whispered with such sincerity that I almost fell for her words and believed her.

I wanted to believe her. I really did.

"You're not?", my first words escaped my lips in a croaky tone as they scraped against my throat.

My whole mouth felt dry and I had to dart out my tongue to lick my lips. This seemed to have gotten Edward's attention as I caught the movement of him straightening up in his chair. When I finally locked eyes with him, I found that they were almost pitch black and held a betrayal which I instantly felt guilty for.

I should get out of here – run while I still could.

Not able to help myself, I glanced at the door but this wasn't difficult for the vampires to miss as Emmett raced to block the exit and Rosalie sneered, "Don't even think about it"

I was outnumbered yet again and with this fact, I finally gave in and fell back onto the chair with a defeated sigh before my rambling began, "I'm sorry" my apology tumbled out in a rush, "I shouldn't have been listening in" meeting Emmett's eyes then looking towards Edward before finally turning around to look at Rosalie, "and I shouldn't have hurt you"

I doubted that my weak attempt at making peace with vampires would get me anywhere but I still wanted to try and save myself. It was worth the try – even if I did die while trying.

Rosalie brought me back as she broke the silence with a scoffed laugh, "Pfft, please. It takes a lot more than that to hurt _me_" she smirked at me and I caught how Emmett mirrored it while looking across the room to his mate, with a prideful smile.

From her action, I could easily read that this Rosalie vampire was a creature of pride but her self-assured words made me break out in an involuntary smirk as I murmured, "I'm sure…"

This did not go unmissed as she grew annoyed and then her dark glare was directed at me but I didn't focus too much on it because Alice caught my interest when she gave small smile as if she was shared my secret. It was both unnerving and comforting.

This had to stop – I couldn't do this. Not with them.

I doubted that they would've brought my truck here but maybe if I could just push them out with the telekinetic energy that might give me a head start of running away. A small voice told me that I could never bring myself up to hurt them and an even small part of me added especially Edward.

Thinking of him caused the unintentional action of glancing at him and watched how his eyes darkened then narrowed as a thought crossed his mind. The temptation of looking into his mind rose but I bit my tongue to stop from stretching out my shield.

Again, Rosalie took charge of the questioning as she snapped me back to reality with her harsh tone, "What were you doing in the middle of the forest at four am?"

My patience was growing thin and I resorted to masking my fear with anger as I challenged her, "I could ask you the same thing"

She didn't flinch or give anything away as she leaned back and confidently crossed her arms before answering me smoothly, "We were hiking", her confident tone only confirmed that they had had time to discuss and decide on an excuse while I was unconscious.

I briefly wondered who it was that had carried me back to their house and my eyes flickered once again towards Edward, who was still watching me intently. His heavy gaze made me squirm in the seat making me tear my eyes away from him as I looked back at Rosalie who was waiting for my explanation, "Well I couldn't sleep so I decided to walk" adding a small shrug in hopes that they would believe me.

It was the best I could do but I knew that it was not even nearly enough as they all continued to stare back at me, casting accusatory glances my way and all I could prayed that my mask was still in its place.

Emmett chose to be the one to voice the question that I dreaded, "How did you move so quickly?"

Making my expression form into a confused grimace, I pretended to be perplexed by the question as I replied calmly, "I don't know what you're talking about"

I hoped that they had missed the way my heart skipped a beat when I said this.

My reply had all of them sharing wary glances between each other and I caught how Edward had now turned so he could be looking directly at Alice with such intense emotion that I was able to tell that they were having a mental conversation between them.

After a second passed they seemed to have come to a decision and I watched both Jasper and Alice moved forwards on the seat. Jasper then caught my attention as he trained his eyes on me with a decisive expression before finally speaking, "We know that you know"

My heart fluttered at this but I took a deep breath to stop my stuttering as I continued to challenge them. "Know what", I hitched an eyebrow still hoping that I could break them and they might actually end up letting me go - wishful thinking, I guess.

"You know what we are" Alice's expression was like the rest - calm and composed but also guarded as they tried to be careful not to slip up.

"I don't underst-"

"Listen here girlie" Rosalie interrupted me with her angered growl but also as she gripped my shoulder with great force so I could face her, "We know that you know and we know that you aren't exactly human either" she stated with the same certainty.

I still, wouldn't give up as I continued to play innocence, "Why?" she narrowed her eyes at me, "What are you?" I asked already knowing that they wouldn't actually say what they were. They just wanted to catch me out – that was not going to happen.

The fire burnt in her dark eyes that were filled with frustration before she then hitched an eyebrow to question me, "Are we really going to play this game?", she leaned in, making sure that I didn't miss the underlying threat in her angered words.

Did they really expect me to reveal myself?

They were sadly mistaken because I would continue playing the cat and mouse game because we both knew that they would never t-

"We're vampires" Edward spoke for the first time and my head whipped round to look at him. There had been no anger in his voice but instead I could hear the worry.

It took a while from me to recover from the shock that they had actually revealed themselves but I still couldn't give in so I got back into the charade as I scoffed, "Vampires?" then adding a laugh when in truth I was actually panicking.

I had not expected them to tell me the truth especially with the Volturi's strict rule regarding the secrecy of their existence. Many had died in the hands of the Volturi simply because of revealing themselves – some did it for love or some were just careless.

I knew this because I had killed some of them.

"But you already knew that didn't you…?" Edward continued ignoring my attempt at the façade. He looked at me with the previous betrayal and I knew I shouldn't feel the guilt but I could not help but look away from him in shame.

It was pointless to carry on but my mind hadn't clicked on that yet as I continued to argue, "What? How c-"

Again I was interrupted by Edward, "The fact that you're not even trying to escape implies that you knew that already". He was right and I berated myself as I looked down at my entwined fingers in silence as I wasn't really sure what to do next. "What you did in the parking lot…" Edward broke off but I could still feel the strength of his stare and he continued to gaze at me.

"I'm different. That's all", still refusing to look up, I shrugged at this before muttering quietly but knew that they could hear me.

Different was an understatement.

Edward gave a huffed sigh before gently whispering, "Why don't you want to tell us?"

I shot my head up to glare at him as I spat out my reply in disgust before I could even take a second to think, "Because you're a vampire"

At the time it seemed like such an obvious answer but I realized that my rushed words had come out more harshly than I expected and I immediately felt remorse once again when seeing the hurt settle in Edward's eyes before he looked down.

"I'm guessing you have met some of our kind" Mrs. Cullen spoke this time and I was slightly startled as I'd even forgotten about everyone else's presence in the room as I'd placed my full focus on Edward Cullen. It seemed he had a habit of making me feel that way.

I looked away from her 'son' so that I could meet her pained filled eyes too which hurt me even more so I shamefully cowered away and looked back down to my hands which were placed on my lap when I answered her in a soft whisper, "You could say that"

Edward remained silent and Mrs. Cullen continued her interrogation, "They weren't exactly good to you were they?" she perceived and all I could do was nod. "Well, you can trust us" she added with a fierce tone and I snapped my head up to look at her surprised to see that she was being sincere.

Salty tears brimmed in my eyes, making everything more obscure and I felt so torn and conflicted over what I could do next. I wish my parents were here – they always knew what to do.

Feeling vulnerable under their penetrating stares, I shook my head to get blink away the tears, "Can I?" my voice shook with the stuttering words.

"Yes" with his answer, I tore my eyes away from my hands and finally lifted my head so that I could look up to Edward. His eyes were no longer filled with the pain that I had inflicted as I could only read great sincerity and understanding.

It was almost like he was sending me a message but I couldn't really decipher what he was trying to say. All I knew was that his heavy gaze was making me feel more defenseless but strangely I was okay with that. I felt like I could trust him and that scared me.

He nodded before adding, "You can"

**A/N: Ooh…getting closer. Love for the Cullens? Hope you liked this chapter. **

**Respond to Reviews:**

**Kelly-Starfly**** – Great support. Thank you for reviewing and for reading.**

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123**** - Not Alice – sorry. Although I was tempted to use her or Emmett. Back to school huh…Good luck to ya. The whole writer's block thing always comes to me too. What a weird topic so my best advice is to think of a fanfiction and just change around the names? Find the metaphorical value of the topic. Thanks for the love to the chapter – revelations are closing in. Had a great Thursday and Friday, thanks - hope you did too. Ooh Damon Salvatolre stalking you – I would not mind that… If only. Anyway thanks for reviewing and for reading.**

**IzzyPure**** – Okay…okay…I crown you as top weirdo. Congratulations, you are the reigning champion. Hats off to you. Learning newer and weirder things about you. Love it. Thanks for your review and for loving the story. **

**kvarsha**** – Thank you SO much for reviewing and for reading. I'm so grateful that you're giving me and this story a chance and you're enjoying it. BTW Bella is not a vampire.**

**Twilight Rocker**** – Great guess. Aren't you glad that you weren't wrong? Feels good, don't it. Happy that you loved the chapter and you're still reviewing. Thanks.**

**Sakurako Nagasaki**** – Correct! It was Rosalie. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Always like to know what my readers are thinking.**

**InLoveJA**** – As always, thanks again for your help. Sorry wasn't Emmett who found her but glad that you like him. I've always been an Emmett fan. Reminds me of one of my best friends.**

**Valentine Rain**** – Aro did many many things to Isabella… All will be revealed. **

**pfkman23**** – We're coming closer to all the revelations. Great guesses but we'll have to wait and see…**

**Until next time...**


	23. Chapter 23 - Exposed

**CHAPTER 23 – EXPOSED**

**Thousand Foot Krutch - This Is A Call**

**_She fooled all of her friends into thinking she's so strong,_**

**_But she still sleeps with her light on,_**

**_And she acts like_**

**_It's all right on, as she smiles again and her mother lies there sick with cancer,_**

**_And her friends don't understand her,_**

**_She's a question without answers,_**

**_Who feels like falling apart._**

**_She knows, she's so much more than worthless,_**

**_But she needs to find her purpose,_**

**_She wonders what she did to deserve this and…_**

**A/N: Great song above and hopefully great chapter below. Bella opens up a little bit more. Let's hope it's for the best.**

I wish I could wake up from this and be back in the comfort of my cabin as I realized that this was all a dream. Maybe even erase the past seventy years as I wake up back in my mama's arms while she cradled me and promised me safety. I wish I could turn back the time and just…go back.

I also wish that I could believe them - believe that they were nothing like the Volturi and that they would keep their promise and look after me.

I wish that I could believe him.

Next to me, the sofa sank and I looked up at the kind face of Mrs. Cullen before I caught how hesitant her hand was as she reached over to place it in mine. My breath caught in my throat with the unanticipated contact – not because of how icy her hand was or because she was hurting me – on the contrary, it felt nice. Like a motherly touch and maybe that was what scared me.

It may have been because I missed this touch or maybe I was still in shock that had led me to hold on tightly to her hand with clear desperation but she simply smiled, her eyes glowed now with a new life and I smiled back as the happiness overwhelmed me.

"How can you trust me?" I choked back on the tears even though they had already began to blur my vision of Mrs. Cullen. Blinking them away, I looked up at a serene looking Edward but suddenly felt exposed under his perceptive stare which made me feel completely helpless against him. This was very dangerous territory…

The creases returned on his forehead when his head lolled slightly to the left which caused the bronze wisps of his hair to fall out of place but I had to tear myself away from the thoughts that were now focused onto him when he asked, "What do you mean?" while pretending to ignore my previous staring, but the clear amusement in his darkened eyes told me that he had caught my gaping causing me to blush and look away as my skin flushed with embarrassment.

My hand was still firmly in Mrs. Cullen's grasp and I didn't really want to pull away from her so I left it in her motherly touch as I turned to the others so that I could elaborate my question, "You trusted me enough to tell me what you are"

They still seemed confused by why I would ask such a question and Alice's expression marred into puzzlement as she questioned, "So…?"

"Well exposing yourself to humans is a death penalty, isn't it?" I asked and observed how they did the weird mental conversation with each other again because their eyes swiveled around the room as they tried to come to an agreed decision on what to do next.

Mrs. Cullen moved closer towards me although I wasn't sure if she did it consciously before she interrupted the awkward silence, "You know quite a lot about us don't you"

Staring back at her, I read how her warm gold eyes were filled with worry and for a brief moment I had hope that her concern was for me but I quickly relinquished that thought before it matured into something more by distracting myself as I concentrated back on the topic at hand.

"I was just…guessing" still cautious as to not reveal anything.

If there was even the slightest chance that they did not like the Volturi or have fear for their wrath and that they would keep me safe but that was highly unlikely. On the other hand, if this did become true, I would still have to leave because I would not drag any more people into my troubles.

Jasper tapped my knee and the unexpected touch was enough to make me jump in shock but at the same time, my grip on Mrs. Cullen's hand tightened but she still didn't pull away from me or change her expression to let me know that I had hurt her.

Ignoring the surprised stares that followed my strange behaviour, I took a deep breath to calm myself before turning to Jasper who had now composed himself as he noted quietly, "Well you're not exactly human anyway so it doesn't count"

Again the awkward silence lengthened for a few more seconds before I decided to play it safe and challenge him instead, "Oh really?" hitching my eyebrow at him, "Then what am I?", we locked our amused stares and I saw his lip tug upwards in a threat of a smirk which strangely reminded me of Mikael.

They both had that competitive streak which was shown now and in the World History class although Mikael had Emmett's mischievous and flamboyant nature.

"That's what we want to know" Edward's voice startled me out of our – well whatever that had been. When turning to him, I saw that he appeared to be entertained.

Digesting his words, a mischievous smile played about my lips and I glanced at Emmett who looked confused until he heard my reply, "Well, I'm not an alien…"

A small chuckle escaped Edward and I smiled wider knowing that I had caused him to create the husky undertone in his laugh. However, Emmett seemed to be crossed between disappointment and amusement as he childishly stomped his foot and added, "Damn It!"

"I told you" Rosalie teased him and he rolled his eyes at her but the smile still lighted up his face and I was actually surprised to see the dimples that appeared on his cheek.

As time continued to pass, I found that I was feeling more comfortable around them because of how normal and ordinary they were all acting. You could almost forget that they were vampires with the way they teased each other – like a real family.

"I have to say that assumption did offend me" I sent Emmett a mocking glare which made the others around us laugh. Even Rosalie.

Once the laughter subdued, Emmett elbowed me and shrugged before he defended himself, "It's only because of the weird thing you did with the truck"

It was no use hiding now so I might as well say something but I somehow knew that it would all be okay because of the calm yet encouraging expression on Mrs. Cullen's expression. They had been trusting as they revealed their darkest secret so I braved myself with another deep inhale as I decided to return the favor by revealing my power. "That was…telekinetic energy" finally exhaling.

My revelation had them gaping at me with wide eyes and I was beginning to feel uncomfortable but thankfully Alice was first to quickly regain her senses when she finally stuttered out, "You're telekinetic?" although her eyes were still wide and filled with surprise.

That hadn't been too difficult.

I actually felt lighter now and because of this, I felt more confident around them so I casually added, "Amongst other things"

This did not help things as they only grew more astonished and it was Emmett who asked, "You have more powers?", even his loud booming voice now released his words in surprised gasps.

I nodded to confirm their thoughts but kept quiet as I waited for them to collect themselves once again.

"What else can you do?" Jasper was back to the calm exterior as his hand gripped Alice's but his shock-filled eyes gave him away.

I was still uncertain about how much I could or should tell them but it was obvious why I kept quiet because Mrs. Cullen touched my shoulder and pulled me out of my silence. Whipping my head around to face her again, she looked straight into my eyes before repeating her previous words; "You know can trust us" it was a soft whisper which highlighted her caring nature.

I looked from her and to the others, seeing how they all silently agreed with what she had said. Looking back at her, I confessed, "I want to" she gave a small smile at this, "I really do"

"What are you afraid of?" Edward leaned forwards, claiming my attention once again and I briefly wondered just how soft his bronze locks would be if I ran my fingers through them. Not that I was planning on try – more wishful thinking, I suppose.

"Many things" a weak smile lifted my lips before quickly dropping. It was worth a shot so I guess I could try, "I can read minds" I admitted in a hushed murmur. It seemed to be a recurring thing where I revealed something and they all froze at the revelation because they were doing it again.

The small burst of happiness returned and I felt weightless once again and took a few moments to revel in the warmth that flowed through me.

"So you read ours?" Edward leaned in some more as his interest had piqued with this new information and I knew it was practically eating at him as to why he couldn't read my thoughts.

"It's harder to get into a supernatural being's mind as it takes more energy" he was listening intently to my every word with great concentration as he took in what I was saying so I was encouraged to continue, "But yes, I do read minds"

"Just like Edward" Alice squealed and happily clapped her hands and I just shrugged to which she took note of when narrowing her eyes at me, "By your reaction, I can tell you already knew that" she guessed correctly and grew pleased with herself.

I wasn't able to help the smugness that filled my voice, "I also know that he can't read mine" chancing fleeting glance at Edward who seemed amused but also amazed at this. "And I also know it aggravates you" I added with the same haughty tone and watched as he looked at me for a second with an intense look in his eyes that I couldn't decipher.

Instead of looking away from me, he slowly backed up onto the chair as he studied my face with a thoughtful expression, "You can tell?"

Again I nodded before explaining, "I felt it"

This caught Jasper's interest as his eyes settled onto me, "You're an empath too?" his poised expression was broken by the bewilderment so I put him at ease by nodding, "I didn't realize you were too" he stared at me differently and I could see the questions running through his mind.

Next to him, Alice grew even more excited if that was even possible, "Can you see the future?" she did the same squealy thing again and her eyes gleamed with her enthusiasm.

Wow…she was clairvoyant. Although, I was sure my shield had prevented her from seeing anything regarding my life to which I was thankful for.

I shrugged and hesitantly answered, "Uh…Sometimes"

She was confused for a second before she finally inquired, "Do you get visions like me?"

"More like in dreams" I answered truthfully. I felt so much more comfortable being myself with them. Lying wasn't exactly my favorite thing.

Edward was quick to beat Alice when asking, "Dreams?"

I smiled and nodded to verify what I had said, "They usually come to me in fragmented clues in dreams" once I said those words, I then realized that I actually haven't had many of those dreams. More like the worries that I'd pushed into my subconscious unfolded themselves into the darkest nightmares.

She kept quiet as she took in what I was saying before a thoughts crossed her mind and she grimaced and then voiced what she'd been thinking, "Though, I haven't seen you"

"That's because I'm a shield" I explained and another round of gasps fell around the room and I looked down with a small smile. Would this happen every single time I said something?

"Do you have any more powers?" Emmett asked.

Looking back up, I met his inquisitive bright eyes and nodded before I spoke, "Elemental manipulation" and they all looked even more shaken up than before but Emmett gave a raspy laugh, "So you can control air…water…?" he trailed off.

I nodded along before filling in the blanks, "And Fire. And earth. Yes" feeling pleased with the fact that they all seemed impressed by what I was saying.

"Wow" Emmett's booming voice shook the atmosphere and I smiled in surprise at this. "Can we see?" he asked and I froze.

Was I ready to share something that had been so personal with them?

It was something that only my parents knew about. Even this had been kept away from the Volturi – under papa's orders which I understood and was now thankful that I had obeyed.

But…they weren't the Volturi.

"W-w-we would um...I…" I cleared my throat before releasing a shaky breath and tightened my hold onto Mrs. Cullen who comforted me by kindly patting my back so I sent her a smile in gratitude. "W-we would have to go outside" I managed to stutter out.

"We have a large back garden?" Alice jumped up from her seat when she offered this.

When I didn't say anything, she yanked me up from the chair and I instantly missed Mrs. Cullen's comforting hold but tried not to dwell on it too much when looking back at Alice, "You seem…" I stopped myself from saying crazy but settled for "excited".

She just laughed and bounced a little as she cried, "I am" and pulled me along. Loosening her grip on my wrist, she took my hand and pulled me from the living room and down to where there were two sliding glass doors with a dark brown wooden frame that I could see led to the back garden.

Her grip wasn't too tight but her steps were rushed which caused me to awkwardly stumble down the steps that led to the beautiful back garden that stretched on until it met the forest.

I gasped.

It was absolutely beautiful.

Everything was so colorful as a large flower bed full of red, orange and yellow flowers and I could only point out the gold Erysimum cheiri garden flowers, the red tulips with a few freesias. On the other side was a gorgeous white swing seat with white English stocks and pink freesias growing around the swing set. The smell was so overwhelmingly intoxicating. It's like she knew exactly how to blend all the different smells.

It all looked so serene.

All complete with a beautiful white marble water fountain in the middle of it all. It was in the middle of the large pond where few yellow and pink water lilies floating on top, creating ripples in the water as they slowly stirred around the calm water.

It was all so beautiful.

When I finally found the words, my voice was still high when I gasped out, "You have a beautiful garden Mrs. Cullen" my eyes were still glued onto the vibrant colors that surrounded I breathed in the remarkable blend of the different aromas.

She appeared next to me and elbowed my side, "Please call me Esme"

I was finally able to tear my gaze away as I looked at her, "Esme" I breathed out her name and smile when it easily fell from my lips. It was a beautiful name – so simple yet so unique.

She mirrored my smile before looking towards her work and added, "I actually planted these myself", she then gestured to the beautiful work and I dumbly turned my head to look back at them with awe and a new found admiration for Mrs. C- I mean Esme.

"Hey…" Emmett cried out, sounding offended by what Esme said. I spun around to find the rest of them standing there with amused smiles and their gazes trained on me but I ignored this as I looked towards Emmett in question of his stunned tone. "We helped" he exclaimed in defense.

Esme placed her hands on her hips as she scowled at Emmett and then scolded, "By obligation"

Emmett shrugged it off, "We still did it" he rolled his eyes which only made M- Esme angrier and without knowing what I was doing, I placed a gentle hand on Esme's shoulder. Her head snapped up in surprise before looking at my hand and a bright smile lighted up her face.

I returned it.

The quiet moment between us was interrupted when Emmett's loud voice exclaimed, "Now can we see Bella do something cool" which made us all laugh.

"Okay, okay" I nodded and rolled up my sleeves which only reminded me of what I had been wearing. I looked down at the clothes and my face scrunched up in disgust at my wrinkled night wear and it was then that I realized I was now barefoot. The disgust wore off and embarrassment flooded knowing they had all seen me like this. Especially Edward.

They were all so primp and perfect while I stood in the room looking like a stray drenched cat.

"Would you like to change first?"

I looked up at Alice in surprise – she hadn't read my mind but my face probably gave it all away.

She took a glance to someone behind me before elaborating, "It is a bit cold and I wouldn't want you to get sick" she added, "Plus, you're about Esme's size so if you want-" it seemed as though she was justifying her actions but I didn't understand why she would need to.

"I certainly would not mind" Esme piped up making me feel more comfortable to go along with it.

The gesture in itself was so strange and in any other case I would've declined but I seriously needed to change. Once I knew that I looked like this, I realized why Edward had stared at me so much – why he seemed so amused by me all the time.

When I didn't say anything, she continued, "I don't want you to get sick so I-"

"That would be great" I whispered making her grin.

Within a flash, she was over to me and when I blinked, I was in a different room.

Cream walls with another glass wall. There was a small dark brown desk with a small lamp and next too it was the large bed with dark chocolate covers and another red cover on top. It was situated on top of the cream and brown rug. On the wall above it hang a small black and white picture while on the other side, I saw the flat screen TV and two red chairs.

It was all very…modernized. Very different to my tradition style but I still appreciated the blend of her colors and the whole design.

Alice didn't let me see anymore as she pulled me to the closet next to doorway.

May the word closet didn't fit with the – the whole thing looked like a designer store. Both sides were filled with clothes – all organized by the type of clothing and on the far end was a small cream sofa with a small shelf above it.

"I know it's a little small." she shrugged and I looked at her thinking she was joking but the serious expression she had on told me otherwise. "I told Esme to extend it but she sa-"

I had to stop her before she was going so I interrupted, "Alice – th-this" I could say closet so I opted for another word, "This whole thing is huge" I was close to being hysterical.

"Really?" she seemed really taken back by my observation, "You should see mine. It's practically four times bigger than this thing" she answered and my jaw dropped but she ignored me as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me further inside. "Sit" she instructed and I hesitantly took steps towards the couch but stopped when I was a foot away as I didn't want to get dirt on the clean cushions.

"I'm okay" I murmured feeling more out of place. She looked at me for a long time with understanding before looking back at the clothes that surrounded her.

Her eyes averted to each and every item until she froze in her search as something dawned onto her, "I know" she looked through the hangers and pulled something out.

I stepped closer to her to see what she had pulled out and my eyes widened at the beautiful royal blue dress she had pulled out. The back was longer, almost like a train and it had a small gold belt around the waist under the scoop neck. Definitely designer.

"Wear it with…" she rifled through more hangers and pulled out a black cardigan with studs on the shoulders, "this" she added excitedly and held them out to me before explaining, "seeing as its cold"

I took a step back and asked, "Are we going to a party?"

The whole outfit seemed to be over the top for a small gathering but Alice just laughed at me and threw it in my hands before I could protest, "I'll let you change" she grinned and zoomed away.

"Alice?" I hissed but she didn't return.

Well I would look better…I would fit it better with this vampire family.

Wait-

All I had done was inform them of some of my powers but I hadn't shown anything worth believing whereas they had told me their secret.

Even after all of this, Alice had gone back to the garden where the rest of the family was which meant that she'd left me alone which meant that I was here all alone.

I could easily run away right now.

But…she'd trusted me

**A/N: Will she leave? Let's hope not. Don't worry; you won't wait too long for the next chapter. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews – you all get virtual hi-fives. Treasure them - I don't give them out often. Next chapter will be up soon but I hope you enjoyed this one. Please be patient with me...**

**Here are your responses to last chapter's reviews:**

**Guest – Can't say what she is but I can tell you we're less than 5 chapters away from the revelation. Thanks for the blush-worthy compliments. Thanks a lot for taking time to review.**

**Valentine Rain – Can't say yes and can't say no so I'll settle for the maybe on your question. For now. As always thank you for reviewing and continuing to read. **

**Kelly-Starfly – Thank you for the review and I'm beyond ecstatic that you're still reading.**

**jellybeanpink84 – Yay, new reader. Welcome and glad you're enjoying. Hope you'll stick around and thanks for giving this story a chance. **

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123 – Wanted to give you a little taste of Edward's protective edge. Hope my crappy advice helped in some way. I'll try as hard as I can to be updating. Thank you for reviews and for reading. Makes me happy that I'm able to create something that you enjoy – all I can hope for really.**

**Sakura Crystals – I can only hope, I'm keeping you all interested and it's awesome to read your review and know you're waiting for the next one. Hope you enjoyed this one. **

**cecilia4059 – I agree she did need that push. She can tell they have a different eye color but she's too scared to ask why. As you've read, you can see she's slowly coming out of her shell. You're welcome but thank you for reviewing and reading. **

**marzu93 – Thank you for your support by reviewing and reading. Super excited that you like it. I'll do my best with updating. **

** Joda-Eragonsson – Sorry for the short chapter. Tried to make this a bit longer but I'm so overwhelmed at the moment but I'll do my best to deliver. Please don't sad emoticon me. I was happy when writing the scene of Bella fighting back – especially to Rosalie. Yes, she has had bad experiences (very bad) but all will be unveiled. Even though she has all these powers, she hasn't had a chance to continue her training but also they take a lot out of her – blackouts. I agree about the kicking ass thing – I'll try and input that into my notes. Thanks for your review. **

**pfkman23 – You're right – she is in the middle with her love/hate for the Cullens but slowly being pulled into the looovvvveee. Only time will tell. **

**Twilight Rocker – Holey cheese (I love that. I'm gonna use that now). Thank you for your awesome reviews – make me walk on sunshine. Thanks for the Esme description recognition – I've always loved her character. Will be trying hard for the updates but right now I'm swamped but I'll still do my best. **

**Please review.**


	24. Chapter 24 - Unveiled

**CHAPTER 24 – UNVEILED**

**Coldplay – Everything's Not Lost**

**_If you ever feel neglected,  
If you think all is lost,  
I'll be counting up my demons, yeah,  
Hoping everything's not lost._**

**A/N: A little tidbit to rile you up. I know it's short but thought I'd tease you a bit. (I know – I'm mean) **

**Forgot to inform you that Esme's room and the closet and the dress she's wearing are all on the website. Link can be found on my profile. **

The dress was slightly short at the front which exposed my legs but it then trailed on the back, covering the back of the dress as it grazed my bare ankles. I was thankful for the cardigan as it covered my back and I was not too sure about how much I was willing to reveal.

For some reason, I felt nervous which was why I tried to be quiet and inconspicuous as I stepped out onto the patio but it didn't work as they all turned to me, surprise coloring their expressions when they took in my attire. I was sure I looked very different to the dirty and drenched girl that they had seen before.

Edward's eyes met mine, widening as they trailed down my whole form. His eyes darkened and I couldn't decipher the emotion that was playing in them.

M – Esme moved towards me and took my hands in hers, "You look..." she seemed to be lost for words as she spun me around. "stunning" she finally decided and I blushed, looking away from her face and onto my feet. "You look so much better in that than I ever did" she spoke again and I could only feel myself getting hotter by the minute.

"I knew blue suited you" Alice came towards us and did the same as she made me twirl for her, "Don't you think Edward?" she inquired and I snapped my head in disbelief, surprised that she would even ask that but also happy that she did because I had been wondering the same thing.

Edward continued to gawk at me and I smirked at his expression

"Edward?" Alice asked again but he didn't do anything so Emmett slapped his back.

His eyes moved around the room before his stammering began, "Uh – I – Well" he shuffled around awkwardly and scratched the back of his head as he looked at anything but me.

I felt crushed by his lengthy silence and Esme and Alice's compliments were now lost on me so I pulled the cardigan close to myself, not really wanting to show myself anymore while trying to fight back the unnecessary anguish that filled me.

It was completely ridiculous for me to want to cry.

Emmett looked between me and Edward before moving forwards and clapping his hands together, "So…Bella, can we see you do…well whatever it is you were gonna do?" he asked.

His childish excitement was entertaining and hard to say no to. "Um sure" I answered and they all walked towards the garden and began to follow after the rest but I was stopped. Electricity prickled my skin and I looked down at the hand holding mine. So soft and so gentle…

"Bella" he breathed my name and I felt the shiver ran through me with the tenderness in his voice.

I stopped walking and froze as I stood close to his body, hoping that my heart wasn't beating too fast so I took deep breaths to prevent him knowing what he did to me.

Removing my hand away from his, I took a step back from him to which he frowned at. I ignored that and looked up at him but found his eyes were now watching my hand with an unknown expression so I pulled him out of his thoughts by finally speaking, "Yes, Edward"

Just saying his name earned his attention and he looked up at me with gleaming eyes but I was more surprised by his following whisper.

"You look really beautiful"

My breath hitched and there was no escaping how fast my heart beat just with his words. All I could do was hope that he hadn't noticed the sudden change.

He smirked at me.

Oh yes…he noticed.

Having already embarrassed myself, I turned away from the stupid smug vampire and rushed as I quickly trailed down the porch steps in a hurry but stopped where the rest of the vampires were while ignoring their amused looks and knowing smirks.

They'd noticed too.

Pushing away the self-conscious thoughts, I forced myself to erase the embarrassment that I was feeling by distracting myself, "Okay, let's get going" the smile I sent them was strained but I didn't care as I turned and looked onwards, smiling at the sight of the gorgeous garden flowers.

Alice tapped my shoulder pulling me out of my stupor, "Do you need anything?" she asked and I declined with a small shake of my head.

Looking back at the bright colors, I felt the warm sun rays on my face and listened to the low whistling of the breeze. I felt it move me as I slowly fell to the ground on my knees. "Just quiet" I murmured but still didn't turn to look at their answering expressions.

Placing my palms onto the grass, the life was awakened with the contact and I felt as the energy heated my skin from my fingertips before flowing through my body and wrapping me up in the warm glow. It was enough to distract me from the past five minutes.

Within seconds, I was connected.

The familiar fire burned in my chest as I was awaked once again.

Complete silence...and I was all alone.

My fingers dug into the earth's surface and I could feel as the burning power vibrated through me, growing even more intense as yesterday's rainfall had moistened it. Blending two elements made it – well me, even stronger and I finally released.

Beneath my feet, I felt the ground below began to rumble but before I could actually smile and revel in the powerful feeling, several audible gasps were released from behind me breaking me from my concentration which then lost the connection.

"I won't hurt you" I whispered truthfully but kept my eyes shut and didn't turn around when saying this. "I promise" and it was the truth. I couldn't imagine myself inflicting pain on any of them – even Rosalie.

When nothing was said, I hoped that meant that they would be quiet so I pushed my hands back into the earth and the connection returned with the contact and I felt myself fall deeper into the trance that was brought on with that feeling.

This time when the ground rumbled, I heard a small squeak but continued to focus so I wouldn't be ripped away from it.

This energy flow was enough and I felt it stretch out towards the other forms of life in Esme's garden and I envisioned the white ones on the right, blossoming further and when I opened my eyes I could see them growing which only made them gasp some more.

When the connection was strong, I opened my eyes and looked ahead at the fountain and focused solely on the water which made the energy vibrate in my fingertips. Bringing my hands from the ground, I focused on the fountain ahead and put my palms out toward it and watched when the water swirled around into a form of a tornado that circled around the middle but I was in control so no drops were splashed around.

"Oh my!" someone gasped but through my daze, I couldn't decipher who it was.

The power was so strong that I was able to subconsciously shift the breeze and felt as it grew into a wilder and fiercer wind that whipped my hair around in frenzy. Realizing this, I tried to control it before it was out of hand and heard as the wind howled, following my commands.

I began to laugh once again as I felt it overwhelm me and I would've added fire into the mixture but I didn't want to end up losing too much control and end up burning down their beautiful house.

Someone moved near me and when I snapped my eyes open, I was met with Edward's piercing eyes who was kneeling in front to me, maintain eye level before his lips parted, "You're amazing" he finally breathed out in awe and fascination.

A flicker of movement caught my attention. I swiveled my eyes down to his palms which were placed onto the shaking ground, his fingers inching closer to mine. Even though my breath hitched, I couldn't find it in myself to actually move away so I kept my fingers still and trusted him.

All air left my lungs as his fingers slowly moved in towards me…

"Hey guys, who's you're friend?"

That voice.

Whipping my head around, I dropped everything that I was doing as I turned only to be met with my past.

The power was instantly tranquilized and everything was long forgotten as I looked straight into the familiar kind golden eyes and I watched how they widen once he set his warm gold eyes on me with surprise before he whispered, "Isabella"

He remembered.

Before I knew it, my arms were wrapped around him as thankfully his were now encircling my torso. "Stregone", a sense of familiarity overwhelmed me as his name left my lips in a quiet whisper.

All I could think of was that he remembered.

Everything would be okay.

**A/N: Ooh… Carlisle has come home and he knows Bella? But how? Any ideas?**

**Valentine Rain**** – You were correct. It would've been a bit boring if she ran away do I decided she's stick it out and suck it up. **

**chyna76**** – Nice to meet another writer. Hope you post it and can't wait to read it. I'm just like you because fanfiction is too addicting and I always check for new stories before bed. Just my luck that you stumbled upon this story – love that you are enjoying it. Thank you for your compliments and for reviewing. I'll keep trying to update as soon as possible. **

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123**** – Great review. In reality I think we'd all be freaked if surrounded by a bunch of vampires. If you ran, it would say you were normal. I am so touched (teary-eyed) that this is one of your fav Fan fiction – a real honor. Hope you enjoyed this update and thank you as always. **

**IzzyPure**** – Wow…you certainly have an interesting life. I wish I was there to hear you singing and in latin too? As long as you had fun, I guess…What was the reason for no sleep? (Fanfiction?) Serious moment – sleep is a very important thing so you need to get your full 8 hours. If you don't you can end up being crazier than usual. I know because I've been there. Serious moment over – Aww…happy times with family. I love the monkey bars but I'm kinda tall so I'm just holding onto bars while walking on tip toes. Boo. Good luck on your audition and wish you all the best. Just relax, make sure you get a good night's sleep and maybe eat something healthy – like oats or porridge :S. I'm sure you'll be fine – just trust in your yourself and all that BS. It's alright about not reviewing – at least you did it now and I appreciate. **

**May Bacon be with you. **

**cecilia4059**** – Very big step for Bella so you guessed correctly. Would've been a downer if she ran away and the book was done. She's already in too deep so they're already more involved than they should be so we'll just have to wait and see…**

** Horses-are-my-life**** – I know about the patient thing but I'll be doing my best. thank you for the love to the story. Happy that you like it and you're reviewing. **

**InLoveJA**** - As always, thank you for the help with the changes. Ah…so you are the Guest. I had an inkling it was you but what's sure – the Happy Writing thing gave you away but I couldn't be sure. Thank you for your help and for reviewing.**

**Twilight Rocker 12 – I've been using Holey Cheese and it's spreading like wildfire but don't worry I gave the credit to you. Thank you for understanding. I'm a last minute person so it's partly my fault but I've cleared up some things so I could make space for this update. Hope you liked it and thank s again for reading and reviewing. **

**Until next time…**


	25. Chapter 25 - Found The Lost

**CHAPTER 25 – FOUND THE LOST**

**Corner – Allie Moss**

**_We have choices to make  
We have promises that we can't break  
There is nothing left to lose  
So hold on to me  
I'll hold on to you_**

** A/N: You ALL made my FRIDAY – Thank you for the helping me hit the 200 mark. Virtual hugs all around – can you feel the 21****st**** century technological love. I can.**

**As a MASSIVE THANK YOU - I worked my fingers to the bone and wrote three chapters. Hope you enjoy. So w****ithout further ado…LIGHTS CAMERA and…ACTION!**

Someone cleared their throat in annoyance, making us finally break apart but his arm was still wrapped around me but I still couldn't find it in myself look away from the great man that had influenced my life in so many ways, even through the blurry vision of my salty tears.

His blonde hair was shorter than the last time I saw him and instead of the long curls, it was now pushed back. Like the rest, he also had golden eyes but his were brighter but I watched as the light dulled within them as he directed his stare onto the others, a small crease forming on his forehead.

I followed his line of sight, worried as to what had caused this change of emotion only to find the rest of the vampires wore similar expressions.

Emmett, Jasper and Alice just seemed to be torn as they fell deep in thought and I was staggered with the raging anger that Rosalie emitted as she released her darkest glare onto me but what really took me back was Esme and Edward's pained expressions as they looked between me and Carlisle.

I couldn't decipher what had caused such a great transition in the happy atmosphere.

"Isabella…" Stregone began but I interrupted him before I could help myself.

"Just Bella" I corrected and it almost seemed to be a reflex action. I could not stand him or anyone else for that matter calling me Isabella.

He finally turned back to me with a pensive expression and narrowed eyes but I quickly turned away before he could read me. He was one of the few people that could.

While looking away from Stregone, I had turned around to face the others only to widen my eyes when I caught Edward's clenched jaw and crossed arms, making me fearful for his thoughts. Was he angry with me? Did I do something to anger him?

"No you haven't" Stregone answered and I whipped my head around to look at him.

Had I said that out loud?

"Carlisle?" it wasn't my voice and we both looked towards the timid Esme.

She looked broken at the moment but I could also see that she was fighting back the pain that was slowly eating at her and I worried that I had contributed into causing her that much anguish.

Stregone had responded to the name and I looked back at him in question. "Stregone?" I voiced my surprised thoughts at the sudden name change. When I had returned back to Italy, he had introduced as Stregone so I couldn't understand why he had changed it. Was he running too?

It took a moment for his own confusion to clear before realization hit him and he turned back to me, "I go by Carlisle now" he explained but his golden eyes were cautiously swiveling towards Esme. A troubled expression etched his features as he tried to send a mental message to Esme but I couldn't understand what it was.

I tried to release the tension by smiling at the new name, "It suits you better" was my pleased reply; he chose to finally turn to me and then returned my smile. Once I knew that I had his attention, I braved myself to ask, "Is that your real name?", he had never mentioned this name while we were in Italy and I could not help but feel the spark of betrayal.

"Yes. The Voltur-" he was about to explain but was rudely broken off.

"Sorry to interrupt" we whipped our heads around to looks at a furious Rosalie, "whatever this is" she exclaimed in her anger and I jumped at the new volume and murderous rage that seeped in her voice, "Could one of you please explain what is going on?" she looked frustrated now.

I finally focused on the anger that choked me as I felt it being directed towards me from all sides. Only Carlisle was trying to reign in the frustration was rolling off him waves but I could tell he was battling with control for my sake, to which I was thankful for.

"Have I offended you?" my question came out as a gasp as I looked towards them with wide eyes.

Seeing as no one else was speaking, Rosalie chose to, "How do you know Carlisle?" she hissed through gritted teeth. I don't know if she knew it but she had taken a menacing step towards me, her glare darkening which only made me stumble back but I was thankfully righted by Stre- Carlisle.

"Rosalie…" Esme whispered but it sounded broken and her distressed expression made me feel worse but I still didn't know where my fault was.

My worst fears began to creep back and their overwhelming emotions burdened me and need to escape grew too strong. "I should leave" I hurriedly whispered , turning to make my first move to run away but Carlisle was quick to reach out and grab my wrist and pulled me back before I could take another step away. Whereas Rosalie had flashed before me to block the exit but I didn't understand why she would with the hatred that she was emitting.

Reluctantly, I let Carlisle pull me back to his side.

"What is Bella to you?" Alice questioned in a troubled voice and it finally dawned on me as to why they were all disturbed about me knowing Carlisle.

"Oh no, no, no" still shaking my head, "It was never like that" I was actually disgusted that they would think like that because it had never been and never would be that kind of relationship with Carlisle. "Me and Carlisle met in Italy" I added to the explanation and took a cautious step away from him as I feared that our close proximity was only making it worse.

"Were you ever together?" Rosalie quizzed.

I shook my head as the image filled my mind. It wasn't because of what he was, more because of who he was and I voiced that to put their minds at ease, "Never" still shaking my head at the very thought, "We met in Italy and he and my father were very good friends" I explained and felt the profound apprehension slowly fade as they processed my revelation. "Stre- Sorry Carlisle" it was strange calling him this new name but I knew it would catch on soon, "Carlisle was like my teacher" I answered and for some unknown reason, looked directly at Edward when saying this, hoping that he would read into my honesty. "Maybe even family", turning back to Carlisle who returned my smile.

Finally, I felt the air clear and watched as Edward broke into a relieved smile and I was about to return the favor. I couldn't stand the idea of having Edward against me.

Rosalie gained my attention as she stepped forwards with an apologetic smile, "Bella, I realize now that I shouldn't have accused you" she said and Ii waited for her to continue but nothing else was said but I knew that this was as good as the apology would get seeing as it was from Rosalie.

Not really knowing what to say in reply, I just gave a slight nod to her before diverting my gaze back onto Edward who was still staring back at me. He's calmed down and the happiness sparkling in his eyes which was a great contrast to the murderous glare he once had.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Carlisle smiled, turning to me, capturing my attention once again and I found that it was easy to return his smile. It was surprisingly comforting to know that he was still alive – vampire or not – Carlisle was practically family to me and now he was here.

The joyous expression on his face turned into excitement as he inquired, "Where are Charlie and Renee?" his golden eyes twinkled with the possibility of seeing them while I felt myself crumble, just with the sound of their names but he remained oblivious as he continued excitedly, "Have you all moved here to Forks?" he quizzed but froze when he finally caught my dulled expression.

Not able to look at him anymore, my head bowed as I bit down on my bottom lip to stop the tears from falling. How could I tell him that his friend was no longer with us? Or tell him that the person he had trusted was the cause of their death?

"Is-Bella...?" Carlisle stuttered and his fear had crept into his voice and I had to battle away with the tears so that I could explain to him. He deserved to know.

I pulled away from him hold, keeping my head down as I shuffled my feet awkwardly, trying to form the words and then squeezed my eyes shut, taking a deep breath before lowly muttering, "He killed them" my reply was met with the a sharp intake of breath before silence ascended and all you could hear was the cool breeze causing the trees to quiver.

I kept myself trained on the low whistling of the breeze, not wanting my thoughts to transpire into the darkness where I would relive the nightmares.

"They're d-" Carlisle began but I couldn't bring myself to say anything so I shook my head, willing it all away but Carlisle still wanted answers, "Who did?" he finally spoke with a wavering tone.

It was easier to be angry than to wallow in sadness which is why I let my rage drive through me when sharply whipping my head up to glare at him as I spat out, "Who do you think?"

His eyes widened in surprise, and it was like someone slapped him as he took a step backwards making me feel guilty. Then his mouth fell open before he breathed out, "No...", so much pain constricted in that one word that I realized then that he truly believed that Aro wouldn't be capable of such evil and fell remorse for snapping at him so I turned away in shame but Carlisle gained my attention again with his unnecessary apology, "Bella, I am so sorry" his voice cracked as he was close to tears.

I was about to tell him that it was not his fault but we were brought back by Edward's worried tone, "What is going on?" he asked.

This brought me back to my senses and I choked back my emotions by masking it with a smile that was twisted into a grim line but it seemed that Esme could read my emotions because she stepped forward, ignoring my wince as she took my hands in hers and met my eyes with her apologetic ones, "Maybe we should move this conversation inside?" she asked softly, wrapping a soothing arm around my waist.

I looked up at her in surprise in order to check if she was serious and was happy to find nothing but trust in her eyes before she finally nodded.

Another stony cold hand took hers before lacing his fingers with her perfectly manicured ones. Both, me and Esme looked up to Carlisle whose eyes were trained down onto Esme with so much love that brightened his warm golden eyes that I couldn't help but smile.

It reminded me of the way my father would look at my mother.

I had never seen this look on Carlisle before and I was happy to know that he had fared well after leaving the Volturi. It was reassuring to know that all these years, he had finally found his other half. He deserved that much with the kind heart that he bore.

There was a tingle that trembled through my fingers and my eyes looked down to the other pale hand that was now threading its fingers with mine. The cooling touch of his thumb made small circles onto my hand that felt so good I had to bite down on my lip to prevent a purr from being released. Burning heat that emitted from my palm now warmed his icy cold touch but I could not help but smile at how perfect the touch felt.

Tilting my head up, I locked eyes with him and the corner of my lips tugged up into a small smirk which he mirrored. Seeing him smile, gave me the courage to act out my hesitant thoughts as I willed myself to rest my head onto his chest.

"Thank you, Edward"

**A/N: Love to write the small Bella and Edward moments – what are your thoughts? **

**Next BONUS chapter….**


	26. Chapter 26 - Taking Time

**CHAPTER 26 – TAKING TIME**

**Joel and Luke – People Change **

**_Wanna tell ya I'm alright  
Wanna say I'm not in pain  
But I would just be tellin' lies  
I'm not okay, not okay_**

_**Wanna travel back in time**_  
_**And say the things I didn't say**_  
_**I wanna tell ya everything, if it's not too late**_  
_**Is it too late?**_

**A/N: Always loved this song and knew I had to use it somewhere. **

**On with the show…**

We had been sitting in the deadened silence for a minute but to a vampire, that felt like an hour so I understood their growing impatience despite how necessary it was. The reason behind the silence was because they were permitting me with some time to gather my frantic thoughts which I was thankful for. However, I could feel them all becoming more on edge and it was effecting me too so I lifted my head to look up at them, much to their relief.

I wanted the form the right words but couldn't find it in myself to start spouting out the truth so I apologized "I am sorry to keep you waiting", hoping they would see through the sincerity.

"It's okay" Edward was quick to speak, "We understand" he gave an assuring smile before he squeezed my hand.

Emmett was first to speak, his loud voice vibrating through the atmosphere "First of all, what you did out there was…" he struggled for words making us chuckle at this before he finally settled for the classic, "MIND BLOWING"

Feeling pleased that I was able to awe vampires but also with the relief that was brought with Carlisle's presence, I felt encouraged to tease him back, "Wait till you see what I could do with fire" snapping my fingers and watched Emmett's mouth drop as he gaped at my thumb which was now alight with a golden flame.

I quickly shook off the energy that had flowed through my fingers so that the burn wore off, after seeing how their expressions had fallen back to the gawking state.

Emmett fell back on the chair with a disbelieving and impressed expression. His eyes, like the rest were wide as they all tried to process what I was capable of, only Emmett was faster in composing himself as he continued to compliment me, "You are like the coolest superhuman ever" he bellowed in great excitement.

"Superhuman?"I questioned with a hitched brow but from my peripheral vision, I caught Carlisle's knowing smile even though he had bowed his head.

Emmett caught my attention again when shrugging to defend himself, "Hey, it is a step up from alien" his words had us all in laughter which had broken the tension.

Once the laughs subdued, I nodded in agreement, "I suppose so"

After this the tension returned with the silence and I knew what they were all thinking – I'm sure Carlisle did too but I wanted to revel in the few moments I had before defining my future. Once I revealed it all, it would be done but part of me knew that it would all be okay.

When the taunting ticking of the beautiful grandfather clock grew too much for them, it was Jasper that one who braved himself to ask, "I'm sure you already know the question that's been plaguing all of our minds" he voiced what they had all been thinking.

"I'm sure I have an idea…" I continued to tease but the joking tone was lost from my voice as I knew what was to come. Even though I trusted Carlisle and knew my father wouldn't have minded, I couldn't help but feel as if I was betraying them. After everything, it still felt like I should leave and run away like I had planned.

My hand was squeezed and I turned to Edward with a weak smile. He locked eyes with me and I was surprised with the vulnerable look in his eyes, "You can trust us" he whispered and his thumb drew circles onto my skin, which seemed to be enough to relax me into his form.

I nodded already knowing this…but the fear was still there.

"I trust anyone who trusts Carlisle" I murmured and looked up to Carlisle who stared at me for a while before nodding in encouragement but even with this, I still I couldn't find the words to come out. What do I say? Where do I begin?

"Why don't we ask questions and you can choose whether you want to answer or not?" Esme offered with her gentle voice.

With a gulp and another squeeze from Edward's comforting hand, I nodded and before I could stop myself, I found that I was relaxing my stiff form as I slumped back into Edward's chest, laying my head onto him and was happy when he didn't move away. In fact, he corrected his position so that he could wrap his arm around me but still hold my hand in the other.

I didn't miss the hitched eyebrows, questioning looks and ecstatic expressions from Esme and Alice but I did choose to ignore them.

I, myself wasn't even sure what any of it meant but I decided to go with what I felt was right.

When they finally collected their thoughts and overcame the surprise, they readied themselves for my answers when Alice asked the first question, "How many powers do you have?"

I was thankful because she was starting on a neutral ground so I filtered through my thoughts and mentally counted them, replying once was sure, "Uh…7"

"Only?" Rosalie scoffed but there was no malice from her voice, only amusement and disbelief.

I'm sure I sounded ungrateful but it was only because I knew of stories of some of my kind that had more than ten so I didn't find it as being such a big deal.

"What are they?" Rosalie added with genuine interest.

"Well like I said before, I'm telekinetic but that's due to my physical shield-" trying not to make it into something more than it seemed.

Emmett stopped me when asking, "Physical shield?"

"Um, yes. My shield can be mental which protects my mind and body but the physical shield can be manipulated so I can push it out or attack or defend." it felt strange to reveal myself but it was a good strange. "I used the shield to push out Tyler's truck" I added and they all nodded in understanding.

"What else?" Alice quipped.

It was strange how they were so drawn into my life but I tried not to question it too much by continuing on with my answers, "I do have control over the mind"

"See now that's helpful" Rosalie's jab was directed at Edward who rolled his eyes at her. He didn't seem to bother with Rosalie which intrigued and strangely pleased me."How does it work?" she inquired.

I tried to find the right words that would best explain the use of the mind manipulation power, "Well, if I'm able to connect with another being's mind, I can place them into a trance where I have control over their mind" thinking back to Mrs. Cope and having the return of my regret.

"Does that last for a long time?" Edward asked and I could detect the thirst for knowledge that he shared with Carlisle in the burning curiosity when pulling me out of the daze.

"As far as I know it can last forever on humans…" my eyes remained on his, gauging his reaction and was satisfied when seeing his eyes widen.

"What about vampires?"

My attention was diverted to the boisterous Emmett whose excitement didn't seem to wear off as he was practically jumping on his seat with every answer that I gave.

"It takes a lot to get into a vampires mind and skin contact is needed" he nodded along with my answer, "With humans it's easier because all I need is eye contact and their minds are easily accessible" shrugging to place emphasis on my nonchalant tone.

It was bizarre just how easy it was to reveal my weaknesses to them when it had been incredibly difficult to even say it to some of my childhood friends. Although strange, it felt wonderful to relieve myself of the burdened that I closeted on a daily basis.

"Awesome" Emmett exclaimed with a joyous grin before the mischief set in, "So you could control anyone in our school…?"

The creepy look in his eyes had me unsettled so I grew hesitant with my reply, "Yes…" still cautious as to where his dangerous thoughts were leading him.

"Interesting…." he murmured before gaining a faraway look. I glanced at the others and saw them narrow their eyes suspiciously at Emmett.

My curiosity burned and I began to reach out for his mind, disregarding the tiredness that was slowly creeping in. I tried telling myself that it was only of the mind.

Once I felt my shield expand and hit Emmett's mind, I began to laugh with the mental images that ran through his thoughts.

There was one of me making Mike strip naked and dance around the cafeteria and another was me asking Jessica to give Edward a lap dance.

This one I did not really agree with but was pleased when seeing Edward shake his head with disgust, "That's not happening" his lips fell into a grim line while mine lifted into a victorious smile.

"What?" Emmett shrugged his shoulders, feigning innocence but the smirk remained firmly in place.

Edward narrowed his eyes at him so I sat up to take his hand in mine, "Don't worry" I assured him, "I wouldn't have done it anyway" he smiled back, a gentleness touched his eyes as he looked down to me with the same expression as before but still I could not understand what it meant.

Alice's eyes wandered between the three of us in question, before finally asking, "Done what?"

Her voice held an impatient tone so I quickly answered with a laugh, "He wanted me to compel Mike to dance around naked but why make others suffer" this time I shuddered when the image returned which only made them laugh at the idea apart from Rosalie who sneered at the idea.

"So you read his mind?" Esme smiled with a side glance towards Emmett.

When I nodded, I caught how Edward's furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he asked, "I thought you needed contact?" he was confused over my explanation.

"Only when I want to compel a vampire" I elaborated and he nodded once he finally understood how it worked.

"Do you use it often?" Carlisle finally spoke and I'd almost forgotten that he was even here.

All of them inched forwards slightly but I doubt that they had noticed it.

"Only when necessary" Emmett appeared to be slightly disappointed with my answer, "I don't particularly enjoy having that much control", grimacing when thinking back to all the times I had had to resolute to drastic measures by controlling another being.

In the past, I had only used it when erasing memories if I slipped up or lost control over myself. Mind control was a dangerous gift as it sometimes controlled you. The overwhelming sense of being powerful would take over and this could evolve into something dark within which was only one of the many reasons that I chose to fight against it.

"What else can you do?"

I thought I would start with what I had already told them, "Telepathic, Elemental manipulation, empath, clairvoyant dreams, biological manipulation-"

"Wait-" I was interrupted yet again but I didn't mind because I completely understood their confusion. I had once been in the same position so I was happy to answer Jasper's question, "What is the biological manipulation?" they all leaned in with interest but Carlisle looked wary – with great reason too.

"I-I uh…" still slightly reluctant to answer this one, "I have the ability to change my appearance"

"That's so cool" Emmett cheered with an impressed look, "Can we see?" his eyes twinkled with the prospect of seeing me change my features.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Carlisle interjected before I could answer.

"How come?" he pouted, crossing his arms childishly.

I didn't want them to grow more concerned over me that they already have but I knew that if I lied, Carlisle would jump in and tell them anyway seeing as he'd witnessed the aftershocks before so I decided to tell them the truth, "It takes a lot of energy to manipulate everything including your muscles and bones" pausing when I saw comprehension cloud their eyes as they winced at the thought, "There are side effects…" I trailed off.

"Side effects?"

"I just become drained…" pausing again as I did not like the pitying looks that shrouded their beautiful expressions when I continued, "…Occasional blackouts" I caught Alice's sympathy but could also detect the heavy disappointment, "Maybe a different day"

"Does it become easier?" Alice's fearful expression touched me and I was beyond flattered knowing that she cared to some degree to the point that she worried over my health.

Trying to assure her with a false smile, I nodded, "With practice and with time"

She didn't really need to know about the pain of changing the formation of your bones or the other side effects that followed and I hoped that none of them ever will. They were already too interested in my life - I didn't want to put them in any danger but a deluded part of me believed that I could trust them and all would be well. We would continue with eternity with no fear of what was to come.

My reply seemed to have pleased her as she'd grown even more exuberant that I thought possible. Hope filled her bright eyes when she flashed her pearly white teeth ignoring Edward and Carlisle's disapproving looks as she asked, "How old are you?"

Not really sure how I could answer without scaring them away (especially Edward), I chose to joke about it instead as I laughed, "Well after 1,000 you tend to lose count"

This time the silence was worse than the last as they all gaped at me with wide eyes. A mixture of emotions ran through them and played through their features before Carlisle finally gave up and laughed, releasing the chuckles that he had tried to reign in with sight of his family's faces.

His family…

As strange as it was to think of that, I was undoubtedly happy for him.

"You're over 1,000 years" Alice exclaimed between disbelieving gasps.

Still not certain as to whether I should be offended or not, I remained calm and waiting for them to wrap their heads around all the while casting wary glances at Carlisle who just held up his index finger to motion for me to wait.

Edward was rigid next to me which only sent me on my already haywire thoughts on a crazed frenzy. Within seconds my heart beat had quickened with the peak of my fear.

"And I thought Carlisle was old" Emmett finally spoke.

Carlisle glared at him before throwing one of the cushions at Emmet and I watched as it hit him on the face.

Our laughter seemed to diffuse the tension as well as their shock because Alice seemed more ready to continue with her previous inquisition, "When were you born?" her eyes still wide and awed.

"Born in the 6th Century" I answered, ignoring the several expected gasps that followed by choosing to taunt them further, "19th September 589 to be exact" my indifference was because I did not see it as a big deal as my parents had told me of tales of older beings.

"This is all so surreal" she was now between laughing and gasping.

I continued to joke with her, "Said the vampire" my sarcasm was answered with several sniggers, even from Rosalie.

I was just happy that I hadn't scared Edward away and was even happier when his hand remained in mine. He was even drawing figures of eights on my palm which rested on his lap.

My eyes moved from his fingers on my hand and onto his serene expression. There was nothing dark within his eyes and all I could feel was the purity of his soul as he gazed at me with such intensity that I felt the atmosphere buzz with a crackling electricity.

He parted his lips and breathed out, "What are you?"

It seemed like I had been waiting for this moment for such a long time and every time I had imagined this very moment, I had envisioned fighting them away, protesting against their coercion but still refusing to reveal anything but that was why there was reality.

I did not feel frightened when looking into the dark honest eyes before I finally spoke.

"I'm an angel"

**A/N: It feels good to finally say that out loud – whooo…**

**How many said "I knew it". I do acknowledge that some of you guessed correctly. Wonder how the Cullens are going to take this? **

**Please review…**

**Move on to last BONUS chapter…**


	27. Chapter 27 - Secret's Out

**CHAPTER 27 – SECRET'S OUT**

**James Vincent McMorrow – Sparrow and a Wolf**

**_For I have seen no joy, only danger,  
I seen no joy, only strangers,  
I seen no joy, seen no joy in this world  
Should you, choose to go, please be careful of,  
Lonesome roads, men that travel them,  
Will not know, will not know of your ways_**

**A/N: Beautiful voice. If you're into Bon Iver or Daughter or Ben Howard, James is right down that street. **

**Moving on, guess the prolonged mystery over – the cat's out of the bag. Now how do Cullens react to this?**

The answer was met with similar reactions when the majority of the Cullens remained perplexed as they cried out, "What?" which was completely understandable as I could barely keep up with the history behind my kind.

"An Angel?" Edward was more composed than the others.

I wagered over how to make it sound plausible so I began with the label, "Well my father used to call us guardians" taking a fleeting glimpse at the others to check if they were keeping up with me and saw they were still confused so I continued, "But my mother called us angels" smiling a little when thinking back to the kind hearted woman that was my mother and then involuntarily cast a wistful glance at Esme.

They would have been good friends…

Carlisle leaned forwards and tapped Edward on the back, "Remarkable isn't she?" he asked with a wink when no one else spoke and I flushed with embarrassment. He and papa use to enjoy making fun of me just so that they could see me blush.

"You're an angel?" Edward gasped out again, his brows furrowed as he looked down at my hand with a strange expression as if he waiting for it to do something.

Could a vampire go into shock?

They were all blowing this out of proportion and I knew that I had explained it all wrong so I tried to ease the situation, "More like a guardian angel-"

"You're still an angel" he was practically in hysterics as the gaspy dry chuckles left him before he fell into his thoughts. I wondered if what I was bothered him and if he saw me differently? Possibly in a negative light and that worried me.

"Not in so many words" still trying to diffuse the thick tension hanging in the air.

Edward began to mutter something which I suppose was mostly to himself but I still caught his words, "Not even close …" he trailed off when locking his eyes with mine. Bewilderment in his conflicted eyes and fleeting thoughts passed through but he didn't voice what he was thinking.

Not really sure of what was passing through his mind; I tore my fixed gaze as well as my hand away from him with great discomfort and turned to the others only for my attention to be captured by Rosalie, "So what? You believe in God?" her disbelieving words came out in an almost sneer but I knew she had no intention of hurting me so I tried not to take offence.

I shook my head with a strained smile, "Well not really but we don't revoke the notion" answering as truthful as I could while folding my hands onto my lap as I felt my blood run cold with how great the distance felt from Edward even as he sat next to me but I tried to ignore it as I focused on my explanation, "Very few scriptures have been documented regarding our kind and the majority of the readings describe us as a balance"

"A balance?" Jasper inquired, also with furrowed eyebrows. I was sure what I was saying probably sounded illogical and unscientific because even _I_ was not sure of what I was but I tried my best in clearing their confusion with what I _did_ know.

"From what I've read, we're expected to use our powers for good" stuttering over my words as I attempted to explain the research, "We're supposed to be protectors for the humans" I simplified what I could remember from the Aztec readings.

"From what?"

"The supernatural" my answer earned a frown as they cast wary glances at each other and I could feel their guilt and shame as they read into my vague answer.

Edward was the one to question, "Vampires?"

Not daring to look at him, I quickly added, "And werewolves" in attempts to assure them but when that didn't work, I thought of distracting them with a visual aid.

Bringing one palm up I drew in the energy crackling in the air and tried inducing it to my fingertips so that I could create the round yellow orb of light that levitated on my palm. As expected, I was thankful when they stared at my acts with fascination so I continued by bringing out my other palm to envision the energy forming into a light blue orb of light, "Like the readings say…" I trailed off when clasping my palms together and merging both orbs "We act as a balance" I finalized and parted my hands to reveal the merged orb which was now a brightly colored green.

"Like superheroes?"

Trust Emmett to be the one to compare me to a superhero although the very notion was very appealing which is why I smiled when answering, "I like to think so" the grin grew wider as I envision myself in a superhero's outfit with a long cape and thigh high boots.

Childish - I know but I just couldn't help myself.

When my thoughts drifted away, I finally focused on my surroundings only to find that the once hysterical Edward was now smiling down at me. "What?" I laughed happy to know that he wasn't freaked out by my revelation.

"You…" he took my hand in his again and I felt my tightened muscles loosen once again with his simple touch, "You continue to amaze me Bella Marie" he admitted with another smile although it grew into a wider grin when seeing that I was speechless.

My mind was still clouded with the echo of his words so I stuttered the first thing that came to mind, "It's actually Swan" I remembered to correct him, "Bella Marie Swan", I breathed quietly, still in astonishment to the fact that I amazed him.

"Bella Marie Swan" he repeated with a tug at the corner of his lips when saying it. It sounded a hundred times better when hearing him say my name.

"So do you have wings?" Alice brought us out of the reverie.

Losing my train of thought appeared to be a common occurrence when I was around Edward. I found that I would lose myself in him and the small mannerisms like when he ran his fingers through his hair when he was nervous or deep in thought or sometimes he bounces his knee or play with the arm band that had his crest.

"No" remembering that I needed to answer Alice's question, "We're not really angels" I tried to clarify, the thought had only been a theory but even though she tried to hide it, I'd already seen the disappointment so I tried to cheer her up again, "But we do have a mark"

She was easily excited as she clapped her hands and asked, "A mark?"

"It's how we identify our kind" I replied.

With a deep breath, I turned slightly to the left so that they could all get a good view. Trembling fingers reached up to take hold of the cardigan but when hesitating, I saw Carlisle give an assuring nod. Another deep breath filled air into my lungs urging me on so, closing my eyes, I slipped the soft cotton off my shoulders, revealing the tribal Celtic tattoo that had formed with the use of my powers.

Without the sense of sight, I relied on my hearing and heard the sharp intake of breaths around the room but that was it before the silence returned.

When it first began to grow, it burnt every inch of my back and my right arm and I had grown to hate it for the week that I lived in torture because of the flames that spread through my upper body. My hatred for the marking brought my self-conscious thoughts which pulled me into shame evidently leading me to hiding behind the layers.

I felt something spark on my shoulder and jumped at the unexpected touch of Edward fingers. When I didn't move away, he carried on and I felt as his fingers traced the intricate design from my shoulder before going down my arm. The fiery trail of his gentle ringers had me biting down onto my lip to stop myself from moaning at the pleasure his simple touch had brought.

"How extraordinary" he whispered the oxymoronic emotions of both awe and trepidation, "It's hot" he perceived, surprise in his voice as he continue to trace the lines down to my arm then to my wrist before trailing back up to my shoulder once again.

Once I was sure that they weren't disgusted by it, I finally snapped my eyes open to look into the shocked wide ones that stared back at me. My sudden movement, had him surprised him to a halt and his fingers now hovered in the air. The loss of contact already had me missing the cold touch to my fevered skin.

"It's hot?" this time he phrased it as a question but I didn't know how to answer it so I shrugged again. "May I?" he asked reaching out his fingers and I all too quickly nodded in reply.

He smirked at my enthusiasm before reaching down, a crease between his brows as he concentrated on the trail that he was making while I fell into a relaxed state with the massage of his tender graze running over my skin drove me into peace.

"That is…" Alice didn't seem to have any words to describe it as she trailed off, not finding a word that would fit it but instead was diverted by another thought as she asked, "Was it an initiation thing?"

"Far from it" I chuckled with the idea of my father and mother chanting around a fire, before doing this to me, "It begins to grow once you begin exercising your power" I replied and she nodded numbly, still in her thoughts but I caught the death grip that she had on Jasper.

"Does it still hurt?" Carlisle inquired.

Just as I was about to answer him, Edward whipped his head up, pulling away his fingers as he gruffly asked, "Hurt?" his frantic eyes searching for an answer as they moved between me and Carlisle so I placed a calming hand on his.

"No, it doesn't"

This didn't seem to reassure him as he narrowed his eyes at me, "I'm not taking any chances" he whispered and I pouted with the thought of his fingers not on my skin anymore.

Exhaling at this, I shrugged back into the cardigan but was sidetracked as the questions rose again starting with Rosalie, "So do all 'angels' or guardians or whatever you are" her frustration showed in the volume of her aggravated tone, "…have the same powers?"

"As far as I know, they're all shields but also have the ability to link to the four elements but everything else differs" thinking back to the common powers that had circulated around Mikael's family and mine.

"Are there more of you?"

"In the earlier centuries, there were many but…" my thoughts drifted back to the horrific day where the childhood around me crumbled away and I closed my eyes to prevent the tears as I thought of those I had lost, "Many were killed" was all I could manage to say.

Alice read into this so she thankfully refrained from asking anymore questions.

Edward had also noticed my angst which was why his fingers were laced with mine once again, offering immediate comfort.

"Aren't you indestructible?" Emmett questioned with narrowed eyes.

His choice of words bubbled up a laugh, "Yes we do have great immunity" my smile dropped slightly when I revealed another secret, "...but a drained body or a blow to the heart is all it takes" my revelation had Edward's fingers tightening around mine.

"Where do you come from?" Jasper asked, the furrowed brows still fixated as he looked at me as if he was trying to figure out the enigma that I was.

There was no real answer to give him so I challenged him, "Where do vampires or werewolves come from? Why does Edward read minds? Why does Alice see the future?" I rambled on.

He gave a sad smile of understanding, "So you don't know?" he quipped in his southern twang.

"No" I shook my head and inhaled once again, "We researched for a while and found few of our kind but nothing is really drawn up. No conclusive facts" recalling the days when me and my parents would travel around searching for legends and myths but never drawing up anything reliable.

"How did vampires not know of your kind?" Esme troubled.

I shrugged to brush off the fear that flared with their thought provoking questions, "Many were murdered by vampires" gulping down on the unnecessary doubt before continuing with my clarification, "Our blood is too sweet and this was enough for vampires to hunt as down and kill all" the last few words were barely a whisper as they had already triggered the memories of the great fires and the loud cries for help.

"Is that what happened to your parents?" she was hesitant in asking this question.

My voice was broken when choking back on tears as I said, "Worse"

**A/N: Really nervous as to how you guys took it. I know it's a bit out there but I thought why not? I'm sure someone guessed correctly sometimes back. Hope you enjoyed the chapters and hope that you still want to stick around. **

**A BILLION times THANK YOU TO EVERYONE who has reviewed and read and favored and followed and recommended my story. INFINITE times THANK YOU. I'm going to continue writing because that's all I can really do to show my APPRECIATION.**

***WARNING* – I've got a few personal issues to deal with so the next update may possibly be given by the end of next week (Friday - Sunday) but I'll do my best. THANK YOU ALL yet again. **

**Here are the responses to your lovely reviews for Chapter 24…**

**cecilia4059**** – Thank you so much for your touching words and for helping me at least get to 200. Amazing feeling for me. I guess it is like a new chapter now that she's found someone she can trust. I tried so hard and spent every minute to fulfill your wish of the early update. Thank you again. **

**Valentine Rain**** – Thanks for your amazing support by reading and reviewing. Makes me happy to know that you like the story and you're still with the journey.**

**sujari6**** – Now that Carlisle is here and she knows him – she will begin to trust the Cullens more. Glad you like Emmett – I've always loved his character and loved the arm wrestling match in Breaking Dawn. He's just awesome. I think that Angela not just in this story but in the movies and the books does notice more than she is credited for. Moving on – thank you for all your reviews – great contribute to the 200 mark and thank you for reading this and giving it a chance. **

**Twilight Rocker 12**** – I love being mean. Stregone was actually Carlisle's given name while he lived in Volturi (SPOLIER ALERT). As always, thank you for reviewing and reading. Also just realized that I sometimes take off the 12 in your username when replying to your review so very sorry for that. **

**IzzyPure**** – Aw….IzzyPure has a crush. How adorable (patronizing moment over). Good luck with Footguy – love him already. I wish I was the fly on the wall in your Latin Class – sounds like fun. **

**Naked wrestling boys? – I won't touch on that. **

**Taylor Swift, Katy Perry and Pink fan huh? (GIRL POWER) Although I do agree that songs make everything better. My life is practically a musical because I sing about everything and anything. Made a song about setting the table the other day – it's gonna be a number 1 hit one day – I just know it. **

**You've gone through quite a rollercoaster in relation to guys huh? The creepy kid lunging for a kiss then the boyfriend who turns out to be gay? Then fifth grade when you defended your friend (Nice BTW) – You could make one hell of a documentary. **

**No, I don't need a counselor – I did love your questions. All very thought provoking and I had to share some with my friends and a few of the not-too-lame family members. Had a huge debate over it coz we're just that cool. **

**Anyway thank you for the funny review – had those songs stuck in my head for the whole day. **

**chyna76**** – Thank you. It's a huge relief to hear that you're loving the story and it's amazing that you're still reading and reviewing. I hope you post it and can't wait to read it. I've always wanted to read his side of the story. Seeing as you said in such a humble manner…I'll do my best.**

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123**** – It would have been a huge set back if she ran away but I'm glad that you liked the ending and the chapter as a whole. I'll keep trying with the updates **

**Guest**** - Thank you for reading and reviewing. Happy that you loved the little twists. Many more to come. **

**InLoveJA**** - Massive thank you for the help. I am ashamed over my mistakes but very thankful to have you. I'm the same because I'm currently reading other fanfics and crossovers as well as writing and it all gets over me. Love the fact that you enjoyed the teaser and thank you for reviewing and helping me get better. **

**o.0 rosa o.0 – She's just using Marie as a cover while living in Forks although her real name is Swan. Glad you've been reading and took the time for reviewing. Hope you'll stick around. **

**A/N: (SPOILER ALERTS) Things that I will be twisting that you can look forward to…**

**1. ARO REVEAL – What did Aro do to Bella and her parents?**

**2. VISIT FROM THE DENALI CLAN – How will Bella take on to meeting Tanya Denali?**

**3. BASEBALL SCENE – Meeting of the nomadic clan – James, Victoria and Laurent**

**4. PROM – Bella will have to make a very important choice**

**I'm gonna stop there because I've already said too much so I'll just let you all mull over that.**

**Until next time my lovelies…**


	28. Chapter 28 - The Volturi

**CHAPTER 28 – THE VOLTURI**

**Shelter – Birdy Cover**

**_I find shelter in this way  
Under cover, hide away  
Can you hear when I say  
I have never felt this way_**

_**Maybe I had said something that was wrong**_  
_**Can I make it better with the lights turned on**_

**A/N: For all your awesome reviews, I have made an extra long chapter with lots of revelations in 4, 563 words. Hope you enjoy. **

"What happened to your parents?" Esme whispered quietly after the few moments of silence.**  
**

In a frantic frenzy, I shook my head, "Please" tears began to sting my eyes and the air left my lungs with the thought of talking about them now, "Not now" I pleaded, willing the memories to fade away before they could manifest into something more – something real.

Edward ran a calming palm down my hands to tranquilize my panic causing my breaths to even out when he whispered, "Okay" my heart rate slowed knowing that they wouldn't force the words out of me. Yet.

Instead of pursuing the topic, Alice took it upon herself to change it, "You know you never told us how you met Carlisle?" she perked up with hopeful eyes. I was just relieved that she had chosen a safe topic although I did worry about that fact that it did waver towards the dangers of the memories.

"We met in Italy" I paused when it dawned on me that Edward was still massaging my back which pleased me,"21st Century suits you" continuing when Carlisle's hitched brow caught my attention, "I prefer this modern bouffant style you have going" I teased him and he smiled in gratitude of the compliment.

Emmett was ecstatic about this when giddily asking, "What did he have back then?"

I smirked when Carlisle's face fell and he narrowed his eyes sending me a warning look, "He had longer curls and wore the expected petticoat with his ruffled shirt" laughing along with others.

Emmett pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he chuckled, "Oh I wish I had a picture" again we shared another laugh at that and I ignored the mocking scowl that Carlisle pretended to glare at me. It was such a light atmosphere and I felt a warmth radiate around them. The combined happiness that they shared was enough to have both me and Jasper in such high spirits and I smiled at him in understanding which he returned.

After our laughter died down, Rosalie asked, "So if you were in Italy that means that you knew of the Volturi"

Another deep breath was taken to calm the thumping of my heart and I felt my brows furrow as I knew the memory was inevitable , "I knew them long before I met Carlisle" I murmured before I drifted back to my past.

-FLASHBACK-

_Father had let me go running for while after mama's persuasion. He didn't like me out by myself but he loved mama and couldn't seem to say no to her. I knew that they needed some time to themselves which was why I had asked to go out for a while, also I enjoyed being around nature, where I could be free from the restraints of my home. _

_This was why I was now chasing the red fox through the forest._

_Each lunge pumped even more adrenaline through me but I had to rein in the stretch of the lunges so that I wouldn't rip my new dress. _

_The familiar scent hit me causing me to come to halt before stumbling a few steps back but my back hit something hard and when spinning around, I came face to face with a tall pale faced man with long black hair that fell down his back. He was dressed in layers of black and burgundy robes that fell to the floor, grazing at the grass. A large gold chain hang around his neck with a V shaped crest encrusted with different colored gems._

_His pale face contrasted with the bright scarlet eyes._

_A vampire. _

_"Forgive me if I scared you" his voice had an underlying Italian accent although the English accent was more prominent. _

_"I-I'm sorry"_

_His red eyes unnerved me as they remained trained onto me. An unknown conflict played in his eyes. _

_My feet were lead as they were weighed down to the ground and I couldn't find the life in my veins and I tried to will myself to find the feeling he was emitting. All I could feel was his curiosity but the feeling was wavering as it sparked and dulled out. I was yet to perfect my aura senses. _

_"What are you?" he broke the silence with his dark throaty voice. _

_I took a few shaky steps backwards, "What?" I croaked out in an almost audible whisper. Fear grew more profound when he took a defined step towards me._

_When he caught my fearful expression, he didn't lunge, instead he froze in his steps before his head lolled to the left, "Your smell…" he sniffed the air picking up on my scent and I tried to push out the elastic band that mama told me to envision. _

_It was difficult to learn to balance all three powers and the panic wasn't helping in keeping control of any of them. I fell back into another step but this time I tripped and landed on the ground. Knowing that I was now vulnerable before him, tears began to fall as I cowered away and stuttered, "P-Please don't hurt me"_

_A crease formed on his forehead as he grew troubled, "I was not planning to" he muttered, his emotions became more conflicted as he towered over me, sadness settling in his eyes as my words shook him to the point that he took a small step back. _

_I felt guilty for causing him pain which was why I felt brave enough to look up at him and ask, "Really?" while fiercely wiping away at the tears. _

_He continued to stare at me and stretched out his palm, "Sit with me?" he offered._

_This was a big step but I trusted my instincts when placing my own hand into his and allowing him to pull me back up and lead me to the large rock in the clearing he had been occupying. _

_His book was discarded, laying on the forest ground. Brown leather bound cover with slightly frayed strings that were loosened. _

_I bent down to pick it up for him and turned it over when curiosity got the best of me and I wanted to read the title. _

_DANTE'S INFERNO._

_Not helping myself, I commented on the familiarity on the poems, "I enjoy his works" remembering that my copy would be on my top shelf. _

_"You have read Alighieri?" he asked with a surprised tone, obviously not expecting me to have known Dante but I tried not to show that I was offended. _

_ Instead I nodded in confirmation, "Dante is very passionate" I answered and passed the book back to him._

_He took it from me and wrapped the strings around the book before setting it down and taking a place back onto the rock he'd been sitting on which was conveniently shrouded by trees, away from the sun. I took a place by his feet as I crossed my legs under me and felt like the little girl waiting for her grandfather to tell a story with the strange position we were both in. _

_As I played with the wild flowers around me, I waited for him to say something but he kept silent so I looked up at him and read the contemplating expression he wore. His eyes bore into mine as they tried to read me but I couldn't understand why._

_ I was about to say something to divert his thoughts but he finally chose to speak, "How old are you?" _

_"Eighteen", I answered hoping he didn't read too much into how quickly I had answered. I was not sure as to whether I would reveal my real age._

_ He didn't seem to have noticed as he moved back to cross his arms over his chest with his eyes still trained onto me with such interest it was slightly uncomfortable. _

_We barely met other beings because mama and papa were so adamant in keeping me away from threats of any danger. Even school had become out of option as they had decided I needed to gain control of myself due to many slip ups. _

_Vampires were only myths due to the wild spin of stories that my parents had told me. All the dark morbid stories that they had fed me didn't seem to apply to the one that stood before me. _

_Wisdom filled his features and when I reached out, I felt no evil or felt any risk of danger. Instead, I felt a hollow pit of nothingness while sadness and loneliness clouded his aura. Not able to stop myself, I voiced what I had perceived, "Why are you alone?"_

_For a few seconds, he remained silent before tearing his eyes away from me and scanned the surroundings, a small smile gracing his lips before he answered, "The peace and quiet" he sighed wistfully. _

_I nodded in understanding, "Like me" he hitched an eyebrow at my reply, "Sometimes it's nice to be alone" I confessed while playing with the red poppies beneath my feet and twirling the stem around my index finger, enjoying the serene moment away from everything else._

_"I agree" he sighed. _

_I turned to look up at him, using my hand as a shade from the burning sun, and saw how the sorrow seeped into his eyes but he tried to hide it by turning away from me. _

_He seemed to be grieving, withholding an anguish that he kept buried inside, not wanting to make himself seem vulnerable around others but the cracking misery in his pebbled eyes told me that it was just a front. My heart reached out to him which was why I had to speak out, "Although…" my voice captured his attention, "You do seem lonely" I remarked. _

_"Why do you say that?" his voice had lowered and gained a defensive tone. _

_I inclined my head to the left which caused a curl fall out of place so I pushed it behind my ear when replying, "Your soul – " I began but then hesitated scared that I would offend him. He nodded urging me on so I continued, "Your soul is in pain" I countered. _

_I waited for him to deny it but he just muttered, "How do you know?"_

_My wall was back up and I grew guarded but I felt that I could trust him which was why I confessed, "I can feel it"_

_"I suppose I am a bit lonely" he sighed pensively with a faraway look in his eyes when looking off into the distance. Seconds passed before he finally revealed, "I lost my wife" his croaky voice was laced with the desolation that he tried to hide but for some reason was willing to tell me. _

_Mama said it had something to do with the trusting aura that we emitted. _

_Trusting myself, I placed my palm on top of his hand and he flinched for a second before relaxing under my comforting touch. When he calmed down, I felt encouraged to ask, "Recently?"_

_The crease returned on his forehead as he breathed, "Feels like yesterday"_

_When he met my eyes, I spoke again, "Time only makes it easier but it doesn't mean that we forget" I felt myself crumble under his broken stare, "I am sorry for your loss" my sincere apology seemed to work because he actually gave a small smile in acceptance. _

_He looked down again to meet my eyes, "What is your name?" he questioned. _

_"Isabella" I answered in a quiet whisper, "And yours?" I inquired._

_"Marcus" he held out his hand with a small smile, "Enchante" and for the first time since I met his, I saw the light return into his scarlet eyes._

_It was nice to know that he was accepting me unlike the others which was why I accepted his hand, "Nice to meet you too"_

If only I could've been able to see how my life was to change after trusting one vampire.

Blinking away the memory; I focused back onto the Cullens who were staring back at me in confusion.

"Are you alright?" Edward squeezed my hand when asking this, massaging my hand with the cool touch of his thumb as he drew circles on my skin.

I craned my head so I could look up at him but when I was met with his apprehensive expression; I smiled to assure him that I was okay before adding, "Perfect"

"So when did you first meet Carlisle?" Jasper pulled me away from the daze Edward had sent me on.

Carlisle replied before I had the chance, "Actually I came to the Volturi and found Bella there" he nodded towards me and I smiled shyly.

"What were you doing with the Volturi?"

Another sigh left my lips and I ran my fingers through my hair – a nervous habit I got from my mother, "School was difficult" recalling the past to how I used to be bullied by the other human children, "I was yet to learn how to control myself and tended to expose myself" the memory of my overwhelming anger and watched as my mind replayed the moment when I threw out my shield almost killing that little girl.

Once I was back to reality, I caught how they were all still staring at me so I quickly informed them, "I met Marcus and we became friends"

"Friends with Marcus Volturi?" Jasper grimaced at the thought.

His disbelieving tone made me laugh before I continued with a summary of my story, "He was lost and lonely…" my thoughts wandered back to his dulled eyes, "…And I tried to help him see the beauty in life again" I concluded, pushing away my own memories but also pausing as I waited for them to digest that information, "In return, he invited me to the Volterra Castle where he volunteered to be my teacher"

Alice grew doubtful and I could detect the hesitancy in her voice as she asked, "What about your parents?"

It seemed that I would never get used to someone referring to them. For a long time, they had only been in my private thoughts but it felt strange to hear them mention them.

"For a while they let me stay in Volterra by myself but then they were invited to stay" recalling how Aro had pretended to be so kind when he met them and how caring he had sounded as he hugged them like old friends. I felt even more stupid as the memory flew through my mind. My anger returned and I used my free hand to grip the side of the dress with both frustration and shame.

Edward's fingers tightened around mine as if he could read my mind when he sidetracked me from my shadowed thoughts with his crooked grin, "You must have been pleased"

"I was" I nodded with a forced smile but could feel it wavering under his stare, "At the time" his face became blurry and I realized that I was going to cry. With an irritated sigh, I looked away from him with a scoff at my weak behaviour before reaching up to furiously wipe away at the escaping tears.

"It's okay" he whispered, "You don't have to do it all at once" doing the same thing as before as his hands soothed my back in a circular motion.

Wanting to be closer to him, I leaned into his chest once again, still fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. I was so tired of being the victim and I was tired of allowing Aro to rule my life. It was ridiculous to think that even the mention of his name or even the thought of him would effect me so negatively.

As this thought passed by, I realized that I needed to tell someone. I needed to get through it once, otherwise I would continue to live in fear.

And I knew I could trust them. I knew that.

"No" wiping away the tears again. Blinking away the tears to regain my clear vision of the Cullens, only to find them staring back at me with wary expressions – probably waiting for me to breakdown so I assured them again, "I'm okay" giving a strained smile when accepting the tissue that Esme was offering.

They waited.

Continued waiting for me to gather my thoughts, all the while Edward's hand never stopped massaging my back and he never let go of my hand to which I was thankful as his touch had the ability to calm me.

Once I was sure that I wouldn't start crying, I took a deep breath and began, "Years later, Carlisle came and he too became my teacher" I sent him another grateful smile which he returned although his faltered as the pain emanated from him but I knew I had to keep going.

Turning back to the rest, I continued on with the story, "Shortly after, my mother became pregnant and I was so excited to have someone else to talk to. I remember I would sit next to her as I read stories to the baby. I knew I would love it with all my heart. Teach what I could just as my father did for me…" my voice shook at the end as I stared off into the distance but not really concentrating on what I was looking at. "After Carlisle left, we still stayed in Volterra and our trust for the Volturi grew. We honestly believed that a truce was possible. We had grown tired of running and hiding from vampires so we showed them that they could trust us just as we trusted them. We had no reason to because Marcus told us to trust them and we did. We told him everything and because of this, consequences were made-"

"What did you tell them?" fear laced her hushed words as she broke the deadened silence. Hearing Rosalie reminded me of where I was and who I was with as I had already lost myself in the story itself because when speaking, the images manifested and would replay themselves in my thoughts.

"We told them everything" I answered and watched as her eyes widened. The rest were on the edge of their seats as they hanged on to every word I said apart from Carlisle who was deep in his thoughts as he looked off into nothingness, not really concentrating on everyone.

"Everything" I whispered again before being pulled back into the story, "Our powers, our lifestyle, our abilities" I scoffed at my stupidity. It had been like I had brought the lambs to the slaughter and my punishment was living in forever with the burdening guilt that ate at me every single day.

Thinking back to my naivety of spending the days in the throne room where I would eat and talk with the Volturi, answering any questions they had and even going as far as blurting out our secret, "We even told them about our blood" I found myself forming the words in a laugh.

"What?"

I didn't know who had spoken and didn't check but I still answered, "Our blood is another way in identifying our kind. It's sweeter and more tempting as the power we have runs through the veins. If a vampire drinks it, that power can affect them by enhancing their senses or strengthening them which is why we have the shield. We can mask ourselves but it takes a lot of energy" I finished knowing that I could trust them. Carlisle had once had the opportunity of smelling my blood out of his curiosity and he had fought it. He did take a step forwards and growled at me with a hunger in his eyes but that was as far as it went. I briefly wondered how Edward would react…

When I noticed how the tension had returned with their waiting silence, I chose to carry on even though I was drawing nearer to reliving the nightmare, "A few days after we told them this, I noticed that Aro became more attuned to what I did. He would join in on Marcus' lessons and would help me with my knowledge of art, history and music" I continued with shaky voice, my mind trailing back to how invested he grew with my studies, "Then a few days later, Aro told me that my parents had returned to England which I found strange as they hadn't left me with an explanation or a goodbye but still I didn't question it as he sidetracked me with different things. Always kept me busy but I was too naïve to notice why" my head dropped down in shame and self-loathing, my clenched fists drug into my lap and I had to take a few more deep breaths to regain control.

Even though my whole form was quivering, I continued with a wavering voice, "It was months…" disgust filled me as I said this, "…Months before I decided to acknowledge the darkness that crept up on me and finally questioned him. Questioned why Marcus would avoid me and questioned why Aro was so suddenly interested" I was so far gone into the story and could feel the rage return, "That was when I had my first premonition dream" glancing at Alice when I said this and she nodded in understanding.

This was the part that would break me, I had relived it in nightmares or when I was alone with my thoughts but now I would be saying it out loud and the thoughts frightened me to my very core. Speaking about it made it seem like a movie, not the reality that I had lived through.

"You don't have to…" Edward broke through my trance.

Ripping away from the conflict, I turned to him and saw the sorrow play in his eyes as he pleaded with me but I shook my head, "I have to…" I whispered and tightened my hold onto his hand before dropping my gaze to our entwined hands, "If I want to break free from it, I have to…" I whispered again, looking back at him and hoping that he understood.

He did.

Closing my eyes, I took another deep breath, gripping Edward's hand for dear life as I fell back into the story, "The dream, started off with me waking up and walking towards the door before continuing down several halls. All dark and even though the guards flanked all entrances they didn't stop me and it was then that I realized I wasn't awake, I was still dreaming" they were all listening to the story with such piqued interest that the only sounds in the room was the low thudding of my heartbeat and the taunting ticking of the clock.

It was like I had returned to the dream because as it replayed in my mind, I narrated, "The dream led me towards another dark stairway which led to barred doors. A key was turned and a step was taken. It was silent and all I could hear was the whisper of feet gliding across the floor" I inhaled and I could still smell the disgusting stench of copper and salt, "It wasn't long before the muffled sound developed into loud piercing screams" behind closed lids, I watched as the dream manifested, "Finally a corner was turned and there was my mother-" my breath hitched as I watched the memory before shaking my head, "…but it wasn't my mother" frowning at the sight of the person that was supposed to be my mother, "Her beautiful long brown hair was wild and disarrayed and covered in dirt, her eyes were tired and filled with such crippling fear, her creamy skin was now ashen and I could see the bones poking at her skin" the image was wrong. She couldn't be who I thought she was, "Her hands tied up above her head in iron chains and her head fell to the side. She was in the same dress I last saw her in but it was caked in dirt and b-blood" chocking at the last part as I felt bile rise to my throat.

This time I couldn't stop the tears but I didn't reach up to wipe them because I was too far gone, still wondering why I couldn't move my muscles to run towards my mother, "Instead of running towards her, I was taking slow steps towards her and instead of breaking her free, I grabbed her neck with such force so that I could push her up against the wall, "The stench was stronger now but for some reason I enjoyed it, "Instead of me sharing her pain, I felt myself smile as I watched her tremble under my firm grasp as tears rolled down her cheek. Instead of feeling sadness, I felt lust and such a burning hunger" my breathing had grown erratic now as I watched with anticipation to how my mother squirmed away from my hold, "the power that I felt was indescribable" I breathed and a ghost of a smile played on my lips before I realized where I was and who I was.

Opening my eyes, I stared off out the glass walls but not really seeing anything as I whispered, "I bit her" ignoring the sharp intake of breath that shattered the silence, I drove myself into recalling the night and my eyelids fell as I was pulled back in, "I indulged on the taste of her blood. Crushed her body to me as I felt the warm liquid run down my throat and with each drop that filled me, I only felt myself grow hungrier. I was insatiable" the last part was spat out although it was filled with the smugness, "Once I pulled away and dropped the dead body on the floor, I then focused on the other protesting screams from behind me" now that I was in control of myself, I could feel the trepidation creep back into my voice as the tremors overtook me, "Whipping around, I caught sight of what was left of the person that looked like my father. His shirt was ripped open and there were slashes all over his body but I still made no move to save the last person I had left"

I could feel myself slowly losing it and nearing the threat of a breakdown but still I had to carry on, "When slipping my fingers into my pocket, I pulled out the silver dagger from my pocket. I lifted it up to the light, ignoring how my father was thrashing and screaming and crying for help while admiring the sharp blade" I paused when I felt the danger of the feelings returning again before I spoke again, "When I looked down at the silver blade, I smirked at the blood red eyes on the reflection. They were full of malevolence, pride and greed but that never bothered me because it signified my power" the dream replayed as to how I stepped closer to my father and wrapped my fingers around his neck, enjoying how his fights were futile when I threw his head back onto the brick wall.

"It was then I realized, I wasn't who I thought I was…" drifting off as I opened my eyes once again and found that my vision had blurred, "I was Aro"

**A/N: Intense stuff huh? Poor Bella having such a power to relieve all that. **

**THANK YOU all for your reviews. Many of you liked the multitude of chapters so I'll try my best in doing that. **

**Anyway, super excited to have used my first FLASHBACK and to have gotten this out in the open. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks again for last chapters reviews. Here are the responses: **

**o.0 rosa o.0**** – This fanfic is still a work in progress so I don't think all the chapters will be up by then but I will try and post more than one on your birthday. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**chyna76**** – Never left a person speechless (or typeless?) anyway thank you for your review and for still reading this. **

**Gracegoddess**** – Yay! You loved it. Was worried about how readers would take the whole angel/guardian thing so I'm delighted you liked that.**

**Valentine Rain**** - You knew? Thank you for reviewing each chapter. I'm happy that you kept reading and are waiting for my updates. I'll do my best to be updating with extra bonus chapters. **

**InLoveJA**** – Congrats on the almost guess. Thank you for the compliments – glad that you liked that the chapters and you're still reading on. Thank you for your review and for reading as always.**

**IzzyPure**** – I love red hair. Hope your dye turned out okay. What's your natural hair colour?**

**The school B**** sound like many girls I know. Take Footguy's word for it – if he doesn't like her, he doesn't like her. Guys are usually upfront about things. Rumors be darned!**

**Aw…sorry about your bro. I know how it feels. My big brother is studying in a diff country and I'm missing him. Hopefully the two months will fly by. **

**Weird about the creepy/gay ex. I think Footguy likes you….already stalking your facebook and fighting over you? You didn't give him your number – does that mean you don't like him? You're confuzzling me right now.**

**Poor Horse-face guy. Be nice (mock scowl)**

**I tend to avoid giving my friends advice – someone always ends up in tears.**

**If your Latin teacher picks on you for laughing just say – "Freedom of expression, first amendment". Then again, you shouldn't take my advice as I said so before. **

**Good to know that you're excited for my story – keeps me writing. **

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123**** – Coincidental moment: I actually just finished reading that series and I'm waiting on the movie. Love the books – which one are you currently reading? It's awesome to know that you're loving the updates and still reading and reviewing so thank you. **

**cecilia4059**** – Protection against the whole Volturi? We'll just have to wait and see. Aro didn't do it by himself – he had help…**

**Thank you for the love sent to my story. I am very grateful for that. Also thank you for your review and for still reading. I'll keqep trying to update with more than one chapter but not this week but hope you enjoyed this update anyway. **

**Twilight Rocker 12**** – Your welcome for the chapters and I'm walking on sunshine knowing that you liked that so I'll try to be doing several updates. It will be easier after I've dealt with everything. Don't worry about my issues – nothing I can't handle but thanks for your concern. **

**jukmare – New reviewer? Thank you for reading my story and reviewing. Hope you're enjoying. You knew too? True thing about caring for humans. Anyway thanks again. **

**I'll put up pictures on the blog as to what I envision her mark to look like. Glad you enjoyed the Edward and Bella moments – just a little teaser. I'm excited to write about the Denalis arrival. **

**To end this, thank you for your lovely review as always and for reading. **


	29. Chapter 29 - Acceptance

**CHAPTER 29 – ACCEPTANCE **

**Bastille – Oblivion**

**_When you play it harder,  
and I try to follow you there,  
It's not about control,  
But I turn back when I see where you go._**

I had done it.

Relived the whole night without a breakdown or a panic attack or worse – returning to the numbness. I had spent so many years in that dark tower, curled in a ball and simply staring at the window while feeling and thinking nothing. My every move was controlled and forced as I'd fallen into a subconscious state…but not this time.

In honest truth, I actually felt better.

Not healed…but better.

Tiny arms were encircling me, holding me close to her body, "I am so…sorry" her warm embrace was comforting but I was surprised when I felt another pair of arms wrap themselves around my trembling form when I finally felt the weight of everything crash down on me.

My thoughtless rambling fell from my lips, each word burning with the venomous anger, "I don't know why I'm crying – I guess I just never had the chance to grieve" Esme and Alice continued to cling to me while I simply trembled with rage, "H-he just burned their bodies and the house we lived in. He left me with nothing" the tears fell freely now and my sobs were uncontrollable, "I had nowhere to go…"

_And I had no one…_

"And you ran away to Forks" Carlisle seemed torn between grief and relief as he ran his fingers through his hair which messed it up but he didn't seem to care at the time.

Feeling greatly responsibility for having caused him any pain, I tried to smile, "And I found you" hoping to assure him but only felt worse when he buried his head into his hands with a frustrated groan. It was a common recurrence when seeing Carlisle lose it but seeing him now, worried me further.

I straightened up and look from Esme to Alice, both flanking my sides as I voiced my appreciation,"You and this amazing family" and this only made Alice and Esme tighten their hold on me but I couldn't help but cast wary glances to Carlisle who still had his head bowed.

It was when I scanned the room that it dawned on me that the others were gone and what depressed me further was that Edward had also disappeared. With these thoughts, both worry and dread filled me and it was sufficient enough to tear me away from my own sadness.

Sitting up abruptly, my eyes were persistent as they continued to search the room with a bewildered look, "Where did the others go?" my voice had gone up two octaves as I fretted over their whereabouts.

_Had I scared them off? And Edward? Why did he leave?_

Carlisle finally looked up but the forlorn expression was still marbled in his dulled features so I turned to Esme when she cleared her throat, "They had to calm Edward down?" her voice broke as she continued to gaze down at me with a mournful expression and I knew that if her and Alice could cry, they would.

For a brief moment, I wondered why they would have to calm Edward down. What could have angered him from my story? He had no reason to be angry…Unless he was angry with me for doing that to my parents. The possibility of this being true brought the threat of tears.

"Why?" my mind was still focused on Edward that I failed to acknowledge their pity, "I hope I didn't make them uncomfortable" placing a palm to my chest to feel the erratic thumping of my heart.

"No, you didn't" Alice croaked before her arms tightened around my waist once again and I tried to draw away their pain, it wasn't fair that they were suffering or even pitying me. I didn't deserve any of it.

Esme did the same before sobbing, "Bella, we are so sorry about what happened to you and your family" dry sobs racked through her trembling body. Realizing the unfairness of her feeling any pain, I attempted in taking in her sorrow too, all the while wishing that I had never said anything as it had hampered them with sadness.

"Thank you" I sniffled not able to decipher why they cared enough to feel upset over my own problems.

Esme continued to hold me, trying to comfort me as she stroked my hair like my mother did and I expressed what I had been thinking, "You remind me of her…"

My whisper was barely audible but she heard as she snapped her head up to me with astonished eyes, "Your mother?" she questioned to confirm her thoughts.

In reply I nodded eagerly when I felt the wonderful being that was Esme Cullen and I knew that she was perfect for Carlisle. She was good thorough and thorough as it even showed in her kind eyes, "Your warm spirit" I added in a timid voice as I thought back to my mother who had suffered a cruel fate and this only brought more tears to my eyes. It felt wrong to even grieve over their deaths because it didn't seem like I deserved to do that either.

Esme cupped my cheeks and tilted my head up so that I could look at her as she said, "She would be so proud of you" but I shook my head at the ridiculousness of her statement.

She didn't know what she was talking about. I had single handedly led the most important people in the world to me – I had led them to their deaths. All through this, placing their lives in the evil clutches of Aro Volturi and for months – not even days – simply months, I didn't question it. If I hadn't had that dream, I may have never found out.

Not only had I killed my father and my mother but I had also killed the baby that would've have either been my little sister or brother. It was because of me that they never saw the light of day. Never got to meet the loving parents that I had had the honor of having.

These spiraling thoughts became too much and I felt the air leave my lungs so I was hysterical once again, "I could've saved her but I didn't. I was too n-" I gasped out but was stopped my Alice as she gripped my hand to stop my trembling.

"This is not your fault" Esme's words were filled with an unexpected fierceness as she tried to get through to me but I continued to shake my head, removing my head from her hands as I squeezed my eyes shut. Instead of stopping, she continued, "You are so beautiful, so strong and so brave…" she listed while stroking my hair but I only felt worse as she carried on with her kind words.

"Please don't-"

I was everything but she was saying.

Still she wouldn't give up as she cupped my face again and forced me to meet her eyes so that she could whisper, "It's true"

My vision of her blurred as the tears clouded my sight and I broke away from her hold not wanting her to see me cry, "I wish I could have saved them" my voice was weak and it faltered at the end.

I wish I could feel anger but all that filled me now was an overwhelming grief that gripped at my chest, fighting it's way into my every pore. With my head bowed, I clutched at my hair and part of me wanted to tear the tresses out as the pain voiced through my sobs drove me to insanity. The need to scream out my frustration slowly grew so I bit down my lip but stopped as I feared that I would draw blood.

"It was not your fault" Edward interjected in a hoarse voice. Hearing his voice brought me out of my darkening thoughts and I snapped my head up to meet his eyes, watching as he walked into the room with his siblings on his trail but his eyes were still trained on me.

My eyes widened when he raced before me so I had to blink to focus on his broken expression when he whispered, "I'm so sorry" he cupped my cheek like Esme did but he did it with great hesitance. I felt like I should tear away from him like I did but his touch was so gentle and calming that I couldn't help back relax into his hand.

A wave of calm washed through me and I knew it wasn't just because of Jasper. Edward's presence had a strange power over me but right now I was less scared as I felt gratitude for him being here as I mouthed, "Thank you" to which a soft smile broke through but it didn't touch his stormy eyes.

I was about to question his anger when he stopped me by whispering my name, "Bella…" patiently, I waited until he spoke again, "What he did to your parents" he paused and gulped nervously which made me nervous too, "D-d-did he try on y-" he didn't seem to be able to get the real words out but I understood him clearly.

Not able to form the words in order to voice what Aro had done or even lie to Edward, I chose to look away from him which was enough to trigger Edward's erupt anger.

He shot up, his fists were clenched and the fiery rage was so strong that it shook his whole form. I hadn't expected such anger to come from Edward when he growled loudly, ripping through the cold silence. He paced the floor and all I could do was helplessly stare up at him with wide eyes with fear gripping my heart as to what was running through his mind.

Again he growled but stopped his pacing as he snarled, "I'll kill him" but what horrified me further was when he started making a move towards the door and it was that moment that I realized it wasn't just a figure of speech.

Just as I was about to race over and stop him, Emmett and Jasper were quick to block his path which only infuriated Edward more. As he tried to push through them still driven by his murderous rage, Emmett managed to push him back and crossed his arms over his chest with a stern expression.

"He'll kill you first" Jasper remained composed as he concentrated on him and I could literally feel the waves of calm roll towards Edward with the intention extinguish the flames of his fury but it seemed that his anger was too strong because he continued to push against them so I decided it was my time to intervene.

There was no way on this earth that I would let Edward die because of me. Just the mere thought of his up against Aro and his guards sickened me and I prayed that he would never be in that position.

I raced behind Edward as fast as I could so that I could take hold of his wrist gently. My touch seemed to have a similar effect because his tremors calmed and he stopped in his tracks when I whispered, "Please…". With the sound of my voice, he slowly pivoted to turn to me with questioning eyes, "Stay" I breathed again before reaching up to place my palm on the side of his face and met his eyes, "I need you here" hoping he would read into the plead in my eyes.

I felt myself break with the pained expression that marred his beautiful marble features before he finally agreed with a hesitant nod. Still not convinced due to his hesitance, I searched his eyes until I found that he was being truthful and my heart yearned for him.

This wonderful, incredible man with a beautiful soul had been willing to fight a losing battle for me, for some strange reason and I couldn't find the words to describe the gratitude so I decided to show my appreciation instead as I pulled him into a hug, my arms encircling his waist.

Thankfully, his own arms complied and he returned the embrace.

**A/N: Thinking of doing an EPOV soon or a CPOV – we'll have to wait and see… Hope you liked this one. Responds to the reviews for this chapter and the last will be in the next chapter. Just wanted to update for you before I went to bed as a HUGE thank you for the reviews. **


	30. Chapter 30 - Conflicted

**CHAPTER 30 - CONFLICTED**

**Thirty Seconds To Mars - The Kill**

**_Come break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you_**

_**What if I wanted to fight**_  
_**Beg for the rest of my life**_  
_**What would you do?**_  
_**You say you wanted more**_  
_**What are you waiting for?**_  
_**I'm not running from you (from you)**_

**A/N: Thank you so so so so so so so so….(times infinite) for the amazing reviews. Hope you like this tidbit update. **

**CPOV**

With the fury of emotions that rushed through me, all at once, I knew that no words could even comprehend what I was feeling as I continued to listen to Isabella's sad filled words.

Charlie Swan, a man of strength and greatness. He was protective of his family and loved them fiercely and I could see that he would be ready to lay his life on the line for his family. He had been wary at first, being surrounded by vampires unnerved him but he slowly grew to trust them, especially me. We talked of various things and I regarded him as being not only a friend but a brother.

Renee Swan, a woman of compassion and grace. She reminded me a lot of my darling wife in the manner of how she would open her heart to everyone and I could tell that when she loved, she loved greatly, much like her daughter. Her kindness was shown to everyone that she encountered and she had welcomed me to her family and I could remember how Isabella and she held each other in tears when I announced my leave. It was not out of fear for being left with the Volturi but it was their great love for me and now…

…Now…both were dead because of Aro.

How could I have not been there?

I hadn't been there to save her or her parents but maybe even the unborn child. Maybe if I had stayed, I could have protected all of them, I don't know how but maybe I could have talked some sense into Aro.

I would have never thought that he was capable of such…monstrosity. Of course, I knew of the horrible things he had done but they were justified by the law that he tried to uphold. This however….this was an act of maliciousness. Completely unjustified because the Swans had never plotted anything against the Volturi neither had they showed any inclination of hatred. They had given their trust and had shown love and compassion.

Now all that was left was a scared child that was now an orphan.

Isabella.

I remember when I first met her;

- 1703 FLASHBACK -

_Aro's palm held my shoulder in a brotherly manner as he smiled at me, "We take care of family here…" a laugh escaping his lips and at that moment I truly believed that I could be happy here and that I could trust him. After I returned his smile, he held out his palm in direction to the doors ahead, "Come…" he ordered although his tone held no firmness but instead sounded warm and friendly. _

_Trusting him, I followed him towards the doors and as we approached, the guards bowed in respect before pulling the doors open to reveal the bright sunlight and I paused to question him, "The garden?"_

_"Yes" he seemed amused by my nervousness but assured me with a nod, "I would like you to meet a few of my friends" inclining his head towards the outdoors. _

_Knowing that I could believe him, I smiled and began to trail after him again until we were under the bright sunrays. For a brief moment, I wished that I could feel the warmth on my skin but decided not to dwell too much on the negatives as I should be making the best of this moment I had with my King. _

_"Isabella?" Aro spoke and I looked down from the balcony to where Marcus was sat on the grass with a girl sat cross-legged next to her. A large book placed on her lap and her words ceased when her name was called and I watched how her long brown tresses whipped around with the movement of turning to Aro. _

_A bright smile gracing her creamy skin and her doe-like brown eyes glisten with excitement but I had no more time to scrutinize her features as she was before us in a quick flash. _

_With her new close proximity, I had to swallow down the venom that pooled in my mouth when I caught the dull scent of her blood which was only emphasized by the thumping of her heartbeat and I tried my hardest to not glance at the carotid artery that tempted me as I held my breath. _

_She had smelt human but her speed…_

_"Remarkable", I gasped not able to help myself as I stared at her and wondered what she could be. Was she half vampire and half human? A lycanthrope? I was still new to the world of the supernatural and wasn't sure as to what was real and what wasn't. _

_Instead, my eyes fell down to her bare arm that exposed the Celtic swirls marked on her skin that appeared to be black but under the sun rays, they glistened with a midnight blue sheen. _

_Quite spectacular… _

_ "Fascinating" my fingers reached up with the intention of tracing the marks but I froze once I realized what I was doing. Moving back, a sheepish expression crossed my face as I sent her an apologetic look, "Sorry" _

_Instead of showing her rage, she shook her head with a bright smile, "It's fine" her wide grin assured me when watching the bright honesty gleam in her innocent chocolate eyes, "I really don't mind" she shrugged, taking my cold hand in her tiny ones. Her warmth was something I was not used to but I liked the contrast it had to my ice cold skin. _

_"What are you?" already drawn in by the mystery that she brought with her. I had always been a person who thirsted for knowledge regardless of the mockery I had received in school. I always wanted to find the answer._

_A mischievous gleam twinkled in her soulful eyes as she let go of my hand, "I'll give you a clue" she teased which I found refreshing. After shying away from any human or vampire contact for that matter, it was invigorating to be given the chance to be around those who accepted me. _

_She jumped back and began to circle me while slowly humming which amused me. Finally she stopped her humming but continued to walk around me, "What has wings…" she began "…and a halo?" she stopped in front of me, clasping her hands together and the obvious answer rang through my mind but I was struck with shock that I couldn't voice it. _

_Ignoring my surprise, she took hold of my hand again, "Join us" she pulled me and Aro down the steps that lead to the garden and my steps were mechanical as I tried to wrap my head around the idea of the existence of angels. I, a vampire could not exactly say it was impossible for the existence of angels. _

_"Marcus and Renata are teaching me to control my shield" she pulled me away from my frenzied thoughts with her enthusiastic chatter. _

_When the fog was cleared from my mind and I figured out that she was an impulsive girl of the moment, I tried to force myself to quickly move forward when focusing on her words, "Shield?"_

_She paused turning to me, the life never leaving her eyes as she glanced at Aro then back to me before adding, "I'll explain" before the grin returned to her face and she began to skip towards Marcus, humming the same song again as the happiness continued to flow through her._

-END FLASHBACK-

Now as I looked at her, I still couldn't believe she was the same girl that I had met 309 years ago.

Life was drained from her and the light that had once shone in her bright eyes was gone and I could not even bring myself to decipher why the warmness was replaced with a cold fear that hardened her eyes and placed heavy purple bags under her dulled eyes.

Her loneliness…her heartbreak…her grief…and worst of all her defeat – all which seemed to be highlighted within her graven eyes.

Now she was here and there was no way I would be making the same mistake of leaving her again. I would look after her like she was my own because I already considered her to be my daughter. It made me proud to recall her previous words of her thinking of me as 'family'. Even though I was undeserving of that title, I would make it my eternity's mission to prove to her that I was worthy of her forgiveness.

She would no longer be alone.

However, even through my self-loathing and burning guilt, I was still able to notice that Edward had been fairing worse than I was and although I had had similar views of going to Italy and straightening things out with out, I knew that we couldn't do that to my family and that included Isabella.

Still, seeing Edward's rage only doubled my shame but through the guilt, I could see that he obviously felt something for Isabella. Anyone could see how they both wanted something more but both were hesitant and even though this provoked my protective instincts for Bella I knew Edward and I knew that Edward was good.

They both deserved each other.

We could all see that.

**EPOV**

Aro.

The mere thought of him was enough to make me sick and I couldn't control the rage that fought its way into my mind, overwhelming my emotions as well as the control that I should have had over my body.

We knew of the Volturi's wrongdoings but th-this…this was just too much.

To think that the strong, beautiful and completely undeserving girl that I held in my arms, had suffered in the hands of Aro disgusted and angered me to the brink of insanity and even thinking about what else he had done would be enough to drive me over the edge.

I was fighting my every instinct to stop myself from running to Italy and killing him myself. My telepathic power would act as an advantage and I knew that I was quicker than he was which would also act as my favor. His life would be the only one that I would gladly take without any regrets because he had hurt someone that I truly cared for; someone that I would willingly lay my life over for.

She told me not to go and I would fight my instincts so that I could obey her wish but it was getting harder by the minute but it helped to have her in my arms. The minute she had touched me, I felt my rage deflate when the warmth of her skin met mine, instantly releasing the calming waves which seemed to be stronger than Jasper's power.

Part of me warned to not to make a big deal about her needing me to stay but the other part of me argued that I could not just simply stand by and ignore this but something had changed within me and it was because of this new feeling that I was able to stop myself.

I felt something for her.

I needed her just as much as she needed me and I knew I could not stay away.

Not now.

Not ever.

**-REVIEW RESPONDS FOR GUARDIAN CHAPTER 28-**

**chyna76**** – Thank you for the great review. Little twist with the Bella/Aro thing huh? I'm glad that you're enjoying mine. **

**InLoveJA**** – Thank you so much for the corrections. Thank you for appreciating the flashback. I was so excited to do my first one and it's nice to know that it went well. I know what you mean about losing track of time. The flashback had originally gone on into something more but I was careful to cut it down. **

**Thank you for the compliments to the dream. It was difficult upon choosing how to reveal her past but I'm glad that you liked it. **

**kity moon priestess**** – Thank you for reading and actually reviewing. Always amazing to know that a new person has joined the story and that you like it. **

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123**** – It is so amazing to know that you think I'm a 'terrific author'. I can't believe that I made you cry. Hope your dad gets you the fifth book. They're addictive aren't they? I couldn't seem to stop reading them and did everything I could to finish them. Regarding the beta thing, my cousin actually offered to do it for me but if she fails – I know who I'll be knocking for the help. Thank you.**

**jellybeanpink84**** – Thank you for your review and I'm so happy that you're reading and waiting for more.**

**Dorri**** – Let's hope justice will prevail and Aro will be stopped. Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Twilight Rocker**** – I'm so glad that you loved the flashback. Tried hard to perfect both that and the dream. Bella is feeling very guilty and like Edward, she places the blame onto herself but the Cullens will help with this. Always great to hear your love for the chapter so thank you. **

**IzzyPure**** – Teaching me a lot of Latin and I am bada ba ba ba LOVIN' it. My friend did the same with Kool-Aid so it's faded but I helped her use the real thing and dye it blue. Caramel hair – that's a nice colour. Why change it?**

**My eyes burn after reading about your dance. (jokes). **

**Aw…it truly sounded like Footguy Fred liked you – oh well, his lost.**

**When I'm super hyper, I also get random laugh attacks. OH NO – I have got the symptoms of Catula disease. This doesn't sound good at all. FATAL? What help do you offer for this disease? **

**Thank you for the love for the story, your funny reviews and for reading and I hope you enjoyed this update. **

**Gracegoddess**** – Thank you for reading and reviewing and I am so happy to know that you liked the update. Hope you enjoyed this one.**

**-REVIEW RESPONDS FOR GUARDIAN CHAPTER 29-**

**sujari6**** – Aro is very evil in this story and has hurt Bella in so many ways but let's hope justice prevails. Bella was in even more danger when she was alone. She is powerful but there are limitations. Thank you so much for reviewing and for reading. **

**j macphail**** – THANK YOU so much for reading all the chapters and for reviewing. I'm so flattered that you love the story so welcome aboard. Your compliments are gratifying and appreciated. I am very honored for you to have favored my story. Thanks again. **

**cecilia4059**** – Yes, maybe in a different world she and her family would have been saved but then again the Volturi guards are very powerful and maybe they would have stumbled upon her family. Of course things will be looking up, especially now that she's met Edward. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Team Cullen**** – I've never had a 'Holy shmoly' before so thank you for that. I am so pleased that you are enjoying this fanfiction story. Thank you again and welcome. **

**Guest**** – Thank you for your much appreciated review. So happy that you're enjoying this. **

**IzzyPure**** – You did leave me in suspense…happy now. Anyway, thank you for your positive review and I'm glad that you liked the Bella and Edward moment. Hope you liked this update.**

**chyna76**** - Read your story – great start and I hope that you'll be updating soon. Hope you enjoyed the EPOV and the CPOV. Thanks again for the compliments.**

**MiniJellyBeans**** – Thank you for the review and for reading. **

**Valentine Rain**** – Hope you liked the different POVs. Glad that you're loving the story and I hope you enjoyed this update.**

**jbrjaw27**** – I thought it would be nice to write a little Edward and Bella moment. Hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123**** – After this breakthrough, there'll be a lot more Bedward moments. Well I wouldn't want you to die of waiting so I'll keep trying to update quickly. I'm far from perfect but it's nice to think that someone thinks so…Thanks again for reviewing and reading. **

**InLoveJA**** – Thanks for the help and I hope you lied the CPOV. Appreciate your review and for taking the time to read and help correct.**

**pfkman23**** – I really want Bella and the Cullens to kick ass too but none of them are ready. Thank you for the review and for reading.**

**theGIRLwhoREADStooMUCH**** – Thank you for reading and reviewing. I am so happy to know that you loved the update. Hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Twilight Rocker 12 - Hope you liked the EPOV and thank you for the compliments and for reviewing. Glad that you enjoyed the protective Edward moment. I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again.**

**A/N: Please review and MASSIVE THANK YOU again. Should have an update either on Friday of Saturday so keep a lookout. **


	31. Chapter 31 - Family

**CHAPTER 31 – FAMILY**

**TV on The Radio – Family Tree**

**_Were laying in the shadow of your family tree  
Your haunted heart and me  
Brought down by an old idea whose time has come  
And in the shadow of the gallows of your family tree  
There's a hundred hearts soar free  
Pumping blood to the roots of evil to keep it young_**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. **

After a lot of persuading, Edward had reluctantly agreed to go hunting with the others but only after I placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and sent him off with another hug.

Their underlying reasons for the sudden hunting trip was so that they could leave me and Carlisle with some time to catch up, seeing as we hadn't really had a chance to do just that. Also I had interrupted their first hunting trip which I had apologized for but they all just rolled their eyes at me and assured me it didn't matter.

After they had left, Carlisle suggested that we should go for a walk which I readily agreed to. I could remember our time in Italy, when we used to go on nature walks so that he would teach me about the different wildlife growing in the fields or study the animals wandering the fields. All you can do now is stay in classrooms and rely on textbooks rather being outside where you could actually understand the world around us in-depth. That was what I considered to be true education and that was why I enjoyed every lesson Carlisle planned for me.

Currently, we had been walking through the forest for the past five minutes but I knew that to a vampire that would seem like five hours but I needed a few minutes to collect my erratic thoughts. I knew that I couldn't exactly jump right into the darkened past so I thought I would begin with something lighter.

Turning to my right to where Carlisle walked beside me, I caught the small crease on his forehead seeming to be deep in thought and it reminded me of Edward. The heartbroken expression that darkened his features made me feel guilty but I relinquished it because I knew that I had to let him know.

He had his hands locked behind his back as we continued our way down the twisted trail, making our way further into the crowding trees so I chose to put him out of his misery by breaking the silence. "So…" I finally spoke which triggered his return to reality when snapping away from his thoughts, turning to me with a weak smile which made me want to take his mind off his worries and doubts,"…S-so you got married and became a maker?" I laughed.

He chuckled as we both thought back to our past and to where we were now. It was all very unexpected and all too coincidental.

"Not to Alice and Jasper" he revealed.

My eyes widened at this but then my thoughts flashed back to how Jasper would become rigid around the humans and his eyes weren't as golden as the others so I decided to voice out the thought that I had buried, "He is new to the diet"

He nodded with a sad smile and murmured, "He is trying" and with this reply, I was able to catch the flash of angst in his eyes.

I turned to him and smiled, "At least he is trying" still there was something troubling him so I stopped making him stop and look at me with a hitched brow in question. I took a step closer to him and locked eyes with him before placing a gentle arm on his shoulder, "You have a beautiful life Carlisle"

"I know" he sighed and finally smiled again but it was yet to touch his conflicted eyes. He turned to walk again with his arms behind his back so I walked by his side again.

The silence was comforting as the darkness enveloped us within the peace.

"You can be a part of it" it came out as a hushed whisper that I wasn't sure that he'd even said it until I turned and found that he was staring at me with an expectant look as he waited for my answer.

I turned my eyes back onto the earth beneath and focused on the intricate patterns lining the different leaves and plants that decorated the forest floor.

My silence was read differently because he spoke again, "Stay with us" his voice louder this time, with a certainty and an underlying plead.

"What?" was the best I could do as I was not really sure how to respond to his great generosity. It was just like Carlisle to do something like this but I knew I could never drag him into my troubles which was why I was shaking my head, "Carlisle I will not burden you with my life" I answered almost harshly.

This time it was he that stopped and grabbed my wrist gently so that we were both at a standstill. "You could never burden me" he answered, the same kindness lighting his golden eyes, "And like I said, you are like a daughter to me", his kind words were enough to warm my heart.

"I miss them" I whispered, the vulnerable part of me that I tried to hide found it's way into my words.

His arms encased me as he pulled me into a comforting hug, "I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you" his hold tightening around me and I returned it for a few brief moments.

Again I shook my head, pulling away from his hold so that I could look into his pained eyes, "That was never your responsibility" hoping that he would read into the silent plead. The last thing I wanted was for Carlisle to start blaming himself when it was never his battle to begin with. "I don't doubt that Aro would've have done something to you if you had stayed" my harsh words seethed with venom.

"I just can't help but feel guil-"

I cut off his words when my palm met his cheek causing his head to sharply fell to the left, "Don't you dare" I snapped in anger and frustration, still not registering the fact that I had slapped him. It was one thing for me to place Aro's fault on myself but for the Carlisle – the selfless being that he was to burden himself with that guilt was not right. "This was never your fight" almost snarling the words at him but eyes were pleading as I tried to get him to understand.

"Bella?" we were broken out of our mental conversation by Edward's gentle voice.

Hearing him say my name had the same effect where my stomach feels hollow and my mouth ran dry while my thoughts fleeted around in a jumble.

I turned to find him standing there with his hands in his pockets. Even under the night's darkness, I could still see the bright gold of his eyes had returned after his hunt. The silver rays of the moon hit the side of his face, highlighting his chiseled features. No bronze lock was out of place and his clothes weren't wrinkled giving any inclination of his feed.

Every nerve relaxed at the sight of him and it took everything in me to not run over and claim his hand once again."Edward" I breathed out happily with a relieved smile.

I had forgotten about Carlisle which was why I jumped at the sound of his words, "I need to talk to Esme" a knowing smile on his lips as his eyes darted between us for a second before dropping his raised brows and walking back to the house. Along with this, I also didn't miss the pat he gave Edward before going on his way.

Once he was out of our sight, I continued to stare at Edward waiting for him to say something but an awkward silence rose as he shuffled on his footing with his eyes were fixed down to where Carlisle had gone.

"Edward?" I called when I grew tired of waiting and was happy when he snapped his head around quickly, a wild look on his face when meeting my eyes. "Walk with me?" offering a small smile, not really wanting to say anything that would scare him away.

I wanted him to stay…

He nodded ecstatically in reply, hurrying his steps as he raced to catch up to my side.

We walked down the trail, at the same pace although I knew that Edward was trying harder to not use his full speed. With years of practice, it had grown easier to acting human although I did have the urge to give in to my true nature in regards to speed and strength. M-

My thoughts trailed off as I felt the spark trailing up my veins when his soft fingers laced through mine with great hesitance before his palm touched mine and a warmth calmed me.

I came to a halt and turned to stare at him wanting to read his eyes as the whole thing was unexpected.

He read my actions differently as he grew horrified and began to pull his hand away with ramblings of his apology. "I'm sorry. I should've asked – N-no I shouldn't have done that at all" he cast his gaze downwards with a mortified look, "I'm sorry. I-I should go" he stuttered and made a move to leave but I was quick to flash before him, blocking his exit.

"It's okay" I whispered and reached down to claim his hand once again, lacing my fingers with his once more and smiling with the familiarity of his hand as it was comforting.

When I read the doubt that remained fixed in his eyes, I tightened my hold on his hand and looked up to meet his eyes with an assuring smile.

Comically, he breathed out a sigh of relief and the angst disappeared from his features and for some reason, it was that moment that suddenly the thought occurred to me so I turned to him again, "What time is it?"

He looked down at his watch, "8:42." he answered before raising his head to look back up to me with a puzzled expression, "Why?"

"I just realized we were supposed to be in school" shaking my head when realizing just how horrible my attendance was and I had just started high school but I didn't really care because I had found Carlisle and his wonderful family; who had for some strange reason accepted me.

A devilish grin lifted his lips and his golden eyes glazed, "Aren't you a little bit too old for high school?" seeming proud of his joke.

"Aren't you?" my remark made him laugh and I shared into his chuckle, enjoying how his soft velvety octaves harmonized with my own laughter and I was ecstatic as I now knew that I had the ability to evoke that wonderful sound from him and I knew that I would keep trying to make him laugh and smile. He had a beautiful smile…

I was still laughing but paused when I caught how he was staring at me with a wide grin, his happiness enveloped me and I reveled in the warmth of it so I felt comfortable enough to joke with him, "I'm sure 1,000 trumps 109" he remarked with an arched eyebrow.

He didn't seem to be too fazed as he was joking about my age but I still couldn't be sure. His reply, although it had been teasing, still sparked my insecurities and doubts and I couldn't help but voice them in a low timid voice, "Does it not bother you?" biting down on my lip while nervously pulling with the sleeves of the cardigan.

"What?" he sincerely seemed perplexed by my question.

Throwing my hands out in frustration of having to clarify, I exclaimed, "My age?" he jumped slightly at the sudden change in my voice and I felt my cheeks redden with embarrassment so I lowered my voice again, "Does it bother you?"

He frantically shook his head before questioning, "Why? Does it bother you?" grimacing, I shook my head in rely which he responded with his boyish grin, "Then it doesn't bother me" he finalized and I smiled. I didn't have to filter through his thoughts to known that he was telling the truth. The honesty in his eyes and voice was enough to tell me that.

Silence prevailed us once again but this time, it was a comfortable silence as we both reveled in the peace of the night. It felt nice to be out in the twilight and even better that the animals were keeping a distance as it only added to the peace.

After everything that had happened in the past 24 hours, it was nice to have some time to just be…

And it was even better having Edward here next to me.

I didn't understand what it was but something drew me to him. My mind craved knowledge about him and my body just craved him. Sometimes I'd find myself looking at him when he wasn't looking at me and my gaze would linger on his lips. It was this strange uncontrollable need that I haven't felt before – a fire that burnt bright and it both scared me and thrilled me.

"Were you planning on leaving?"

His random question threw me off my thoughts that I had to stop and look up at him in question, "Why do you ask?"

He had also stopped and taken a step back so that he was only a foot away from me but that still seemed to distance so I took a shuffled closer, watching as he stared off into the distance before his eyes landed back onto me. The pensive expression had returned as he nervously scratched the back of his head, "It's the way you said goodbye to me" he murmured, sadness in his voice that I felt my fingers twitch reaching out to comfort him.

Was he upset that I would think of leaving? Did he not want me to leave?

I quashed the hopeful thoughts and clenched my fists as I nodded, "I planned to" happy that I did not have to lie to him anymore. It felt wrong.

He snapped his head up, his dark gaze drew me in and I found that we'd both taken a step closer so he was mere inches from me. I could smell the delicious honey scent mingled with the musky aroma of the woods from his hunt and it only drew me in more as I leaned in to him.

With our eyes still locked, he reached down to my fingers and laced them with his again. I looked down at our hands, smiling as the warmth returned in my stomach before looking back up to his kind eyes that were still filled with a conflicted battle but was then taken aback with the intense desire that burned but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

"I'm glad you didn't" the corner of his lips finally tugged up when he said this.

I felt my face flush as blood pooled in my cheeks as I excitedly asked, "You are?" practically bouncing on the soles of my feet to know that he cared.

He chuckled at my animated voice and reached up to cup my cheek before nodding in confirmation and whispering, "I am"

We remained in that spot for a few moment, just staring at each other, both of us trying to read the other and even though I could get into his mind right now, I knew that I respected him too much to trespass his thoughts even if he was trying to read mine now.

There was a sudden change in his features, an unexpected anguish crossed his eyes and dulled the spark that they once had. His jaw clenched and his whole body was rigid but before I could voice my worry, he spoke "I am sorry for your loss"

Realizing why his emotions had darkened, I quickly voiced my appreciation, "Thank you" I breathed. It was like he was sharing my pain. The dark look that had crossed his face indicated that he was in pain because I was in pain and I felt guilty for doing that to him. I didn't like seeing him like that.

Another change in his expression came and I watched how his marble features hardened and a fierce rage pebbled his golden eyes, "What Carlisle said is true" he spoke with such authority and I found that I liked it, "We will protect you" his voice hard with a silent promise.

His words, as touching as they were only burdened me with more guilt. I didn't like to think that they were willing to lay down their lives for me. It wasn't right – I shouldn't have come here and weighed them down with my troubles, "I wish I'd never said anything" I muttered my thoughts, casting my eyes down to the ground in shame as my mistake was finally highlighted.

It was selfish of me. I shouldn't have followed them into the forest or listened in on their conversation – I should have left like I planned. I should still leave but saying it was harder than actually doing it.

His ice touch burned me when they were placed under my chin so that he could tilt my head up to meet his eyes and even through my blurry vision; I was still captivated by his beauty. It was then I realized that tears had fallen and I felt embarrassed that he was seeing me cry yet again.

When reaching up to wipe them away, he pushed my hand down and used his thumb to swipe them away, "You shouldn't carry that by yourself" he whispered softly.

This was wrong but it really did feel right.

"It's difficult to trust others" my murmured confession brought back the memories so I had to close my eyes and will them away.

"You have me..." his kindness was clear as it rippled through the darkness behind my eyelids. I felt him leave a fiery trail on the side of my cheek and I snapped my eyes open to find his fingers tracing down my jaw line. When he caught my eyes, he offered a smile but I was still in shock as he added, "You have me" this time with a more austerity in his tone.

I did not believe the wonderful man before me had a frozen heart and this thought is what led me to ring my palm down to his chest, resting it there for a few moments. The simple touch was a big step for me which explained my shallow raspy breaths as I felt the electricity hum in the air between us. "Edward", I breathed out in a mixture of amazement as I felt it crackle in the air. Could he feel it?

Just as I was about to ask, we were broken apart when Alice's shrill voice broke through our bubble, "It's official!" she screeched and broke through the trees to reveal herself.

My fogged up thoughts still left me in the daze and I shook my head to clear it away as I turned to her, trying to keep my annoyance at bay. It wasn't her fault and I wasn't really sure what she was interrupting. I didn't really know what it would've have led to if that.

"You're staying with us!" she squealed and that was enough to break me from my reverie.

"What? No!" I blanched, gaping at her with wide eyes while wondering why she would even think it was okay to even suggest that. I had pushed myself into their lives further than I should have and now she wanted me to stay at their house – it was all so overwhelming.

Footsteps approached us but I didn't turn around as I was struck with shock, "Bella..." we all turned to find that Carlisle and the rest had joined us.

"Carlisle" I knew the tone he was using so I began to pace the space while shaking my head, "I have found a place to live. Its only about two miles from here" I complained, ignoring the adorable pout that Alice wore as she listened to my bewildered rambling.

Esme stepped forwards and took my hands in hers, "At least stay the night?" she looked at me with a pleading look and when I opened my mouth to argue she added, "It's already late" she gave a smile and I tried to think of something else to argue my case, "It would mean a lot to me if you stayed the night" she added and I knew I was done for.

Releasing a defeated sigh, I gave in, "Just the night?"

"Just the night" she nodded along with what I was saying but I could see the glint in her eye.

Carlisle moved towards us but remained behind Esme as he placed his hands on her shoulders also pouting which made me laugh, "Fine" I chuckled at his childishness, "I'll stay the night"

What surprised me was the cheer that erupted from them.

Even Rosalie.

**A/N: Responds to the last chapter reviews. Thank you.**

**Pongu**** – Good to have you back and thank you for every single one of your reviews.**

**Marcus' wife's death will remain a mystery for now and like the idea of him teaming up with Bella…taken into consideration. To your other question, yes…Bella couldn't run away because she hadn't practiced her power as much as she should but also she was scared of leaving, not really sure of where to go but there is also another reason for this... **

**As for Prom – Prom will be prom but with a twist. **

**Judgment day for the vamps…that would be the day. Not a dumb train of thought…just perceptive. **

**I thought it would be nice for Bella to bond with the other Cullens and I'm glad that you liked that. Most fanfics OI read Alice always jumps to the line – "We're gonna be best friends" – I always laugh at that and it's awesome that I'm not the only one who noticed this.**

**Imagine if the story ended up with Bella choosing a sunny place and then ends within 3 chapters. Where's the fun in that?**

**Twilight Rocker**** – That was actually the main reason why I write the flashback – so that you can see the contrast. Thank you for reading and for the love to the story as always. I love writing about fatherly Carlisle and protective Edward. **

**jbrjaw27**** – I also wonder who this talented (and awesome) author is… We'll just have to wait and see. :) Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Valentine Rain**** - Not this time. More likely that it will be Bella leaving Edward - never know... Thank you for reviewing and hope you liked the update.**

**chyna76**** – Pleased to know you enjoyed the chapter. Carlisle can't help but feel guilty and finds a way to blame himself. Hope you liked this update and thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**InLoveJA**** – As always, thank you for the help. Glad that you enjoyed the CPOV. Trying to get into Edward's mindset and I know that he was feeling very protective over her already so I knew he would be angry. **

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123**** – Your twilight fanfiction sounded very complicated – just my type of story so I'll be checking that out…and I love the name Kira – really unique. Yes the school drama will be back especially with the fact that she'll be handing around the Cullens. Hope you enjoyed this update and thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**A/N: If I haven's said it enough, I'll say it again – THANK YOU so so so so so so so so so MUCH for your reviews. New Target: 300! **


	32. Chapter 32 - Exhale

**CHAPTER 32 – EXHALE**

**Stranger – Katie Costello **

_**Stranger I've known you for so long  
I found you lost with a compass in the fog  
Stranger you know me too much  
Illusionary-self had not be touched, until you**_

_**Humming Hallelujah in the dark**_  
_**Whispered poems leave you to be**_  
_**Humming Hallelujah in the night**_  
_**The sun might rise, as sometimes does it fall**_

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. Enjoy this update. **

Today I woke up with a new found lightness that had found its way into my heart and was flowing through me. Although there was heaviness in my muscles as I was now weighed down to the bed.

I had had a good night's sleep with no nightmares due to Esme showing her kindness. She had offered to lay by my side with a silent promise to stay until I fell asleep.

I hadn't exactly felt like being alone.

Another reason for the good night's sleep could also be the fact that I had been placed on the most comfortable bed I have ever laid in.

It was a large bed with a soft mattress that I practically sank into. The covers were a light green to matched parts of the walls and also the furry carpet, curtains and the small chair next to the bed while the soft cream pillows matched the rest of the walls. It was simple but beautifully decorated and I had complimented Esme on this, to which she smiled at and informed me that Alice had helped.

As much as I loved the room, I had to admit that part of me had hoped to be placed in the same room as Edward but that guilty pleasure would be locked into my thoughts for a long time. Carlisle had been quick to suggest that I sleep in the free guest room on the first floor so neither Edward nor I could exactly go against it. Furthermore, I could not be sure that Edward would even want to be in the same room as me as I slept.

Even though we had the brief moment where I hugged him and accepted me, I couldn't exactly base the label of our relationship because of this. I wasn't sure of whether we were simply acquaintances or friends. How could I be sure that he even considered me as a friend? What if he had only accepted me because of Carlisle? Although that didn't explain how protective he'd been when threatening to go to Volturi.

It was all so disorienting.

I could not even begin to explain the new feelings that erupted when he was around or the need to open up for heart for him.

Three raps on the door brought me out of my trance and I sat up and in a frenzied panic, I began to run my fingers through my hair to smooth it down from the disarrayed mess from my tossing and turning through the night. My borrowed pyjamas were wrinkled but there was nothing I could really do to fix that.

"Yes?"

The door opened revealing the tiny burst of energy that uncertainty in her wary eyes as she slid into the room, "Hey…" she whispered, her hesitance was clear in her voice as she shuffled a few steps in and leaned onto the wall with her hands locked behind her back.

Not being able to stop the disappointment of it not being Edward, I veiled my discontent with a welcoming smile but I was still grateful of having her here.

I pushed the heavy covers off my heated body before sitting up and crossing my legs beneath me. Blinking the sleep away, I ran my fingers freely through my hair, still attempting to tame the wild tresses as I looked up at her, "Morning" my throaty voice was still hoarse as it was laced with my sleep.

Once she knew I didn't mind having her, she grinned widely and skipped further into the room, the skirt of her green dress flaring with her graceful movements before she finally jumped onto the bed, landing on her knees. "How did you sleep?" her dull eyes were still doubtful but her voice had acquired some confidence.

"Good actually" nodding to assure her before repeating, "Really good" adding a convincing smile in hopes to diminish her anxiety.

Finally her hesitance broke when the light sparked her bright eyes once again, "That's good" her happiness appeared to be genuine which surprised me but before I could say anything, her hands took mine and then her gold eyes bore into mine, "So what do you like to eat?"

"What?", confused by the sudden change in topic.

She rolled her eyes at me, "You know…? Food?" she pretended to be holding a burger to her lips before dropping the gesture as something dawned onto her and the worry returned, "Or don't you need to eat?" she fretted, "It's just because we saw you eat in school" she hastily tried to justify herself.

Her apprehensive expression was amusing and I giggled before nodding with a chuckle, "I eat"

"Oh" she stared off into the distance, trying to process what I said before slowly nodding with an expressionless face and when finally recovering, she happily asked, "So…what do you like?"

Not liking where this was going, my eyes narrowed, "Why…?"

"Esme wants to make you breakfast" she quipped and threw her legs off the bed and onto the carpeted floor so that she was sat up on the edge of the bed.

Shaking my head, I began to edge towards her, "She doesn't have to do that" quick to decline the offer because I knew how vampires weren't so fond of human food – whether it was being around it or worse handling it. My plan had been to just leave the moment I woke up but now she was interfering with the idea.

"But she wanted to" she was quick to reply with a pleading look in her eyes as she wanted for me to understand.

Recalling from yesterday, I knew never to argue with Alice so I tried for a more compromising suggestion, "At least let me help?" I offered.

After a few moments of deliberation she nodded in defeat and answered, "Fine" Then she clapped her hands and stood from the bed and began to walk towards the door but paused on her tracks, "Meet you downstairs in half an hour" turning around to look at me for verification.

"Okay" I nodded in promise.

"The robe, towel and your change of clothes are placed on the desk", she inclined her head towards the chest of drawers and I caught sight of the clothes laid in a neat pile not remembering having them there last night and Alice caught my expression as she explained, "I placed them there last night" adding a wry smile indicating she was uncertain about my reaction.

"Thanks"

She shrugged it off with a casual wave of her hand, "No problem" she grinned again like the happy person she was, "Use the bathroom over there" nodding her head towards the private bathroom.

I was so taken back by the kindness being shared within this family that I was actually fighting tears when I mirrored her smile and thanked her for the hundredth time. The more time I spent with them, the more I realized that my gratitude would continue to increase.

It was her turn to shake her head, "Like I said…" pausing and fully angling her body to face me, "No problem" the bright smile lighted her eyes as she added, "What are friends for right?"

"Friend?" my grin only widened to the point that my cheeks ached.

"Practically best friends" she smiled, blurring before me before her arms wrapped around me in a warm embrace. Instead of being overridden with fear like I should be, I felt exhilarated and the burden that I had felt before was now dissipating, freeing me once again.

I almost felt like the old Bella.

It was nice.

She tensed, pulling back and casting a fleeting glance behind her shoulder before she looked back to me and rolled her eyes when calling out in a sarcastic tone, "It's safe to come in now Edward"

Edward?

Edward was here? Why was he here? Had he been listening to us this whole time?

"What?" still dazed with the whole situation and even more thrown out of the loop when I watched as Edward slinked into the room with hesitant steps. He avoided my gaze when casting a pointed glare at Alice with pebbled eyes before diverting his stare onto the ground.

Knowing that he was feeling embarrassed, I decided to break the awkward silence with a sheepish greeting, "Uh…hi" and thankfully he finally met my eyes with his own way ones. His lips were set in a taut grim line as he scratched the back of his head looking back to his feet which shuffled nervously so I decided to capture his attention again, "You were waiting outside?" I questioned.

Edward still avoided my expectant eyes so Alice filled in with a smile in her tone, "All night…" she informed me and my eyes whipped up to look at him.

I can't believe that he had stayed up all night…outside my door.

Right now, I couldn't come up with the words to comprehend what I was feeling.

He seemed more embarrassed by Alice's interjection as he scolded in an irritated voice, "Alice…" her name fell from his lips in an infuriated hiss between his teeth.

"I don't mind" the word left my lips before I could stop myself and this was enough to clear him from the anger as his eyes finally found mine. An unreadable expression had settled in his eyes as he stared at me and within seconds, the relief washed through him when realizing that I wouldn't be angry. Far from it, I was actually flattered and a little – well actually a lot surprised.

The corner of his lips tugged up into a small smile and I mirrored the smile to reassure him.

This seemed to be enough for him as he blurred to sit on the edge of the bed facing me and I found my face was in his hands as he cupped my cheeks. A gently softness warming his golden eyes as he whispered, "Did you sleep okay?" the honesty in his voice reminded me of why I trusted him.

"I did" I breathed with a calm nod while inhaling his delicious scent which fogged up my thoughts leading me to act stupidly when accidently asking, "You?" it was when he looked at me with narrowed eyes that I realized my own mistake so I quickly corrected myself, "Sorry, force of habit" laughing at myself and he joined in.

Once our laughter subdued, he continued his interrogation with apprehensive eyes, "Nightmares?" a wary tone wavering in his question.

Wanting to reassure him I hurriedly replied, "No" I answered shaking my head causing his hands to fall from my cheek but he made it up to me by grabbing my hands in his, "I didn't dream actually" my voice was light as I said this because it had been pleasant to have the peaceful darkness.

His features dulled into a confused grimace as he inquired, "Is that good?"

"I think so…", offering a small gentle smile while I looked into the distance with a pensive look as I thought of how peaceful my night had been. Having someone with me while I drifted off did help in chasing away the dark subconscious that was supposed to creep into my sleep.

It was at that moment that I realized how close we were and my thoughts flashed back to last night in the woods and how Alice had inte- wait Alice!

I quickly moved back and whipped my head around in search for the pixie but came up short.

For some reason Edward seemed disappointed but then he was trying too mask it with the small smile that edged onto his lips before parting his lips to inform me in a hushed whisper, "She left" even his dull tone held a melancholy tune and I wanted to reach up and cup his cheek to comfort him as I willed his worries away with my simple touch.

What was I doing?

What was I thinking?

Who was to say that he even saw me like that?

I haven't been around anyone that makes me feel like Edward does for a very, very long time which meant that I couldn't be sure of what to do. Everything I was doing was what I thought felt right but what if Edward simply allowed my touches out of pity or out of respect for Carlisle.

My whirring doubts darkened my thoughts and I suddenly felt the need to escape.

Moving further away from Edward, I grimaced at the loss of his touch and the distance I had placed between us but I knew it was necessary as I racked my mind for an excuse to leave and gather myself, "I better go to the bathroom" my words were rushed and held a desperate tone.

"Yes" Edward had his head slightly bowed; his gaze had fallen from my face and onto the covers and the crease had returned on his forehead while his fingers anxiously scratched the back of his head. He no longer appeared to be disappointed – just irritated and I feared that I had said something wrong.

It would be a shame if I scared him off and he ended up leaving the house for the day because of me so I asked, "Will you stay and help cook?"hoping for some inclination that I had not messed up our – well whatever this thing we had was.

Finally he looked up to me and I was both pleased and taken back with the smile that graced his lips as he happily answered, "Wouldn't miss it" his emotions were no longer conflicted as the agitation had melted away and was now replaced with an unexpected hope.

Hope.

Hope for what?

"Okay" I breathed, pleased to know that I had not ruined everything but also his answer suggested that he was willing to be around human food for me. At least that was what I told myself. "Then I suppose I should get going" not really wanting to leave and something told me he didn't want me to go either but I couldn't exactly keep Esme and the rest of the family waiting.

With a final smile and nod, I jumped off the bed and walked towards the desk, feeling self-conscious with every step because I could feel his burning gaze still fixated on my form.

Once the clothes Alice had left were bundled in my arms, I reached for the door knob but paused wanting to turn to him but decided against it and slipped into the bathroom and shut the door behind me.

For a few seconds, I collected myself as I leaned on the bathroom door and took a calming breath before I began to strip off the tank top and short. I was carefully folding them into a pile as I knew that I would take them home with me and wash them before returning them to Alice.

They were all too kind.

Once I was done, I finally took in the interior of the bathroom only to find that it was color coordinated with the bedroom.

The same calming green was used on the walls where the glass shower was placed as well as the rectangle cabinets, the circle-shaped mirror and the sink and counter beneath it. Mahogany wood was used for the flooring which I thought went perfectly with the blinds which I could also see was made of mahogany.

When I was done with scanning the room, I padded over to switch on the water and turned to find the towel but found none apart from the hand towels that were perfectly hanging on the silver bars next to the shower.

Alice had told me that she left one for me.

I had probably left it behind in the rush that I had been in with the need to leave Edward's presence.

With a sigh, I walked back to the white door and turned the gold door knob but froze when realizing that Edward still there. Thankfully he hadn't seen anything as his eyes were looking out of the window and only turned to me when I covered myself with the door.

The loud creak of the door opening was what had caught his attention which was why his eyes had snapped to me before becoming fixated onto my bare shoulders with wide eyes and I felt myself flush with embarrassment but I still needed the towel. "Um Edward…?" my tone wavered and I wondered why he was still there and what he had been thinking so deeply about.

When he opened his mouth, no words came out so it took a few second for him to collect his thoughts and register my voice and begin his failed attempt at an explanation when simply stuttering, "Uh sorry – I was just…" trailing off as if he didn't know what to say before finally bringing himself to look away from me.

He actually looked adorable when he stuttered and I marveled in the idea of his human self blushing at the moment. I could easily picture him with flustered cheeks.

I was touched by his gentlemanly manners even though all he could see was my bare arm and my right shoulder that couldn't be hidden from his sight but even those few moments when he stared at me, I found hope in the lust that I felt being emitted which seemed to be enough to boost my confidence.

Again he grunted with his head still down so I tried to assure him, "No, It's fine" but still he wouldn't look at him and I watched in fascination as the same fingers that had held me so gently balled up into an angered fist and he clenched his jaw but also I could see how his nostrils flared while hearing the shallow breaths that he was taking which suggested that he was trying to regain control but over what?

Wanting to appease him, I got straight to the point, "Do you think you could pass me the towel?" my teeth trapped my bottom lip as I glanced at him anxiously.

He seemed to want to look at him but he forced his eyes down, "Of course" he answered gruffly while clearing his throat and rushed over to the top of the cabinet to take the towel but was also kind enough to pick up my robe as he then stretched out the hand that was holding the bundle so I was careful to still cover myself with the door as I reached out my hands and took them from him.

Still he had not made any attempt to even try and peek at me to which I was very grateful for.

He was a gentleman.

"Thank you" I sighed but didn't wait for a reply as I felt myself swoon which was why I had quickly shut the door and fallen back onto it with a sigh.

I've said it once and I'll say it again…

Edward Cullen will be the death of me.

**A/N: I know I say it a lot but it is because I mean it. Your reviews make me so happy so again I give out another virtual hug and hi five. **

**InLoveJA – ****As always, I thank you for your eyes and for helping out. Corrections have been made. Also thank you for the review and I'm pleased to know that you liked the Carlisle and Bella moment. Didn't realize you were so into it so I'll take that into account. I'm so happy to finally get to the Bella and Edward moments and I hope you enjoyed this one I have added. Thanks again. **

** Valentine Rain**** – I am so sorry about the repost. That's what 2 hours of sleep will do to you. Busy with different deadlines so I was like the walking dead. Gone back and corrected that so you can view your review again. Pleased that you loved the chapter and I hope you liked this update. **

**Pongu**** – You are not a grudge and if you are then I am too because I love the groveling. Also there may or may not be a part where Bella does get angry with Edward. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Horses-are-my-life**** – Reading your username, I do wonder…do you own any horses? My uncle does – he owns 3. One named Shadow, another named Cinnamon and the last one is called Galileo. Anyway thank you for the review and I'm so pleased to know you're liking the story.**

**chyna76**** – Oh Alice – we love her but in small doses. Happy that you loved the chapter and I hoped you liked the update. Thank you for the review. **

**jellybeanpink84**** – It was such a relief to finally get the Bella secret out and begin to show her moving on with life so I'm pleased that you liked this chapter. Also it's a great thing knowing that you're still enjoying the story so thanks for sticking around and reading and reviewing.**

**Twilight Rocker – Carlisle is just like Edward – blaming each other for things that they couldn't control. Bella will continue to live with that guilt but let's hope a certain vampire will make her see otherwise. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hoped you liked the chapter. **

**jbrjaw27**** – Who wouldn't stay at the Cullens? Definite drama with the Volturi so that's a given. Having children is a possibility so we'll wait and see. Glad you like Bella in this – wanted her to have some backbone. Thank you for your touching comment. It's great to know that I'm good at something so thank you for that and for reading and reviewing. **

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123**** – It's a great plot and at first I was nervous about understanding it but it's so easy flowing and I love it already. You have such a great name – really cool. 'Even Rosalie' could become a catchphrase. Thank you for the review and for letting me know about the story. Along with this thank you for reading and I will get back to yours soon. I was thinking about adding the kiss but I just don't think Bella is ready for such a big step yet but it will come soon.**

**Guest/TeamEdwardtillidie - Just saw the review after posting so I would like to say thank you for reading and reviewing. There will be a kiss soon so be patient. Thanks again.**

**A/N: Thank you all again. Hope you liked the update and I'll be back soon with the next one. **

**Reviews make the world go round... (well the fanfiction world)**

**And on that note...I will be going so Au Revoir, Valete, Sayonara, Arrive Derci, Zai Jian, Ciao, Masalama, Auf Wierdersehen, Adeus, 再見...and the usual - GOODBYE!**


	33. Chapter 33 - Belonging

**CHAPTER 33 – BELONGING**

**This Woman's Work – Greg Laswell**

**_I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a lot of strength left  
I know you have a little life in you yet  
I know you have a lot of strength left_**

_**I should be crying but I just can't let it show**_  
_**I should be hoping but I can't stop thinking**_  
_**Of all the things I should've said that I never said**_  
_**All the things we should've done that we never did**_  
_**All the things I should've given but I didn't**_

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. Next chapter will be more insight onto Bella's thoughts and how she is feeling at the moment…**

When inching closer to the kitchen, I found that my steps grew more hesitant when descending the steps. My grip on the pearl while banister tightened and my breathing hitched as my thoughts swirled back to everything that I had revealed yesterday and how that might just change everything.

Would the others treat me differently today?

Alice and Edward hadn't.

With that consolation, I sucked in a deep breath and took a few more steps until I was standing outside the kitchen trying to calm my erratic heart.

My eyes darted to the door and I wondered if it would be easier to just run. Leave Carlisle to his family and to the life that he deserved. I recalled his previous offer for me to live with him – as much as I wanted to say yes and move into the family and acknowledge what I was feeling with Edward, I knew that what I was thinking was so wrong and that it could-

"You look great" Alice skipped towards me, evidently putting a halt onto my thoughts when she took my hand so that she could get a 360 view of her work but it was awkward as I hadn't expected it. "You look better than you did in my vision" she winked and I smiled.

Her words were a vote for confidence and it was nice to be in the comfortable skinny jeans and grey tank top. She had also given me a button up shirt probably thinking of how I preferred to hide my mark but something told me it was okay which was why I was standing there with my arms and shoulder bare plus I would not want to ruin Esme's clothes when I was cooking or eating.

"Thanks Alice"

She waved my gratitude with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders not realising just how much I appreciated her kind gestures as she casually answered, "No problem" she didn't even bat an eyelash to the fact that I wasn't wearing the shirt. In fact she actually seemed happier with this.

Someone moved towards us and I looked up to the smiling Jasper. It was a different look from the doubt that had seemed to be marbled into his features whenever he was around me. "Morning Bella" his southern drawl was so distinctive in his voice and I could practically see Alice swoon at this as she fell back to rest on his chest.

"Hello Jasper" I grinned allowing myself to actually fall back into the pleasant feelings that bubbled within. I wasn't going to dwell on the negatives because why spend my freedom living in fear. I had come to a decision that I should just let myself go and try and forget about any day before today.

Why spend what could be my numbered breaths crying over the past? I had to let go and I was willing to try…step by step, hoping that they would all be patient with me.

"Stop hogging Bella" Emmett's voice shook the atmosphere and I giggled as I looked towards him instantly feeling calm around them.

He walked towards us and stood behind Alice who finally let go of my wrists to allow Emmett access to me. I no longer feared him, the dimpled grin and curls made him look less intimidating. "Can I give you a good morning hug?" he questioned still wary to what my reaction would be.

I couldn't say not to the grin so I nodded and allowed him to engulf me in his arms but what I wasn't prepared for was him cutting off my air supply.

"Let the girl breath" Rosalie scolded but her laugh broke through the tough front she was trying to put on.

Although I knew I looked okay, glancing at Rosalie unnerved me as she was dressed similarly to me but in a red tank top and black skinny jeans with black leather thigh high boots, I could not help the stab of jealously at how they hugged her model figure. Her long blonde waves were perfect with no strand out of place while my own wet brown tresses were pushed back into a messy ponytail. Even though I could feel the pang of envy, it was nothing too strong which meant that I could easily control it so I just tried to ignore it and move on.

Finally Emmett set me back down to the ground and walked back but not before ruffling my hair. In response to his actions, I smoothed it down and turned to glare at him which only made him laugh while the others in the room released a few chuckles while observing our interaction.

It was strange how much I cared for them – each and every one of them and with this, I felt protective over them and because of this fact, I knew that I could never let any harm come to them. Just thinking about it caused me to shiver but I willed those thoughts for another time when I caught Esme's slow cautious steps make their way towards me.

"Well if Emmett gets one…" her arms were outstretched towards me. When I didn't make a move to back away, it was enough to encouragement as she took me in her arms. Her embrace was gentler than Emmett's…almost too gentle like she was afraid to break me so I wrapped my own arms around her to let her know it was okay. Her hold did tighten but I knew she was still holding back.

When she pulled away, my eyes flickered over to the immaculate kitchen before I said, "Alice told me you wanted to help making breakfast"

Esme had a small crease on his forehead before a grimace dulled her features. Her palm ran down from shoulder then down my arm before ducking her head to look at me and lowly uttered, "I wouldn't have minded to do it for you" her arm was looped with mine as she pulled me into the kitchen with her.

"But I would have minded" I argued in an almost whine.

She gave up with a roll of her eyes and a weary sigh, "Fine then" the sparkle returned in her eyes as she finally lit up her face as well as widening her grin before she cheerfully asked, "What do you like?" appearing to be the type of person that just enjoyed helping others.

"We have toast, cereal?" Alice offered and I perked up as it would be an easy breakfast to make, "Porridge?" she continued with the suggestions but I made a face at that because I had never been a fan of porridge. Alice only giggled when she capturing my grimace while shaking the box of porridge and teasing me while pushing it towards me but I back away which only made the rest laugh louder and for Alice to say, "Okay no porridge"

I tried to think of a way to explain how I felt so they could understand, "Porridge to me is what…" thinking back to Marcus' words, I finished, "…rats are to you" I answered and ended up laughing when I caught how they changed with the image that filled their thoughts.

Soon enough, Edward made himself known with his soothing chuckle that brightened his features as he piped in, "You've made your point" another chuckle escaping his lips and I couldn't help but stare in awe at how perfectly serene he looked at that very moment.

In great fascination, I watched how he took the offending box of porridge from Alice before putting it away so quickly as if the box itself burnt his fingers.

I was glad that what had happened upstairs wouldn't make things awkward between us but I did note that he was standing at quite a distance, on the other side of the counter and all I wanted to do was edge my way closer to him but I wasn't sure how he would take that so I stayed put with my fingers locked behind my back while observing him from a distance.

"How about pancakes?" Emmett suggested in a boisterous tone. His arm was wrapped around Rosalie while using the other to flick through the very large cookbook on the counter and then finally looked up to me in question with a waiting expression, "Humans seem to love them" he observed sounding proud of himself.

I propped myself up onto the stool next to the counter before placing my laced fingers onto the counter, leaning into him, "But I'm… not human?" a smug smile on my lips and using my peripheral vision, I was able to catch Edward crack a smile and my joy only exuberated further.

"So you don't like pancakes?" he asked.

I shook my head at the incredulous idea, "No way" I exclaimed with a lot more volume in my voice than I had intended, "I love pancakes" he grew confused so I elaborated with a smirk, "I just like correcting you" adding a wink.

He rolled his eyes at me and muttered. "Smart-ass" but the smile trembling on his lips gave him away so I knew he was not angry at me.

"Emmett!" Esme exclaimed in a scolding tone but I was just laughing along as well as earning him a smack on the back of his head from both Alice and Rosalie as retribution.

Esme was quick to walk towards me with a contrite expression as she tenderly patted my arm, "Excuse my son's behaviour" she apologised with a hard edge in her voice which surprised me, "Sometimes he talks before he thinks" she added in a solemn tone before darting a disapproving to a remorseful Emmett.

"Sorry Bella…" he apologised with a pout. His dulled eyes cast down onto the counter where his fists were, appearing to be feeling really guilty for what he did.

Once my amusement subdued, I shook my head at the ridiculous thought of him apologising for expression himself, "No really, it's quite alright" and this was the truth because I did enjoy his outgoing nature and the brotherly banter he presented, "I knew he was just joking" Esme finally accepted the words with a grateful smile, seeming pleased that I had not made an attempt to leave but I don't think I could. I was already in too deep and I did not want to leave.

My words assured Emmett as he finally looked up and rushed over to scoop me up in another bone crushing hug as he whispered, "Thanks Bella" but I didn't reply to this, instead, I waited for him to put me back on the ground before I reached up on my tip toes and then mimicked his previous actions when using my fingers to ruffle his soft brown curls before answering, "Don't worry about it" this earned amused laughs from the rest.

He glared at me for a moment but then couldn't' prevent the wide grin that lifted the corners of his lip within seconds, "You're gonna fit in just fine" he smirked with a knowing look and took his time when crossing his arms as he continued to stare down at me.

Warmth in his words gave me hope and I wished for them to be true. I wanted to stay because I actually felt like I belonged with them. Just their presence was enough to help me heal even though they didn't know that. I could not leave…I didn't want to leave them.

…But there might be a time when I have to…

With the contradicting thoughts, I felt myself grow restless but was thankful when Esme distracted with the great joy emanating from her as she grinned, "Okay…pancakes it is"

Still stuck between my mind and reality, Alice thankfully stepped in as she said, "We'll need flour" she was now sitting by the stool next to Emmett as both of them read the recipe from the cookbook.

"Someone's been doing their homework" I answered when I felt myself fall back into my senses when I finally composed myself and hoping that my troubled thoughts hadn't broken through my masked smile.

Looking around, I only noticed that Edward was staring at me with a contemplative look as he tried to read me yet again and I just wondered what he could possibly want to find. I was nothing special – nothing interesting so I didn't understand the fascination he reflected.

Alice had whipped her head up to meet my gaze as she replied, "Cooking network" the smug smile on her lips dropped as a secretive one replaced it as her eyes landed onto her brother when informing me, "Me and Edward watched about thirty different episodes" she confessed, a devilish smirk on her lips as she tried to capture Edward's eyes.

This took me off-guard as it only confused me further and I looked towards him hoping to read him without using my power but found that he had suddenly found the wall very interesting but I could read into the embarrassment with how rigid his form had gone.

"You did?" my gasp was only met with a shrug of his shoulders as he grew more embarrassed. He always seemed to leave me speechless so I just settled for the all too inadequate, "Thank you" but even that didn't sum up how I was feeling right now.

He finally looked up at me as if he had been doubtful over my reaction and at that moment when our eyes locked, we fell back into the private bubble where we were the only two in the room. His hardened eyes melted into the warm golden eyes and I watched as his whole body relaxed so I repeated, "Thank you" although this time my voice was a broken whisper this time as so many different emotions overrode the happiness I had been feeling.

I really did not understand what any of them wanted.

What he wanted.

Why was he going through all that trouble? Why were any of them putting themselves in danger for me? None of what they were doing made any sense and I just felt so torn – torn over the wrong which was to stay and live with this amazing family but the right would be to leave now and run into another country.

However, running away meant that I would be leaving all this behind. All of them - Rosalie… Jasper … Emmett… Alice… Esme… Carlisle…

…and Edward…

As selfish as it sounded, I don't think that leaving was an option for me anymore because just the mere thought of ripping myself from any of them and the idea of just leaving Edward without giving what we were a chance was killing me but I still knew that if I had to…I would.

No matter how agonizing it would be.

**A/N: What do you think? Tried to get into Bella's mindset as everything has been rushing around her and I thought she just needed a few seconds to just delve into her mind. Moving on again…Thank you all for the reviews. You've all been great and I appreciate every single one…Thank you for inspiring me to continue writing. You all encourage me so I'm very thankful. Here are the responses…**

**InLoveJA**** – Thanks for the millionth time for your proof reading and you should know that I made the corrections as always. Also thank you for the great review and I'm pleased that you enjoyed it. **

**jbrjaw27**** – I really enjoy writing the Edward and Bella moments and I'm happy that you like reading them. Thank you for the review and yes BIG DRAMA ahead and it's only a matter of time. **

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123**** – Regarding my story thank you for the compliment and I am pleased to know that you loved the chapter. I really enjoyed writing the little embarrassing moment – thought it cute and I'm glad you liked it. Best chapter so far? Thank you! What a compliment and thanks again…for reading and reviewing. **

**Moving on, let me just say that it takes a lot of courage to share your stories out there and even though there are people who will put you down, don't feel discouraged. Focus on the positive reviews and know that you're writing for those reviewers. Stopping your story isn't the way to go. If you're having fun writing it then that's all that matters. Basically, it's getting your voice out there. Let the haters hide behind their usernames because you know they wouldn't say that if they faced you. Sorry you faced this and ignore them because I think your story is fantasupertacular (Fantastic, Spectacular and Superb). Stress always gets in my way but I find that writing my story relives that stress so I find my spare time and write up my chapters so maybe you could use your story – the way you want to write it as your stress reliever. Boxing helps too…just saying.**

**Horses-are-my-life**** – Five horses – lucky you. Great names by the way. Thank you for the love to the story and for the review and in return I send love to you and your awesome horses. Paint horses are so cute – all my uncle's are quarters. Anyway thanks again – great to chat horses with you…**

**Twilightisforever**** – Satisfying to know that you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you liked this update. Kiss will come soon – just a few teasers though but it WILL happen. **

**cecilia4059**** – Of course both of them are still doubtful. Edward has never been with someone that way and neither has Bella really. The whole thing is new to them so it will take time but someone will make the first move. They will start moving on very very soon. Your welcome but I really should be the one thanking you for reviewing this. **

**Twilight Rocker 12**** – So pleased to know that you loved the chapter and B and E's relationship will be moving forwards very soon. Thank you again for reviewing.**

**IzzyPure**** – Understandable about the review – just glad you did it anyway. I actually did see the movie MAMA a few days ago and I loved it. I'm a huge horror movie fan. Kids were f***ing creepy especially how they crawled around. I was jumping around the seat and clawing at my friend. **

**Jack Reacher is amazing. Also an action as well as a Tom Cruise fan. Were you laughing at the bar fight scene? Along with this, I also watched Movie 43, The Impossible and Life of Pi which was surprisingly okay. **

**Easy money made right? Hope you enjoyed the books – sounds like what I would have spent it on as well as DVDs. Haven't actually read Les Miserables yet but I have already seen the movie. Thought it was pretty great. How's the book so far? **

**Maths was never my best subject – had to get a tutor. Don't hurt your head over Maths – can't always be good at everything. I'm sure there's something you're great at that others find difficult. Anyway, why not get a tutor – helped me although I used to sidetrack mine sometimes and we'd play paper games e.g. hangman, tic tac toe. Hopefully you have better concentration than me. **

**Nice on Latin – congratulations and yes I am very impressed. Speaking tests are always difficult – reading's usually easier. Sorry about the panic attack = hope you're okay.**

**Aw…he sat next to you…are you and Footguy close friends now…?**

**My aunt is a therapist – asked her to treat me of Candida disease and she laughed at me *pout***

**Guest**** – What threats are you referring to? Thank you for taking time to read this story and for reviewing.**

**Valentine Rain**** – Sorry again about my mishap – won't happen again. Hope you enjoyed this update and thank you for the review as always as well as reading. **

**A/N: Due to requests from IzzyPure and InLoveJA, I finish with… Vale, Tot Ziens and GOODBYE (Any other languages out there…?**

**Have a good weekend...**


	34. Chapter 34 - Together

**CHAPTER 34 – TOGETHER**

**Brooke Waggoner – Fresh Pair of Eyes**

**_'Cause I want to be seen  
With a fresh pair of eyes  
The single white tree  
In a black hood of disguise_**

Jasper and Edward had been the one to notice the change in my mood as both of them were now staring at me like I was an enigma. Although Edward's eyes had darkened into a deeper shade of gold as they were now filled with great distress and I couldn't stand to see him like that so I decided to assure them with yet another falsified grin as I followed Alice's orders and tried to help out. Hopefully this would distract them and help in erasing any unvoiced questions that filtered through their minds.

"Here's the mixing bowl" Rosalie was actually being really nice to me and I accepted with a kind smile. When she returned it, I knew that this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

When I placed the bowl onto the space they had cleared for me, I was about to ask for a whisk but Emmett's boisterous voice shook the room as he jumped over to me, stretched out his palm and said, "And you'll need one of these things" his fingers were holding out a silver spatula. "One time I saw on TV as this chef was using it to flip pancakes"

I giggled, taking it from him as I corrected him once again, "Spatula"

"Funny name" he grimaced.

Again I laughed at his absurdity as I crossed my arm and challenged him, "What would you have called it?"

"I don't know" he grew defensive and shrugged as he placed his hands on the counter and suggested, "A flipper maybe" he offered and I rolled my eyes at him but the grin seemed to be stuck onto my lips.

With each second that passed, I was gradually forgetting my previous thoughts and falling back into the easy going relationship that I had with them and I even felt comfortable around them.

Although even with this comfort, it still unnerved me about using their kitchen despite how much I wanted to.

Esme seemed to have noticed my distress because she glided over to me and placed her hands on my shoulders, "Please feel at home" she was literally begging me, "Don't hesitate to search the kitchen and use whatever you need" again there was that underlying plead.

My hesitation was still evident and it was Alice who helped out this time as she grabbed my hand and towed me to where Edward was standing. Our eyes met briefly before I cast my gaze elsewhere not wanting to appear as if I was constantly watching him even though I was.

"Here" Alice's tiny fingers pulled to reveal the fully stocked fridge full of different fruits, vegetables, drinks and everything else you expect to be in a fridge. "Pancakes need milk right?" she added.

Giving in to her persistent nature I nodded, "Yes…"

"And fruits for topping right?", Edward's voice startled me as he came up behind me. I tensed further when he reached over my shoulder to take out the three different packets. One filled with strawberries, the other raspberries and the final small one was the one with blackberries.

Still dazed with how his muscled chest had been pressed upon my back, I could only manage a measly, "Uh huh" my mind still whirring to how the electricity had hummed with his close proximity especially when I had felt his arm gently brush against my side.

"I'll cut the fruit"

My ears finally picked up what he had said and I spun around and stomped towards the counter, ready to protest when my reasoning returned, "You don't have to do that" my hands were placed onto my hips and my forehead creased as I scowled not sure whether to rejoice in gratitude or to question his amiability.

Why would he even offer to do something that would lead him into having contact with human food? I knew how much it disgusted vampires.

"Really, I don't mind" he answered nonchalantly when placing the chopping board upon the counter next to my space, "Plus, fruits and vegetables are easier to handle as they aren't filled with grease" he quickly added when he caught how I readied myself for another point of argument.

Seeing as he had already began to chop the strawberries, I leaned onto the counter and sighed in defeat, "How many time am I going to 'thank you'?" but instead of answering with simple words, he offered me a crooked grin that again brightened his whole face. I liked – no I loved seeing him happy. Nothing and no one should ever take that happiness away from him – it was almost unjust.

I reached into the fridge and took out the milk and looked towards the others in question, "Why do you keep human food if you don't eat?" I asked once I was pulled away from the daze of Edward's dazzling grin.

"Appearances" Rosalie coolly answered with a flick of her hair before she began drumming her perfectly manicured nails onto the counter's surface.

Esme then piped in to explain, "Never know when one of Carlisle's colleagues turns up" and then her head snapped towards the doorway before turning back to us, "Speaking of the devil…" she teased.

I blame Edward's dazzling smile to why I almost missed the whispers of the steady steps and I whipped my head around to watch as Carlisle emerged at the doorway. I had wondered where he had gone but didn't question it as I was simply glad to have him here with all of us.

It just felt right.

More than enough for me.

"Morning everyone" he greeted us with a cheerful grin and I smiled at how the rest of the family returned the greetings.

It made me so happy knowing that Carlisle had had all these wonderful people in his life. At least he had escaped and found a better life outside Italy. When he had told us about his plan to leave, I had cried and begged him to stay but now I am glad that he had left and made his dream come true.

I then watched as he glided his way towards his wife and whispered the greeting again before he bent down to capture her lips in a slow passionate kiss and I had to direct my gaze somewhere else, evidently choosing to look at Edward who was now looking at me.

"What?" I mouthed and he shook his head with a smile before shaking his head again and casting his gaze downwards to his task as he continued to chop the strawberry.

It was even fascination to watch how his pale fingers took great care with each slice and how every time he would cut the strawberry in perfect halves.

"Here" he broke me away from my thoughts with the soothing whisper and I blinked to concentrate on the delicious looking strawberry half that he held out with his fingers. I caught my breath but forced myself to take in deep breaths, pushing back the cowardly side of me as I popped my mouth open and looked up at Edward.

His gold eyes glazed over and I watched as his Adam's apple moved with his loud gulp when he carefully dropped the strawberry onto my tongue and I closed my mouth. Still he didn't move as I had expected and instead his fingers lingered onto my lips, gently grazing my bottom lip and then moving down my chin, igniting a strange desire before finally pulling away.

I was concentrating on his expression that it took a moment for me to realise that a strawberry in my mouth so I started to chew only to be hit by the delectable flavour of the sweet juicy fruit and I slowed my chewing so that I could savour the delicious taste. I had not had a strawberry in so long and to make this moment more memorable was the fact that Edward had fed me.

In the distance, someone cleared their throat but I was still distracted with the hooded gaze that had caused Edward's golden eyes to darken to an almost dark brown.

This time the sounds was louder and we whipped our head round to the rest of the family that had their wide eyes glued to us and I then realised just how close I was to Edward so I took a small step back, feeling the blood rush back to my cheeks as I was filled with embarrassment and a chaotic mind.

The only sound in the kitchen being the blade hitting the wooden chopping board, the low thudding of my heart as well as the ticking of the silver clock on the far wall.

Thankfully, Carlisle stepped in to break the awkward silence as he opened his arms, "Bella" he smiled widely at me and I accepted his hug, allowing his comforting embrace.

When pulling away, he was quick to answer, "How was your sleep?"

"Good"

Thinking back to my thoughts, I voiced what I had been thinking, "Where were you?"

"In the garden" he informed me with kind eyes looking down at me as he held up the dark brown leather-bound book before finally elaborating, "Reading"

Looking at the capital letters, I read the title and a smile graced my lips, the minute I caught the all too familiar Italian author's name - Umberto Eco, "Oh I love that book" I exclaimed in excitement when my eyes scrolled down to the well known title - The Name of the Rose.

It had been quite a while since I read that book.

Carlisle gave a knowing smile when nodding; "I know" his golden eyes twinkling when he asked, "Do you want to borrow it?"

Blinking so I could look up at him, I shook my head, "No" although the temptation was strong, I knew I shouldn't because they had given me too much, "No – I couldn't possibly" I protested although it was against my will.

"I really don't mind" he was already pushing the book into my hands and even though I wanted to give it back, my fingers involuntarily wrapped around the book and only half listening to Carlisle when he added, "Just finished it and this is the sixteenth time I've read it this month"

I bit my lip, still holding the book gently in my palm as I stared down at the book with great excitement, "Tempting…"

"You're taking it", Carlisle demanded and I knew he was not going to back down but I also knew that I was not willing to let go of the opportunity. While I was in Port Angeles, I had bought a few books but I had not been able to find any of my favourite past time classics.

"What book is it?" Alice twirled towards us causing the skirt of her green dress to flare out with her grace. Her every move seemed to be completely flawless, just like Rosalie and Esme.

"The Name of the Rose by Umberto" the grin was actually burning my cheeks as I hugged the book to my chest and enthusiastically began to explain the plot, "It's a murder mystery set in an Italian monastery-" I began but paused when I caught the look on her face.

Alice didn't seem at all excited as she simply nodded and sarcastically murmured, "Interesting" her dull expression completely contradicting her words.

"Clearly you think so" my own words were sarcastic when I rolled my eyes at her and she just smiled in response before hopping up onto the counter and kicked her legs.

Edward moved towards us and cocked her head towards Alice, nudging her side with her elbow when teasing her, "Alice doesn't read anything that doesn't have the cover VOGUE" his voice light like the wide grin on his face as he snuck brief glances at me from the corner of his eyes.

She gasped, "Hey, I read other things" she tried to defend herself.

I hitched an eyebrow at her while Edward straightened up and crossed his arms over his chest when looking down at her with accusatory eyes, "Like…"

Alice grew smug and used her fingers as she counted, "Elle, Marie Claire…" which ensued us all laugh.

Once our melodious laughter subdued, I began to flick through the crispy beige pages and my grin grew wider when I found the calligraphy printed on the pages. The comforting smell of old and antique pages calmed me, pulling me back to the good times in the 1300s.

"You look happy" Edward observed and I turned to him to find that Alice had made her way back to Jasper. Carlisle was now holding Esme by the hips and both were whispering quietly to each other.

To answer him, I hugged the book close to my chest, grinning, "I love reading" it had been a hobby that took up a lot of my time.

"Well feel free to raid our library" he mirrored my smile and I noticed how he inched closer towards me.

I hadn't noticed that room during yesterday's tour of the house that they had given me and I narrowed my eyes when asking, "You have a library?"

He nodded and used his index finger to point upwards, "Third floor" he answered before adding in a low whisper, "Next to my bedroom"

"Oh" was the smartest thing that I could think to say.

"We could take you there after breakfast" he offered with a wide grin and I was surprised with the brightness in his golden eyes reflecting his great happiness of having me here.

"So Bella…" Carlisle got my attention with his joyous tone, "I am pleased to know that you are staying for breakfast"

_Well it wasn't exactly my plan…_ I added in a dry mental voice before voiding out my reply, "Well Esme and Alice can be very persuading" my words were accompanied with a pointed look at the conniving vampires who just put on expressions of mock innocence.

"Whatever the reason, we are happy to have you here" Carlisle laughed before his features grew serious and he asked, "Can I help?" he grabbed the spatula.

My eyes widened and I shook my head, "N-no no, that's alright" declining any help from him whatsoever as I recalled what had happened lat time he was trusted in the kitchen.

"It was one mistake" he tried to defend himself.

Again I was about to shake my head to refuse his proposal but Emmett stepped closer with excitement when questioning, "Why? What happened?" the mischievous glint back in his eyes as he prepared himself for information that he would probably use against Carlisle.

"Let's just say, you would expect a doctor to pay extra attention to food" my thoughts flickered back to how he had been poking at the meat with clear discomfort, "He was too scared of the flames" I added and this ensued another roar of laughter from the audience.

Carlisle crossed his arms, "I was not scared. I was just being cautious" he answered in a lowered voice. "I did offer to start again" he continued to defend himself.

"Like my mother would let you near a kitchen again" they all laughed again as I did and it was strange to know that I had spoken of her but not felt the usual burdening guilt. This time I actually felt okay about talking about them and I found faith that. Choosing not to question this unusual happiness, I was bold when snatching the spatula from Carlisle and set it down on the table, "That is why, I don't trust you in the kitchen" pointing to his sulking form.

"You can't hold that over my head" he grumbled.

Rolling my eyes at his lack of maturity at that moment, I took his hand, "Why not be a good doctor…" pulling him with me as I led him to the stool next to the counter, "Take a seat" I ordered and he hitched an eyebrow but all I did was add, "and read your newspaper" pushing the paper towards him.

Amused laughter erupted from the others once again and even Carlisle was fighting off the smile, "Give me some credit. I hadn't cooked for over 300 years"

Alice skipped over to stand next to me as she tutted, "Excuses, excuses…"

Once we made sure that Carlisle was not going to do anything, Alice returned to the cookbook and began to read aloud, "Step 1…" her eyes scanned the page as she spoke, "…Sift the flour and salt into a large mixing bowl" she ordered, owning the role of the leader.

"We've the bowl" I pointed to the bowl that Rosalie had passed me.

Jasper handed me the small salt shaker with a smile before calling out to Alice, "Got the salt"

Not liking the fact that they were all doing something and I just stood there, I offered to do the last thing, "Why don't I get the flour?"

My question seemed to please Esme as she grinned and pointed to the cabinets next to the fridge, "Top left shelf"

Following her instructions, I reached up on my tip toes with my fingers stretched up so that I could reach the flour but just as my fingers pulled at the flour, I felt the all too family hum of electricity which alerted me of Edward's presence. That was enough to jump and then the packet came tumbling down but I had already moved back so Edward was the unlucky one as he was now covered, head to toe in the white powder.

Everyone began to laugh while I tried to compose myself, "I am so…sorry" I apologised while gawking at what as supposed to be Edward.

"It was a mistake", he sighed in understanding while shuffling in his steps.

Feeling bad that he had been the victim, I repeated the apology, "Still…I am sorry"

He suddenly perked up and lifted his head and I could make out the outline of his lips curling up into a smile as he said, "You could do something to make up for it…" he spoke in a sly voice which I didn't care too much for.

"What?" I asked with a cautious tone.

He lifted his chalky fingers to wipe some flour away from his eyes before speaking, "Hug me"

"What?" it took a moment to register his words before I began to move away from his approaching steps, "No way" I stumbled away from his outstretched arms.

"Give me a hug" he whined again still tracking my steps as I moved away which everyone else found amusing as they watched us with both amazement and enjoyment, "I want a hug" Edward continued to plead.

I shook my head laughing, "You've got flour all over you"

"I need a hug" he whimpered and I found that I liked this playful Edward. He was having fun and even through the flour, I could see that he was smiling.

I walked to the other side of the counter while he stood on the other so we were both taunting each other and I felt that I was enjoying the game that we hand going.

Alice distracted hi in a menacing tone, "Edward, get any flour on her clothes and I will…"

Even though she had trailed off with a shake of her tiny fist, it seemed that her wrath was something you wouldn't want because Edward resigned with an adorable pout as he breathed, "Fine" his shoulders slumping as he walked towards his sister and then another smile tugged at his lips as he cheekily asked,"Then, maybe you can give me the hug?" he opened his arms again and started changing Alice now while we all watched and laughed at them.

"Stop it Edward" Alice squealed and hid behind Jasper, "Emmett stop him"

Emmett seemed happy to join in as he blocked Edward's path and wrapped his arms around his brother, holding him back from going any further.

Alice's face scrunched up with disgust, "Ew he got you all dirty" she finally emerged from behind Jasper once she was sure that she wouldn't be the victim of Edward's devious plan.

Emmett set Edward back down onto the ground, finally releasing him from his tight grip "Eh, I don't mind" he replied and dusted off his clothes before adding, "Me and Rose get dirty all the time" he wiggled his eyebrows before winking at Rosalie who just rolled her eyes with a bored look.

"Ew" me and Alice grimaced and then turned to each other, both of us sharing a sly smirk.

Esme stepped in and placed a palm on Edward with a wrinkled nose as she pushed him away, "I suppose you kids will always need adult supervision" she teased with a light and playful tone.

"Sorry mum" Edward looked down in shame.

"Edward and Emmett, both of you go clean yourselves up while I clean up this mess" she went into a full parent mode and Carlisle was watching her in awe, "Rosalie and Alice, please help Bella get the ingredients needed" she continued with a stern and gentle voice.

They all nodded including Edward who met my eyes once again before swiftly looking away and carefully padding out of the room, Emmett slowly following behind with both their head dropped down but once they left the room, they started to chase each other again while teasing each other.

As upset as I was to have both of them leave (especially Edward), I tried to put on a brave front by directing my attention to the rest of the family.

"So what are you supposed to be making?" Carlisle's eyes moved around the different utensils that had been brought out for this special occasion.

"We were going to help Bella make pancakes" Rosalie and Alice were gliding across the kitchen floor, picking out the rest of the ingredients and being careful to not collide with each other. Meanwhile I was offering my services to Esme with the mopping seeing as it was partly my fault, ignoring her protests.

We were done within seconds and she even granted me a hug to show her gratitude. Even though it was completely unnecessary, it felt nice.

"Think we've got everything" Alice called out and we diverted our attention to her, "Why don't you just check to make sure?" she offered and waved her hand towards what they had laid out on the table.

Flour…eggs…milk…lemons…Edward's berries were now chopped and placed into three different bowls. My eyes glimpsed at the strawberries and although it was only a fleeting glance, I felt myself blush at the memory of his thumb slowly tracing my bottom lip.

Just the thoughts brought shivers down my spine…

"Earth to Bella" a hand was waved over my face and I rapidly blinked to come face to face with Alice, "I've been calling you" she laughed.

"Sorry" I apologised and my cheeks only got hotter, "Everything is perfect" I complimented both her and Rosalie.

"Well come on then" she clapped her hands and pulled me closer to the counter, "Then let's get…" she reached over and grabbed an egg before grinning, "cracking" she joked and we actually laughed at the joke – as horrible and tasteless as it was, I had found it amusing especially the proud grin that the little pixie wore.

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews – so close to 300. I can almost taste it. **

**Valentine Rain**** – Thank you for the amazing compliment as well as for reading and reviewing.**

**Horses-are-my-life**** – I llllloooooovvvvveeee Once Upon A Time. Was waiting for season 2 for quite some time and I'm glad that it's out. Love Mary. I'm really happy to know that you're enjoying the story and thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123**** – Don't knock on boxing until you've tried it. :) I'm going to be good and say school work should come first so that's good. Anything I can do/say to help with the emotional stuff? **

**pfkman23**** – There will be many Edward and Bella moment – hope you liked the ones in these updates. Thanks for the review and for reading.**

**jbrjaw27**** – Let us hope for a Happily Ever After…Hope you're prepared for the dazzling and the shocking moments that will be coming up soon. Glad to know that you're loving the story and I really appreciate that you took the time to review and thanks for the encouragement. **

**Twilight Rocker 12**** - Yay – you share my love for dear old Greg. Truth be told, first time I heard it, I didn't really think much 0f it but then I heard it again and that led to me hearing it again and again and I absolutely love it. Glad that you love it too. I actually thought about that power but decided against it…so no – she can't conjure things out of nowhere. Thanks for the review and for reading.**

**A/N: GOODBYE: Voerspoort, totsiens / tot siens, tot weersiens, elalleqa, khodaa haafez, aabar dekha hobey, Donadagohvi, ba bye, Hagoonea', Ahoj, Sayonara, Tschüss, Viszlát!, Arrivederci, Adieu, Au Revoir, Hejdå, Aloha, Le'hitraot, Aavajo, Punha Bhetu, Sampai Jumpa, Adios, Paalam, Zai Jian, Zoi Geen, Farvel, Alvida, Ayo, Rub Rakha, Do zobaczenia, Żegnaj, Tchau, До Свидания, Poka, Selamat jalan, Tot ziens, Doei, 再见 ****Yasou, Hwyl fawr, Anyeonghi GasyeoNäkemiin, Hasta La Vista, Valete, La revedere, Veloma, Sige la, Khuda Hafiz, zai jian, Snakkes, Vida parayunnu, Ok maams, Slan, Aavajo, Чао, Doviđenja, Bog, Chao, Nawatha hamu wemu, Nasvidenje, Adijo, Kwaheri, Čav, Velli vostanu**

**Thin I went above and beyond – hope it was sufficient enough…**


	35. Chapter 35 - Complications

**CHAPTER 35 – COMPLICATIONS**

**Yael Naim – Far Far**

**_Far far, there's this little girl  
She was praying for something good to happen to her  
From time to time there're colors and shapes  
Dazeling her eyes, tickeling her hands  
They invent her a new world with  
Oil skies and aquarel rivers  
But don't you run away already  
Please don't go oh oh_**

"You are terrible at this"

He unleashed his murderous glare onto me, "Well I'm sure my lack of experience with human food will act as a defence" trying to defend himself.

"Your quick vampire reflexes will contradict that" I snapped back with a small smirk when he gave in and turned back to the pan and the frustration returned.

The Cullens had been interested in the pancake flip and they had all wanted to take turns in doing it. A few had been successful but several had been burnt to a crisp. Esme appeared to be the best at the flipping while Jasper had turned out to be the worse at it.

Now it was Carlisle's turn but was failing miserably as he tried to scrape the pancake off the pan making us laugh at him, "It's really not that hard" Esme chuckled at her husbands

"Ooh I want a go" Emmett rushed over to us and tried to snatch the spatula away from Carlisle but he kept moving it out of his reach.

Edward strolled in after him, now dressed in casual jeans and a dark blue v neck t-shirt and he looked…perfect as always. Furthermore, his bronze hair was still in it's usually mess but now it was a darker shade as it was still wet from the previous shower causing a few strands had strayed to fall over his eyes.

The second he entered, the atmosphere had changed when our eyes locked and he didn't hesitate to walk towards me but then paused a foot away from me so I took it upon myself to step closer to him, "Hello again…" I greeted him with a smile although I wanted to do much more than that.

"Hi" his chest rose and fell as he took a deep breath. He parted his lips but then grew hesitant and closed his mouth again but I wouldn't back down because I was now curious so I kept my eyes on him. He seemed to realise that I wasn't going to give up with the challenging look that I gave him so he finally voiced what he was going to say, "Miss me?" the doubt and hope in his eyes as he said this.

Feeling braver, I took the step and grinned when admitting, "I did actually"

"Okay, lovebirds break it up" Emmett chuckled, wrapping his arm over Edward's shoulders. Both of us were now embarrassed – well maybe me more than Edward as he was still staring at me while I tried looking anywhere but at him by focusing on Emmett, "We need Bella before we burn the house down" he then let go of Edward and took my shoulders in his big palms so that he could spin me around to see the massacre.

Carlisle was still struggling with now crisp and black as he scraped it off the pan. I don't understand how I hadn't heard the screeching sound of the fork against the pan.

"Practice makes perfect?" he tried to defend himself and I just shook my head, pulling the handle away from him as I set it down on the sink and began to wash it, " Don't you have to be in work?" I joked with him.

He appeared to be pleased that I wasn't going to make a big deal over it when he answered, "Actually, it's my day off" he began to move back to his seat, "Saturday-"

The word was enough to remind me of my commitment and I dropped the pan before interjecting, "Wait? What?"

"Saturday is-" he repeated and it finally hit me.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed and quickly rinsed off the pan before pacing it back and using the towel to dry my hands before making my way towards the doorway but Edward had flashed before me, blocking my exit, a frantic and fearful expression colouring his features.

Carlisle spoke before he could, "What?" he asked, "What is it?"

"I have to go" pivoting on the balls of my feet so that I send him my apologetic glance.

He stood from his seat and blurred before me, holding onto my arm as he asked, "Why?" the same expression Edward wore now made its way to Carlisle's.

"Don't" Alice whispered, "We were having so much fun" she pouted and her face scrunched up, almost like she was about to cry and I felt touched that she still wanted to be around me.

I also wanted to stay and continue making weird shaped pancakes while joking around with this amazing family but I had other promises to keep, "I'm going to be late for work" I explained and felt the tension that had surround us slowly crumble as they all finally gained the understanding.

"Work?" Carlisle's brows furrowed but his tight grip on my arm loosened when he now knew that I was not trying to make an escape.

It surprised me just how much they actually cared. Edward had even gone to the lengths of blocking my path.

"Where do you work?" Rosalie surprisingly questioned although there was a wariness playing out in her eyes and I assumed that maybe she still didn't trust my intentions.

"Cora's Diner" answering with ease, "I work the weekend shifts"

He ran his fingers through his hair with furrowed eyebrows, "Why would you need to work?"

"Food? Gas? Electricity?" I listed, feeling slightly annoyed and continued to wait until I saw understanding flood his dulled eyes before a conflict raged within them.

Determination hardened his eyes and he walked towards us, "Bella…we talked about this" he began to argue.

"No" shaking my head when recalling yesterday's follow up argument about me moving in, "_You_ talked about this" I retorted with an edge to my voice.

"You are welcome here" he argued, "This is practically your home" he continued, disregarding the fact that I was childishly shaking my head, "We can give you anything and everything you need. Food? Mone-"

The whole idea was absurd and I felt torn with the pleading voice he was using but I knew it wouldn't be right, "I can't" the pained conflict cracked through my whisper, "I'm sorry Carlisle, I j-just can't" hoping that he would understand why I was disagreeing with him. It had nothing to do with me being fearful of what could happen – more like they had already done so much for me that I just could not burden them like that.

They had already agreed to keep my secret, they were also kind enough to let me stay and to even wanted to make me breakfast but also they were able to help me feel again.

"I hope you understand" I squeezed his hand, blinking away the tears.

It took a few minutes before the determination was set back in his dark hardened eyes was worn away with the reconcilement and he gave a small nod before deeply sighing, "Okay. Fine" his voice was tired and weak as he forced himself to resign to my argument.

Silence followed with the end of our argument and I tried hard to ignore the disappointed expressions that rest had by looking down at my entwined fingers.

"I'll take you"

I whipped my head around to look at Edward and found him staring at me, almost challenging me to argue but the edge in his voice told me that I would not win that argument so I nodded.

His gave a smile but it was strained similarly to Carlisle's which only made me feel guilty. It was like my decline of their invite had really hurt them but I knew that this decision was enough to keep them safe. They were all sinking further and further into my life and I had to stop being selfish and set the boundaries otherwise I would get us all killed.

**A/N: Hope you lied this teaser - more of Edward and Bella moments in next chapter. Please continue reviewing - make me happy and they keep me going...**


	36. Chapter 36 - Feelings

**CHAPTER 36 – FEELINGS**

**Civil Twilight – Human**

**_What is this I feel? Why is it so real?  
What am I to say?_**

**_It's only love, it's only pain_**  
**_It's only fear that runs through my veins_**  
**_It's all the things you can't explain_**  
**_That make us human_**

**A/N: OH WOW….You guys are the best – 300 Reviews! I am so honoured as to how far this story has come and I than each reader, each review, each follow and each favourite. Sorry for the late update but I hope the next two chapters make up for it.**

Cora had been kind enough to let my tardiness slip by as she stated that they hadn't had many customers and it was only my first day so after handing me the uniform and locker key, she simply gave me my first instruction with a kind smile and continued on with her work. She was really nice.

I had expected Edward to leave me to the job but instead of even offering to come back for me, he was going as far as to stay in the diner until my shift was over. Of course I found this absolutely ridiculous and had argued with him for about five minutes, telling him that he did not have to feel obliged into staying but he cupped my cheeks and I melted further when he added the fact that there was nowhere that he would rather be.

He seemed to always know what to say whereas I had stood there like an idiot and awkwardly left with an explanation that involved being late and something to do with dirty dishes. Along with this, it seemed that he also appeared to have a strong effect over my mind and body and I was left completely defenceless against him.

Disregarding that failure, my shift had flowed through easily and I had managed to complete tasks of happily greeting the customers as I took their orders but also delivering their food, cleaning after customers and sending them off with smiles. All the while trying to do all this with Edward's hooded gaze trained onto my every move with what I could read as being fascination although I couldn't comprehend what exactly he found interesting with what I was doing. You would think I was performing an act or some kind of talent with the concentration he had.

Still…

I didn't question it although it did make me feel slightly self-conscious every time I peeked at him from my peripheral vision and found that he was still staring at me and would offer a dazzling grin every time he stared at me and I wasn't the only one who had noticed this as Cora would send me knowing looks which I responded with an innocent expression to let her know that I did not know what she meant by them.

Apart from that, everything was going great and I hadn't even noticed how fast time was going by as I had even gained the confidence to talk to some of the customers, especially the young children that came in during the lunch hour with their families. I have always loved children – mama used to say that I would end up being a teacher but I enjoyed medicine and thought it would be more fitting to be a paediatrician.

"You've got a twenty minute lunch break in the staff room" Cora whispered and I almost dropped the coffee packet as I had been so deep in thought. Still stuck in the daze, I forced myself to come into grips with reality which had caught Cora's attention as she elbowed my sides gently and peered down at me seeing as she was foot taller,, "Something on your mind, sugar?" her voice, although had a certain southern twang, I was still able to identify the kindness and compassion within her soft tone.

Continuing on with filling the coffee maker, I casted me eye3s downwards and shook my head in response and took a deep breath before breaking into an assuring smile, "I'm fine"

She seemed to believe this as she grinned back and repeated; "Twenty minutes in the staff room" her words had a stern edge to it with the underlying seriousness.

I wasn't tired and I really wouldn't mind continuing the work, I actually found it enjoyable as everyone was so kind well with the exception of one of the waitresses who kept lingering by Edward. However, I was pleased when he ignored her and only half-listened to whatever she was saying. It pleased me further when I caught the irritated crease on his forehead every time she sat by him - well until Cora would turn around snap at her to get back to work.

"You can even invite your friend" she offered and that seemed to have caught my attention. I looked towards Edward's booth but did a double take when I found he wasn't in his seat.

However, my question was soon answered when I felt his breath tickle my neck and although it was cold, it heated my skin making me both skittish and excited, "She'll be happy to" his velvety voice grazed my ear and I fought the urge to lean back onto his front.

That seemed to be enough incentive for Cora as she swatted my hands away, gesturing that I should leave, "Go on then", she smiled at the both of us knowingly.

"Okay" I gave a relenting nod, giving in to the fact that they were both teaming up against me. Plus it didn't help that I had absolutely no will power when I was up against Edward so I gave in, "Let me just do the coffee. Table six h-"

She took the coffee away from my hands when interjecting, "Get out of here" rolling her eyes at me and I pouted, "And don't worry, you have already guaranteed the employee of the month position" she joked with an amused laugh as Edward took my hand and began to drag me along with him.

The staff room consisted of it's own fully stocked fridge that Cora had informed me was available to everyone. On the far end was a large brown sofa along with two cream armchairs by the side with a round coffee table in the middle. Next to that was another table with a stack of old newspapers and magazines. The beige walls were bare and the whole room was simply lifeless. Edward seemed out of place as he walked to the middle of the room and I found the contrast discerning.

No one else was there which meant that it was just me.

And Edward.

We had been avoiding each other's gazes so we both resorted to staring at our surroundings for a full minute but soon enough, I was growing restless of the awkward silence that thickened the tension.

However, just as I wanted to say something, he was quick to interpose, "How about we get you some food?" the crooked boyish grin stretching across his face although the nervousness was still evident in his eyes and his movements were almost mechanical as if he was trying to stay in control of the situation.

Wanting to put him at ease, I returned the grin, "Don't fret" waving him off so that I could walk walked across the room before he could so that I would open the fridge, "I'll get a baguette" I added but then released a childish giggle when realizing what I had said which only earned a perplexed and questioning look that I received from Edward.

"What?" he asked with a bemused expression

Walking back towards him, with a baguette in my hand, I slumped down onto the sofa next to him but remained a few inches away from him as I was being careful to not evade his personal space. I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable in any way which would risk him wanting to leave my side.

He continued to stare at me expectantly and I recalled his question which caused me to bite my lip, suddenly feeling stupid for why I had laughed so I timidly murmured, "Nothing"

Surprisingly, he inched closer to me and nudged me with his shoulder as he pleaded, "Come on" he urged and bowed his head so he could lock gazes with me. It was almost as if he knew that my kryptonite was when I stared back into the golden eyes that radiated his warmth, "Tell me" he continued and I felt myself waver with the quiet and pleading tone that he manipulatively used on me.

"Nothing" still trying to fight off the power that he had on me, "It's stupid, really" hoping that my nonchalant shrug would deter him but it only had the opposite effect.

"Please tell me, please" he pouted, clasping his hands, and we both knew that was my undoing. He had to know the effect that he had on people.

With a reigned sigh, I turned to him and nervously ran my fingers through my hair before deciding to drop my eyes to the baguette in my hands, "It's silly really" scoffing at myself but still continued to explain my strange behaviour, "The words just –" I paused and braved myself to look at him. He was staring at me with great interest and the fascination so I felt encouraged to continue, "I was laughing because it rhymed" I blurted out and when peeking from under my lashes I was thankful to know that he wasn't laughing but he did wear an amused smile so I felt the need to justify myself, "When I was younger, I used to talk in rhymes with my parents and I suppose that it became embedded into my subconscious" smiling at the past memories.

His smile widened and he leaned in towards me with his arm resting across the back of the seat where I was, "You're smiling again" he pointed out in an awed tone as if it was something mesmerising and I failed to understand the unexpected vivacity that made its way into his eyes as he kept his gaze transfixed onto me.

"Just brought back old memories I guess" answering with a slight shrug although my nonchalance was contradicted with my apprehension knowing that he was still staring at me.

"That's good" he leaned back slightly as if he was trying o get a full view of me, "I like hearing you laugh" he concluded with a small nod.

The words took me off guard and I snapped my head up to read into the honesty that was his intense stare. Liking the fact that he was being honest with me, I decided to step up and ignore my doubts as I replied, "Truth be told…" I paused taking a deep breath before finishing, "I like hearing you laugh too" my sight was trained on him to catch any changes in his deameanour and I only found that he grew even more enthusiastic and this also seemed to encourage him toi inch closer to me. Still feeling brave, I quickly blurted, "…and your smile"

If I didn't think his smile could widen any further, I was wrong.

However, the crooked grin that I loved so much transformed into a calm smug smirk as he questioned, "You like _hearing_ my smile?" he teased me.

Realising my mistake, I shook my head, "N-no no", still shaking my head but laughing at the same time, "I meant I like your smile" I corrected myself with another laugh.

He smiled at me, "I know" specks of a brighter gold glistened in his eyes, " I'm just teasing you" and with this, he reached over to tuck a stray strand of my hair behind my ear. His fingers lingered and I felt myself shiver at the cool touch grazing my neck before he pulled away and I had to stop myself from childishly pouting at the loss of contact.

Instead I focused onto what he was saying, "And if we're being honest, I suppose I will admit that I like your smile too" my face flushed and I ducked my head which made him chuckle in response. "Don't hide" he whispered and his fingers were placed under my chin before tilting my head up to look at him but I still cast my eyes downwards, "Don't hide" he breathed again, "Not from me…" he pleaded and I finally looked up at him, "Beautiful…" his whisper, laced with an underlying strain.

After a second passed, he leaned in so that we were only inches apart and I couldn't help but glance down at his lips. The involuntary action of my tongue darting out to my bottom lip caught his attention and I watched with fascination as his eyes glazed over, his pupils dilated, the gold darkened and he gulped before practically groaning, "Bella…?"

The battle played within his stormy eyes so I thought back to our time in school and decided to tease him so that I could ease his frustration, "Edward…?"

He seemed to remember because something sparked in his eyes but the emotion was quickly erased as the determination set. I couldn't look away from him and I remained transfixed, entranced as I observed him parting his soft lips with great hesitancy, still in doubt.

Finally he seemed to find the courage after searching my expression and sized himself up to begin what he was conflicted to ask or say, "I w-

"Hey guys!" the loud and obnoxious tone that broke through the silence had us breaking apart and simultaneously whip our heads towards the intruder.

At the doorway, stood my not-so-favourite co-worker and I internally groaned when she cast her murderous glare onto me. Her name was Jenny and she wore it proudly on the gold tag that was pinned onto her altered uniform. The skirt was supposed to hit her knees but she had hitched it higher and unlike the converse shoes that I was wearing, she had chosen to wear bright red heels.

She had been the one that had made her intentions very clear and now I watched as the hunger and lust returned as she had diverted her stare at Edward now.

Feeling worried, I followed her line of sight and bit down my lip to stop myself from smiling when I read the frustration on Edward's dulled expression. His head bowed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and I wondered what he was mulling over about that had him so wound up.

The clacking of her heels echoed in the small room as she stalked towards us and then slowly sat down on the sofa, practically pushing me so that she could wedge herself between us. "Hey…" she purred and I grimaced as I watched her inch closer to him but I still couldn't find it in myself to look away.

Something was burning within me as I took in the image before me. The whole visual both angered and - well there was something else I was feeling but I could not decipher what it was but I knew that I didn't like it. It made me angry and I didn't like that.

Thankfully Edward just took a deep breath in response but I was also able to hear the low rumble in his throat. It was almost like he was preparing himself for war as he angrily snarled, "Hi" and for some reason his distant attitude towards her pleased me.

"We meet again…" she paused and moved closer to whisper his name in what she thought was a seducing manner, "Edward" she purred the name, exaggerating the thick accent that she was putting on.

When Edward didn't say anything in reply, she pressed herself further into him and my hands balled up into fists when she continued talking, "I was actually looking for you"

Edward peeked at me over her shoulder with a pleading look before his gaze flickered back to Jenny and asked, "Why?" he no longer sounded angry, instead he sounded bored. However, she didn't notice the dullness of his tone because she continued to bat her eyelashes and taking anything he said as incentive to move closer.

Of course Edward Cullen turned heads and most of the females that entered the diner would glance at him and take a double take before widening their eyes. Most of them would be respectable enough to leave him in peace but not Jenny. She had popped open a few more buttons of her uniform to give more cleavage than necessary and had let her hair loose from the ponytail we were required to have.

She sauntered over with more sway in her step before sliding down onto the chair next to Edward and crossing her legs, "To talk..." she cooed, only having eyes for him and it sickened me further. Suddenly the room felt smaller than it actually was and the need to escape rose.

Edward moved further away from her o0bvious advances and his eyes flickered back to me, "I was actually talking with Bella" he argued with an underlying plead in her tone.

"Oh she doesn't mind" Jenny spoke before I could and didn't even bother to turn around and look at me, "Do you Bella?" she finally turned around to glare at me and the words, if looks could kill filtered through my thoughts with the hardened eyes that bore into mine.

"You know what? My break is almost over anyway" Edward was sending me a strange look but I couldn't comprehend what it was because all I could think about was leaving which was why I hastily added, " Plus it is kind of crowded" my comment was met with a pointed look towards Jenny who was still twirling her hair around her finger while staring at Edward and I fought back the negative feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watched the older, beautiful and more experienced girl flirt with Edward so I quickly added, "So I suppose I shall get back"

Gathering my food, I didn't want to waste it so I wrapped it up neatly and put it back into the fridge knowing that I would take it with me later before hurriedly rushing out of the room.

"Hey you okay?" Cora asked.

"Um…" I was sidetracked when seeing Edward leave the staff room with an angered expression while Jenny stood at the doorway with a disappointed look.

Staring back at Edward, I found he was searching the room before pausing once he found my eyes. Instantly an infectious smile welcomed his face and like always, I returned it.

"Uh…Bella?" I blinked to look back at Cora who was snapping her fingers in front of my face to break me from the daze, "You okay?" she asked once she was sure that she had captured my attention.

With the smile still spread across my face, I kept my gaze fixed on Edward when truthfully answering, "Never been better"

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Please continue as they make me smile and I really appreciate the support that you guys have given me.**

**Responses to the reviews. **

**cecilia4059**** – It would be difficult for Bella to decide to leave anyway. Let's hope that she wouldn't be scared away. She is still scared of the species that killed her family. **

**Gracegoddess**** – Thank you. It's reallynice to know I have a talent. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Took a while for me to get the hang of writing – even took a class. **

**Valentine Rain**** – Hope you enjoyed the Edward and Bella moments that was added. Love writing out their moments so I hoped you enjoyed the update. **

**jbrjaw27**** – Sorry for the short chapter – just a teaser. Makes my day to know that you're all still reading and even bothering to review. Can't give out any secrets – prefer to let you wallow in suspense. **

**BeyondSanity12**** – Her stubbornness is justifiable. After all, she had trusted their kind and look where that got her. Have to wait and see if she'll move in with them…Glad you enjoyed the Cullen cooking thing. I loved it in Twilight when Bella entered the kitchen and then Emmett just casually waves the knife around. Anyway, thanks for the review and for reading. **

**IzzyPure**** – Romance is a'brewing…Thanks for the compliment. **

**You've eaten eel? Sounds…interesting. **

**I understand what you mean about the public affection. Not many are that brave to actually reveal themselves. **

**No worries about the nook thing. I'm just thankful that you're reading and reviewing.**

**Twilight Rocker**** – Sorry about the late update. Tried to be quick in writing the three chapters and I hope you enjoy them. Sorry to freak you out but I hope the EdwardxBella moments make up for it. thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**A/N: Thank you for the R&R. Flip over to the next chappie...**


	37. Chapter 37 - No Man's Land

**CHAPTER 37 – NO MAN'S LAND**

**James Vincent McMorrow - And if my heart should somehow stop**

**_And in the forest I make my home  
Lay down my heart on an ancient stone  
And if my heart should somehow stop  
I'll hang on to the hope  
That you're not too late  
That you're not too late_**

**A/N: Enjoy…**

Finally we were clocking out and I had just finished changing out of my uniform and into the clothes that I had borrowed from Alice. I should have them cleaned for her tonight and then I can give them back to her on Sunday and if not Monday in school – that is if they want to make our friendship known to the others.

Part of me was sure that they would not abandon me and another strange part of me, somehow knew that neither would Edward. To prove this thought further was the fact that he was standing outside the doorway instead of waiting in the car like I had asked him to.

As I slipped into the jacket, I heard the door close and I snapped my head up but relaxed when I found that it was only Cora. She sent me a passing smile before making her way to her locker and began to taking out her own belongings while humming an unrecognisable tune.

While putting on my shoes, I tried not to make it seem like I was rushing so I could see Edward again even though that was exactly what I wanted to do.

"You look different…" Cora murmured.

Her sudden observation stunned me and I halted my movement to question her words, "Different?" confusion as to why she would bring this up now but also wondering what she was thinking for her to come to that conclusion. The contemplative look she directed at me suggested that she had been thinking over this for a while – possibly observing me through the whole of my shift.

She leaned her head onto the clocker, crossing her arms before finally explaining herself, "When you first came in here you looked so lost and scared and alone" she listed with a crease between her brows appearing to be troubled over the memory, "…but now…" she sighed, moving forwards so that she could sit next to me and take my hands in hers, "…you look happy" her infectious smile lit up her once troubled features and I smiled back. She then nudged my sides and looked over my shoulder to the door, "I'm guessing that it has something to do with the young man waiting at the doorway for you"

Even though I knew that Edward was listening to every single word that we were saying, somehow I didn't feel scared when I confessed in a timid whisper, "You wouldn't be wrong" a smile creeping up and Cora laughed.

It felt both strange and rewarding to finally acknowledge what I was feeling for Edward. However it did infuriate me to no end that I could not bring myself to understand what it meant and what I should do next. Everything was so different with him and it unnerved me as he had left me so powerless.

"Well good luck to ya" an unknown hope lighting her kind eyes as she stood, making a move to walk away but then halted In her steps so she could turn around and face me. She placed on hand on her hip with her eyebrow arched as she stared into my eyes, "Don't let him get away" a new found sternness hardening her words and it was strange to witness the great change in her expression.

Mirroring her seriousness, I nodded and took the first step as I silently promised, "I won't"

-XxxxxX-

Thankfully Edward did not say anything when I stepped out to meet him. However, the wide grin stretching across his face gave him away and I was just happy that he was smiling and not running away.

After my confession, it seemed that something had changed – something was different in the way he treated me.

He was no longer hesitant around me and this was shown with the decisive look he had when I emerged. In fact, as soon as I had stepped out of the changing rooms, Edward's hand was in mine and when I stared up at him in question, I found that the raging conflict that had constantly battled within his eyes was erased. Now it was replaced with a glimmer excitement and hope which I could not comprehend but I was simply content knowing that he was happy.

It was all I wanted.

"Here" Edward pulled me out of my thoughts when I felt his hand reluctantly leave mine and I almost whimpered at the loss of contact but I stopped myself by biting down on my lip.

When I blinked to focus on him, I watched as he was shrugging out of his black leather jacket and I began to protest, "You don't have to" shaking my head at his offer.

Nonetheless, my objections – however loud - were still ignored as he smugly smiled and slung it over my shoulders, "I want to" he replied in a gentle voice.

Reading the plea in his soft expression, I complied by slinking my hands through the sleeves and scoffing when the sleeves were too long and the jacket was literally swallowing me. Edward also joined into the laughter and I was absorbed in gaping as the beautiful creature before me, threw his head in laughter back causing his bronze locks to quiver and his pale neck to be exposed.

When his head fell back to look at me, there were adorable creases at the corner of his glowing eyes, "That bad huh?" I smirked.

He stepped forward so that our bodies were only inches apart. Not saying anything, he continued to look down at me with a small smile on his face. My breath hitched when his hands inched towards my face and I closed my eyes when I felt all air leave my lungs when I felt his fingers graze my back…but then…nothing.

Opening my eyes, I found that his purpose was so that he could pull the hair from under the jacket so it fell from my sides but the smile was still in place and he was still standing close to me.

Suddenly his fingers were cupping my cheek and I instantly relaxed under his touch while my heart raced, thumping against my chest and I was sure he could hear it.

In a painfully slow movement, his fingers inched upwards, towards my hair before he pushed the loose strays away from my face and moved back down to cup my cheek once again. "You have no idea…" he whispered and trailed off but his intense gaze never strayed away from me. "No idea…"

"What?" my words fell out in a barely audible breath.

His thumb caressed my cheek and the fire that flared in his eyes bored into mine which could explain why my feet moved towards him on their own accord, "No idea…" he repeated but this time, they fell from his lips in a raspy breath. Before I could persist for an explanation, he read my impatience and stunned me with his following words, "You have no idea just how tempting you are…"

This was enough to send my pulse to race faster than before and I had to force myself to gasp out a reply, "I could say the same" this earned a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Before I could comprehend what had happened, Edward had pulled away and I felt a mixture of emotions within me being overwhelmed by my confusion.

"That waitress, she's coming" he rushed his explanation and pulled me out of the diner and into the light drizzling rain in a bewildered frenzy.

The wild panic hardening eyes amused me but at the same time I feeling the relief wash away the doubts that had began to creep in when he finally gave an explanation.

If I didn't think Edward could tense up further, I was wrong because his whole form froze and we halted in our steps. When I was about to question him, I paused when I picked up the scent that strengthened as the light blue pick up truck rolled into the parking lot.

I looked back to Edward whose jaw was now taut and he was grinding his teeth but there was nothing to indicate violence. From what I could read from him, all I could comprehend was that he was slightly annoyed by something and he seemed to grow worse as he stared into the distance.

Following his line of sight, my eyes widened and I too felt tense when watching an aggravated Jacob push Billy who was in his wheelchair. The second Jacob caught my eye, his eyes widened but I could tell he was about to smile but it never appeared when his eyes flickered over to the person next to me. His whole form began to tremble and his fingers tightened their hold on the wheelchair.

The lycanthrope and vampire feud had gone on long enough and although I knew that a week ago I would have sided with the werewolves – things were different now.

"Edward Cullen" Mr. Black practically growled the name and it stunned me to hear the venom in his voice and the hatred that he was emitting as he glared at him. He was acting so differently to when I had met him and I could not understand why. Surely, he knew that the Cullens symbolised hope for all vampires. If my suspicions were correct then Mr. Black was one of the Quileute leaders and had possibly made a treaty with the Cullens – that would explain why they had decided to establish a life in Forks.

Being the gentleman that he was, Edward stretched out his palm and politely greeted the person that was supposed to be his 'sworn enemy', "Good evening Mr. Black" I knew his wary smile was forced but I was proud that he was at least making an attempt to smooth over their differences.

Mr. Black however, was not as impressed as I was because he simply grunted and took hold of his wheels, "I'll go wait inside" he pushed himself towards the diner after sending Jacob a long meaningful look and I didn't miss how he inclined his head towards me either.

Once he was gone, Edward turned his attention back to Jacob but this time, it did not seem like it would be easy for him to control his anger. "Jacob" he hissed through his teeth and the disgust that was evident in both his expression and voice unnerved me as it was a side of him that I had not witnessed before.

"Cullen" Jacob retorted in the same manner. Both of their eyes locked and it seemed that Edward was simply growing more and more frustrated so I figured out that it was probably Jacob's thoughts that were disturbing him.

Edward grew uncomfortable as Jacob continued to glare at him and it seemed that the hatred in Jacob's eyes was getting too much for him. In response to this, Edward slipped his hand out of mine; "I'll start the car" he excused him and began to walk towards the silver Volvo that was parked a few feet away from Jacob's pick up truck.

"Okay" I whispered after him even though he was already gone from my side.

Jacob's angry eyes were now boring into mine and he asked with an accusatory tone, "Didn't know you and Cullen were friends?"

"Well we go to the same school" adding a shrug so that I wouldn't anger him further. There was the risk of him transforming right here – outside the diner where the glass windows would allow the customers inside to get a full view of the young boy turn into a large wolf.

My explanation didn't seem to appease him because he was still shooting daggers at Cullen's car. "Where are you going with him?" his eyes never straying from where Edward now stood. He had started the engine but was now leaning against the car as he waited for me.

"Oh, he's going to drop me off" I answered with casual nonchalance not wanting to push him over the edge. Even though no more tremors racked through him, the rage was still evident in his pebbled eyes as he continued to stare at Edward's retreating form. His hands were by his side, balled up in angered fists and I noted how his jaw was still clenched.

Jacob finally turned to me and it was almost miraculous how he calmed down slightly, his shoulders were no longer tense and had slumped slightly. He had also relaxed his jaw and was taking the time to breath when he asked me, "What's wrong with the truck?" there was still an edge to his words.

"Well nothing" feeling very protective over Edward as I did not care for the hard tone he was using, "…he just offered to drive me to work", forcing a smile as I hoped that would be enough to calm him.

His eyes moved down my form and a small smirk played about on his lips as he arched an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest, "Well that explains the uniform…" for some reason the smirk was gone and the sternness returned into his tone,"…but it does not explain why you couldn't drive yourself" his rage filled eyes flickered over my shoulder and this only added to my annoyance and I was only aggravated further because when I parted my lips to reply, he interjected, "Is it the truck?"

"N-"

Again I was interrupted, "Don't you like it?" the accusatory tone made me sigh.

"I love the truck" I argued and this appeased him. Looking behind me, I caught Edward intently watching us and I felt bad for making him wait for so long so I knew I would have to slightly bend the truth if I wanted to leave. Whipping my head back round to Jacob, I began to fabricate my story, "I'm friends with Alice and she invited me to a sleepover so Edward offered to drop me off"

"You slept at his house…?" he spat out with repugnance and I was taken back to see that this time, the disgusted expression was trained onto me. A disbelieving look in his eyes as he seethed and I was about to begin an argument but I stopped myself when I saw that the tremors had returned.

I heard the approaching footsteps before I caught Jacob take a threatening step forwards so in a panic, I rushed over to stop him by placing a palm onto his chest. When I found that he hadn't acknowledged myt touch as a feral growl rippled through him, I stumbled into a wild frenzy and began to use all the power that I could to exert calmness into him. However, his anger was too strong that my power only dulled it slightly but at least he was no longer on the verge of transforming.

"So he's dropping you off, to your house?" he questioned in a calmer tone although the flames of his fury were still flaring in his burning eyes. Not really sure how to answer without angering him, I simply nodded and watched as his lips were then set into a grim line before he barked out, "Isn't he the perfect gentleman?" even though he was supposed to be talking to me, his gaze still remained fix on Edward. "Are you going out with him?" he asked before I could say anything else and I regretted questioning why he wasn't looking at me.

His dark glare that now bore into mine and it was my turn to ball my hands into fists. I didn't like how he was talking to me – his rage reminded me too much of someone else and I didn't want to feel that fear anymore. "Why does this feel like an interrogation?" returning his glare with my own challenging stare as I placed a hand on my hip.

The turn of events was funny. Instead of siding with the ones that would protect me and the ones I was told to trust, I had gone the opposite way.

"I was just curious" Jacob blinked appearing to be startled with the new found courage that I had displayed and I felt proud of myself when he dropped the subject.

Wanting to take the conversation into a different direction, I patted his arm to gain his attention, "What brings you to the diner?

The calm that I was sending to him seemed to be working because as seconds passed, his trembling form grew more relaxed as did his voice as he answered, "Me and Billy got tired of ordering pizza" he rolled his eyes and I smiled, happy to know that it would be okay. "Plus the beach is noisy at the moment" he added and I sent him a questioning look. Last time I had been to the La Push beach, there was no one around so I found it hard to believe.

He read my expression and laughed, "Saw a few people from your school at the beach but I didn't see you…" and that triggered the memory of Angela and her bonfire plan. I was happy that she had still gone through with it because she needed a night to have fun. I was not really in the mood to tolerate the other humans so I don't think I would be able to make it. I felt too tired – mentally anyway.

"…plus we had that cliff diving session" Jacob continued and I realised that he had been speaking but I had not been listening as my thoughts had taken me elsewhere.

Simply grateful that there was no figc ht in the horizon, I hoped that we would be able to part as friends so I returned the politeness, "We did didn't we?" sending him an apologetic smile. He didn't know that I had been cliff diving without him and I felt bad for failing to fulfil my commitment.

Something different changed within the battle playing in his eyes and I caught how his gaze flickered to Edward again before turning to me. The mischief was familiar as it glimmered in his eyes as he reached into his pocket. Curiosity got the better of me and I watched as he pulled out his phone, "Why don't you give me your number and we could maybe make some plans to postpone?" he asked optimistically.

"Um, sure" I replied in a timid voice and recited my own number as it was too easy to remember. The reason that I agreed and gave him my number was because I already felt guilty for cancelling on him but also when I first met him, the warmth that had radiated from him made me certain that the rage that driven him only seconds ago, was not who he was.

He tapped in the number before looking up and grinning widely at me, "Cool" he replied happily and it was like the last five minutes had not even happened. To make matters even stranger, I suddenly found myself engulfed by his muscled arms as he held me close to him and his heated body burnt my skin, "Keep in touch Bells" he whispered against my ear.

When I realised that the hug had gone on longer than it should have, I patted his back and began to pull away so he got the message.

"I better get going" he informed me with a nod of his head towards the diner. Smiling in response, I was stunned when his fevered lips grazed my cheek on his way to the diner.

Still startled with his daring move, I realised that I was angry. Angry that he had been the one to do that – it felt wrong for Jacob to do that but at the same time I was angry at Edward. It was completely unjustified and didn't make sense but I was angry that he wouldn't do that. Maybe he didn't see us that way…

Urgh – this was so frustrating!

Stumbling my way down the parking lot, I halted in my steps as I found Edward still next to the car. His own frustration etched onto his features and his hardened eyes were glaring at the forest ahead. Similarly to Jacob, his jaw was clenched but his hands were gripping the top of the car and I feared he would break it.

I continued to stare at him, waiting for him to acknowledge me but whatever he was thinking of was only confusing him further.

Taking hesitant steps towards him, I called out softly, "Edward?" he didn't respond but my eyes flickered to his fingers that were probably moulding dents into the metal. Placing a hand onto his shoulder, I tried again, "Edward" my whisper wavering and was so low that it dissolved into the howling of the wind but it was enough.

He stood up straighter and didn't say a word as he walked round to the other side of the car so that he could open the door for me, "Shall we get going?" his stoic voice, like his movements was mechanical.

Following him, I took his offer and began to enter into the passenger seat but stopped and sighed not wanting to go on with him while he was still angry. I wanted to leave the past ten minutes behind us.

Turning around, his hand was still placed on top of the car door which meant that he was standing very close to him. "Edward?" I tried to get through to him and offered a small smile when he reluctantly turned his head but still failed to meet my eyes. "Edward?" I whispered and placed my palm onto his cheek and my touch seemed to work because his eyes finally looked up at me.

"I'm okay" he promised.

When I knew he was telling the truth, I slipped into the car and he closed the door after me before whipping round to the other side so he could also enter the car.

The lengthening silence grew overwhelming when he turned on the ignition and began to back out of the parking lot so I decided to break it again, "Are you okay?" my cold whisper sounded like a loud roar within the deadened silence that filled the small confinement of the car.

His fingers curled around the steering wheel and he kept his eyes fixated on the road ahead when speaking, "I didn't know you and Jacob Black were friends?" blatantly ignoring my question. A hard edge within his pointed words and this anger was reflected with the way the creases formed in the corner of his eyes.

"He sold the truck to me", trying my best to keep my voice nonchalant, just in case he was reading into my tone. When the silence stretched out after I spoke, I hastily added, "He's just a friend"

My words seemed to have triggered something because he whipped his head around so that his the intense gaze bored into mine as he asked, "Why did you feel the need to say that?" his eyebrows furrowing and a small crease forming on his forehead as he fell into a pensive expression.

His question valid and I parted my lips but paused when I couldn't think of an answer, "I-I don't really know" stuttering out the confession, "To make you feel better?" the words fell from my lips in a question.

"Why do you think it would make me feel better?" he challenged me and I was stuck as I did not know how to answer than question either.

"Did it?" turning the tables onto him and waited for an answer but the silence that prevailed spoke volumes and I read into how he straightened up in his seat and focused back onto the road ahead. His grip had loosened and he had finally relaxed to the point that he had dropped one of his hands onto his thigh.

After a few seconds of him having the time to contemplate his answer, he finally breathed, "It did" a smile had now graced his lips and he looked at peace at that moment.

He was happy which meant that I was happy.

**A/N: Keep calm and review my story =)**


	38. Chapter 38 - Hiking

**CHAPTER 38 - HIKING**

**Andrew Belle – In My Veins**

**_Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out  
Oh, you're all I taste  
At night inside of my mouth  
Oh, you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found  
Oh, you're in my veins  
And I cannot get you out_**

**A/N: Hope you're all having a great week. Got a few snow days at the moment so I'm over the moon. Anyway, thank you to all the reviews. Hope you enjoy this update.**

We had been driving for a while and I had cuddled up into the chair and watched him manoeuvre the car. Every move that he made seemed to add to my fascination and I had been so enthralled with him that I had not realised where he was driving until now.

"This is not the way to my house, is it?" my forced chuckle was laced with my fear as my frantic eyes watched as the forest whipped past us.

I could not help the fear that was triggered when I took in the strange surroundings that were unfamiliar to me. Knowing this was what drove my knee to begin it's rapid bouncing. Edward only made me jump further when he placed his hand onto my knee but I found reason and was able to relax under his calming touch.

Once I found reason, I also found that I was disgusted with myself for doubting him but for the past few years, I had taught myself not to trust anyone.

This only reminded me of my wish of not wanting to be so broken – maybe then I would be worthy of someone as deserving as Edward Cullen.

Edward deserved more than a broken toy. He deserved someone that could give themselves to him and give their complete trust to him. He couldn't care for someone as damaged as me – no one could.

"I thought I would take you to a special place of mine" he removed me from the shadowed thoughts wit the unease within his tone. I looked towards him in question of the unexpected shyness that lowered his words. I caught how his eyes would occasionally peek at me, probably gauging my reaction so I decided to stay calm and hope that he too would relax from his rigid posture.

Keeping myself emotionless, I tranquilly asked, "Where?"

Neither of us could miss the excitement in my voice which was due to the prospect knowing that he trusted me enough to take me to a place that was his.

Finally his blank expression fell as a relived smile tugged up the corner of his lips and he cryptically murmured, "Just a place tucked away into the woods" after he answered, the car began to slow down as he steered the car off the road and onto the side that was closer to the crowding trees. "It is a bit of a hike though" he added.

When the engine died and he pulled out the key, I remained still and decided to breach out. Fluttering my eyelids closed, I placed my palms onto my thighs before releasing my mind so it could connect with the forest outside.

The earth's energy was strong and compelling and my senses were alert, picking up the different sounds within the awakened forest. Slow padding of deer's hooves…quivering of the braches…low whistling of the breeze…drumming of a bird's heartbeat…each swift flap of its wing as it soared across the afternoon sk-

"Someone's eager" Edward's husky tone shook me away from my trance and I opened my eyes to find that I was already outside. Spinning around, I found that the parked Volvo was about two metres away from us which meant that I had unconsciously let myself out and began to follow the energy that led me.

Not wanting to risk him thinking I was insane, I simply shrugged, "Guess I am" forcing a smile as I clutched the – well his jacket closer to me and wanting it to completely envelop me.

Edward wasn't going to let it go because he peered down at me with a puzzled look, "You seemed to be in some kind of…" he paused seeming lost for words before finally concluding, "trance?"

No longer wanting to hide from him, I sighed, "Having the power of elemental manipulation means that every time I am close to one of the elements, I sort of…lose control over myself" voicing the heavy words helped in lifting another burden. It was nice to talk to someone about this, "It may be a force of habit but I began to reach out-" breaking off when I wasn't sure how to explain this without making a fool of myself, "well, more like I was trying to connect with the earth"

He seemed struck speechless for a few seconds and his intense gaze bore into mine and I wondered what he could possibly be thinking at that moment and it was like he was reading my mind because he unexpectedly answered my thoughts, "You are an amazing creature" an infectious grin on his face.

With a blush rising to my cheek, I ignored my embarrassment and reached down to entwine my fingers with his, "I could say the same" murmuring my reply and I was proved wrong in thinking he couldn't possibly be any happier that he seemed to be in that moment.

Something was then decided within his thoughts because he now had determination hardening his eyes as he tugged onto my hand, "Come on" he urged and I complied, secretly knowing that I would follow him anyway he wanted to go.

-XxxxX-

We had been hiking through the forest - taking our time with each step that we took. I mean - sure we could have used our natural speed but it was nice to prolong our time together because we had spent the past two hours exchanging stories, teasing each other and learning more about each other.

He had quizzed me on every aspect of my life but was thankfully had been kind enough to not mention my period in Italy. Instead he asked me of my childhood memories, my parents, my friends and had almost gone into shock when I told him that I had once met with Columbus and that I had also walked with Geoffrey Chaucer or the fact that I knew William Shakespeare when he was no more than a mere age of seven. My stories seemed to enthral him as he listened with piqued interest and did not dare to interrupt. It was nice knowing that he cared enough to listen.

I wanted to ask about his childhood and his upbringing but never gave me the chance because he then began to question what I liked and what I didn't like. He asked about my favourite place and I told him it was England because of the landscapes. He then asked about my favourite colour to which I informed him was cerulean and he laughed at how specific I was. He asked of my favourite food – pancakes; favourite book – couldn't choose because I had read far too many in my lifetime. He then asked about my favourite movie and I admitted that I hadn't really watched any which evidently put an end to that conversation.

I didn't blame him for his question – it was a mistake that anybody could have made and I was only annoyed with myself for causing him to become distressed.

Wanting to get rid of the frown lines being formed onto his forehead, I changed the subject, "You know…" my voice seemed to work because he snapped his head up and cast a fleeting glance towards me so I felt encouraged to continue, "I have read news stories and seen movies about situations like these"

He faltered, deliberating something before inclining his head towards me, "What situation?"

Happy that I was able to remove him from his guilt, I continued, "You know…the boy tells the girl to go to follow him into the forest…" trailing off when I saw the understanding flood him.

"Well I am not just a guy…" he stopped walking, causing me to lose my balance when trying not to crash into him but he was quick to hold me in place. His arm was now wrapped around my waist and a smirk was on his lips as he leaned in close, "…and you are not just a girl" a twinkle in his topaz eyes before the smirk was stretched into an amused smile, "And I would be extremely idiotic to try anything after witnessing what you can do with fire" he finished and I returned the smile.

Once we started walking through the forest again, I couldn't help but blurt out, "Are we almost there?" my anticipation for what he was about to show me had unfortunately brought my impatience.

He chuckled, "Actually yes" he then began to push through several trees that were particular more closed in that the rest. His hold on my hand, tightening as we delved further into the darker part of the forest. In any other case, I would have been scared but I found solace knowing that he was holding on to me.

As we pushed through, I caught sight of the luminous glow that grew more profound with each step that we took, "Is that…?" I murmured but my question was left unanswered but he did squeeze my hand. I took that as a confirmation and found that I had now picked up some speed and quickened my pace, taking larger strides so that I was now in front of Edward. He was no longer leading me because I was the one now pulling him along.

Pushing through the forest, my hold on Edward's hand broke as I stumbled into a completely different world to the darkness that had once engulfed us.

The clearing, although small was populated with hundreds of different wildflowers all scattered but the aroma blended was so intoxicating that it overwhelmed my senses. Soft white bearded heaths, blue flaxes but it was largely composed of the purple lupins that filled the meadow. A few butterflies danced around the clearing and their different colored wings were glistening under the bright sun rays that fell onto the open space.

Still mesmerized, I numbly stalked through the velvet grass and felt as each blade gently grazed my thighs. Allowing my hands to fall by my side, I let my fingers brush through the flowers and the grass beneath me while breathing in the air but something hit me and I knew that something was missing.

Edward.

I felt at lost without his touch and I spun around with the determination of fixing that but was staggered when I caught how he was awkwardly standing under a large tree's shade. His eyes were not on me but were warily fixated onto the sun above us and I finally understood what he was worried about.

Taking a step towards him, his stare flashed towards me and a fear crashed into his eyes as he took a step back. The shame written on his face only distressed me further so I stopped where I was and called out to him, "Don't hide" using the words that he had once used on me, "You don't have to hide from me" I promised.

He continued to read me, watching me carefully before taking a hesitant step forwards but then stopped and squeezed his eyes shut. His jaw clenched and his hand clenched into a fist as he fought with himself.

He needed me…

Flashing before him, I gently trailed my fingers up his cheek which made him snap his eyes open in surprise as he had not expected my forwardness. Still feeling brazen, I slid my fingers down to his hand and pried open his fist in order for me to entwine our fingers together.

Taking a step back, I was slow when pulling him with me out of the shadows. My touch seemed to have a similar effect because he was calmer now and had his eyes trained onto me as he complied to what I wanted.

With one more step, we were both under the sun and I gasped.

Seeing Edward under the sun was a completely new experience and I don't think I could handle keeping away from him anymore. Like any other vampire, his pale white skin now glittered like a crystal. Every inch of his skin that was now exposed to the sun, sparkled as the bright sunrays were reflected on his scintillating skin. Even though I had seen this before, I never thought anything of it but with Edward, every other vampire paled to his radiance.

I found his eyes which were still trained onto mine as he gauged my reaction, probably expecting me to run but there was no turning back for me anymore – only moving forwards. Tracing his cheek lightly with my fingertips, I wistfully sighed, "álainn"

"I hope that's a positive thing?" his smile faltered.

I moved my fingers up to smooth out the creases on his forehead, my eyes never leaving his as I replied, "That was Irish for beautiful" once the words left my mouth and I saw how his eyebrows shot up, I felt the expected embarrassment wash through me so I took a step away from him and turned to the meadow. "Just like this place" I whispered, back being awestruck although it had no comparison to Edward. "This is really beautiful" I murmured, knowing that it meant a lot to him but I still wondered why he would share it with me.

"You like it?" he had stepped closer to me and I involuntarily leaned back which is why he was quick to bring his arms round to circle my waist. He had bowed his head so that he could rest his chin onto my shoulder. All I could think of was how happy I was to know that he was comfortable enough to act so naturally with me.

Looking back to the magnificence of the meadow, I grinned, "I love it"

He moved around me and intentionally stroked my arm, "Come" he instructed in a gentle voice and my gaze followed him as he laid down onto the grass but then propped himself up on his elbows so that he could pat the space next to him, "Sit with me" he suggested. However when I made no move to walk towards him, he gave an adorable pout and lolled his head to the side, "I don't bite"

I placed a hand on my hip and narrowed my eyes at the statement because the irony was not lost on me. He knew this because he smiled at me, "Okay, wrong thing to say" he admitted with a melodious laugh and brought himself up so he was now sitting up. "Correction - I won't bite you" he amended.

Childishly, I stretched out my pinkie, "Promise" even though he chuckled; he still looped his finger with mine and nodded in reply.

Before I could stop him, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me so that I landed down onto his front. With a laugh, I slapped his arm and rolled off his muscled chest so that I could land on the grass next to him. "I love it here" I sighed, cuddling up closer to him. "It's safe here" murmuring it more quietly.

"You are safe here" he comforted me when wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close to his side. I laid my head onto his muscled chest and enjoyed having his fingers play with my hair. "You're safe with me" he sighed again and I felt his chest rise and fall beneath me. It was calming.

I believed him.

**A/N: You all want the kiss. I know that but you have to remember that Bella's boundaries have been violated and she can't exactly jump into such a big step. **

**cecilia4059**** – I've know many Jennys in my life. Moving on - Bella has goodness in her and she tries to maintain it which is why she doesn't dwell on the bad. Plus she is fascinated by werewolves and she wants to be his friend. Then again, Bella also knows about the vampire/werewolf feud so maybe she sympathizes with Jacob. Don't worry, he won't get in the way. Thanks for the review and for reading. Hope you enjoyed this update. **

**Joda-Eragonsson**** – I'm just glad that you're still reading and you reviewed. Jake will try to get between them but it will not work. Bella may/may not end up setting him straight. **

**Horses-are-my-life**** – Back to the wonderful life of Storybrooke. I love Jorge Garcia because I was a LOST fan so I was happy to see him as the Anton. Anyway, thanks for the review and for reading. **

**Valentine Rain**** – Jacob won't be able to get between these two lovebirds. Thank you and thank you again for reading and reviewing. **

**Twilight Rocker 12**** – If you like the BxE – hope you enjoyed this update. I agree that Jacob is a douche. Makes me so happy that you still love the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123**** – Tried to write up this update as quick as I could. More BxE moments coming up soon. Hope you liked this update – another chapter is coming up soon. Thanks for the awesome review and for reading. Can't believe you're saying thank you – I should be the one saying thank you for your amazing support. **

**jbrjaw27**** – Edward still doubts that Bella cares for vampires. Edward and Bella do need a pep squad. There will be more 'communication' between the two in the next chapter. Your reviews made me laugh. I want to throw you a 'bone' but at the same time I'm putting myself in both their mindset. Bella a person who's been hurt by vampires in too many way isn't exactly going to start rushing things. All these feelings are new to the both of them so all I ask is please…be patient. **

**BelovedSunshine**** – Thank you for reading and reviewing. More intense stuff coming up soon and I hope you're ready. **

**IzzyPure**** – Appreciate your honesty – understand if you're bored but there's nothing I can do. Hopefully you'll enjoy what I have planned. **

**Strange thing for FootGuy to suddenly stop talking to you but at least he's talking to you again. Wait – you called him Ray. Is that his name – Ray? If it is…I like it. **

**Very poetic description – favourite line was "warm caramel flowed through me" – intense stuff Izzy. Also yes, I do think you should spread some hints if you're a Valentines girl. Don't give out 'over-the-top' hints. Keep it low key. Maybe ask him what he's doing for valentines – although that does sound over-the-top. **

**It's good that you have a friend you feel comfortable enough to share your feelings. I'm more of a lock and key type of person – take it out on my punch bag. Intense description – I'm really sorry about what you're going through but even my apology doesn't feel enough. Really sorry about what you're going through and I hope you have someone close is supporting you. **

**Not going to judge you for touching a mustache – I touched someone's beard and it was not a dare. Moving on to a Grown up moment: parents are hypocritical but only coz they love you. My mum's the same – got a B+ in Biology and I got so much BS from my mum, even though she got C. Anyway, just to make sure you don't break down during the week – I updated. Hope this put you at peace. **

**A/N: Thank you all to the incredible reviews. Reviews are better than snow days, furry blankets and hot chocolate. **


	39. Chapter 39 - Meadow

**CHAPTER 39 - MEADOW**

**Sia - My Love**

**_My love, leave yourself behind,  
Beat inside me, leave you blind.  
My love, you have found peace.  
You were searching for relief._**

**A/N: I know – I. Am. Terrible. Past two weeks have been spent berating myself because I haven't been able to write. Reason for my sudden unexplained absence was because I had been in hospital - bedbound for two weeks. I'm all good now so don't you worry and I have spent the past two days writing so that I could catch up. I'm doing the best that I can and I hope that my readers forgive me. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry – times infinity. Hopefully won't happen again – did I say that I was really sorry? Anyway on with the story and I hope you enjoy the update. **

His fingers continued to play through my tresses or occasionally they would trail down my bare arm and every single time his whisper of a touch brushed against my skin, a cold chill would run down my spine.

In return, I would use my fingers to trace his pale incandescent features and felt satisfaction flow through me when he shivered under my touch. A sense of pride soared within, knowing that I was able to ignite such a strong reaction from him.

However, even with the peace, I could not help the nagging thought that trespassed my mind which was becoming too much to contain, so I propped myself up on one elbow so that I could look at him. He seemed shaken up with my sudden movement and a troubled expression was etched on his face so I reached up to smooth over his furrowed eyebrows before bringing myself to ask, "Why did you bring me here?"

Thankfully, the small smile lifting the corner of his lips, told me that he wasn't offended by my question. He even reached over to trail his fingers through my hair again before releasing a low sigh, "I wanted to" his tone was calm and controlled but I didn't miss how he no longer met my eyes, instead his gaze was now glued onto my hair.

His reply still wasn't enough to appease the shaken thoughts tumbling around because new doubts were now emerging. "Who else have you brought here?" the worry was evident in my voice and this must have alerted him because he finally looked back at me.

With his eyes boring into mine, he slipped his fingers from my hair so that they could move down and cup my cheek, "No one" he promised, "I wouldn't want to share it with anyone else"

"Why?" still questioning why he thought I was good enough to bring here.

"This place…" he sighed and stared off into the sky with a faraway look, "…this place is special to me" he breathed with the smile still intact when he lifted his head again to look back at me, "As are you" he added taking me by surprise.

Sitting up abruptly, I looked down at him with a wide grin, "I am?" my vice had gone up an octave but I didn't care because I was reading into the sincerity within his gleaming eyes.

"You are" he confirmed in a lowered voice, with the all too familiar honesty rang with sincerity in his bright topaz eyes.

The following silence wasn't uncomfortable, instead it was now filled with warmth as our eyes remained locked and the both of us had ridiculous grins plastered across our faces. As preposterous as the moment was, I was sure that neither of us really cared.

When I finally fell back to lie on his chest and I felt his chest fall and rise with the deep breath that he took before unexpectedly asking in an almost broken whisper, "Am I special to you?" a slight vulnerability exposed in her voice.

Lifting my head up, I met his eyes and smirked as I shook my head, "No" my offhanded reply only had the wavering smile fall dark into distress that furrowed his eyebrows. Seeing the troubled expression that darkened his features only upset me and I decided that I had had enough fun teasing him so I admitted with a smile, "I'm joking" making sure our gazes were locked, I almost laughed at the relief that washed over him when I added, "You are special to me too"

His response to this was a small smile that lifted his lips and I was about to return it again but suddenly it fell and a serious look overcame him, "I hope you know you can trust me" even his tone had lowered.

"I know" nodding in agreement because I did know I could trust him – I already did, much more than I should. "…and I hope that you know you can trust me" was what I found myself saying and thankfully he made no objection to this because he also mirrored my previous action when he nodded.

The peace that was brought on by the silence, had my head laid back onto him and one palm placed onto his chest, "This place is amazing", I sighed once again and had the pleasure of hearing and feeling the small rumble in his chest as his reply. Almost immediately, he had gone back to drawing lazy circled up my arm and I relaxed further into him, simply happy to be here with him.

"Can I ask you a question?" he broke the silence once again but I didn't really mind because it was his voice so I nodded despite the fact that I was feeling somewhat doubtful of my acceptance and I was definitely right to be on edge when I heard his following words, "W-why do you think-" he paused and I curiously looked towards him in question only to find that he was avoiding my gaze, "…he'll come for you?" even he wavered when stuttering out the question and could hear the distinctive tremor vibrating through his tone.

I could tell that it took a lot for him to brave himself up to ask that question so I thought I should at least try and find the courage to answer it, "Well after he fed-" taking a second to gulp down the bile that rose with the thought of him but also realizing that Edward had been kind enough not to say his name. Not that he really needed to seeing as I already knew who he was talking about which only pushed me further into answering, "It's just – every time he fed, I could see this…t-this hunger in his eyes." trying my hardest to block out the memory that threatened to play out. Last thing I needed was to remember and ruin this whole day, "All I could see was the greed and…" Squeezing my eyes shut to will away the memory.

"And…?" he urged me on when I didn't say anything but was still kind enough to continue trying to keep me relaxed with the gentle brush of his fingers grazing my bare arm. It seemed to be the only thing that kept my breathing even and my heart rate steady.

Flickering my eyes open, I met his own which were now glassy as they were filled with concern but still expectant so I quickly finished, "…and it didn't seem like he could get enough" I answered.

"Did he b-bi - bi-"

I already knew what he was about to ask and I think that he already knew the answer but I wasn't willing to answer it so I tried a different tactic, "Can we talk about something else?" not pleased with the clipped tone that my voice had gained but also not doing anything to apologize. Once again my head was back onto his chest because I felt like ashamed with my cowardly act but thankfully Edward was not the type of person to push me.

However, I could feel his fear and anger had peaked, heightening as the seconds passed and his grip on me tightened as he held me closer to him.

When I was about to ask something that would change the direction of his thoughts, he interjected with his own question, "Are you scared?" his own voice had acquired his fear and I wondered if he feared the answer.

Slipping my hand down, I laced my fingers with his but still kept my head down when assuring him with the most honest answer that I could comply, "Not right now"

"Why?" this time, I could hear the smile in his voice which appeased me. Furthermore, I felt his fingers break from the grip that they had on me and instead move up to play with my hair which I could only perceive as being a good sign. Hopefully I wouldn't ruin this moment with details with my past and the only way to do that would be to distract him from asking anymore questions.

Raising my head, I laid my cheek on the panes of his muscled chest with the compelled thought of wanting to look at him again when I smiled at him, "Many reasons"

His eyes dropped down to meet mine as he took the bait and I felt his anger dissipate when he gave a slight shrug and asked, "Name a few"

"Well… I'm in a peaceful place" my gaze sweeping across our surroundings and I found myself grow calmer with the beautiful sight of the meadow, "…where I feel safe" smiling at that and he mirrored it, obviously sharing my happiness "…and most importantly…" pausing to draw the tension as I rolled of him and looked at him which made him turn his whole form so that he was facing me when I whispered my confession, "…because I'm here with you"

His fingers grazed my heated cheeks before moving down to my shoulder and then surprisingly gently landing on the small of my back so that he could pull me closer to him which only made me giggle. With this, he smirked with a smug look on his face which I rolled my eyes at but still couldn't help but reach up to push away the stray tendrils that fell over his eyes.

With the closed distance, the electricity that hummed only strengthened within the thick atmosphere between us. Being this close to him made our moment so private tat I felt as if we had closed into our own personal bubble.

"And I'm here with you…" he breathed in a barely audible whisper but I couldn't find my voice because my reply to this was a small sigh. Another smug smile lifted his lips as he moved his fingers back into my hair and took me off guard yet again with his words, "…and I don't intend on leaving you" the sincerity that he pleaded for me to read within his eyes staggered me.

Wanting to believe his promise, I knew that I had to ask again, "You won't?"

"No…" he answered with the same openness and integrity that he had used with me the whole time we had been here, "I promise" he added in a whisper and even though I had had so many people break their promises to me, I already knew that I trusted him.

The sudden shrill ringtone that tore through the quiet is what made us both jump and then we started laughing at our ridiculous behaviour.

I sat up when he did and watched him as he reached into his pocket to answer the call but instead of invading his privacy, I was engrossed with the simple sight of him that I wasn't concentrating on what he or the caller was saying. The breeze brushed through his bronze tresses as did his fingers as he pushed them back. His muscled arms rested on his bent knees as he looked straight ahead, although occasionally, he would incline his head towards me and smile or wink.

Still dazzled by the mere sight of him, I remained dazed for a few seconds that I hadn't even realised that he had ended the call until he took me off guard with the new announcement.

"Esme made you dinner"

This was all it took to bring me back to my senses and I shot up from where I sat when reality took it's toll on me. "Did you plan this?" I screeched and the rage was seeping into my voice. I wasn't really angry at him or the others – more that I was angry at myself because it seemed that I was just becoming a burden to them.

As he stood, he continued to shake his head, "No, no, no, no, no" he repeated while reaching over to run his hand down my arm so I could relax but I could already see through his words.

"Too many no's" I smirked but then crossed my arms over my chest as I narrowed my eyes, "They gave you away"

He shrugged, not caring that I caught him out but instead moving on as he lopped his arm around mine and cheerfully offered, "Let's go then" the grin was back on his face.

"What?" I practically yelled into the open space creating an echo as I pulled away from his hold while shaking my head to decline the all too generous offer, "I have already overstayed my welcome", still shaking my head that he would even think to do this again. I was already dressed in clothes that they gave for me and I had slept in their home as well as used their shower and cooked in their kitchen.

Edward wasn't giving in, "You know that's not true" he argued and began to run his hand down my arm again which was an unfair advantage, "My whole family loves you and they all want to spend more time with you" he reasoned, still fighting for me to go with him but I couldn't help the guilt that nagged at me.

Old Bella was back and I felt the bold side of her takeover as she leaned in to him and placed a palm onto his chest as I looked up at him from under my lashes which caused his breath to be caught his throat, "Just your family…?" I asked with feigned innocence.

He chuckled and looped his arm around my waist to pull me closer, "I'm sure it's obvious that I want you there" his topaz eyes gleaming.

"You do?" I teased but I was half serious and actually wanted to hear his answer..

"I love spending time with you Bella"

"And I love…" I paused realizing that it's been a while since I had said that word and the only people that I had ever used it on was my parents. It seemed like such a big step for me and I was hesitant to take it but when I looked at Edward and found that he was still staring back at me. The patience in his eyes seemed to be enough to urge me to finish that sentence, "I love spending time with you too Edward Cullen" and I was glad to have said this because the grin that followed was definitely worth it.

My thoughts constantly referred to him as Edward Cullen and it seemed that they had taken over what I said this time not that he seemed to mind – the grin had confirmed it.

I loved how his whole name was put together because it sounded perfect for him.

When he remained speechless, I rolled my eyes and looped my arm back with his again so that I could lay my head on his shoulder, "I suppose we should be getting to that dinner now huh?"

**A/N: Sorry – sorry – sorry again. Hope you guys liked the update. Next one will be up soon. Responses to the chapters 37-38. Enjoy:**

**cecilia4059**** – I've know many Jennys in my life. Moving on - Bella has goodness in her and she tries to maintain it which is why she doesn't dwell on the bad. Plus she is fascinated by werewolves and she wants to be his friend. Then again, Bella also knows about the vampire/werewolf feud so maybe she sympathizes with Jacob. Don't worry, he won't get in the way. Thanks for the review and for reading. Hope you enjoyed this update. **

**Joda-Eragonsson**** – I'm just glad that you're still reading and you reviewed. Jake will try to get between them but it will not work. Bella may/may not end up setting him straight. **

**Horses-are-my-life**** – Back to the wonderful life of Storybrooke. I love Jorge Garcia because I was a LOST fan so I was happy to see him as the Anton. Anyway, thanks for the review and for reading. **

**Valentine Rain**** – Jacob won't be able to get between these two lovebirds. Thank you and thank you again for reading and reviewing. **

**Twilight Rocker 12**** – If you like the BxE – hope you enjoyed this update. I agree that Jacob is a douche. Snow days quickly ended and I didn't really get to enjoy any of them. Just wind and rain now – I want the sun now…*pout*…Makes me so happy that you still love the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123**** – Tried to write up this update as quick as I could. More BxE moments coming up soon. I really enjoyed writing the meadow scene – as well as this one and I hope you liked this extra tid bit while in the meadow. We're only drawing closer to the fireworks…BTW – like how quickly you remixed call me maybe. That is actually amazing. Definite success.**

**Hope you liked this update – another chapter is coming up soon. Thanks for the awesome review and for reading. Can't believe you're saying thank you – I should be the one saying thank you for your amazing support. **

**jbrjaw27**** – Edward still doubts that Bella cares for vampires. Edward and Bella do need a pep squad. There will be more 'communication' between the two in the next chapter. Your reviews made me laugh. I want to throw you a 'bone' but at the same time I'm putting myself in both their mindset. Bella a person who's been hurt by vampires in too many way isn't exactly going to start rushing things. All these feelings are new to the both of them so all I ask is please…be patient. **

**BelovedSunshine**** – Thank you for reading and reviewing. More intense stuff coming up soon and I hope you're ready. Sorry for the late update :(**

**IzzyPure**** – Appreciate your honesty – understand if you're bored but there's nothing I can do. Hopefully you'll enjoy what I have planned. **

**Strange thing for FootGuy to suddenly stop talking to you but at least he's talking to you again. Wait – you called him Ray. Is that his name – Ray? If it is…I like it. **

**Very poetic description – favourite line was "warm caramel flowed through me" – intense stuff Izzy. Also yes, I do think you should spread some hints if you're a Valentines girl. Don't give out 'over-the-top' hints. Keep it low key. Maybe ask him what he's doing for valentines – although that does sound over-the-top. **

**It's good that you have a friend you feel comfortable enough to share your feelings. I'm more of a lock and key type of person – take it out on my punch bag. Intense description – I'm really sorry about what you're going through but even my apology doesn't feel enough. Really sorry about what you're going through and I hope you have someone close is supporting you. **

**Not going to judge you for touching a mustache – I touched someone's beard and it was not a dare. Moving on to a Grown up moment: parents are hypocritical but only coz they love you. My mum's the same – got a B+ in Biology and I got so much BS from my mum, even though she got C. **

**Just to make sure you don't break down during the week – I updated. Hope this put you at peace. **

**A twilight wish**** – Kiss will be up soon. Let's get Bella ready first…I'm so happy to know that you want more. Thank you so so much for reading and reviewing and sorry for the late update. **

**Team Cullen**** – Thank you for the awesome review and for reading. Glad you loved the chapters and I hope you liked this update. Sorry for the delay…**

**sujari6**** – Thank you for your support by reviewing and reading. Nice to know you loved the cooking part. Doubt it will be Edward doing the leaving in this story. **

**betty69blue**** – Thank you SO much for the review. Love knowing what you all think and I'm pumped that you're enjoying this. **

**Sorry to all for the late update and reply. We'll get back to what's normal now and I'll get back to doing the normal updates. Sorry again – forgive me?**


	40. Chapter 40 - Uncertainty

**CHAPTER 40 – UNCERTAINTY**

**Digital Daggers – Where the Lonely Ones Roam**

**_Need to have a little trust in me_**

**_Just close your eyes and let me lead_**

**_Follow me home_**

**_To where the lonely ones roam_**

**_Won't you come out_**

**_I've been waiting for you_**

**_Holding my breath_**

**_Til my body turned blue_**

**_We've got everything to lose_**

**_Yeah I'm waiting on you_**

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing reviews – longer chapter which I hope you enjoy. Next update will be up soon.**

As the darkness of the dreamless night faded, I was slowly being pulled into the brightness of a new day. My worries and doubts wilted away as I fell into utter relaxation when my limbs unwound.

When lifting my head off the pillow, a yawn escaped and I reached up to cover my mouth.

Last night had actually turned out to being a great night which I hadn't expected. Esme had been so kind as to make me pasta Bolognese and even went through the trouble of making salad and garlic bread. They all stayed with me as I ate and engaged me in different conversations making me feel wanted. Edward had stayed by my side, of course through the whole time and his hand had remained in mine through the whole dinner.

After the wonderful dinner, Emmett had dragged me into the living room so that I could play his video games which actually turned out to be a lot of fun. Later on, Jasper had me engaged in a game of chess and after sixteen games, we called it a draw and then we had simply lounged around in the living room talking and getting to know each other more.

It had felt so normal and that was what had made the night amazing, that I hadn't realised just how much time passed. My eyes had found the back glass wall and looked at the midnight sky and it was then that I realised it was 1:13am but of course none of them was willing to let me leave the house at such a time which was why I was waking up in the green room once again.

Throwing my legs off the side of the bed, I stood up and went to the foggy windows. Lifting my hand, I wiped my palm across the glass to clear it so I could look outside and a smile stretched across my lips when I looked at the grey clouds that crowded the dull sky. The threatening rumbling that followed only made the smile widen further.

"Rise and Shine", this time, Alice wasn't shy to enter the room after her small three raps on the door.

Turning my head, I gestured towards myself with a smile, "I'm already awake"

"Oh good" she twirled into the room with a pile of clothes folded onto her palms and I was about to protest when she placed them onto the bed but she raised her hand to stop me, "We've been through this before, so let's skip to the end where you give up and say thank you" she grinned knowingly.

With both of knowing that it was true, I sighed and nodded, "Thank you"

"We leave for school in an hour" she announced and began to gracefully move out of the room once again.

This took me off guard and I almost lost my balance from my place on the window seat when whipping my head around to gape at her, "What?!" the exclamation was louder than I had intended it to be.

"We leave-", she began to repeat the words again but in a slower manner.

Shaking my head, I interrupted her so that I could elaborate, "I heard what you said" my explanation had a small crease forming on her forehead and her eyebrows furrowed in perplexity so I added in a lowered murmur, "It just seems like such a different world now"

"Says the angel" another voice joined us and the chill that it sent through my spine had me snapping up from where I was sat so that I could properly greet him.

When he saw that I was okay with having him in the room, he sauntered further into the room and a bright smile graced his lips and his golden eyes gleamed when they met mine. "Morning" he finally breathed with a lighter air in his voice.

"Good morning" I replied in a whisper, with my own smile tugging up my lips as I took quick strides so that I could stop right in front of him. He slid his hand down my arm thus awakening the nerves in my body and then moved down to slip his fingers through mine once again. It felt like it had been a long time since we'd been like this.

My gaze trailed over his form and I had to admit that he looked wonderful in the beige sweater and denim jeans while his bronze hair was a darker shade from his shower.

A small giggle broke my train of thought and we both turned to the little pixie who was smirking at us knowingly, "That's my cue…" she gave a slight bow before slowly backing out of the room and closed the door behind her which finally left me and Edward alone.

I grinned as I looked up at him but he still had his eyes glued to where his sister had just exited so my gaze fell back down to our entwined fingers. It all felt so right and I knew that I would never want it to end.

Edward finally whipped his head around to look back at me and his features immediately brightened. I noticed that he too gave my form an appreciative look as his eyes trailed from my head and then down to my toes but then linger on my legs before moving back to my face. When I felt his embarrassment, I knew that he knew I had caught him staring which made me smile, especially when he quickly tried to change the subject, "So…" he began but no more words were said.

"So…?" I tried to encourage him to say something else but I could tell with the contemplative look on his face that he was trying to think of something to say that would help cover up his previous actions.

Finally he pulled me back to the window seat and took his place next to me, never breaking his hold on me when he began his conversation, "Back to school?" he sighed with an underlying weary tone in his voice, "Are you excited?" he questioned but I could read into the intentional sarcasm.

My grimace must have said it been enough to answer his question because he began to laugh at my expression, "It won't be that bad" he tried to assure me.

"I had forgotten about it. All of it" I admitted in a hushed whisper while releasing a mental laugh at my own ridiculousness, "School just seems so insignificant right now…" I trailed off and cast my faraway gaze onto the raindrops sliding down the glass.

He sighed and tried to calm me by using his thumb to draw circles on my inner wrist, "We don't want to raise too many questions" he muttered.

"You're right" my shoulders slumped when I released the breath, I didn't realise I had been holding. "I guess, I better go shower" sighing when it dawned on me that there was no escape to this.

He nodded in acceptance and seemed alert, probably thinking back to what had happened last time. Instead of staying around like last time, he stood from the window seat, pulling me up with him before letting go of my hand and placing them on my shoulders, "I'll get started on your breakfast"

"Uh uh" he shook his head but all I could think about was the fact that his finger was placed on my lips, "Let's skip to the end where you give up and say thank you" making me laugh for the fact that he had copied Alice's words. This meant that he had been listening in on the conversation with Alice so maybe he had sat outside just like last time.

"Thank you" smiling in gratitude and having the satisfaction of him squeezing my shoulders before moving towards the door and leaving the room.

-XxxxX-

Again, Alice had been considerate and remembered to include something long sleeved which is why my outfit consisted of a nice cream sweatshirt that had a leopard print design which I wore on top of the black tank top to keep warm. Along with this, she had picked light blue denim skinny jeans with a ribbed design and brown fur boots.

Once I was dressed, I made quick work with putting my hair up in a messy bun as I was inn a rush to find Edward once again – can you really blame me?

When I was happy with the look, I made my way downstairs and my senses were assaulted with the mouth watering scent of warm baking but it smelt unfamiliar.

Rounding the corner, my enthusiasm was clear with the quickened strides that I took to rush for the food but then halted when it dawned on me that there were other people in the room.

"Morning Bella" they all erupted with smiles on their faces when they caught sight of me. Their penetrating stares caused me to blush which only led them to chuckle at me.

With a small wave, I shuffled further into the room, "Um…morning everyone" my murmur was met with a few more chuckles so I simply rolled my eyes and took the seat that Esme had offered to me. She had intentionally made space for me to sit next to Carlisle while she fell onto the seat next to me.

I was about to greet Carlisle but there was a shadow on the surface of the table and then felt strong palms on both my shoulders. When looking up, I was met with Emmett's wide grin, his whole face lighting up with his joy, "Good to see you again Bells" he cheered with a boisterous laugh.

"Good to see you too" I retorted with an amused smile as I watched him take his place next to Rosalie, who actually sent me a warm smile when our eyes met, which I returned.

A warm hand covered my own and I snapped my head towards the gentle and kind face of Esme. When she saw that she had captured my attention, she tilted her head to the side and seemed to be trying to read me, "How did you sleep dear?" her voice was light and an octave higher as it was laced with what I could now easily identify as being her concern.

"Like a baby" I tried to assure her with my own smile when I placed my other hand on top of hers.

Her eyebrows furrowed and a crease was formed on her forehead due to her confusion, "Is that good?" she questioned with uncertainty playing in both her voice and in the warmth of her eyes.

Throwing my head back, I laughed while nodding, "Yes" still laughing at the look on her face, "It's just an expression" I explained once the laughter subdued.

Carlisle placed his morning newspaper back onto the table before nudging to gain my attention, "So, are you ready for school?" the amused grin told me that he already knew the answer to my question.

My mood instantly dropped with Carlisle's question and I felt the return of my fatigue. Just the simple thought of going back to that school brought the throbbing in my head so I shook my head in reply before replying with a simple, "No" and this again earned another round of chuckles from the group.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" he tried to calm me but I still couldn't help but grimace when it dawned onto me that I would be spending more time with Lauren and Jessica and Tyler and Mike…

She was then momentarily distracted by something over my shoulder and I was about to follow her line of sight to find out for myself but she then captured my attention with her following words, "Maybe some breakfast will make you feel better…?" her voice was filled with her hope but her gaze was no longer on me as she nodded towards something behind me.

This time I turned around and found Edward placing a plate onto the kitchen counter. "Breakfast is served" he grinned with his hands now gripping the edge of the counter.

I no longer felt so nervous around him which was why I found it easy to get up from my seat and head to the stool that he had assigned for me. "Thank you for doing this" flashing him another grin when my eyes fell onto the feast that he had laid out for me.

Like his family, he treated this with a passive manner with a simple shrug of his shoulders when casually replying, "It was no problem"

A plate of freshly baked croissants, another plate with an omelette with two slices of toast and then there was a small bowl filled with…strawberries. With this, he had placed a glass and a black mug, as well as a carton of orange juice, apple juice and cranberry juice.

When my gaze landed on them, I could feel his burning gaze fixated on me so I snapped my eyes towards him with a knowing grin even with my cheeks heating up. "Strawberries…?" I smirked up at him.

"You seemed to like them yesterday" he shrugged again, still staring back at me and refusing to break our locked gazes but I broke it with my laugh. When I made an attempt to look up at him again, he was now grinning which heightened my joy thus causing another giggle to ripple through my lips. For some strange reason, this only made his grin widen further.

After a few seconds, something snapped into place because he blinked and then pushed the plate closer to me, "Eat, eat" he ordered but still keeping his voice gentle. "Would you like coffee of tea?" he inclined his head towards the other side of the room where the coffee maker was.

I almost forgot to answer because a moan left my lips after the delicious taste of the cheese omelette awaked my taste buds.

"That good?" Rosalie joked and I snapped my eyes open to find hers. When my gaze scanned the room, I noticed that they all wore similar smirks to hers so I just nodded in reply before ducking my head and continue eating while trying to prevent anymore embarrassing sounds escaping me.

Edward's pale fingers were reaching over to grab my mug with his own smug smirk, "So…coffee?"

Finally hearing his question, I quickly answered him with a shake of my head, "Oh, no thank you" a light laugh escaping at the memory of what had happened last time I made the mistake of not following my parent's orders, "Coffee isn't really good for me…" I trailed off thinking back to my rebellious and very regrettable moment.

My reaction seemed to have easily grabbed their attention with Emmett being the first to react as he straightened up with wide alert eyes, "What?" his loud booming voice echoed through the still atmosphere, "Aren't humans addicted to that stuff?" he mused.

"You keep comparing me to humans…" I murmured in observation and dropped my fork so I could looked back at him through narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

He shrugged and answered in an offhanded manner, "It's easy to forget"

"So, why can't you have coffee?"Alice reminded me.

Taking a sip of the cranberry juice, I set the glass back down with a small appreciative moan before giving them the first explanation that rolled through my thoughts, "Well…elements of the stimulants within the coffee such as theobromine and hypoxanthine seem to have a negative chemical reaction on my kind's cytosine as well as within the plasma" after I was done with my rambling, I reached over to take one of the croissants before taking a small bite and then having to suppress yet another moan.

They were all staring at me like I'd grown a second head but it was Emmett who then broke the silence once again with his thundering tone, "In 21st Century English?"

Rolling my eyes at him, I swallowed down the bite of the pastry before trying to rephrase and simplify my explanation so that he could understand what I meant to say, "The caffeine components of coffee make me lose control of my emotions as well as the control on my power" recalling how horribly my last encounter with caffeine.

I had grown to enjoy how engaged they became every time I revealed something about myself. You would think they thought I was some kind of superhero.

"That sounds…" Alice began but trailed off when he couldn't find the right adjective, filling the ending of the sentence with cut of silence.

Rosalie tried to help her out with her own suggestion, "Dangerous?"

Whereas Emmett obviously had other ideas because he excitedly pumped his fist in the air, "Super cool" his dark golden eyes sparkled with his childish enthusiasm which made me laugh.

"No, actually" the smile had seeped into my voice, "Rose is right" she actually did ask me to use her nickname which was a good sign. "Losing control over myself is a very dangerous thing" my voice was now stern and had dropped an octave when I thought back to all the people that had lost themselves because of the rush of the power.

A dangerous thing…indeed.

The chair next to me gently scraped against the linoleum floor and I looked up to see that it was Edward, "What happened?" he whispered and I could read into the apprehension that hardened his eyes, causing creases at the corners when he looked at me.

In response to his question, I dropped my cutlery to the plate with a light clank, I reached up to rub my forehead in then ran the palm down my face. Knowing that they were still waiting on me, I knotted my fingers together and placed them on the table before breaking into the story of my childhood.

"My parents warned me…" a wistful sigh broke through with the mere thought of them. It seemed like it was only yesterday that we were all laying on the fields and staring up at the stars. Even now, I could easily conjure up the memory of that day. "They warned me but I was at point where I was just tired of all the rules" adding a shake of my head when I thought back to my stubborn self. "I thought I could hide the fact that I took the coffee but it seemed the stimulants had made it so I had no control over myself" to think back to it now, a shiver ran through my spine when I remembered the energy that soared through me making me feel so…superior. "It was difficult to even pretend to be human and I almost exposed us to the humans" the words brought my shame and I hung my head, "My emotions were heightened and with this, the need to practice my power grew…" I trailed off when the screams echoed through my thoughts, "I almost burned down a house" the silence that followed was deafening, "I've done a lot of bad things" I cried out and snapped my eyes open to stare at the table when the image of my parents flashed in my mind. "A lot of bad things" I repeated in a more hushed tone.

A hand was placed on my shoulder making me jump but when looking up into the familiar golden eyes, my7 shoulders slumped under his cool touch, "We all make mistakes" he was still trying to make me feel better but it didn't seem to work this time because I knew that I didn't deserve to feel better.

Reaching up to take hold of his hand, I lifted it off my shoulder and placed it on the table but then locked gazes with him and pleaded for him to understand, "I've made too many" the cold harsh tone in my voice stunned us both.

The troubled expression that dulled his features made me feel guiltier so I abruptly stood up, almost knocking down the stool in the process before gripping the edge of the table to stop me from losing my balance. "Thank you for everything. The breakfast was lovely but I'm afraid I need to go now" I thanked them before pushing away from the table.

With the first step I took, Carlisle was quick to flash before me, looking down at me with his fatherly concern but he wasn't my father…My father was dead and it was because of me.

His hand was placed on my shoulder which then pulled me from the trance that I was dangerously stumbling into, "Isabella…" he called.

Pushing away from him, I cast a menacing glare and allowed the venom to drip into my words as I spat out, "Don't call me that!" my self-control was splitting at the seams and I felt my subconscious try to salvage it but I could feel myself losing it. I needed to get out of here before I did something regrettable so I whispered my final words, "Never call me that" the life was drained from my voice

Once I was out of the house, the ice cold air hit me and I felt my knees buckle so I bent down to rest my hands on my thighs to support myself but the nausea that hit me caused me to stumble in the process. Instead of trying to right myself, I felt that I needed the impact of the fall but it never came.

Strong protective arms were wrapped around my waist holding me close to his side. "I've got you" he whispered and I felt the tears brim behind closed eyelids. "I've got you" he murmured once again so I slowly opened my eyes to look up at him. The crease had returned and a storm played in his eyes which dulled into a distressed expression.

Once our eyes locked, he began to pull me up so that I could regain my balance but even when I was back on my two feet, I desperately clutched at his sweater, still fearful that he would let me go.

His fingers were then placed under my chin and he then tilted head up so that he could look at me once again. In a swift manner, his thumb was quick to wipe away the tears, "I will never let you fall" his burning gaze grew intense and I knew that he was silently pleading for me to understand the underlying meaning within his words. He wanted me to understand – to trust him and…I did.

"I won't let you fall"

**A/N: Thank you all so much for being so forgiving and for still hanging around and being patient. **

**sujari6**** – Glad you came back and I'm so grateful for each of your reviews so thank you. Thank you for the love for the meadow scene; like twilight, this moment was monumental for both of them. **

**Don't worry about Jacob or Billy – they won't get in the way of Edward and Bella. **

**Fee-Sha16**** – Aw…thank you for the amazing review. Your flattery is appreciated so thank you again. Fantastic to know that you're reading my story and enjoying it.**

**Horses-are-my-life**** – Yes! I watched it. I am so pissed that Snow couldn't even enjoy her birthday and she lost one of her dear friends on her birthday – how unfair. Aw and when we found out that Neal was engaged. I'm so annoyed. **

**cecilia4059**** – Thought it was nice for them to have a place to escape. For me, writing is where I find my escape from reality – what's yours…? If you have one. Glad that you liked it so thank you for your review. **

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123**** - Yes, this is our thing. Thank you again and you're welcome. It was so tempting to have them kiss at that chapter but I've already got the perfect moment in mind. Hope you liked this update – thought I'd give some more ExB moment. **

** dj071688-Coppertop**** –You're so sweet. Thank you for your compliments – they mean a lot to me. I'm really excited for you guys to read when Aro comes back…**

**Valentine Rain**** – Thanks for caring. I'm just happy that I'm back and I was ale to deliver an update that you all enjoyed. Thank you for reading and reviewing as always. **

**Twilight Rocker 12**** - Another update filled with ExB and I hope you liked it. Thank you for yoru forgiveness and your support with each review you send and for just reading…**

**pfkman23**** - Thanks for your concern. I too am glad that I'm feeling better because I missed writing so I'm pumped to get back to it. As for Bella and Edward p they can only go up from here so I hope you enjoyed this update…**

**A/N: Also forgot to mention this last time but it was brought to my attention that there is another author is trying to steal my identity. They stole my penname (trixxycullen02) but instead of a 0, they used a capital O. Furthermore, they've also stole my story – copied the chapters – word for word. **

**Of course I'm annoyed and I will be having a civilised PM message with her. Although I am strangely honoured that they thought my story was worth stealing…anyway – hope you know that I'm the original trixxycullen02 and this is MY story. **

**Serious moment over – I'd like to say thank you again - you're all awesome and super cool for the support that you've given me. Like I said, next chapter will be up very soon.**


	41. Chapter 41 - The Right

**CHAPTER 41 – THE RIGHT**

**I Come Apart ft. Florence Welch**

_**I come apart, and you keep it together**_

_**I come apart, and I can't stand the pressure**_

_**In all your grace and fire for me, that I cannot compare**_

**A/N: You guys are AWESOME! Thank you all for the great reviews. **

"Are you okay?" Alice fretted over me.

Edward had held me as he led me to take a place on the porch swing. He had cradled me by his side and after a few minutes when my breathing finally evened, the rest of the Cullens had decided to join us. Not that I minded at all because it made me feel like they actually wanted me around which was why I had placed a calming hand over her trembling one, with a small nod in a reply, "Yes"

"Are you sure?" this time it was Esme who fussed over me. The all too familiar troubled expression played within her furrowed eyebrows as she looked down at me. She was leaning into Carlisle who had his arm around her and wore the same expression as she did, only he didn't seem to ask any questions. He had gotten too good at reading into my emotions – both he and my mother said that I was an open book.

"Yes" my smile was genuine this time as I looked over at all of them, hoping that they could see that I was fine, "Yes and yes for the millionth time" there was no venomous tone within my voice, just my fatigue and guilt, "I apologise for worrying you and for leaving so abruptly" bowing my head with the burden of shame.

A heavy hand slapped my back and I snapped my head up to look at the culprit, "It's cool, Bells" he assured me with another infectious grin. "We understand"

"Thank you" was all I could manage to say because it was still unfathomable that I had been lucky to be graced with such kind-hearted people who cared for me. My thoughts invoked the threat of tears so I changed the subject once again, "And I promise, no more mental breakdowns" I mused with one palm on my chest to emphasise my vow.

They all chuckled in response but the underlying hoarseness implied that they were forced although I was pleased to see the light returning within their eyes.

Jasper was the one to reply, "Oh by all means, you can have as many as you want" he joked with amusement warming his golden eyes. It was strange to see the affection that he held because I had noticed that he seemed to be uncomfortable around me but the newfound peace within his eyes told me otherwise.

Edward's fingers were still laced with mine which was why he had subtly squeezed his hold so that he could capture my attention. As usual, he had a meaningful look crossing his features as he cast his penetrating gaze onto me, still trying to read me, "Jasper's right" he spoke gently but then leaned in closer to me. His cold cheek was pressed against mine and I shivered when he breathed, sending a chill down my spine when I felt the cold prickle my neck, "Just as long as you come back to me" he purred and I felt my head fall onto his shoulder when he pulled away.

Someone cleared their throat and we both snapped up to the others who were staring down at the both of us. Alice, Rosalie and Esme were sending knowing looks at each other while Jasper and Emmett would sneak meaningful glances at each other but then turn to Edward with small secretive smiles – looking almost proud.

Emmett took a step forwards with the mischief gleaming in his eyes as he kept his eyes trained on Edward, "I think my little meant 'as long as you come back to US'" he corrected earning a dark glare from Edward.

I decided to mull over his reaction later on because at the moment my thoughts were preoccupied brooding vampire that had his anxious eyes trained onto me. Unlike everyone else, Carlisle was doing what he usually does…worry.

I could only imagine what was going through his thoughts.

The shift in the breeze caught my attention and I looked towards Edward who was now staring at Carlisle but he paid him no attention. Something obviously caught Edward's interest because surprise lightened his features and I didn't miss the embarrassed look that he sent to me before looking away, appearing to have fallen into his own thoughts.

I would have to ask him later.

"Are you still going to school?" Carlisle finally spoke, looking more relaxed than before but the doubt still battled within him.

Hoping my assuring grin was convincing, I nodded, "I'll be fine" my eyes were still fixed on his, pleading for him to not make this into a big deal. "Plus, I do have five vampires on my side" finally he cracked a small smile.

"Yes you do" Alice nodded in agreement which was followed by nods from the rest of the family.

It was at that moment that I realised just how much I was risking. Here I was, surrounded by people who cared for me which only scared me because it meant that I had so much more to lose…

…but I also knew that I would continue to fight for them.

-XxxxX-

After Carlisle's beeper had gone off, he had kissed and hugged us all goodbye. We had all stood on the porch to wave him off until his black Mercedes had disappeared from our sight. Once he was gone, Esme was next to hug us before excusing herself to her study, which I learnt that she used to work on her Interior Designing business. This surprising revelation only heightened the admiration that I felt for her.

With the beautiful house that they lived in, it was no gamble that she would be successful. This very thought was enough to make my heart swell with pride.

Once she had gone upstairs, Edward made me go back to the kitchen and finish my breakfast. After I was done, Jasper broke our friendly chatter by reminding us that we should get to school so that we wouldn't be late. This was why we were all trailing out of the house, to where the rest of the cars had been parked.

"Oh Bella!" Alice called be back and I turned around to find that she was now holding out my brown satchel, "…here's your bag" she passed it to me but I was hesitant in accepting it.

"How did you get my bag?" still stunned as I couldn't fathom how she had gotten my bag.

Had she gone into my cabin?

"From your truck" she answered with the same lightness in her voice.

Slapping a frustrated hand to my forehead, I groaned, "Argh, my truck" groaning again as I mentally kicked myself for questioning Alice's integrity. "I completely forgot" I added when my thoughts trailed back to the where I had left the truck parked on the edge of the cliff.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that" she tried to appease me, "Edward brought it back for you last night" she informed me with a prideful gleam in her eyes as she glanced to my left.

Following her line of sight, I smiled when I was met with the warmth of his topaz eyes, "You did?"

"I did" he nodded with his own gleeful smile.

Leaning into his side, I slipped my arm under his so that I could let my head fall on his side, "How many times will I be saying thank you to you?" sighing at the thought of how much I owed him…well actually, the whole Cullen family. I would have to think of something to make up for everything they had done for me.

"It was my pleasure" I felt his lips on my forehead before grazing up the side of my cheek but then he stopped so he could rest his chin on top of my head.

All too abruptly, I tore away from his hold with a small stumble and a regrettable look as I asked, "So where is it?" suddenly enthusiastic because after the past two whirlwind days, I had felt out of place but the mention of my truck created a sense of familiarity.

He inclined his head towards the side of the house as he explained, "In the garage with the other cars"

Other cars?

Instead of voicing this surprised thought, I decided to voice the other, "You have a garage?"

He nodded once again, "It's round the back. I'll take you sometime"

"Why not now?" I questioned with furrowed eyebrows when looking up at him, "I do need my truck to drive to school", my voice slightly patronising because I couldn't understand why I couldn't drive to school but then I began to worry over whether it was still running.

Did I leave the engine on?

It was when I felt his arms wrap themselves around my waist, that I realised I had leaned into his chest. Well he didn't seem to mind because he was pulling me closer so I threw caution to the wind and relaxed under his gentle hold.

Edward suddenly seemed nervous and much to my demise, I felt his hold on me loosen. The happiness that one shone within his eyes had dulled with his hesitancy, "Well, I-I was hoping I could drive you…?" he offered but his voice fell into a question at the end.

Wanting to tease him, I crossed my arms over my chest and wore a look of defiance when asking in a dull and monotone voice, "Why?"

He probably saw through me because his lips tugged up into a small smile and his arms tightened around me again, causing me to drop my arms by my side so I could close the space between us. He then leaned in towards me and lowly murmured, "Like I said yesterday" his smile widening and finally I watched as the gleam returned, "I love spending time with you" he reminded me of our time in h- well our beautiful meadow.

"I suppose you're not that bad of company" trying to be casual but the idiotic grin that broke through. It seemed that Edward always knew what to say to make a girl melt.

He accepted my words as a yes because he placed his palm on the small of my back, leading me down the porch steps and towards the Volvo, which was no longer situated next to the cheery red BMW. "They left?" I questioned whipping my head around as I searched the surroundings but finding no one but Edward.

"You didn't notice?" he mused.

Shooting him a mock glare, I rebutted, "You didn't either"

"You're right" he grew serious once again, taking a small step to close the distance between us yet again. His feather touch pushed my hair so that he could cup my cheek and I think I purred when I felt my whole skin blaze. "I seem to forget about everything else when I'm around you" he whispered and yes…I did melt.

After many seconds passed, the cold wind sent a shiver down my spine which broke me from my Edward-trance. It then dawned on me that we were still on the driveway so I shook my head to clear my fogged thoughts while resting one palm on the car to balance myself and regain the strength in my weak knees.

When I felt somewhat safe, I glanced back up to find that Edward was looking at me with a look between curiosity and amusement but it only frustrated me further because I didn't know how to be with him. I wanted to be with him…in…the right way? I didn't want to do the wrong thing or say the wrong thing which would drive him away.

"You really shouldn't do that, you know" I stumbled my way to the passenger door but he beat me there and like a true gentleman, he opened the door for me.

Once I was safely inside, he closed the door after me before flashing to the driver seat and turning on the engine, but made no move to start driving. Instead he inclined his body towards me with a skeptive expression, "Do what?" he wondered, patiently waiting my reply.

"Dazzle people!" I practically shouted, throwing my hands in the air in frustration. How could he not know the effect he had on people? Or the effect he had on me?

His forehead creased and he furrowed his eyebrows but then his features relaxed, understanding clouding his eyes as he released a low chuckle, "Dazzle people?" he smirked but the confusion in his eyes suggested that the word was so foreign to him.

"Never mind" avoiding his eyes, while pretending that I was busy with the seatbelt. However, seeing as that was a two-second job, I had to then pretend that I was suddenly interested in the trees when diverting my gaze to the window. "We're going to be late" I murmured hoping that he would let it go and start driving.

"Do you even care if you're late?" he mused and I smirked but still didn't dare to look at him. "Bella?" he called out to me.

"Mmm", still keeping up with my façade, I craned my neck, still pretending to find the moss growing on the bark of the oak tree as being very fascinating.

"Bella, look at me" he pleaded in a weak whisper.

It was scary how much power he had over me and how the simple sound of his voice, compelled me to turn my body towards him. Although, I did have the power to keep my head bowed down so my hair fell down both my sides, shielding me away from those mesmerizing topaz eyes.

He didn't let me get away that easy because his fingers slipped under my hair and onto the nape of my neck so he could tilt my head up. This time, I couldn't fight it and once again, every thought I had was besieged with the warm pools of gold gazing back at me.

"Do I dazzle you, Bella?" he breathed but I was sidetracked with the strengthened honeysuckle scent due to the close proximity.

"Everyday" the confession fell from my lips before I could stop myself but the boyish lopsided grin that lit up his features made it worth it.

Pleased with my reply, he fell back into his seat so that he could finally pull out of the driveway. The grin still plastered across his face as he drove us into the main road.

Rolling my eyes at his smug attitude, I too fell back into the leather seat and relaxed into it and tried to prepare myself for the day ahead but hearing Edward's following words alerted me. "I'm sure it's already obvious that you dazzle me"

Now I understood why he was smiling like a Cheshire cat but instead of giving the benefit of the doubt, I feigned nonchalance when relaxing back in my seat and closing my eyes as I replied, "I seem to have that affect on people" which earned another velvety chuckle.

Behind closed lids, the silence of the darkness was interrupted with the familiar notes which I easily recognised, "Claire De Lune" my eyes fluttered open when each note played, seemed to tug onto my heartstrings. Every single note played echoed within the small space of the Volvo, overwhelming all my senses.

"You know Debussy?" he sounded genuinely surprised.

Wearing a smug smile, I replied, "Not only do I know Claire De Lune…" he cast a fleeting glance towards me so I continued "I also used to play"

"Piano?"

I nodded, "And violin and cello and clarinet and the rest…"

"Wow" he seemed impressed.

N0t wanting to sound too self-absorbed, I explained the reason behind it with a small shrug, "I've had a lot of time on my hands" my thoughts trailing back to my lessons with my mum, sometimes with my dad.

"What's your favourite?"

I had to contemplate over this because I never really considered it but now as I thought about it, I could come to a safe decision, "It's between the violin and the piano"

"Maybe we can play together sometime?" his hushed suggestion made me turn my head to look at him and check if he was serious. "I play piano" he added and that conjured the picture of perfection where I sat by Edward at the piano bench, both of combining a piece of ourselves through music.

"How good are you?" I teased him.

He tore his amused eyes away from the road and onto me, a smirk on his face, "How do I answer that question without sounding egotistical?"

"I'm just checking to make sure you'll be able to keep up" enjoying how his eyes narrowed with my teasing but no anger was evident within his features.

He laughed once again before offering, "We could start off with Chopsticks"

"Maybe Moonlight Sonata?" I countered and coincidently, Beethoven's first movement filled the atmosphere. Each note played, vibrated through the silence when it engulfed what was left of Debussy's composition. Me and Edward both snapped our heads to each other and locked gazes and we both smiled.

When he looked back to the road, he began to drum his fingers onto the wheel to follow the notes played while I hummed along with it.

My humming broke off when the car curved into the all too familiar parking lot. Edward had noticed this because he cracked another smile when veering the car to an empty spot next to the red BMW. The rest of the Cullens were still sitting in the car and had stopped their chatter when spotting us.

Once the engine died down, Edward hitched an eyebrow, "Ready?"

"No" I warily shook my head, when I saw the sea of faces that were now fixated on the silver car.

His palm covered mine, calming me down with his cold touch, "We're all here for you" he vowed. "I'm here for you" he concluded and this was en0ough to make me smile.

He always knew the right thing to say…

**A/N: Working on the next update…will be up soon. Responses to last chapters' reviews: **

**Multi-Fandom-Lover123** – **I really loved writing the ExB moments and I keep trying to fit in as many as possible. Really glad to know you liked the update. **

**sarahalliwell** – **Thank you ever so much for your help. I have taken that into consideration and will try to successfully apply it to my updates. Thanks for giving the story a chance…so welcome…**

**MaryE1980** – **Thank you for reviewing anyway – each one is valued. Your compliments are also cherished – make me feel more encouraged to write. I've already set a time for when they'll kiss, which will be coming up very soon. **

**Valentine Rain** – **We are drawing up to the return of her past and I have written some of it so we'll just have to wait and see…**

**Twilight Rocker 12** – **I feel sorry for Bella who is still hesitant to give her whole heart. It's like having one foot in and one foot out….As for my stolen fanfic problem – I sent a civilized PM hoping that they would take it down. **

**jbrjaw27** **- I too want my own personal Edward! **

**Aw…you're so sweet, thinking of Bella. I agree that she needs to forgive herself but it will take time and some love and assurance from our favourite bronze-haired vampire to help her move on…**

**Horses-are-my-life** **- Did not think Snow was capable of killing Cora. I felt kinda bad for Cora after seeing the person that she used to be and how badly the royal family treated her. Very weird seeing her and Rumpelstiltskin together. Just about to watch the next episode. Also, I saw your review to my stolen story. Thank you for that – appreciated it. **

**IzzyPure – Understandable technical difficult. I'm just thankful that you took the time to review anyway. **

**Sorry about Footguy and metime…I'm sure things will be looking up soon.**

**All in all – BIG CONGRATULATIONS for the Carver writing program. Consider yourself one of the best. **

**BeyondSanity12 **– **Wanted to give an insight into Bella's hesitation and just how traumatic that experience was. Nice ending though, huh? **

**pfkman23** – **We will get to see Bella let her hair down and paint the town red…and all that jazz. As for school…let's wait for more…**

**A/N: I will end on the note that you are all AMAZING! I don't know what more I can say – you all keep me going. Your reviews help me better myself as well as make me smile. Thank you all so so so much for your support – whether you're favoring me as an author or the story or simply reviewing. It is all appreciated. **

**THANK YOU!**


	42. Chapter 42 - Steps

**CHAPTER 42 – STEPS**

**Paramore - Decode**

_**How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time**_

**A/N: Haven't done a disclaimer in a while so here we go; Don't own any of Stephenie Meyer's awesome characters. **

**Moving on, I just want to say that I loved writing this chapter – more ExB coming up ahead and I hope you all enjoy….Also coming up ahead is the terrible twosomes return. **

If I thought being the new girl was worse, I stand corrected.

After Edward got out of the car, he rushed in a human pace to my side so that he could open the door for me. Our audience was obviously captivated with his every move as well as curious as to who he would be opening the door for.

A collective gasp was shared when I placed my palm into Edward's outstretched hand so that he could help me out. He made things worse by carrying my bag for me, then linking our fingers together as we made our way towards the first building, once the first bell rang.

Everywhere we went people stared, even teachers gaped but I still didn't let go of his hand. If anything, I was gripping him tighter because I felt calmer knowing he was here with me.

Once we reached my locker, I took the bag from him and pushed it into the locker but made sure to pull out my needed textbooks, which Edward was quick to take into his own hands, ignoring the scowl that I was sending him.

My glares were then disrupted when I caught sight of the other students who had slowed their steps to curiously observe us. It made me feel self-conscious, like I had something on my face and I didn't care for it. Each stare unnerved me even more, "Everyone is staring" I whispered.

"Let them" he smirked in response.

He looked so different to when we first met and I decided to voice my observation, "You're awfully cheery for a vampire repeating high school for the hundredth time" narrowing my eyes in an accusatory manner.

"It's different this time" he murmured happily but it was so low that it seemed that it was more to himself. I only knew that he was talking to me because his calculating gaze never left mine, the same expression he had when he was searching for something, was highlighted in his marble features.

Each second that passed only made the intensity of his stare stronger which explained the gruffness in my voice as I forced myself to ask, "How?"

"Isn't it obvious?" he seemed genuinely surprised that I didn't know what he meant.

Still perplexed, I tried to rack my brain but came up short so I laid my head on the locker, a sign of my defeat, "Should it be?" I questioned exasperatedly.

"Yes" he rolled his eyes at me but the smile was still in place, "It's different because I have you" he confessed and stroked down my arm so that he could intertwine our fingers once again.

As if he couldn't be anymore perfect.

"Well, I have always been the life of the party" I teased him.

He quirked up, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he smirked, "Oh, have you…?", obviously amused by my antics. It seemed to be getting easier to reveal my true self to him, or maybe it was because of him, that my true self was emerging, after years of being isolated in a caged darkness.

When I found him still staring back at me, it dawned on me that I hadn't replied so I offered a wide grin and a small nod but froze when my gaze trailed off, only to lock with the malicious icy blue that glared at me. Once she knew she had my attention, she leaned into Jessica and whispered something in her ear, thinking that I couldn't hear her but obviously I did.

She leaned in towards her but her darkened eyes would stray towards me, "_It won't last long. I-I mean look at her"_ Lauren hissed but Jessica only continued to stare, still choosing to keep quiet so Lauren tried again, "_It's probably a charity case"_ she added in another detestable tone. Her icy glare roamed down my form, her malevolence only burning brighter in her eyes, the longer her eyes lingered.

"Bella!" he had probably been calling out to me for a while with the new volume in his voice. When my eyes finally focused on his concern filled ones, he offered a small smile. "You okay?" he fretted over me.

Blinking away the darkened thoughts, I forced a grin, "I'm fine". He continued to look over me with a contemplative expression so I turned back to my locker, pretending that I was sorting through it.

"Bella?"

"Mmmm" I answered noncommittally, feeling the salty tears blur my vision as Lauren's words kept ringing in my thoughts. I had told myself that I wouldn't let anyone get to me but hearing those words aloud, only provoked the suppressed within my subconscious.

From my peripheral vision, I caught him cocking his head to the side as he called me once again, "Bella?"

"Yeah?", briefly looking towards him, then back to my locker, keeping up pretences by straightening out the stack of folders for the fortieth time.

He sighed and I thought that he would finally let it go but instead, he closed the locker door. The loud slam startled me, crackling through my ear drums and I stared at him with wide-eyes. However, I didn't get a chance to get a good look at him because he was pulling me away, his fingers gripping my elbow as he led us down the hallway.

Everyone was still staring at us but Edward was so fired with his determination that he wasn't even paying attention.

Before I could stop it, he was pulling me into a classroom and my eyes searched the room, scared that there would be more eyes gawking at us but luckily the room was deserted.

He then closed the door, placed my books onto one of the front desks before rushing back to me. "Bella…" his soft whispered breath caressed my cheek and I relaxed back onto the wall behind me with my own sigh.

"Edward..."

His concern was uplifted with the small smile gracing his lips, "You don't have to hide from me" he bowed his head so that he could meet my eyes, "You know that don't you?"

In anger, I placed my palms onto his chest and used all my force to push him back when the tears brimmed in my eyes once again, "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, EDWARD?!" I snarled, ignoring the shock in his widened eyes as he took a stumble away from me. "WHAT SHOULD I SAY?" I repeated, finding it difficult to grip onto the shreds of my rationality as my voice gained more volume but breaking at the end.

"I JUST WANT YOU TO TALK TO ME!" his own anger hit me and I felt my knees weaken with the weight of it, causing me to stagger backwards. It was the first time that I had heard my angel scream. Knowing that he was screaming at me made me feel guiltier for burdening him with my aggravation.

His form grew distorted as my vision blurred so I reached up to angrily wipe away at the tears. However, this didn't help because more sobs racked my body, releasing some of the frustration. My arms instinctively wrapped themselves around my waist, trying to collect myself but failing terribly.

Comforting arms engulfed me, pulling me closer to his muscled chest while his fingers reached up to run through my dark tresses. "I'm sorry" he unexpectedly whispered.

Shaking my head, I took a small step backwards so I could look up at him, "W-what?" the disbelief broke with my hoarse stutter.

When he met my eyes, he used his thumbs to brush away the tears, clearing my vision once again. He then cupped my cheeks; his thumb was now tracing circles onto my heated skin, "I'm sorry" he repeated in a more hushed tone, "I'm sorry I made you cry" he explained before I could ask.

"Edward…" I groaned when the guilt became too much and because of this, I pulled away from him, turning around so that I could pace the small space before him. When glancing towards him, our eyes briefly locked gazes as he was following my every movement. The anxiety reflected in his furrowed eyebrows and creased forehead as he continued to look towards me. Occasionally, his fingers would twitch but then curl into a defined fist.

"You shouldn't be apologising" I finally spoke but my voice was still hoarse and shook at the end, matching the trembles that ran down my spine. "I should be the one apologising" I cried. More sobs threatened to break through so I bit down on my quivering lip to stop myself.

Releasing another deep sigh, I froze in my strides so that I could relax my weary muscles by slumping down onto the desk. My bottom lip still trapped between my teeth as I tried to find the words but only managed a barely audible stutter, "While I was with the Vo-" my thoughts fell back to how Edward had readied himself for a failing battle so I froze and made another attempt in voicing my doubts, "I-I have been hurt" with this murmured revelation, I bowed my head.

His slow steps echoed and I noticed the small falter in between, implying his hesitance. Finally they stopped in front of me before I felt his fingers push away my hair, tucking the tendrils behind my ear. With my head still bowed, he took initiative of placing his hand on my neck and tilting my head up, "You know I wouldn't hurt you?" he phrased the statement as a question so I nodded in reply. However, part of me was still dazed because having him this close, permitted me to catch his sweet mouth-watering scent, causing me to lean in further.

Staring back into the warmth of his topaz eyes, I reached up so I could place my palm onto his chest. The simply contact sent a shiver down my spine but I also noted how he also quivered under my touch. This movement had me snapping my eyes back to him but he was focused on my palm, an unfathomable expression in his eyes but the eyebrows were still furrowed.

Removing my palm from his chest, I then moved it to his cheek and had great satisfaction of watching his granite features slowly become tranquil. His eyelashes grazed his skin temporarily, when he blinked but then revealed the bright gold once again when he looked back up to me.

My own heavy gaze had fallen down to his lips, noticing how his skin paled in contrast. Sadly they weren't quirked in the boyish grin that I loved; instead they were set in a taut grim line. However, even with this, I couldn't help the strange sensation that sparked within when he parted his full lips, releasing the breath that I hadn't realised he had been holding.

Fighting off my instincts, I tore my eyes away and petulantly let my head fall down to his chest and in return, he placed his head onto my shoulder.

I drew in a shaky breath, feeling as it rushed into my lungs. This was done so that I could find the courage I would need to finally voice what had been troubling me, "You deserve someone better than me" I finally spoke and placed my index finger to his lips when he began to protest, "You deserve someone who knows how to care for you" my heartbeat raced as the words left my mouth, "…someone who knows how to love you…" this time my words were shaken.

His fingers gently wrapped themselves around my wrist so he could pull my finger away from his lips. He then reached up to grasp my shoulders when he pulled back so he could look down at me, "And you deserve the same" he replied with an underlying desperation. His honesty was enough for me to crack a small smile, "All of that and more" he added, the flames raging in his piercing gold gaze.

Ducking my head, I stared at my fidgeting hands that were placed on my lap as I lowly muttered, "I don't know how to be with you" my melancholy tone filled with regret, "I w-wish I could-" I cut off my stuttering, still unsure on how I could express what I wanted to say, "I-I w-want-"

Again his hand slipped under my hair so that he could cradle my head in his palm, "I understand" he gulped, then nodded as if to affirm his words. "There's no rush" he added, again with the intention of assuring me. "Baby steps" he added and I gave a small smile.

"I need you to know…" I swallowed down my fear when looking back up to him. My fingers moved from his cheek and onto the back of his neck so that I could run my fingers through the tufts of his hair. I smiled when he made a low guttural sound from the back of his throat.

He liked it.

He liked me running my fingers through his hair.

That was definitely worth noting.

"What do you need me to know?" he quirked with a trace of a lazy smirk on his lips.

Smiling up at him, I paused my movements much to his demise but I had to finish what I was saying, "I need you to know…" pausing once again when the fear of my confession filled me, "You need to know, that I do" my words had him hitching his eyebrows so I tried elaborating, "I do trust you" my smile faltered as my eyes fell away from him, "I trust you with all my heart" I breathed.

I heard as he drew in a sharp intake of breath and I thought he was about to say something but the silence that followed told me otherwise. Instead I felt his head fall back onto my shoulder and this time he released a relieved sigh.

"Mr. Cullen!" the new voice that joined us broke us apart and when he spun around to look at the intruder - Mr. Mason, my English literature teacher, got a view of me. A laugh almost rippled through at how high his eyebrows shot up, "…and Ms Swan?" he acknowledged my presence in surprise.

After clearing his throat several times, he blinked for a few seconds before finally finding his voice, "Can I have my classroom back?" there was a teasing tone mixed with his disbelief.

"Sorry" I squeaked, blushing furiously under his perceptive stare before gathering my books so that I could rush out of the classroom.

Once we rounded the corner, I fell back onto the wall and allowed myself to release the burst of giggles. Edward finally joined me, his own grin stretched across his face as he stared at me with an awed expression.

He now had his hand pressed onto the wall next to me so he could lean towards me. Bright topaz eyes were laced with what I could only identify as being admiration. His intense gaze subdued my giggles but the smile still remained as I enjoyed having the peace.

Just me and him.

No eyes stared at us in the hallway.

No rumours were being whispered between groups.

Nothing.

The peaceful silence surrounding us made me realise that the hallways were deserted so I turned back to Edward, "We have to get to class" I reminded him.

He nodded, removing his hand from the wall so he could take the books away from me, "I'll walk you" he vowed but I rolled my eyes in response…

…before following him.

**A/N: THANK YOU ALL! Great reviews as always. Very thankful to your support…edging closer to 400 reviews. Can't wait. Already writing the next update. **

**MaryE1980** – **Enjoy writing ExB moments and it's so awesome to you liked it. Hope you enjoyed reading this one. **

**cecilia4059**** – We're now going to be taking steps forwards in the ExB relationship which means that the kiss is only a few chapters away. You will soon find out about what Carlisle had been thinking.**

**Horses-are-my-life** – **I do feel sympathy towards her because she's just lonely. Also feel sorry for Owen – will he find his dad? Feel really sorry for snow – I knew her killing Cora would have a big impact on her. **

**pfkman23**** – Better piano player? We'll have to wait and see…Who do you think will be better?**

**Twilight Rocker 12** – **We'll be moving forwards now with Bella…great things are comi9ng up for her. the fanfic is still up so I sent her a PM – hopefully he/she will take it off soon. **

**dj071688-Coppertop** – **Aw…I can't believe you did all that for me. Thank you anyway. I had sent her a PM and hopes he/she would take it down. **

**IzzyPure**** – Its so strange that I've gotten to 41 chapters – well 42 now. It seems like its been such a short amount of time. CONGRATULATIONS for being my 360****th**** reviewer!**

**I've always been in love with Doctor Who. My favourite Doctor is David Tenant but the new guy isn't too bad either. **

**Footguy is out of order for giving you silent treatment. Just because he's dating someone, doesn't mean he shouldn't talk to you. The eraser thing just throws the whole thing out of the loop. He's unpredictable and that's a good thing…I guess. **

**A/N: Please review…let me know what you thought about the ExB moment in the classroom…or about Lauren…?**


	43. Chapter 43 - Playground

**CHAPTER 43 – PLAYGROUND**

**Imagine Dragons - Radioactive**

_**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa**_

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm radioactive, radioactive

**A/N: Love this song – been waiting to use it. Anyway…awesome reviews again. I was quick to write this update as a thank you.**

I had gone through the lessons the first two lessons in a daze but Angela had been a great distraction from the penetrating stares. She entertained me with stories of her weekend babysitting job and in return I told her about my experience as a waitress. She grimaced with the mention of Jenny – apparently I wasn't the only one that didn't appreciate the mouthy red-haired lady's company.

What pleased me further was that she had respected my privacy and fished for information. All she did was tell me that she was there for me, if I needed to talk.

We had been set a group research task in World History where Jasper, Alice and Angela joined me in finding information on the Battle of Marathon. This had been all too easy but for Angela's sake, we had to pretend to be flicking through the dust-collecting history books for research.

Finally we were packing up after a long English literature lesson where I spent the hour ignoring Mr. Mason's glances as well as everyone else's stares, excluding Angela of course.

Ben was leaning on the doorway, patiently waiting for Angela and I turned away when he bent down to kiss her but somehow the image was embedded in my thoughts. However it was not Angela and Ben, for some reason the vision had morphed into me and Edward.

"Hey Bella" the chirpy voice of the young Newton boy pulled me out of my thoughts and I blinked, focusing on the enthusiastic bright blue eyes boring into mine.

I took a small step back when realising just how close we were. Then forcing a friendly grin, I offered a small nod, "Mike"

Angela and Ben had already begun to walk towards the cafeteria so I began to trail after them. Mike didn't get the message because he hurried his steps to keep up with my pace. When hearing his laboured breathing, I slowed my steps, feeling sorry for him.

Once he was at the same pace as I was, he jumped into the conversation I had been trying to avoid, "So what's the deal with you and Cullen?" he questioned, still breathless.

My footsteps faltered with his question and although I knew it was one of the things people wanted to know, I wasn't sure how to answer it, "Deal? There is no deal" I laughed it off but it was too strained, "He's my friend" I added but the label didn't seem to do justice for what Edward was to me.

Alice was my friend – so was Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie but Edward…it was different. He wasn't just a friend to me - he was…more…?

"Oh" he seemed pensive, considering my words for a moment before a wide grin stretched across his face. This unexpected reaction made me feel he smiled, "Good" his cheeks started to redden and I felt myself the fear creep into my veins with the penetrating gaze he fixed onto me, "That's good"

I made a move to excuse myself, "I better get goi-"

My words were cut off when he placed his hand on my elbow to stop me, "Wait!" he pleaded so I relented with a sigh and turned back to him, waiting for him to speak. "I was really worried about you when you didn't come in on Friday" he confessed with a sad smile but his wary eyes told a different story.

"Just a headache" I shrugged it off to keep up the pretences.

He nodded before the wide grin returned as he released a breath, "Well I'm glad to know you're feeling better"

"Thanks Mike" my voice wavered because I had taken notice of how he was slowly inching his way towards me. In a panic, I took an inconspicuous step back, leaving a decent amount of space between us.

I felt impatient because I wanted to see Edward again so I made a move to leave but he was quick to step in front of me. In defeat, I slumped my shoulders and looked at him in question, wondering what else he had to say to me.

"I was also wondering if…" he paused, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck as he suddenly became interested in his shoes.

"What?" I urged in a voice that was harsher than I had intended.

Still not daring to look at me, he began to rock on the back of his heels and rubbing his palms together, "I-I was just w-wo-wondering i-if maybe you and I could go somewhere on Saturday" he finally splattered out and I felt myself go cold with shock from the unexpected.

"What?" my eyes were wide but I wasn't even looking at him.

He was hesitant as he lifted his head and his doubt-filled eyes met my own unblinking ones, "I-I mean we could go someplace and eat" he looked flustered, his cheeks reddening with each word that left his mouth, "Maybe even watch a movie? I heard that Love Spelled Backwards is Love was playing on Saturday. We could watch that or if you had another move in mind, I wouldn't mind – It's your choice really" he continued his rambling but I was only half-listening.

My head was a whirlwind and I couldn't focus on any of the thoughts that whirled through so I shook my head to clear out my mind, "I'm sorry. What?" still not sure about what just happened.

"Bella!" my life-saver arrived, wrapping his arm around my waist to comfort me. It was like an immediate response to relax into him.

Lifting my head up, I met his eyes with a grateful grin as I greeted him, "Hi" I breathed.

"Hello" he replied, the topaz of his eyes gleaming under the florescent lights but I could also read that something was troubling him. All too quickly, he tore his gaze away from me and onto our spectator, who was dumbfounded as he stared between us. Edward then composed his features into a friendly smile but his the hardened eyes told a different story, "Hi Mike" he managed to say through his gritted teeth.

Rudely, Mike ignored Edward's greeting because he focused onto me once again, "So Bella, about Saturday…?" his whole demeanour had changed. He was no longer stumbling over his words, he had squared his shoulders and now had a determined look in his eyes.

It was now my turn to stutter as I searched for some kind of excuse, "I-I uh-"

Thankfully I had Edward who's grip on my waist tightened as he glared at Mike, "Sorry, Mike but I was actually going to take Bella hiking this weekend" his expression was unfathomable and I grew tempted to snoop through his thoughts.

Mike was taken back as his eyes looked between us before falling to Edward's hand. Understanding then flooded his eyes but was then overwhelmed with what I could read as being betrayal and pain, "Oh! Oh okay" he took a step back, "It's cool. No big deal" he was flustered once again as he took another step back but this time, he stumbled over his feet but thankfully righted himself before hitting the floor. "I'll see you later" he tried to redeem himself before making a quick getaway, bowing his head to hide his flaming cheeks.

"Wait Mike!" I broke away from Edward.

Thankfully he stopped and turned around but still didn't meet my eyes as he grunted, "Mmm" I could still feel his shame and pain.

With a small sigh, I did something I didn't think I ever would, "I think you should take Jessica" I offered and smiled when he snapped his head up in surprise which pushed me to see this through, "I know she'd love to…eat with you" my tight lipped smile broke into a grin.

He didn't notice because he was now falling into his spiralling thoughts, "Jessica…huh" he murmured to himself and began to wander towards the cafeteria but then caught himself as he turned back to look at me, "Thanks Bella" he seemed genuinely pleased. Hopefully this would put a stop to his any more ideas about us being together.

"No problem" I replied and watched as he trailed off to go have his lunch.

The familiar touch on my shoulder made me release the breath I didn't know I had been holding. Turning around to face him, I watched as his gaze moved from where Mike had exited and back to me, "That was nice of you" he congratulated me.

"What can I say, I'm an angel" I replied in a childish voice, with my palms clasped together.

Edward laughed and I swooned when he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead, before leading me towards the cafeteria. However, the minute we stepped inside, I took note of how the loud chatter died down as hundreds of pairs of eyes were now fixed onto us.

Edward was had probably noticed my immobilized state because he distracted me by steering me towards the Cullen table, "I bought you lunch" he whispered in my ear.

This helped in diverting my attention from the student body as annoyance overwhelmed my stage fright, "You shouldn't have done that" I murmured back, the anger added an edge to my voice.

He must have noticed the irritation in my tone because his voice was softer when he reasoned, "Well, I don't eat mine so it makes sense for you to simply share with me" I glared at him, angry that I couldn't find fault in his logic and he knew this because he smirked.

Something else hit me and I was forced to pull away from his hold, much to his confusion so I explained, "Wait, I have to talk to Angela" suddenly feeling guilty having forgotten about her. I didn't want her to think that I was abandoning her so I could sit with the Cullens.

"She's over there" Edward pointed her out and I caught her still in Ben's loving embrace.

"I'll see you soon" he bent down to leave a lingering kiss on my forehead again and even though he was dazzling me, I could hear the sighs and shocked gasps of the girls that swooned over him.

With shaky legs, I made my way towards Angela's table while trying to clear my head.

When both of them noticed I was approaching, they broke apart from each other and I smiled at Angela's bashful expression, "Hey" I waved, feeling horrible for having interrupted them.

"Hey Bella" Ben smiled sweetly before turning back to Angela; "I'll go get our food" he scurried off but not before doing what Edward did and kissing her cheek. I knew that he had taken the opportunity to get the lunch because he knew that I would need to speak to Angela alone.

What was it with men and paying for the food?

Angela regained composure as she rested her chin onto her hands as she glanced at the Cullens and then to me, "Guess, you won't be sitting with us?" a wicked gleam in her eyes as she said this.

With a guilty sigh, I slipped into the chair opposite her, "I-I guess I can move to your table. I'm sure Edward won't mind" I tried.

She hitched an eyebrow with an almost offended look, a gasp breaking from her lips, "Are you kidding?" she outbursted and the table behind hers heard, all of them craning their necks to eavesdrop onto the conversation, so she lowered her tone, "It's Edward frickin Cullen" she hissed and I giggled, "There's no question about it" she moved back to get a good look at me, "Now go" she waved me off, "Have fun" a smile on her lips.

"I'll see you at Gym?" I resigned, happy that she wasn't angry at me.

Her lips twisted into a dark grimace at the mention of Gym before she finally waved me off once again.

Smiling at her, I stood from my seat so I could finally go see the rest of the Cullens again. However, my happiness was short-lived because when turning around, I had the pleasure of having my path blocked by the lovely Lauren Mallory.

Oh Joy.

This time no Jessica ranked her side and I scanned the cafeteria, smiling when I saw her talking to Mike but my victorious smile fell when she finally spoke, "It won't last you know" she sneered loudly with the sole purpose of gaining attention of the whole cafeteria.

Including the Cullens.

I caught how Edward made a move to get up but thankfully, Rosalie hissed an order for him to sit back down. In question, I looked at her and she whipped her head around to look back at me and then whispered, "She's got this" she smiled. I knew that those words were more for my benefit than Edward's.

She was right.

I could do this.

Focusing my attention on the petty attention-seeking human and actually felt pity for her, "Sorry what?"

She took a defined step closer to me and locked her icy stare with mine as she snarled, "You and Edward, it won't last" a burning anger both in her voice but also within her because I could feel the flames of her envy.

"Jealousy does not look good on you" I crossed my arms over my chest as I peered at her.

"Of you?" she wheezed out a dry laugh, "Per-lease" she burst into a fit of giggles but I simply stared at her, waiting for her to hit me with her best. Once she was done laughing at me, she fixed her glare onto me again, "I am like so not jealous of an ugly freak like you" she said this, probably expecting me to lash out at her but I took another turn.

"I feel really sorry for you" I spoke after a few seconds of drawn out silence.

The victory that had ensued was dulled and the murderous glare returned as she growled, "What" the blood rushing to her face and her hands balling up into fists which I found amusing. As if she thought she would manage to hit me?

"I find it sad that you have such a low self-esteem that you need to put other people down" I murmured and watched as she stood there, stewing in her shock and anger. Not giving her a chance to say something else, I took my own step towards her so I whisper in her ear, "Furthermore, what happens with me and Edward is none of your business" my menacing voice sent a chill down her spine and I knew I had her attention. Moving back, I looked into her eyes once again when adding, "…you got that Lauren?"

"I find it sad that you think something is going on with you and Edward" she retorted with a snort and I felt the monster within me fight to get out and the burn ablaze in my chest.

"I'd stay away from me, if I was you" I warned her.

She laughed, only angering me further as she teased, "Ooh I'm so scared" she laughed once again and I felt my control waver when she challenged me, "What you gonna do?"

A menacing smirk lifted my lips as I spat back, "Keep pushing me and we'll find out" as I continued glowering at her, I could feel the monster within slowly slip put of its cages and the urge to show her just what I was 'gonna do' grew. How easy it would be to end it all…?

Her icy glare wavered under my glare and I caught how her body shivered once again. Still I should appraise her for still standing there, even if she was struck with fear. The increase in her heart rate and smell of perspiration was enough to lead me to that conclusion.

The small hand on my shoulder made me jump and the darkening thoughts spiralled downwards with the reminder that we were being observed, "Bella…" Alice whispered to me, an underlying warning within her tone.

"What are you doing?" I questioned when she began to pull me away from Lauren.

She leaned in to whisper, "Making sure that you don't reveal yourself to anyone" she sent me a meaningful look and I understood what she meant. She must've seen me doing something to Lauren but I found that hard too believe. Would I have really hurt her?

I already knew the answer to that question.

While we made our way towards the Cullen table, I took deep breaths to calm myself and then masked a grin when I heard Emmett's boisterous laugh, "That was AWESOME!" he looked proud of me.

"Wow" Jasper muttered, "I'm just glad I'm in your good books" he added.

As I took my seat, I sent him a dark look to scare him, "That's what you think" but then quickly smirked to let him know that I was joking.

Alice gave an evil smile as she murmured, "I don't think Lauren will be trying anything else in a while" he inclined her head towards the other side of the cafeteria and we followed her line of sight. We all shared a laugh when we saw Lauren dazedly stumbling out of the cafeteria.

Edward was quick to lace his fingers with mine and then tugged my hand to steal my attention, "Are you alright?" he worried over me.

"Perfect" I beamed and then fell back so I could rest onto his chest. He broke his hold onto my hand so that he could wrap his arm around me. "Just perfect"

**A/N: Needed to knock the Queen Bee down a notch. Love it? **

**Guest** – **Thank you for reviewing. Hope you liked this update. **

**cecilia4059** – '**Pitiful nobody' – correct. Hope you enjoyed her being taken down a peg. nice psychoanalysis of Bella – you really pinpointed what I was going for. Thank you for your reviews and your support. **

**jbrjaw27** – **Let's hope their won't be any setbacks. Highly doubt it – right now they'll be moving forwards in their relationship. **

**Twilight Rocker 12**** – Lauren is awful which is why I took great pleasure in writing this update. **

**IzzyPure** – **If you loved the last Lauren bit – hope you loved this one. **

**I wonder what's FootGuy's problem – have you tried talking to him?**

**Teacher's shouldn't be bullies – there should be some kind of t-shirt or poster with that. Hope you have a good week this round. **

**dj071688-Coppertop** – **Oh no, definitely didn't want Bella to simply stand there and take it – hope you enjoyed seeing the claws come out. Thanks for the review, Copper. **

– **Yay! Oh, you're so sweet. Thanks for your review and compliment. It's awesome to know that you're a 'Once Upon A Time' fan. **

**Valentine Rain** – **High School QBs are the worst. Hope you liked reading about Lauren's crown being taken. Thanks for the review and for still reading. **

**A/N: Thank you ALL for reading and reviewing. I have to say that I have the most amazing reviewers – thank you all. **

**Next chapter I under construction so please be patient…**


	44. Chapter 44 - Bound

**CHAPTER 44 - BOUND**

**A/N: Hope you all had a great Easter and a fantastic April Fools Day! Anyone else catch the Google Nose Prank? Anyway sorry for the late update. Thank you all to the fantastic reviews. However, I should let you know that I won't be doing replies as I'm working on the next chapter which will be up very soon.**

Biology had been uneventful so I focused all my attention on Edward.

His defined jaw jutted out slightly as he looked towards the front of the room. I noticed that sometimes he would reach up to rub his chin or maybe run his pianist fingers through his bronze locks, messing it up even more, although this action only made me love his unruly hair even more.

The longer my gaze lingered, the more my fingers twitched with the irresistible urge to reach out and touch him. An unfathomable desire grew but I wasn't sure how to satiate it.

Occasionally, he would turn to me and look at me with questioning eyes but I simply blushed and looked away, embarrassed to have been caught. However when I pretended to listen to the teacher, from my peripheral vision, I caught how his own penetrating gaze studying me.

Through the entire lesson, he had made me forget about the students eyes on us by holding my hand. Sometimes he would even draw circles onto my arm or just play with my hair.

After Biology we had Gym which I also regarded as being tedious. It was cross country and that was monotonous because neither I or the Cullens could use our natural speed so we all settled for a mundane jog. Edward had kept by my side the entire time, asking more question to get to know about me. Thankfully he didn't mention anything to do with Italy.

Emmett and Alice also kept us entertained with humorous stories about their travels and the more I listened to them, the more grateful I was to have this people in my life; more importantly to know that they had been in Carlisle's life.

Angela had also joined the group but was still shy around the Cullens, especially Edward. I caught how she would hide behind her hair was speaking to them. However, as we engaged her in conversation, she slowly broke from her shell and was soon offering her own stories about her siblings.

After a game of volleyball, we quickly changed and as soon as we bid farewell to Angela, Alice looped her tiny arm around mine and towed me towards the parking lot, claiming that the boys would be taking their time. Who was I to question a psychic's abilities?

Now that school had ended, I found that I was breathing a little bit easier and I felt more relaxed as I tuned into Alice's chatter. She tended to jump from different topics, before she had been talking about Milan's fashion show and now she was talking about their next family holiday trip.

"Jasper wanted us to go to Austria" she informed me with a wistful look in her eyes.

My mind was flooded with memories of my time in Vienna, "Oh you should" I piped up, finally having the ability to share her excitement, "It's beautiful there"

"You've been there?" she lolled her head to the side.

Leaning on the cherry red BMW convertible, I turned to Alice, "I've been everywhere" I breathed with a new lightness in my voice.

"You like travelling" she observed, not phrasing her words into a question.

I nodded in reply, "I loved it"

Every time me and my parents did our annually world tour, I expected to have seen everything there was to see but there was always more. I couldn't even imagine how much had changed for the past few years.

Alice's stunned me by gripping my wrists in her hands and then twirling us, "You should join us for the next winter break" she laughed as the idea seemed to have suddenly dawned on her.

If there was one thing that I had learnt, it was that Alice was a force to be reckoned with. If she wanted something to happen, she would make it happen. This explained why I wanted to appease her with my reply, "Maybe…", thankfully my noncommittal tone didn't shake her.

"Rosalie and Esme want to go to Paris but Emmett wanted to go skiing in the Alps" she finally let go of me. My answer deemed to be sufficient for the time being which was why she was set off in her own ramblings.

"What about Jasper?" I quipped, recalling how she had mentioned him wanting to go to Austria.

She seemed really pleased that I was reciprocating because her grin widened as she said, "Oh he says he doesn't mind but I know he wants to go skiing"

Not able to help myself, I inquired, "And Edward?"

Her knowing smile meant that she had read into my eagerness, "Why do you want to know?" her bright gold eyes sparkled with a mischievous gleam.

Trying to defend myself, I argued, "Well if he's going on the holiday, he should have a say. Shouldn't he?" my eyebrows rose with my question.

Alice's smirk never dropped but she did answer, "Edward likes being in the sun" there was a twinge of sadness in her eyes but it fleeted just as soon as it appeared. She didn't seem like the type of person to dwell on the negative. Her whole aura held a bright light of optimism and warmed even those around her.

Her response made me think back to how at peace Edward looked in the meadow, I nodded in agreement, "I know"

"You know?" she hitched an eyebrow but the smile was still intact so I simply nodded in reply.

Edward should be more at peace and so should the Cullens. I'm sure life in the shadows wasn't exactly appealing. It wouldn't be fair for such wonderful people to be cast into a life of darkness and my sympathy led me to my next question, "Do you ever go to sunny places?" my own sadness was evident in the lowered tone.

Her smile fell slightly as she shrugged, "Sometimes" she nodded and I knew she missed it too. Like I had suspected, she didn't dwell on it too long because within seconds she perked up, "We own some land"

"You own land?" I gaped at her, not sure how to process this new piece of information.

She nodded, "_Some_ land" she placed emphasis on the word 'some' in hopes of calming me down but I was till frozen in shock.

"How much land?"

Alice remained nonchalant about this as she casually answered, "Just a few islands, here and there" her fingers playing with the silver pendant necklace.

"Just a few?", I let out a half-hearted laugh, still stunned with her statement.

"We only bought the sunny places so that we can have our own privacy" she explained and I finally understood. I was happy to know that they didn't miss out on having days where they could simply lie under the warm rays.

"Which place does Edward like best?" this tumbled out before I could stop it.

Another slow devilish grin crept up but I rolled my eyes this time. This made her giggle but she still managed to answer my question, "Isle Esme"

"Isle Esme?" my eyebrows furrowed as I racked my brain for any memories of that place. However I came up short and I wondered how I had missed it in my geographical studies.

Maybe it was new discovered land?

Alice laughed at my bemused expression but elaborated, "Carlisle bought an island for Esme but sometimes Edward visits" there was a forlorn look in her eyes.

"By himself?"

A grimace stormed her features and I regretted my insistent prodding. Before I could apologise, Alice already answered, "I think he left because he wanted to give us our privacy" she murmured in a melancholy tone, the guilt furrowing her eyebrows and creasing her forehead.

"I've never heard of it" I tried to distract her.

My tactic worked because she snapped her gaze away from her hands and onto me, "It's off the coast of Rio de Janiero" she informed me but all too soon, tension was drawn between us. Uncomfortable silence accompanying us and I awkwardly rubbed my hands up my arms, my eyes searching the deserted parking lot.

"Edward…" Alice's gentle voice snapped my attention back to her. She still had her eyes on her palms, "….he left because he felt lonely" she despondence saddened me and I could see how much this hurt her, "He's never admit it and we never really spoke about it but we all knew" she whispered but at long last, her gaze whipped up to me and the smile that I wished for returned. "Now…" she paused, taking my hands back in hers, "Now, he doesn't have to worry about being lonely" she grinned.

I didn't have time to process that either because Edward's jovial voice joined us, "What are you two talking about?" his arm automatically going around my waist and pulling me close to him.

Blinking away my surprise, I spun around and leaned into his chest as I teased, "You"

"Don't believe anything Alice says" he looked over my shoulder to glower at Alice, who was now twirling her way towards the car, Jasper following closely behind her.

Oh…but I do.

-XxxxX-

"You really should come back with me" Edward continued his argument which had been going on for the last five minutes, right after he found out that I was not going back to his house again.

"No" I argued, crossing my arms over my chest and jutting out my chin in defiance, "I really shouldn't"

Slumping his shoulders, he dropped his hands away from the steering wheel and turned to me with a wounded expression, "Why?" he moaned.

His pout made me want to laugh but I knew I needed to maintain a firm expression, if I was to get my way, "Because, once I'm there, I won't be able to get out" I explained like it was the most obvious thing – which to me, it was.

"Is that such a bad thing?" he challenged.

Placing my hand over his, I met his eyes and gentled my fierce tone, "You know I love spending time with you and your family…"

He didn't give me a chance to finish because he hastily interjected, "Then, what's the problem?" his topaz eyes were now bewildered and had darkened two shades.

"You have all done so much for me already", I squeezed his hand tightly, silently pleading for him to understand.

His expression softened and he reciprocated by covering my hand with his, "You know they don't mind" he breathed, his eyes still hopeful as he continued to urge me into giving into him. I was beginning to realise that this persistence seemed to run with everyone within the Cullen family.

Still I had to finally take a stand and not continue giving into them, no matter how much I wanted to.

Placing a gentle hand on Edward's cheek, I locked eyes with him before raising my argument, "That may be so, but I do"

Finally I caught the wavering resolve when he frowned at my response. His head fell so he could drop his gaze to his hands and I almost relented with the disappointment radiating from him. Thankfully I didn't get a chance to give in because he breathed another defeated sigh, "Is there anything I can say that will change your mind?"

"Nope"

There was great hesitance as he finally gave in to me, "Fine"

Feeling guilty for being the root cause of the look on his face, I decided to distract him by teasing him, "Will you stop pouting if I invite you inside?" inclining my head towards the cabin situated a few feet away from where we were.

"Maybe" he grumbled but the smile playing in both his voice and lips did not go unnoticed.

"Well then…" using my index finger, I titled his chin up so I could take in his expression when saying, "Mr. Cullen, would you like to come inside?"

His eyes lit up with excitement, clouding the troubles that had roamed them, "It would be my pleasure" he grinned and before I could make out another word, he was already out of the car and had flashed to my side, opening the door for me. "Ms. Swan…?" he held out his palm, waggling his eyebrows at me.

With a shy giggle, I placed my hand in his, allowing him to pull me out of the car. "Why thank you, kind sir" I played on, curtsying once I was out of the car.

Hand in hand, we silently made our way up the rocky driveway, towards the porch where my cabin lay. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence – it never seemed to be with Edward.

However, I felt both nervous and excited over the fact that he would be entering my home. Up until today, it had been my own private sphere - a place of my own where I could get away from everything and everyone. It didn't feel like I was just taking a big step, it felt an enormous leap of faith but I would see it through.

I trusted Edward.

"I know this place" he murmured with a pensive look as he took in the exterior of the cabin. As he was deep in thought, his steps faltered when he made his way up the porch.

"You do?" I was surprised because it had felt like this place was completely secluded, like the meadow.

He nodded, still scanning the area to confirm his thoughts, "Yes I remember passing that lake after hun-" he quickly shut his mouth, fear creeping up into his eyes.

Once the door was opened, I turned to him with a comforting smile, "It's okay Edward" I assured him, running my palm down his arm "I won't judge you for admitting you were hunting" I vowed with another smile as I slipped my fingers back down, through his.

Everything about us felt right even though I knew it should be wrong.

He squirmed with a bemused frown, "It still feels strange"

"Well you shouldn't" my fierceness struck us both in surprise but I didn't comment on it. Whipping my head back around, I pushed the door open and pulled him inside as I made another attempt at appeasing his unnecessary worries, "In fact, I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Anything" he hastily interjected.

I paused at the doorway, turning on my heel so I could look at him, "What is your favourite animal?"

"Except that" he snorted and I found it completely adorable.

"Aw…come on" I whined, tugging at his hand so I could pull him further inside, "You know what my favourite food is" I argued even though I knew that this wasn't exactly a strong argument.

"Italiano" he quipped with a smug smirk and I smiled in return. It felt good to know that he had been listening to my pointless rambling. I had doubted that he had actually been listening because my answers didn't even sound interesting. Apparently I was wrong.

Clasping my hands together, I jutted out my bottom lip and pleaded, "Please tell me…"

"So that you can make it for dinner for me?" he asked in a dry tone and I sent him a distasteful look. This seemed to have gotten to him because he sighed and then laughed half-heartedly, "I like…"

When his words were followed with a questionable silence, I tried to gauge an answer, "Deers? Elk? I doubt there's a lot of variety in Forks"

"I like mountain lions" he finally gave in, a discomfited look clouding his features as he avoided my gaze. I didn't want him to hide from me, just like he didn't want me to hide from him. I wanted him to feel free to talk to be about this things but I also wanted to know more about him.

"Hmmm…" was the best reply I could offer.

I was surprised by the sudden panic that gripped him when he fretted, "What?"

"Nothing…" this brought some peace but it wasn't enough to overwhelm his trepidation so I continued, "…It's just I haven't seen any wandering the forest" remaining nonchalant as I began to take off my jacket.

Edward noticed what I was trying to accomplish and took it upon himself to help me, "I should hope so" his voice was so low that I wasn't sure whether he had intended on me hearing this.

Still, I couldn't help but feel somewhat offended so I defended myself; "Even if I did, I would know how to take care of myself" I jutted out my chin at him and crossed my arms over my chest in insolence.

He ignored my anger and made me forget about it the second his fingers gently caressed my jaw, "I know" he replied but the crease still lingered between his eyebrows as he cupped my cheek, "Still…" he murmured, "I can't help but worry over you" he admitted and I foolishly grinned. "Am I dazzling you Bella?" he quipped, the mischief had returned in his eyes.

Mockingly pushing him away, I pretended to push him away but this only made him laugh harder.

"Jerk" I muttered under my breath, stalking off towards the kitchen.

"Did you call me a jerk?" he laughed.

"Yes!" I replied, throwing my hands up in the air in aggravation before turning back around and prodding at his chest, "You are a jerk"

Upon spinning around so that I could continue down my path, my steps were halted because Edward's arms were holding me once again, evidently trapping me in his embrace. He also made sure to maintain eye contact so I could read into his apology, "I'm sorry I was a jerk" even his once humoured eyes were

"You're forgiven" I answered placing a fleeting kiss on the tip 0f his nose, surprising the both of us.

However, as much as I was thrilled to have done that, it didn't seem to be enough to satiate the newfound yet unfathomable desire that burned within.

**A/N: Anyone enjoy the little sisterly bonding moment? The ExB moments? Bella's finally opening up – what will her next move be…?**

**Thanks again to the fandabbydozy reviews - Will get to those replies in the next brand spanking chapter – I promise.**

**Please review and help me get to the BIG 400! **

***Ignore me – I'm still high on Easter egg chocolate* **


	45. Chapter 45 - Understanding

**CHAPTER 45 - UNDERSTANDING**

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews. About to get on the plane back home so I thought I would quickly update. **

After giving Edward a tour of my home, we had spent the rest of the afternoon in the living room, where I leaned into his side as we talked about everything and nothing. His iPod providing the perfect background music for this but also helping me learn more about what he liked.

He had planned on staying for a longer time but received a call from Emmett and Jasper, inviting him to hunt with them. I believe Emmett's words were 'We never get to any brotherly stuff anymore'. After we laughed at him, I convinced Edward that I would be fine and that he should go with his brothers.

Over the phone, I had also been scolded by every single Cullen member as to why I had not gone back with Edward. Luckily, Edward had helped in letting me go, on the condition that I had dinner with them tomorrow. As unnecessary as it was, I agreed in hopes to put a stop to their petulance. It didn't seem to appease them so much, especially Esme who I had been talking to for the past fifteen minutes.

"I promise to be there, Esme" I consoled her for about the hundredth time in the last minute. They were all so stubborn but I appreciated their concern and the fact that they enjoyed spending time with me.

"I really wish you would reconsider about moving in" Carlisle interjected on a worrisome note. I could envision his eyebrows furrowing like Edward's does. "We would all be here to protect you…" he murmured, still annoyed by my decision to stay in my home.

Glancing at Edward, I caught how hopeful he was so I turned away and sighed, "Carlisle, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself" a small scowl dulled my features at how weak he made me out to be. He had first hand experience of the things that I was capable of so why was he so apprehensive.

"I know you can but I can't help but worry" he grumbled.

Taking a deep breath, I allowed the cool air to fill my lungs and bring peace to my jittered nerves. Then I paced back to the kitchen where I rested my elbows onto the counter, the phone still in my palm as I replied, "I've been sleeping here for the past two weeks and nothing has happened" I reasoned, wishing that they would see sense.

After a few seconds of silence, he sighed and I could read into the defeat. A small victorious grin quirked up when I heard him relent, "Well if you need anything, don't hesitate to call"

"I won't" I straightened up when I heard Edward's footsteps behind me.

"Okay then" Carlisle breathed out his frustration once again, "Then, I suppose we'll see you tomorrow…" he conceded.

"It's a promise" I vowed with a grin, even if they couldn't see me.

Before ending the conversation, Esme hastily interjected, "Just remember that our door is always open". Her voice was laced in her gentled warmth so I knew she was not offended.

"I know"

"Okay then" she had also given in to my stubbornness, "Sleep well dear Bella" her endearing words brought tears to brim in my eyes and having me gulp down the lump that formed in my thr0at. It was uncanny just how much she reminded me of my mother but I was torn whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

I was about to wish them the same but caught myself, choosing my following words carefully, "Thank you"

"Sweet dreams" she added amiably.

Before I could say goodnight, Carlisle cut in again, "Bella, please remember what Esme said. Our door is always opened" he prompted, "Think about it" he urged with certain urgency. It thrilled me to know that he wanted me to share a roof with his family. Though, I did not want him to be thinking that he owed me anything. If anything, I should be the one that was thankful to his family for sharing an agreed silence. Not telling the Volturi about me created a heavy cloud to loom over their heads but none had complained.

"I will" I offered, "Have a good evening"

"Goodnight Bella" Carlisle finalised and this was then chorused by the others.

"See you tomorrow Bells" Emmett added, "And I'll see Edward in a few minutes. Right…?"

I could read into the warning of his transparent words so I hitched an eyebrow at the strangely calm vampire that was Edward Cullen. He was casually lounging against the wall, paying no mind to his brother's hidden threat. However, he did make a sarcastic attempt in appeasing him; "Already out of the door" he rolled his eyes making me laugh.

"Yeah right" Emmett scoffed and we both shared a knowing smirk.

Breaking from my distraction, I remembered the call and said yet another goodbye, "Okay, I will see you all tomorrow" hopefully this tenth promise would appease them and give them a peace of mind.

"Bye Bella" they simultaneously spoke and their soft voices combined in a sweet harmony.

"Bye" I added one last time and giggled when I heard Alice say it again.

"Okay bye" it was Edward who spoke this time.

I placed his phone back onto his palm and he smiled in gratitude but not before ending the call. The pleased smile regrettably turned into one silled with sadness as he suggested, "You know, there is still time for me to drop you off…" he attempted again.

Feeling somewhat guilty for being the cause of their worry, I bit down on my lip and murmured, "No, I'll be fine"

It took a few seconds to convince him but he agreed with a small nod. However, he now wore a secretive expression when he said, "Well you have my number…" he distracted me from my curious eyes.

"Yes" I nodded, fighting the urge to roll my eyes, "…and Alice's and Jasper's and Esme's and Carlisle's and Rosalie's and Emmett's and your house number. Even Carlisle's work number!" my outburst was followed by a half-hearted laugh at the Cullens ridiculousness.

"I get the idea…" Edward shared in my laugh.

When it dawned onto me that our time together was numbered, I took a confident step towards him. My eyes cast down to where my hands were now straightening his jacket as I sadly mumbled, "Have a good trip", still my fingers gripped tightly at his leather jacket, not willing to let him go yet. I was hoping to prolong this moment.

"Thanks" he answered half-heartedly. He didn't sound too excited to leave either but as much as I wanted to yell at him to stay with me, I knew it was not fair to monopolise his time.

"I hope you get a big mountain lion" I joked as I followed him towards the front door.

He only smirked and shook his head in a both disbelieving and an amused manner. We had both stopped next to the open door, both of us simply staring at each other, both trying to decipher the other's thoughts.

Before I could register it happening, his arms were securing me to his chest. When I understood what he was doing, I had no hesitation in melting onto him and revelling in the comforting touch of his hands. "I'm going to miss you" he murmured with his chin resting on the top of my head.

His fingers ran through my hair for a few seconds so I returned the favour by reaching up and grazing his scalp. I loved how he moaned from my simple touch.

Keeping my cheek pressed onto his chest, I returned, "I'll miss you too". The weight of the truth of my reply sunk deep and the reality of the situation hit me. I would not have his arms wrapped around me tonight and these thoughts only tightened my hold onto him.

"We won't be gone long" he vowed, "We'll stay close to Forks" it was now his turn to comfort me.

When we both reluctantly pulled away, I kept my body pressed to his as I cupped his cheek, "Then I'll see you soon…" this was still not enough to calm my erratic nerves or the doubt that darkened my subconscious.

"Soon" he smiled sadly and bent down to place a soft kiss onto my cheek. Just the brushed pressure was sufficient in setting my cheek aflame and the undefined desire to burn once again. I almost angled my head to the left just so I could have his lips onto mine. Where I found the strength not to do that – I didn't know.

Minutes had passed, both of us simply staring at each other and saving the memory for when we were alone. It was when Edward's phone rang that we knew he had to go.

I watched from the doorway as he trudged back to his car. He stopped before getting in and waved to me so I blew him a kiss in return. Comically he caught in his fingers and sweetly placed the palm onto his chest.

He was about to call to me but his phone rang again and he sent me an apologetic smile when answering. He argued for a while and sent an apolo9gtic wave as he entered his car with great hesitancy.

When I closed the door, I fell back onto it, not caring when my head hit the wood with a resounding 'thud'. It felt like he had taken a piece of me with him.

I missed him already…

-XxxxxX-

I continued to search for slumber but the darkness didn't creep into my thoughts. There was no warmth of a poppied sleep that lowered my eyelids and immobilise my frantic movements. No peace was given to overwhelm the apprehensive thoughts that constantly roamed in my mind.

After three hours of trying, I gave up on finding distractions around the house and simply lay on the bed. My eyes focusing on the swirls carved onto the planks of wood of my ceiling. Rather than counting sheep, I decided to count the individual grains of sawdust that built the planks.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6,…

When I reached 12,986 and my eyes were still wide open, I knew that it was safe to say this was not a great method. Releasing a frustrated growl, I rolled over onto the bed, the sheets tangling around my legs with my aggravated movements.

Decided on a different method, I thought back to the day that had passed.

Disregarding all the stares that I had received from the whole school, it had been a pretty good day. Everyone in the Cullens had been so welcoming and so friendly and so understanding. I could not think of better people to begin this new life with and I was beyond grateful for them.

Finding Carlisle was a blessing and knowing that he had found a real family comforted me. He was so welcoming even though he knew the implications of the situation if the Volturi found out. We both knew the dangers of what I was doing but he and his family still opened their home to me.

Esme was the perfect person for him. Her gentle nature matched his compassion. She owned a kind heart that was filled with nothing but love for everyone that she met, even someone as undeserving as me.

Jasper and Rosalie had been guarded at first but they were now warming up to me. Both would now contribute to conversations or even ask me questions about my life. I now understood that their hesitancy was built on them wanting to keep the family safe.

Emmett was becoming more and more like brother to me. I loved his childish antics and his optimistic attitude. I even enjoyed hearing his jokes – even the crude ones that I didn't really understand. It was probably just the happiness that lit up his face when he told them. I suppose it was just the warmth that enveloped him and those around him that pleased me.

Like Emmett, Alice also wore this aura. She was bubbly and had a vivacious personality. She seemed to be the one who loved to bring people together. Along with this, she shared a kind hearted that yearned for others. Alice was trusting and forgiving and not just someone I saw as a friend – well a best friend but I also saw her to be my sister.

Last but not least was Edward…Edward Cullen.

He was such an enigma. It wasn't that I couldn't understand him as a person but it was more like I couldn't understand myself when I was with him. I couldn't understand why I craved him every minute of the day; why my every thoughts circled around him; why my heart yearned for him now that he was gone but even when he was with me, I still felt a distance. I couldn't fathom why I was drawn to him in a way that differed from how I felt regarding Emmett or Jasper. No - it was definitely something else…

Now that I was focusing on him, my mind trailed back to his soulful honey-coloured eyes that bored into mine from the comforted of my closed lids. I imagined how they would light up with a gleam when he laughed but also I caught that it would happen when I laughed. Sometimes they would darken when he was angered or upset or troubles. Other times they would glaze – strangely when he looked at me. It was an expression that I could not define or comprehend but I couldn't exactly ask him.

Of course I was attracted to him - frankly I couldn't imagine anyone not being attracted to him. However, to me it felt like it was more than that.

Like when his soft granite lips brushed against my cheek or my forehead and I felt this electrifying desire ripple through me. Sometimes it was when his cool skin grazed mine and I would feel a burning hunger that I did not understand how I could satiate it.

Edward had a good heart. He shared Carlisle's compassion and Esme's kindness. Sometimes he would worry too much but other times, he would show great joy. Sometimes even be as childish as Emmett and a clear example was their flour fight in the kitchen.

The memory made me smile which quickly fell when it dawned onto me that he wasn't here with me. I missed having his arms around me. I missed having his fingers laced through mine. I missed seeing him smile and I missed hearing his laugh or just the velvet tones of his voice. Even simply hearing his steady breaths fall from his lips while his chest slowly rose and fell.

I just…

I missed him

This was completely ridiculous – it had only been a few hours and I was going crazy without him. This could not be healthy for either of us. Edward would probably think I was insane for being like this – hell, I thought I was going crazy.

Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes once again and within the darkness around me, I captured Edward's face manifest. His lips quirked up in a small smile and I mirrored it. "Edward" I breathed his name in wistfulness. It was like he actually was there with me and this helped in giving some peace.

The silence was followed with a low rustling of leaves and my breath hitched as my eyes snapped open. I knew what I heard and this made me sit up in a wild frenzy. Chilling fear gripped at my chest, clawing at my heart and I worried when my thoughts fell back to those who would be searching for me.

Breaking from my hold, I reached out and instantly relaxed when I felt the hum in the air. This was then followed by his panic overwhelming my senses and I released the breath that I didn't realise I'd been holding.

After a few passing moments of silence, I still felt his presence so I acknowledged him in a gentle whisper, "I know you're out there" again this was followed my silence and I knew that he was expecting me to ignore it and fall back into sleep. I didn't want that so instead of dropping back onto the pillows, I pushed the covered off me and moved towards the bed while pleading, "Please…Edward…"

Again my words were met with his silence. Upon feeling his prickling fear, I knew that I needed to show him that he was okay so I stood from the bed and walked towards the window, "I'm not angry" I added but when hearing his retreating steps and the buzz in the air dissipate, I decided to plead again, "Please, don't go"

The teary voice must have gotten his attention because he had flashed before the window. I gasp at his abruptness but still worked through it when pushing at the glass. After several attempts, it creaked and finally gave way, allowing the cold air to enter and his delicious scent to fill the room.

"Come in"

**A/N: Next chapter will be us soon. No replies today – in a rush so next update. Sorry for the wait and please review.**


	46. Chapter 46 - Defeat

**CHAPTER 46 - DEFEAT**

**A/N: I am horrible – I am so sorry. I've been taking my exams and looking after a sick relative which meant that I barely had any time to write. Sorry for the long wait. I truly am very sorry. Hopefully this update will make up for it…**

"You were going to leave" I murmured sadly with furrowed eyebrows.

He nodded and shamefully admitted in a low broken whisper, "I was"

"Why?"

Edward racked his brain, trying to come up with the right answer as he stammered, "I d-didn't want you to think I was some kind of c-" he paused and gulped resoundingly before finally meeting my inquisitive stare, "I just wanted to check up on you" he murmured.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Do you do this often?"

"No" he shook his head with a guilt-ridden expression, "This is my first time" he vowed and I believed him.

I ignored the part of me that said I should be scared and focused on the more prominent part that told me to welcome my protector, "Well I'm glad you're here" I confessed, feeling my cheeks flush with my excitement.

"You are?" his eyes lit up with hope.

I nodded before falling back onto my bed and patting the space next to me, "I couldn't sleep" I sighed as I watched him hesitantly move towards me.

"Me neither" we both smiled at that. "Aren't you cold?" he then asked, staring at my bare arms and then to the open window.

I shook my head with a gentle smile, "No, I'm fine"

And I was.

I didn't feel so alone with Edward being here with me. He seemed to have a way of giving me some peace. Maybe it was the gentle expression that he always wore when he stared at me. Or maybe it was how the simple brush of his fingers sent certain warmth to spread through me.

As if reading my thoughts, he reached up to tuck his palm under my hair to cup my cheek, "I missed you"

"I missed you too" I breathed while relaxing into his palm.

His fingers then slipped down to thread through my own as he informed me, "Emmett cut the trip short so he could stop my complaining" he laughed.

"What were you complaining about?" I frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll give you the details tomorrow" he chuckled once again and I felt myself growing impatient. However, before I could question him, he began to pull back the covers for me, "Now try and go to sleep" he whispered and when catching the panic in my eyes he added, "I'll be here all night" he promised.

As much as I wanted to accept this, I shook my head with a pout in defiance, "I can't sleep"

"You can't sleep?" he hitched an eyebrow, seeming amused by this as if the concept wasn't even plausible.

"No" I looked around the room, searching for something we could do but another idea emerged, "How about we go for a walk?"

He laughed but stopped when he saw I was serious, "Now?"

"Why not?" I shrugged, already off my bed and walking into the small closet in search of a jacket.

Once I slipped inside the blue peacoat, I spun back around and eyed the disbelieving Edward until he nodded in agreement, "Why not"

-XxxxxX-

The night sky was absolutely breathtaking in Forks. With the lack of business structures, we were given a dark midnight blue canvas dotted with silver twinkling stars. Occasionally I would even catch the flurry of a shooting star and Edward would simply smile at my amazed gasp.

After I had my fill, I focused on my time with Edward when I was reminded of my previous question, "I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Anything"

I smiled at how quickly he replied before setting off, "This morning…"

"Mmmhmm" he urged me on, staring at me with curious eyes.

When it dawned on me that my bottom lip was trapped between my teeth, I released it and hastily asked, "What was Carlisle thinking?" my question was met with Edward's confusion so I clarified, "He told you something – well he thought something and I was just wondering…" this time understanding flooded him before being overwhelmed with his nervousness so I was quick to apologise, "Sorry. I'm overstepping boundaries, aren't I? Forget I said anything"

"No Bella, really it's fine" he gave a convincing smile but I remained uncertain, "I was just surprised" he explained but all I could do was stare back at him until he began, "Carlisle was stunned by how…close we were"

I could tell he was choosing his words careful so I prodded, "And…"

"And he was thinking that we were lucky to have each other" he added, ducking his eyes away from me with some embarrassment, "He said that I was good for you" this time his voice had dropped an octave.

I was surprised that Carlisle had read into all of that but instead of approaching that, I squeezed Edward's hand and offered him an assuring smile, "You are" he snapped up at that so I felt encouraged to add, "If anything you're too good for me"

"I disagree" he angrily shook his head, "it is I who is undeserving of you"

With a sigh, I could see this conversation going around in circles so I concluded, "Let's agree to disagree"

In response to this he smiled and nodded before his arm surprisingly wrapped around my waist as he pulled me close to his side.

After a few moments of prolonging the peaceful silence, I wondered aloud, "How was the hunt?"

"Are you seriously asking me about this?" he mused with a humoured tone with a low chuckle. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you something…"

"Anything" my own answer seemed almost as instinctual as his.

The corner of his lips quirked up but then fell as he grew serious, "How do you feel?" he asked in a stern tone.

"Fine. Why?" my forehead creased hoping that he hadn't been using up unnecessary energy in worrying over me.

From my peripheral vision, I caught how he cast worried glances at me before revealing, "Carlisle told me about how much energy you'd been using…" he explained.

"Nothing I can't handle" I hoped that my answer would be sufficient in appeasing him, "I slept for a while before so that helped. I just need to practice more often"

"It truly is amazing – what you can do" his compliment only left me blushing and to make it worse, he added, "What you are"

I shook my head not liking how he was making it sound like some amazing gift, "Sometimes I wish I wasn't what I was" I admitted.

"Why?"

Our steps had halted by the edge of the lake so I turned to lean on the tree as I explained, "Being what I am, means that you have to be in control over everything" my rambling only led me into continuing, "In the past I have made mistakes because I lost control of my emotions. I let my anger drive me once and that can be the most dangerous emotion for someone like me" his intent gaze only encouraged me further, "My father told me of those who have lost themselves because of what they can do. The power got into their heads and darkened their souls" angst filled both of us so I quickly concluded, "It would be so easy to give in to that part…"

"But you keep fighting it" he observed.

I shrugged, "I guess"

He took my hands in his and pulled me close to him as he murmured, "You continue to amaze me Bella Swan"

"I amaze you?"

My hitched brow had him laughing, "Don't get all smug"

"You said I amaze you" I sang childishly.

"Don't make me throw you in the lake" he warned me but I just laughed at him.

Before I knew what was happening, I was crashing into the ice cold water. A thousand needles prickled at my skin as the chilled water sank deep into my skin, "It's freezing" I stuttered.

Edward instantly looked guilty and horror-stricken as he apologised, "Sorry" he was quick to run to the edge where I was and reach out his hand. Once my fingers were wrapped around his, instead of allowing him to pull me out, I allowed the smirk to break through and it was too late for him as I hauled him into the water.

"I take back what I said" I laughed when his head emerged from the water. Ignoring his mock anger, I splashed him with another laugh, "You are a jerk!"

He tutted while gliding through the water towards me, "There's that word again Isabella" he scolded but still wore an amused smile.

I was momentarily distracted with how his wet tendrils made his messy hair fall down his sides. However, when I quickly regained composure, I splashed him again while floating away from him.

As he drew closer to me, I dunked my head into the water and made an attempt to swim away but this deemed to be impossible. His fingers gently wrapped around my ankles before pulling me back to him and as we both fought against each other, we were only sinking deeper.

He tried to come up for air but I only pushed him down with me. When we both realised we weren't getting anywhere, his arms encircled me and we swam up together.

A joyous giggle burst through me when we resurfaced. I still laughed when pushing my wet locks away from my face but then paused when I caught Edward staring at me. "It's nice to see you laugh" he said.

This time I didn't blush, I simply closed the distance between us and felt the familiar warmth fill my chest. Wanting to welcome it, I glanced towards my companion and decided that I didn't want to accept it alone this time. I wanted to share this with him so I peeked up at him and raised my palms, "Give me your hands"

"Why?" he frowned.

Rolling my eyes, I inclined my head to the side and questioned, "Do you trust me?"

Again he was quick to answer, "Yes"

"Then don't ask questions" I snapped which made him smirk but comply and offer his hands to me. "Close your eyes" I then instructed when our fingers were entwined, leaving no space between our palms. Thankfully, he didn't question me this time as his eyelids fluttered to a close.

This made me smile because I truly believed that he trusted me.

I then closed my own eyes and focused on the warmth filling my chest. The energy slowly spread from my heart and now flowed through my whole form and this must have reached my palms because Edward jolted.

"What-"

I kept myself in the peaceful darkness as I whispered, "Don't pull away"

I trusted him to know that he was listening but I also heard him taking deep breaths. I couldn't be sure whether it was from excitement or fear but he had not told me to stop so I continued.

Again, I moved in closer so that we were now chest to chest. This only seemed to rasp his heavy breathing so I focused on that as my medium.

Concentrating on the element of air, I breathed in and sent a silent command which gave a shift to the wind's direction. I commanded it's strength so that I could now manipulate both water and air. Once I felt the water was still surrounding us, I murmured, "Open your eyes"

We both blinked as we took sight of where we were. Intently, I watched Edward's expression, smirking when I caught his eyes grow wide as he looked down to the lake below us. He then stared at the water whirlpool that circled us the middle.

"I-I-I" he seemed lost for words, still gasping as he whipped his head around to the hurricane around us. "I-I don't know what to say" he stammered. His gaze still trained on how the water continued to whip around us and leave us levitated within the midst of it.

"You like?" I grinned knowingly.

He finally broke away from my manipulation of nature and said, "You're magnificent, you know that?"

"So, I've been told…" I toyed.

Suddenly something hit him because his eyes dulled and his forehead creased, "Why don't we stop now…?" he fretted.

"I won't blackout yet" I rolled my eyes, "I haven't reached the limit" I tried in assuring him but it didn't work.

His smile faltered and he pleaded, "For the sake of my peace of mind"

Not able to fight against the look on his face, I gave in with a small nod, "Fine" I huffed and took a deep breath as I sent a mental demand to settle down the rapid waters. It wasn't long before we were gentle swirled back into the surface of the pool.

"That was…" Edward still remained speechless, blinking several times as he tried to make sense of what just happened.

I laughed at his disbelieving expression, "It's okay. I tend to have that effect on people" I teased him. It was becoming easy to taunt him and allow myself to be – well me - with him.

"I have no doubt" he smirked but then there was a confliction that darkened his eyes. What had once been a warm topaz had now melted into a pitch black filled with fleeting emotions that I couldn't comprehend.

I parted to my lips to accommodate my heavy breathing when peering up at him, "What?"

"I want to try something…"

"Do it" I pleaded, knowing what he meant because I had been waiting for this moment for far too long.

With my permission, he didn't hesitate when fiercely claiming my lips. His soft lips were both rough and tender against mine when moulding against mine perfectly. Our shared desperation was fought with our frantic movements and how we clung on to each other.

He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer while I moved my hands up to lock them around his neck. I then used one hand to delve my fingers into the softness of his bronze locks as I gently grazed his scalp. This elicited a moan from him when tightening his grip around my waist. One of his hands then slipped down to my thigh as he hitched it up to his hip. I complied and pulled him closer because I was far beyond control.

After a few minutes, we both regrettably pulled away, he leaned his forehead against mine and gasped, "That was…."

"I know" I whispered, still breathless.

"I'm sorry. I should have-" he began but II cut him off when pressing my lips back onto his. This time, we were gentle, with the shared desire of prolonging the moment.

After several more kisses, we swam back to the shore and laid on the grass to gaze up to the stars. However, even as we lay there, Edward hovered above me placing butterfly kisses all over my neck and up my collarbone and back to my ear.

His gentle caresses and kisses were the last thing I felt before slumber swept me away.

I realise now that I must have fallen asleep because when opening my eyes, I was back in my bed.

Morning was here and there was no sun.

Nothing could make me happier.

**A/N: Sorry again guys – hope you loved the update and the kiss. Still very busy with revision but I'll try my hardest to bring the other updates. Please review below…**


End file.
